A Love Worth Fighting For
by JustaFacade
Summary: A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is a Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: I've had this story brewing for a while, and I figured now was as good a time as any to post this. Maybe it's becuase V-day is on the horizon, I don't know. But either way I hope you all enjoy the beginning of my little story. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The first time it happened, was during their fourth year, when the Weasley's had taken both her and Harry with them to the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone was talking excitedly in their seats as they waited for the match to start, while Hermione was looking around the Quidditch pitch through a pair of magically altered binoculars.

Hermione's eyes soon fell on the Minster's box and she saw both Draco and Lucius Malfoy leaning arrogantly along the railing of the box, as they too awaited the match to begin. Hermione scoffed lightly at the sight of the two Malfoy's, before turning her binoculars slightly to the left, so that she could view the rest of the inhabitants of the Minsters Private box, and when she did, Hermione felt her breath leave her, as her eyes rested on the most beautiful and captivating sight that she had ever seen.

Sitting primly in the corner of the box, seemingly lost in her own world, was the gorgeous witch who had stolen Hermione's breath from her. The woman was tall and picturesque, with a fair complexion and long flowing platinum blonde hair, that she had expertly pulled back and styled with a series of jeweled clips. Her facial features were strong and defined but at the same time soft and feminine, in a way that Hermione before hadn't thought possible on a mere mortal. Though it seemed fitting since Hermione thought the woman looked more like some sort of goddess, than a mortal anyway. But the thing that captivated Hermione the most was the almost heartbreaking color of the woman's icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The next thing Hermione was aware of was Ginny tugging on her arm and informing her that the Quidditch match was over and that they were heading back to camp. To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement. She hadn't even been aware that the game had started, let alone been played, and already finished, and she was more than a little embarrassed by the fact that she had apparently been staring at the older witch for hours.<p>

As she walked through the stadium with her friends, a flash of blonde caught her eye, and she soon was filled with her vision from earlier. Though the next thing she noticed was that the witch was walking beside Lucius Malfoy, and her right hand was draped securely against Draco's forearm, and in that moment everything clicked into place for the young Gryffindor.

Hermione was taken aback by her revelation, and couldn't believe she hadn't picked up on the similarities earlier, especially the signature blonde hair that all the Malfoy's sported. The Woman she had been so taken with was Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius and mother of Draco, two of the people that Hermione despised the most.

What was even more troubling was the fact the regardless of all this, and regardless of her better judgment, it was quite clear to Hermione that she fancied the older woman, and apparently she fancied her a lot more than she should.

* * *

><p>The second time it happened, Hermione was in her sixth year and had been shopping in Madam Malkin's with Harry and Ron, when the three of them had run into Draco Malfoy. The three boys began arguing, and Hermione was trying to hold her two friend's back, so that things wouldn't get out of hand inside of the small shop. When suddenly she heard a new voice addressing them, a voice that when she heard it, ignited her senses, and sent shivers down her spine.<p>

"Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." Narcissa spoke coldly towards Harry and Ron, as soon as she entered the room, taking stance beside her son.

Narcissa's blue eyes then ever so slightly shifted and met Hermione's own hazel ones head on. Hermione's breath hitched, when the other witch's eyes had connected with her own, though no one else besides Narcissa herself had seemed to hear it. Hermione continued to look deeply into the icy depths that were laid out in front of her, and watched as something she couldn't quite explain swirled inside of them, as Narcissa gazed upon her.

All to soon the gaze was broken. Hermione vaguely heard both Narcissa and Harry still speaking, but she was too trapped inside her own thoughts to even pay any attention to what was being said. The last thing her mind recognized was Narcissa's voice saying something about "Filth" before she was pulled out of her thoughts by the slamming of the door. The first thing she noticed when she came back around, was once again Narcissa had gone, as quickly as she had come. Just like she had two years prior, the day that Hermione's world had been forever changed.

* * *

><p>After the confrontation with the Malfoy's, Both Harry and Ron wanted to head into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, While Hermione informed them that she had an errand to run at Flourish &amp; Blotts. And where buying a new book or two, was always high on Hermione's list, she just mostly wanted some time to herself to clear her head.<p>

So The three friends then decided to split up, after Hermione assured them that she would join them at the Leaky Cauldron once she was finished with her errand.

Once inside the book store Hermione instantly went into the back of the shop and disappeared into the various stacks of books. She was walking through one of the isles, skimming her finger along the spines of the books shelved there, before she came to a stop, when she saw a book that was titled _"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches"_

Hermione stared at it for a moment in mild interest, before shaking her head and moving on. She wasn't the type of person for self-help books, and even if she was, she wasn't crazy enough to think that she actually had a chance in charming a women like Narcissa Malfoy, twelve fail-safe ways or not.

Though the next book that caught her eye was entitled _"Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy"_ and Hermione figured that just because she had no chance with Narcissa, didn't mean it would hurt anything to learn a thing or two about some of the pureblood families that she came into contact with, and without a second thought on the matter she reached for the book.

Though unbeknownst to Hermione another hand was reaching towards the bookcase as well, and Hermione soon found her hand grasping another, instead of the hardcover of the book, like she had been expecting. As soon as flesh met flesh, Hermione had felt what she could only describe as some sort of electric current flow through her hand and race up her arm.

She had been so surprised by the sudden sensation, that she abruptly pulled back her hand, severing the contact. Though in her haste she had misjudged the amount of force that she had used to do so, and she soon found herself stumbling backwards into the stack of books behind her.

She then braced herself for her imminent fall, but was surprised when it never came, and instead of her body meeting cold ground like she had thought. She found herself wrapped up in something soft and warm. Something that made her body tingle in a way that she had never before experienced. Something that felt like Heaven.

Hermione allowed herself to relish in the feeling for a moment, before she pulled herself back from the strong arms that had saved her, only to be met once again by eyes of ice blue.

* * *

><p>"You should be more careful, Miss Granger. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Narcissa spoke, when their eyes met. Her voice was still reserved, but not as cold as Hermione had expected, and even seemed to have a slight teasing air to it.<p>

Hermione was surprised to once again be faced with the woman who seemed to so easily throw her off her axis. But quickly pulled herself together, so that she could respond to the woman, who was now just staring at her, a small look of amusement on her face.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't know you were there. I will try to be more careful, next time." Hermione replied politely.

"Is this what you needed?" Narcissa asked grabbing the text off the shelf and offering it to Hermione.

"Ah... Yes, Thank you." Hermione returned, taking the book, making sure not to touch the older witch in the process.

"That's quite interesting reading for someone of your... For a..." Narcissa began, and Hermione braced herself for the derogatory term that was about to fall from the Pure Bloods lips. She knew that regardless of her feelings for the blonde witch in front of her, that she would always just be a "Filthy Little Mud Blood" to Narcissa.

"...A Muggle born witch." Narcissa finished, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Oh, well it's good to be well-rounded." Hermione returned surprised. "...You can never have too much knowledge. You never know when you're going to need it." Hermione added, rambling slightly.

"Well that's true" Narcissa agreed, and Hermione could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Mother?" Called the familiar voice that both Hermione and Narcissa recognized as belonging to Draco.

"It looks like I will be taking my leave." Narcissa said neutrally, before grabbing the book she had initially been reaching for,off of the bookshelf and walking past Hermione.

Hermione watched her go, admiring the woman a little more than she cared to admit, as she walked away. Though a second after she had begun walking, Narcissa stopped and turned back around to face her.

"Do try and be careful, Miss Granger. I may not be there to catch you next time." Narcissa told her in a tone of voice that the young Gryffindor couldn't quite place, before the older woman turned back around and disappeared from Hermione's view.

* * *

><p>Hermione was more confused than ever after her trip to Flourish and Blotts. She didn't know what to make of her impromptu encounter with Mrs. Malfoy, but one thing she knew for certain was that she was in trouble.<p>

Her crush blooming into something else entirely, after actually talking to the woman, as brief as their encounter may have been, and Hermione knew without a doubt, that she was already in way over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is a Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: I recieved such a positive response for the first chapter, that it pushed me to get this chapter posted alot quicker than I had originally planned. Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts, they are greatly ****appreciated ****and help me with the writting process. **

**I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story so far. I look forward to hearing what you think. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Next time Hermione saw those familiar blue eyes. Was when She, Harry, and Ron, and been captured in the forest, and brought to Malfoy Manor, to be handed over to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione watched as the blue eyes that had been haunting her night after night, widened in shock, as she was brought into the house at wand point, though beyond that Narcissa's face was still an unreadable mask.

Soon after, the boy's had been taken to the dungeon and Hermione had been left alone with Bellatrix. Hermione's mind began to race with all the possibilities of what could happen to her up there, before all thought was cut from her mind, and the only thing she was aware of was the blinding pain that ripped through her, as Bellatrix hit her with the Cruciatus Curse.

After being tortured for what seemed like hours, Hermione was given a short reprieve while Bellatrix conversed with one of her fellow deatheaters. Hermione let her head flop to the side, and was met once again with Narcissa's blue eyes. Which wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was the look of intense pain that she saw reflected in them.

Though she didn't have much time to dwell on the unexpected development, since she was once again hit with another curse. As this happened Hermione saw Narcissa turn her head, and shut her eyes tightly, almost as if she was trying to will this all away.

* * *

><p>After a few more rounds of the Cruciatus, Bellatrix sheathed her wand, before climbing on top of Hermione, and pulling out a small dagger.<p>

Soon Hermione once again felt pain flow through her, as Bellatrix began carving into her skin.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, aren't you. You filthy little Mud Blood." Bella taunted, as she carved the capital "M" into the girl's arm, loving it as the girl cried out in pain beneath her.

Narcissa hadn't realized what her sister was doing at first, but quickly realized what was happening when Bella started to carve into the young witch's skin. Narcissa's face then turned from worry to disgust, before her features quickly settled into a look of intense concentration as she stared intently at where Hermione and Bellatrix, were on the ground.

M...u...d...b...l...o... Bellatrix began to carve the insult into Hermione's flesh, but just as quickly as it came, the letters started to disappear, Bellatrix was enraged when she looked and saw only a M...u...d on the girls arm, and that the "D" itself was fading fast.

She then began to carve the word a second time, using more force this time, as she made each cut.

"Mudblood" she carved out, and evil smile twisting into her features, when she completed the task, though the smile was soon replaced with udder outrage when mere seconds later Hermione's arm only sported a single letter "M"

After that Bellatrix maniacally glanced around the room, to try and assess what was happening. Once she deemed that nothing was out of the ordinary she turned back to Hermione and began manically cutting into the girls arm again and again. Each time spelling out her insult to its full extent, and each time the word disappearing from view. Bellatrix soon thrust the dagger back into her pocket, before leaping off of Hermione.

"You" She screamed out pointing to one of her fellow Deatheaters. "...Bring me the Potter look-a-like, and that blood traitor Weasley." She ordered him, and without so much as a word, the man left the room to fulfill the order he had been given.

"Cissy" She called turning to her sister. "Take the girl down to the dungeons, I'll play with her again later." She ordered

Narcissa nodded in acceptance of the request, before pulling out her wand, pointing it towards Hermione, and uttering a firm "Mobilicorpus" Hermione's body instantly rose above the ground, and Narcissa flicked her wand out in front of her, and Hermione's body began to float off in the direction that Narcissa had pointed to, the blonde witch walking slowing behind her, as the pair made their way down towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>When they reached the dungeon Narcissa gently lowered Hermione onto the ground, tossing a quick silencing charm over her shoulder, before walking over to the brunette and crouching down beside her.<p>

Kneeling on the ground with a sad smile Narcissa raised her wand over Hermione, causing the young brunette to flinch involuntarily at the action, which in turn caused Narcissa to instantly halt her action.

"Please... I just want to help you." Narcissa states softly, so softly that's it almost a whisper.

Hermione looks at her for a moment, unsure at first about the blonde's intentions, before slowly nodding her permission.

Narcissa smiles ever so slightly when Hermione agrees, but then instantly goes to work, casting several "Episkey's" over the younger witch's worn body, following it up with a quick "Scourgify" when she's finished healing the wounds, before helping Hermione into a sitting position.

"Unfortunately the "M" is going to be permanent." Narcissa informed her, trailing her fingertip over the now scabbed letter "M" that had been carved into her arm, causing Hermione to shudder at the touch. "...I wish I would have realized what Bella was doing sooner." She sighed.

"...She had already carved the "M' into your skin, before I had begun the counter spell, so I wasn't able to make it disappear like I did with the rest of the word." Narcissa informed her, sounding heartbroken over the matter.

"You... You were the one who made it disappear?" Hermione asked with a mix of disbelief and admiration, and Narcissa nodded.

"Ww..Why?" Hermione stuttered out, not quite believing the situation, not only was Narcissa treating her extremely well, but the woman had kept Bellatrix from permanently branding her with the derogatory term she had been carving into her skin, but she also treated and cleaned each of Hermione's wounds, once they had entered the dungeon.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione repeated, looking Narcissa straight in the eye, as if searching for her answer there.

Narcissa sighed, and closed her eyes briefly, before looking back at Hermione, and cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I don't know." She whispered, almost in defeat. "...I don't know."

They sat silently after that, just staring at one another for a few moments, before Narcissa dropped her hand from Hermione's face and took a few step backs from the Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"Can you stand?" Narcissa asked a moment later, and Hermione nodded, before accentuating her point by standing.<p>

"Good" Narcissa returned before pulling out her wand again, and flicking it around the room, muttering a few words and strung together sentences, as she did.

"Now, I'll be able to get you out of here, but we must act quickly." She stated.

"Wait... Get me out of here? Your letting me go?" Hermione replied stunned by the blonde's words.

"Yes, but as I said, we have to act quickly." Narcissa returned.

'"But what about my friends? I can't leave them here ...I just cant." Hermione returned adamantly.

Narcissa sighed, before grabbing Hermione's hand and looking her dead in the eye. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

Hermione knew the logical answer should have been "No" but Hermione had never been logical, when it came to the witch standing in front of her. She shouldn't have trusted Narcissa, she had no reason to.

In reality she hardly knew the woman, the same woman who was married to a Deatheater, and who's family was in service of Voldermort. Hermione's answer should have been "No" but her heart, her heart wanted her to say "Yes"

"Yes, I trust you." Hermione stated softly, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the admission.

"I will help your friends. I will get them out of here, I promise. But in order for me to be able to do that, I first need to know that you're safe." Narcissa confessed, with so much emotion behind her words, that Hermione knew she meant it.

"Ok" Hermione nodded.

Narcissa then walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"Close your eyes, and hold on tight." Narcissa instructed her, and Hermione automatically complied to the request.

* * *

><p>Next thing Hermione knew they were outside, standing on the forest's edge and shrouded in darkness.<p>

"You know how to apparate, right?" Narcissa asked her quickly, taking Hermione's wand out of her robe and placing it softly into the girl's open hand.

Hermione just nodded her head in reply, still not really sure what was going on, or why Narcissa was doing this.

"Good, apparate to Hogwarts, to The Order, wherever you feel you will be the safest. Tell them what happened." Narcissa instructed.

"...I will try to get you friends away, as quickly as I can." She added, before turning from Hermione.

But before Narcissa could leave, Hermione reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning the blonde back towards her.

"Why?" Hermione repeated her earlier question.

"Why did you help me? Why do you care?" She asked, her words laced with every bit of the vulnerability that she was feeling in that moment.

Narcissa stared at Hermione intently for a moment, almost as if she was mapping out the brunette's features and committing everything to memory. Almost as if she knew that she would never see her again.

"I can't answer that. I don't have any explanation to give you, as to why I care so much ...Just know that I do." Narcissa told her seriously, a look of something more, something unspoken, reflecting in her eyes. Then a second later she was gone, and Hermione was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is a Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Thank you again, for all the wonderful responses i've been getting for this story so far, and don't worry there will be lots more to come. So I hope you continue to enjoy the ride, and as always feel free to leave me a review, I love hearing what you guys think of each Chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hermione had apparated to The Burrow and quickly informed The Order of the events that had taken place at Malfoy Manor. Aurors were immediately contacted and sent to rescue the two boys, but mere seconds after that, they all heard a loud crack ring through the house. Causing them to rush into the living room, towards the noise.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione greeted, as she rushed over to her friend's pulling each of them into her arms in a tight hug.

"Hermione you're alright." Harry stated returning the hug with equal fervor.

"Doby told Harry Potter that she was." Doby stated in reply.

"Your right, Doby you did." Harry responded, before turning to face the others. "Doby saved us." He told them.

"Doby was just doing as Doby was told." Doby returned.

"Doby will always try to Help Harry Potter and his friends." The house elf revealed, with a small smile.

"Doing as you were told?" Ginny asked, catching on to what the house elf had implied.

"Who told you to save them?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh no, Doby wasn't supposed to say that. Doby isn't supposed to tell." Doby said worriedly before he began to bang his head against the coffee table. "...Can't let anyone get hurt."

"Doby, stop that." Harry told him, as he grabbed the house elf's head in his hands.

"Doby are you protecting someone?" Hermione asked, though she was sure that she already knew the answer.

"Doby is... Doby... Doby can't." Doby struggled.

"It's ok, Doby. I understand. How about I ask you a question, and If the answer is yes, you can just nod you head, ok?" She asked him gently.

He studied her for a brief moment, before agreeing to the request.

"Was it Narcissa who..." Hermione began but saw the confusion etched across Doby's face.

Hermione thought about what she was asking for a moment, before changing her words.

"Was it Mistress Malfoy who sent for you? Did she tell you how to save Harry and Ron? Was she the one who told you I was safe already?" She asked him gently.

Doby took a breath, before stiffly nodding his head in the affirmative all three times.

"But you cannot say that Doby told, if Mistress Lestrange ever found out, or even Master Malfoy..." Doby just broke off after that, shaking his head at the disturbing thoughts that were running through his mind.

"It's alright Doby. We won't let them find out." Hermione assured him.

"Narcissa Malfoy, as in Draco's bloody mum. Why would the Ice Queen help us?" Ron replied, disgusted by the idea.

"You watch your mouth Ronald Weasley. That "Ice Queen" saved us all. You owe her your life, and if not, you at least owe her a little respect, for what she has done for us." Hermione shot back, her anger evident in her tone.

"What the Bloody Hell, Mione!" Ron began to shoot back, but was interrupted, as quickly as he begun.

"Hermione's right." Molly stepped in hoping to diffuse a fight.

"I don't know why Narcissa did what she did, maybe it's because she's a mother too, maybe it was for some reason that were all not aware of, but regardless of her motives, she saved you, and for that I will always be grateful." Molly told them in such a way that even Ron knew not to argue, and just decided to go up to his room instead, so that he could cool off and avoid further conflict.

"Not that I'm not thankful, But why did she do it?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

"I don't know." She replied. "I asked her, and she said that she didn't know." Hermione answered softly.

* * *

><p>After that Ginny left to help Molly in the kitchen with Dinner, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the living room.<p>

"What is it, Mione? What are you thinking?" Harry asked his friend, sensing something was wrong.

"You seem off... angry, sad, happy, it's a weird mix of emotions, I can't seem to get a read on you, right now." He continued.

"What exactly happened with you at the manor earlier?" Harry asked her, hoping the information would clear up the confusion he was currently feeling in regards to his friend.

Hermione looked back at Harry and sighed, before retelling her story about the manor to him. Starting with her time upstairs with Bellatrix, and ending with her apparating to The Burrow.

She then took a deep breath and finally reveled to him about her other experiences and encounters with Narcissa Malfoy over the years, and all the while Harry sat there and rapidly listened to what his friend was telling him, absorbing the information with an open mind, as he processed what Hermione was trying to tell him.

* * *

><p>"Well..." Harry began scratching his head as he thought about his response.<p>

"...Maybe she isn't like we thought. She's married to a Deatheater and her sister is one, but she herself has never been one. There has to be a reason why she didn't take the mark herself. She's always been so cold and indifferent, like Ron stated earlier, she has a reputation as "The Ice Queen" but maybe she's just playing a part, like it's all just a carefully crafted façade." Harry reasoned.

"You know how Pureblood families are, and the Malfoy's had an arranged marriage. Maybe at first Narcissa was just playing her part, doing what she was supposed to do, What her family expected of her. Maybe now she's still playing that part, the only difference being that now maybe she's doing what she has to do in order to survive." Harry continued to explain, as Hermione sat there in shock at how reasonable, open minded, and logical, her best friend was being about all this.

"You saw what Bellatrix did to Sirius, he was her family, but to her he was just a blood traitor. Could you imagine what she would do to Narcissa if she knew that her sister didn't actually support her Dark Lord, or what she would do if she found out that she helped us tonight. Not to mention what Lucius or even Voldermort himself would do to her, to Draco." Harry concluded, as he himself realized exactly what Narcissa had done for them, and the magnitude of the consequences that would befall upon her, if anyone ever found out what she had done.

* * *

><p>Harry was seemingly lost inside his own thoughts after he finished speaking, but was suddenly pulled out of his own mind when he heard a strange sound, and looked over to find that Hermione was staring at him, with tears running down her cheeks.<p>

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, wondering what had happened to make Hermione cry like this.

"I never thought you would say something like that. That you could be so logical about this. I thought that you would condemn Narcissa, no questions asked, because she was a Malfoy, because of her family ...and I'm sorry Harry, because obviously I didn't give you enough credit, because you definitely just proved me wrong." Hermione told him sounding relieved.

"Well I'm not a complete git all the time, Mione." Harry laughed good naturedly.

"...and Sirius was a part of that family, so was Andromeda and Tonks. So that just proves that it's not genetics, just because some of them are evil doesn't mean they all automatically are. If these last few years have taught me anything, it's that everything usually isn't just black and white, there's usually many shades of grey." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Merlin, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Hermione told her friend.

"So why are you crying?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"There happy tears I suppose, tears of relief mostly." Hermione replied, before deciding on revealing her secret to her friend.

"There's something else I need to tell you, I wasn't planning on it, but your my best mate, and with how great your being about this whole thing ...Well I feel that I can tell you now, and I won't lose you in the process." Hermione stated, and Harry gave her his full attention, knowing that what she was about to say was important, and it seemed more than a little hard for her to say.

"I think... No, I know." Hermione corrected herself before continuing. "I'm... I'm in... Merlin, why is this so hard?" Hermione said frustrated with herself for not being able to just say the words.

"It's ok, Mione. Take your time, no rush." Harry said sweetly, placing his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture, the small action giving Hermione the strength that she needed to continue.

"I know it going to sound crazy, but I love her... I'm in love with her." Hermione revealed, her voice soft.

"That's great Mione, I just never thought that you were... I mean I didn't assume. ...It's just with Krum and all." Harry began to ramble a little, thrown off by the fact that Hermione was not only in love, but the person she was in love with, was a her. Not that he had a problem with it, he was just a little surprised, since he had never suspected it.

"So who is it? Who's the lucky girl that made you fall in love with her? I think you were so nervous about telling me, that you forgot to say a name, and actually tell me who it is." Harry teased her with a grin.

Though Hermione's smile fell, as she thought to herself that there was no way he could actually be that thick. Granted he was right, she hadn't actually said Narcissa's name, but she hadn't even thought about it, or did she think that she had to for that matter. They had been talking about her and only her since Harry had gotten there, she had thought it was obvious that she was talking about Narcissa when she confessed her feelings to Harry, but apparently it wasn't.

"It seems there has been a misunderstanding, and this is now a little bit awkward, though I guess I should have been a little more clear in my confession." Hermione replied with a small sigh, and Harry looked confused as to what he had misinterpreted.

"I'm in love with Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione stated, making sure she was quite clear this time around.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Was exclaimed in a decidedly feminine voice, and both Harry and Hermione turned to see Ginny Weasley standing behind them, a look of surprise coating her features.

"OK, when did this happen? Tell me everything?" Ginny instructed, sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

"Alright, I'm sure I would have ended up telling you sooner or later." Hermione complied, knowing how hard it would have been to keep this from Ginny.

"...But maybe we should take this upstairs to your room, Ginny. The three of us can talk about this up there, so that no one else walks in on this conversation." Hermione stated logically, getting up from the couch and heading towards the staircase.

"I'm glad it was you, but it could easily of been your mother." Hermione added as she went.

"Or Ron." Ginny interjected.

"...and that probably wouldn't have been the best thing at the moment, so this is a better idea." Harry stated once they reached Ginny's bedroom, and he cast a silencing spell on the room as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Once in the bedroom they proceeded to fill Ginny in on everything that had happened at the Manor, as well as Hermione's encounters with Narcissa and her feelings for the older witch, and now Ginny was caught up with Harry, and they were back to where Hermione and Harry had left off before they had been interrupted by the smallest Weasley.<p>

"Are you sure, Mione? That you're in love with her, it seems a little sudden. She did save your life tonight and she's obviously a good person, maybe your mistaking your feelings for something else." Ginny said softly, and Harry nodded.

"I'm sure. I've felt this way for years, tonight just cemented everything for me. Hermione replied.

"I know it's seems sudden and probably crazy considering everything. But I can't explain it, I just know. I've never been so sure about anything before, the way I am about this. I've never felt this way before, about anyone or anything. I love her. She added confidently, looking at her to friends to gage their reaction.

"Well if you're sure, than ok." Harry replied, and this time Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Ok? that all?" Hermione returned in disbelief.

"Your acting as if I told you the girl I was in love with was Katie Bell or Romilda Vane, or someone more appropriate. Not that I'm in love with a grown woman, a married woman I might add, who has a son our age. Someone that we are supposed to hate and who is supposed to hate us. Someone who is considered to be in league with Voldermort. Someone I'm definitely not supposed to be in love with ." Hermione stated in a huff.

"Are you trying to convince us, or yourself, Hermione?" Ginny asked he, after Hermione was finished with her little breakdown, and Hermione blanched a little at that.

"I admit that it's a little weird, hearing that you're In love with Draco's Mum, and the odds are definitely against you." Harry admitted, before he continued.

"...But having said that, Tonight if anything proved she isn't who people think she is, and you said that you were in love with her, and that you were sure. You're the brightest witch I know Hermione, and if you say you in love with her, than your In love with her. Harry reasoned.

"Bottom line, your my best mate, and I'm going to support you in whatever you want to do, regardless of how unconventional it may be." Harry told her genuinely.

"Harry's right, Mione. You love her, that's good enough for us." Ginny agreed

"You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, and sometimes it's messy, but that just life. Plus you will most likely get a few people in the future that don't agree with your choice, you don't need that from us too ...and in regard to the age difference, if it doesn't matter to you than it doesn't matter. You're of age, so it's really no one else's business but your own. Just becuse there is quite a few years between you two, doesn't mean that it won't work. Look at Tonks and Lupin, their age difference is nearly what yours and Narcissa's is, and no one says anything to them about it, so don't worry about it so much, Hermione." Ginny told her truthfully as she tried to calm her friend down a little.

"Just know Harry and I support you in whatever happens or whatever you want to do with this." Ginny told her adamantly, and Harry agreed with his girlfriend, pledging his allegiance to Hermione as well a moment later.

"Thank you, both of you." Hermione replied hugging them both tightly, before pulling back.

"Though the most I'll probably need, will be a few kind words here and there. It's not like anything's ever going to happen between Narcissa and I, considering the circumstances, and even without them it's not like Narcissa would ever return my feelings." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"You don't know that. Granted the circumstances aren't the best, but she obviously cares for you, she told you at least that much tonight. You don't know how she feels, and even if she doesn't feel the same now, you can't say that she never will." Ginny replied.

"...and judging by what you've said and how you speak of her, I think this may be true love, and where you can always love someone and have them not love you back. I'm a firm believer that true love cannot be unrequited." Ginny told her adamantly, causing both Harry and Hermione to smile at the redhead.

"Alright, let's say hypothetically, she could return my feelings. If anything happened it wouldn't be right now, not with this war. Anything between Narcissa and I would have to happen in the future. So for now, we should just keep this little revelation between the three of us. We have a lot more important things to be worrying about right now, without throwing my love life, or lack of one, on top of everything else." Hermione reasoned.

"Agreed." Harry returned.

"...That's probably for the best at the moment, especially since there isn't really anything to tell at this point. As of now you just have your feelings, and those aren't really anyone else's business but your own. Nobody needs to know, Hermione, but if you want to talk, I'm sure I can speak for both Ginny and myself, when I say that we are both more than happy to lend an ear anytime that you may need it." Harry stated his words laced with sincerity.

"Anytime." Ginny agreed, with a smile.

"Thank you guys, Really." Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"Well, we should probably head back downstairs, don't want anyone getting suspicious of what we're talking about, and I'm sure Ron's cooled off by now, and will probably come looking for you two. Plus Mum was almost finished with supper when I left the kitchen earlier." Ginny stated to the other two, and they smiled and agreed, before the three of them headed back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The Battle had begun, and Narcissa had lied to the Dark Lord, on Harry's behalf. Allowing him to gain the upper hand on Voldermort when it was revealed that he wasn't in fact dead, and now the battle was once again raging around them, everyone fighting for their lives, and that of their friends and families on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione had just dispatched two Deatheaters, and turned to find herself relatively alone now, as she stood on the sidelines of the school grounds. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she planned to help her friends continue on with the battle, when a shrill voice stopped her dead in her tracks, and she turned to find Bellatrix Lestrange standing in front of her, cackling maniacally and looking quite smug at running into Hermione alone.

"We weren't finished playing the last time you ran off. Oh well... I guess I'll just have to play with you now." Bellatrix stated happily, and Hermione could see the madness swirling in her eyes.

Hermione then lifted her arm, to throw out a quick curse, but Bellatrix saw the action, and quickly deflected it.

"uh uh uh... That's not how we play this game." Bellatrix mocked her, and flicked her wand slightly towards Hermione.

The young Gryffindor soon felt stinging in her cheek and blood dripping down from where Bellatrix sliced her face. Hermione was aware the Bellatrix was toying with her, that she was enjoying this and was probably going to draw this out before killing her. Which actually worked in Hermione's favor, considering even though it would probably be horrible, it would give her more time to try to get out of this, more time to try and defeat the dark witch and actually survive.

Bellatrix then flicked her wrist again, looking almost bored as she did it, and Hermione's eyebrow split open, as Bellatrix slashed her once again.

The third time Bellatrix flicked her wrist, Hermione was more than ready and was able to shield herself from the attack, before hitting Bellatrix with her own wand, causing the dark witch to be pushed back away from her.

Though unfortunately Bellatrix recovered quickly, and soon was in front of Hermione once again.

Hermione sent spell after spell flying towards Bellatrix, each one Bellatrix reflected, before she successfully shot Hermione's wand out of her hand, leaving her standing there defenseless while the older brunette grinned at her and sized her up like some sort of prey.

"By the time I'm done with you, Mudblood. You're going to be begging me to kill you." Bellatrix sneered, as she raised her wand to Hermione to deliver the first of the many torturous curses she was about to inflict upon her.

At this point, Hermione just closed her eyes, and waited for the pain. But before she felt anything, she heard a voice calling out to them, causing her to open her eyes, and seek out it's owner, and it flelt like her heart suddenly stopped, when she saw Narcissa rushing over to them,a look of fear, and panic running across her face, before it disappeared altogether.

"Bella stop!" Narcissa called out as she ran over to where the two of them stood.

"Aww Cissy, don't worry I'll wait for you. It's only fair that since you got to watch last time, you can watch me finish her off too. I do love an audience." Bella stated delighted, before turning back to curse the young brunette.

"Bella no!" Narcissa practically screamed as she stood next to Hermione, facing Bellatrix head on.

"What is it now, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"I know that..." Bellatrix spoke but stopped suddenly, and both sisters stood still, both not speaking and looking slightly dazed for a split second before they both snapped out of it, and Bellatrix raised her wand again, this time pointing directly at Narcissa, a look of disbelief and rage on her face.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had always been a brilliant Occlumens, and was an equally gifted Legilimens as well. Though in her current state, and the amount of emotion and fear she was feeling over Hermione's life being in danger, she let her control slip slightly, not enough that any average Legilimens could penetrate her thoughts, but just enough that Bellatrix could, and her sister instantly slipped into her mind.<p>

Once Bellatrix had been given access to her sister mind, she was able to see and hear quite a few things before Narcissa had been able to push her back out. She had seen how she was actually trying to protect the filthy little Mudblood and she saw how Narcissa felt about her, how she had apparently felt for years.

She saw her sister flirting with the girl in Flourish and Blots, and she saw Narcissa gazing at the girl longingly from across the way, every time the two crossed paths, may it be when they were out shopping, or when she was dropping Draco off at the train station, or picking him up, and Bellatrix was disgusted by the extent and multitude of her sisters thoughts about the girl. Though she soon became enraged when she saw that not only had Narcissa purposely lied to the Dark Lord earlier this evening, but how she had also been the one to save the little Mudblood and her friends, the night they were at the Manor.

* * *

><p>"It was you, you're a filthy blood traitor, you've been helping them ...You've been helping her." Bellatrix accused her sister, venom dripping from each word.<p>

"Not only have you betrayed our family and the Dark Lord, but you disgust me, Narcissa. I've seen your thoughts. I know how you feel. You're as bad as Andy." She added, her disgust evident in her tone.

"...No, your worse. Your betrayal runs deeper, and you will pay for it Narcissa, just as Sirius did. Though I won't let your punishment be as swift as his was" Bellatrix informed her harshly.

"No I think I will destroy your mind, before I decimate your body. Make sure you feel the pain of losing everything you hold dear, before I unleash pain on you physically." Bellatrix stated, sounding like that was the best idea she had ever had, as she looked at her sister with an evil grin.

Narcissa for her part was still standing silently beside Hermione not saying anything in response, knowing that it was too late for that now, that Bellatrix already knew the truth about everything. So instead she just stood there watching her sister intently, and waiting for the older witch to make her move.

"I think I should start with your little Mudblood. What do you think, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically before lifting her wand and casting several curses, straight towards where Hermione was standing.

* * *

><p>The last thing Hermione saw was Bellatrix raising her wand, and then a bright flash of light, before she felt Narcissa's hands on her, as Narcissa pushed Hermione behind her, shielding the younger witches body with her own, as each of Bellatrix's curses barreled into Narcissa's chest a moment later.<p>

"You give up your own life, for hers." Bellatrix stated shocked, clearly disgusted with her sisters actions.

At the same time that Bellatrix was speaking, Hermione had just realized what had happened, what Narcissa had just done, as the blonde witch began to grow slack against Hermione, her lithe frame sliding to the ground in almost slow motion, a faint gurgling noise falling from her lips, when her body hit the dirt, and Hermione fell to her knee's beside her.

"No! No, this isn't happening. This can't happen." Hermione began to say, as she grabbed her wand off the ground, and began to cast every health charm and healing spell that she knew, over Narcissa. Who was lying on the ground trembling slighting, her top slashed apart, blood seeping from her chest.

"Why isn't it working. Please something has to work." Hermione muttered frantically as she continued casting spells, not even noticing the green burst of light that had shot out and killed Bellatrix, nor did she notice that the war had come to an end around her. All she was aware of was Narcissa lying in arms, as more and more blood poured from her by the minute.

Hermione threw her wand down in frustration, and pressed both of her hands down on Narcissa's chest, in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, or somehow help the blonde witch.

"You can't leave me. You just can't. I didn't even get a chance to... Please Narcissa stay with me, Please." Hermione begged her hands becoming red with Narcissa's blood, as tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly a pale hand reached up and gently cupped the side of Hermione's face. Hermione looked down and saw Narcissa looking up at her a small smile on her lips, a thin trail of blood in the corner of her mouth, and Hermione automatically wiped it will the pad of her thumb, before Narcissa opened her mouth to speak.

"Your safe." Narcissa said simply, her voice barely above a whisper, before she seized, and her eyes closed.

"Narcissa? Narcissa?" Hermione called out shaking the blonde in her arms, and receiving no response.

"No, No please wake up. This can't be happening. This isn't right. You can't die. " Hermione sobbed.

"Why did you save me? You shouldn't have done that. I didn't want this. I wouldn't have wanted you to die. You should have let her kill me." Hermione stated over and over, as she cried brokenly against Narcissa's lifeless body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The battle was at its end now that Voldermort had been killed, and the members of the light that weren't too badly injured had been given the task, to scour the dead, in the attempt to find any survivors.

When Minerva McGonagall saw a figure that she instantly recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange hovering over two bodies crouched on the ground, her wand poised ready to strike at the two unarmed people, and without a second of hesitation, Minerva lifted her wand, and sent the killing curse at Bellatrix, killing the dark witch instantly.

Minerva was soon joined by Harry, Fleur, and the rest of the Weasley clan, as they all trudged over to see who Bellatrix was trying to curse, and assess their injuries. The closer they got the clearer the image became.

Harry was the first one to recognize the two women, as they got closer, and he felt his heart break for his friend, when he realized the scene was of Hermione clutching desperately to a bloody and lifeless Narcissa Malfoy.

A second later, He knew that Ginny had seen it too. When he heard his girlfriend gasp beside him, as she tightly clutched his hand in between her own. The rest of the group began to recognize Hermione after that, and they began to quicken their pace, now practically running over to the young witches side.

* * *

><p>"Please Narcissa... Please... Please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes." Hermione sobbed, against Narcissa's chest, her own clothing now covered in the other woman's blood.<p>

When the order members finally reached the two woman, most of them were taken aback by the scene laid out in front of them. Narcissa Malfoy lying unresponsive in the dirt, Hermione laying over her, clutching the other woman against her, and sobbing brokenly, as she pleaded for the older woman to open her eyes. The entire scene coated in Narcissa's blood.

Hermione snapped her head up, when she heard a noise and saw her friends, the people she had come to view as her family, standing in front of her, looking at her with a mix of shock and worry. All except Harry and Ginny who looked devastated themselves, and were looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

Hermione's gaze then landed on the face of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, thank Merlin." Hermione called out upon seeing her.

"You need to help me. I've tried everything. I cast every healing spell and incantation that I know and nothings working. I can't seem to stop the bleeding and... and she won't wake up" Hermione explained, her voice frantic.

"You have to help me, Please." She begged her mentor.

Minerva stepped forward and kneeled to the ground, on the other side of Narcissa. The older witch was almost positive, that Narcissa was already dead, but she saw how broken Hermione looked, and figured there was no harm in making sure. So she bent down, and ran her hand along Narcissa's neck to check her pulse, and wasn't surprised when she found none.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. There is no longer anything I can do. She's already gone." Minerva told Hermione sadly.

"No. No she can't be." Hermione tried to protest, as the tears flowed down her cheeks, before she turned her head, towards Harry and Ginny and began to speak to them, all the while never letting go of Narcissa.

"She saved me... Bellatrix was trying to kill me, Narcissa pushed me behind her, and took the hits herself." Hermione explained to her two friends, as the rest of the group listened in the backround.

"She gave her life for mine. Why would she do that? I didn't want that. I didn't want this." She stated as she gestured to the body lying in her arms.

"I think you know why, Hermione." Ginny told her gently.

"She saved you, Mione. Narcissa wanted you to live. You would have done the same thing if the position was reversed. Any of us would have." Harry replied softly, taking a step closer to his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry said just soft enough for Hermione to hear. Thinking not for the first time, how much he detested everything to do with this bloody war, his only comfort being that at least now, it was finally over.

"Let's take you to Madam Pomfry, so she can look you over, and the rest of us will bring Narcissa's body back to the infirmary and find Draco." Harry told her, his voice still soft.

"No, I need to stay here. You can't take her, she's not dead. I just need time. I need time to figure of a way to fix this, and then everything will be fine. Narcissa will be fine." Hermione told him, grief stricken and not thinking clearly.

"Mione..." Harry sighed.

"No Harry. I can fix this. I know I can. I just need to think." She returned adamantly.

"Hermione there is no spell, no potion, and no charm. That can bring her back now. Believe me I've tried. You can't bring back the dead no matter how much you wish you could." Harry told her, sadness reflecting in his eyes.

"I can do this Harry. I can." Hermione told him confidently. "...and I'm not leaving her side, until I do." She added, as she desperately clutched to Narcissa, tears streaming down her face, at an alarming rate.

Harry sighed in sadness and frustration, before lifting his wand and pointing it towards Hermione. A second later he bent down and scooped Hermione's unconscious body into his arm's carrying her bridal style, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Harry then turned back to the others, once Hermione was nestled safely in his arms.

"She should be asleep for a while." Harry told them referring to Hermione.

"Bill, George, Take Narcissa's body to the infirmary with the others. She died a hero, and she deserves to have a hero's burial." Harry told the two men, his tone serious, and they both quickly agreed.

"...After I get Hermione settled, I'll go talk to Draco." Harry added with a sad smile, before headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Poor dear." Molly stated as she watched Harry walk away with Hermione.<p>

"This is all so sad, Narcissa's death is horrible, this whole war has been, but I'm really worried for Hermione, she just seemed so broken." Molly observed, her voice soft.

"I agree." Minerva said stepping next to Molly and Ginny.

"I understand that Narcissa forfeited her life for Hermione's, but I'm worried as well, about the extent of her grief. It feels as if there is something more." Minerva said revealing her concern.

Ginny sighed, figuring the wasn't any reason to hide anything at this point.

"It's because there was something more." Ginny began, garnering everyone's attention with her words.

"Hermione loved her. She was in love with Narcissa, and not only did she lose her tonight, but Narcissa gave up her life for her. I can't even imagine what she might be thinking, or going through right now. If it was Harry I don't know what I would do." Ginny replied truthfully, her voice showing the sadness she felt, behind each of her words.

* * *

><p>After that everyone was in a shocked silence over the revelation, until Ron broke the silence himself.<p>

"What do you mean she was in love with her?" He shouted at his sister.

"There's no bloody way Hermione was in love with Draco's bloody Mum. Are you mad Gin? Why would you even say that?" He asked his her, his anger rising with each word.

"Mr. Weasley, This is no time for a jealous rant. The woman is dead, for Merlin's sake." Professor McGonagall snapped at the boy, exasperated by both the situation and Ron's outburst.

Luckily Ron took the advice and shut his mouth. He didn't believe what his sister had said anyway, Plus Professor McGonagall was right, Mrs. Malfoy was dead. So even if Ginny was right, it's not like Hermione could even be with her now. So there was really no reason for him to get upset, and get yelled at unnecessarily.

* * *

><p>While Madam Pomfry was healing Hermione's various injuries, Harry was talking silently to Ginny, who had joined her boyfriend a few minutes prior. Once the healer was finished, Harry scooped Hermione into his arms and headed up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms, with Ginny following behind them.<p>

After Harry had gotten Hermione into her room and settled in bed, he left her in Ginny's care, while he went to go talk to Draco, and inform him of what had happened as well as the loss of his mother.

* * *

><p>When Harry finally located Draco, he found the blonde boy in the infirmary, walking over to where the bodies of the deceased were being stored until burial. Though Draco saw him first, and changed his course, so that he was now walking over to Harry.<p>

"Potter, Just who I was looking for." Draco greeted him.

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms in the past, but I saw you bring in Granger earlier, and I overheard about how she was so grief stricken and unmanageable that you had to sedate her, and I was wondering what had happened." He revealed, his tone sounding genuinely worried.

"...Obviously you're all right, and so is Weasley and his family for the most part, and I know that this didn't happen until after The Weasley twin, Nymphadora and her husband had already passed, so I know it wasn't because of them." Draco explained.

"So I just wanted to know who it was that had passed, so that I could offer my condolences." He stated genuinely, truly concerned and meaning each and every one of his words, which had surprised Harry. Apparently now that the war was over, and his life was no longer on the line, Draco could be his true self. Which seemed to be more like Narcissa, than Lucius, like Harry had orginally thought.

Harry sighed sadly to himself, knowing that his task had just gotten harder, after hearing Draco's words.

"Draco, Thank you for the sentiment. But it is I who should be offering condolences." Harry told him.

Draco was listening to Harry's words, but his attention was soon pulled elsewhere when he saw a few of the Professors, move a woman's body, as they were situating the dead, and he felt sick to his stomach, a second later when he saw a flash of signature blond hair.

"You see, there has been..." Harry started, but was cut off by a deep gasp from Draco, and Harry instantly knew what had happened, when he followed Draco's line of sight, over to where Narcissa was lying.

"Is that my mother?" Draco asked in disbelief, thinking there had to be some other explanation, some other reason why the dead woman's hair was that shade, because that couldn't be his mother, because his mother couldn't be dead.

"Draco, that's what I needed to tell you." Harry stated sadly trying to regain the blonde's attention, and he almost had it, before Draco saw the woman's pale hand, and the emerald ring she was wearing, and he lost it.

"That's my Mother." Draco exclaimed, in a panic, almost toppling over, before Harry steadied him.

"Draco..." Harry tried gently.

"That's my Bloody Mum, Potter!" He cried out, before pushing Harry off him and running over to where his mother's body was being stored. Harry following behind him silently, so that he could explain things to Draco, and answer any questions he may have, as soon as the young Slytherin was ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in her bed in her Gryffindor dorm room, about a week later due to the sleeping droughts that she had been given by Madam Pomfry the day of the battle, after the healer, had accessed her injuries.<p>

When she awoke Hermione sat straight up in her bed, and looked around her surroundings, and was confused when she realized where she was. She automatically reached out her hand and grabbed her hand mirror off the nightstand, and took in her appearance.

She looked over herself and saw nothing out of the ordinary, she was clean and was dressed in a pair of her normal pajamas, and had no cuts or bruising on her face like she had expected, nor did she have any injuries anywhere else on her body either.

Hermione put back the mirror and took a moment to think. She had very vivid memories of the war breaking out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Of them all fighting for their lives, of Tonks, Lupin, and Fred all dying. She then felt pained as she remembered what happened next, She remembered Narcissa saving her. She remembered the blonde witch dying in her arms, and Hermione felt sick as the memories of the tragic event began to play through her mind.

But then she also remembered that she had sustained various injuries, from the battle and from Bellatrix. She had very vivid memories of her clutching desperately to Narcissa on the grounds of Hogwarts, she had been covered in the other woman's blood. But here she was asleep in her room, tucked away in her bed, without and an injury to speak off, and for a moment Hermione had hope, and let herself belief that maybe, the battle hadn't actually started yet. Maybe it was all a bad dream, a nightmare really. Maybe none of it had happened, and Narcissa was still alive.

Though as soon as she let herself think such things, all possibility of that being the truth, had been washed away when she saw Harry sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, Ginny asleep on his shoulder, as the couple kept watch over her, and she knew that it hadn't been a dream at all.

Which meant Narcissa was truly gone.

* * *

><p>"Your awake." Harry said his voice tinged with sleep as he awoke from his own slumber.<p>

"Yeah" Hermione responded, her voice holding no emotion at all.

Harry smiled weakly at his friend, before turning to Ginny and shaking her gently. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry with a small annoyed frown, before she saw Hermione sitting up in her bed, and instantly knew why Harry had woken her up, and walked over to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed, Harry doing the same thing a second later.

It was silent for a few minutes. The three friends just sitting there in silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"So it wasn't a nightmare, was it? It all really happened?" Hermione asked breaking the silence, struggling before she spoke her next words.

"She's... She's really gone?" Hermione asked, barely keeping it together as she did.

"I'm so sorry, Mione." Harry said in response, inadvertently answering his friend's question.

A split second later, Hermione broke down, and Ginny rushed forward wrapping her friend up in her arms, as she sobbed brokenly against her chest.

Harry's heart broke at the scene, as Hermione broke down completly, and Ginny tried to comfort her the only way she knew how. After a few mintutes of watching the scene play out in front of him, Harry couldn't watch anymore, and instead decided to alert the others that Hermione was finally awake, knowing that everyone else would want to know, and he probably should have informed them of the news already.

"I'm going to go tell the other's that she's awake." Harry said quietly getting up from the bed, and slipping out of the room. Leaving the two girls alone in the silence, that was only penetrated by Hermione's muffled sobs, and the quiet whispers of Ginny's conforting words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Don't worry Hermione will find a way to fix things. :) This story is nowhere near over yet. Were still at the beginning. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Later that same evening, Hermione had just gotten out of the shower, and dressed herself in a simple pair of slacks, and one of her Gryffindor sweaters, tossing her hair up into a loose ponytail, before going downstairs, to make an appearance at dinner, like they all expected her to. Even though all Hermione wanted to do was crawl into bed, and never get up.

Hermione entered the dining hall, and saw the surviving members of the order all huddled around one of the tables in the middle of the room, with Molly serving them each steaming bowls of some kind of stew.

"Hey Mione. I saved you a seat." Ron called out to her, patting the empty seat next to him, with a big smile on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath, before forcing a small smile on her face and responding.

"Thanks Ron." She replied, as she walked over to the seat and sat down.

"How you feeling? Everything all healed up?" Ron asked conversationally as she sat down.

"Yes, all my injuries have all been healed." Hermione replied her tone quiet, as she struggled to try and act normal and have a normal conversation, when she felt like her world had collapsed around her.

Though for his part, Ron didn't notice Hermione's underlined sadness and smiled brightly at her as he continued the conversation.

"That's good, we were all worried. I'm glad everything is fine now." Ron stated before digging to his own stew, and Hermione cringed, knowing that things were nowhere near fine for her, and she didn't know If they would ever be.

* * *

><p>Dinner progressed after that with small talk here and there, though it wasn't anywhere near the way dinners with the Weasley's had always been in the past, everyone still a little too solemn from their collective losses for that.<p>

During dessert, a large regal looking silver owl flew through the open window, landing right in front of Harry, and delivering a small envelope to him, before flying back out the window a moment later.

Harry opened the envelope and read the card in silence, before looking up, his eyes immediately finding Hermione's as he spoke to the table.

"Draco is having the funeral tomorrow evening at the Manor. He hopes that we all will be able to make it." Harry informed the table, never taking his eyes off of Hermione as he spoke.

"Well that was nice of him, and of course we will all be there. Especially after what..." Molly started, but her eyes flicked to Hermione who was looking rather pale at the moment, and decided to choose her words more carefully.

"Of course will be there." She amended repeating her earlier proclamation.

"Excuse me..." Hermione stated a moment later, before she rushed out of the room.

It had been hard enough to sit there through dinner and try to pretend that she was fine, that everything was ok, and that she wasn't dying inside. But she didn't have enough strength to sit there and discuss Narcissa's funeral. She just couldn't, everything was becoming too real, too permanent and she couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, her head cradled in her hands. When she heard a soft knock on her door.<p>

"Miss Granger... Hermione may I come in?" Professor McGonagall asked through the door.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione returned, rising from her bed, just as the professor walked in.

"It was my understanding that you wished to speak with me this evening." Minerva stated getting straight to the point.

"Yes I did, Professor. I was going to come to your office later this evening." Hermione replied, a little surprised to how the professor knew that she had wanted to talk to her, but knowing by now that it was fruitless to wonder about such things.

"Hermione we are way past the formalities by now, and you no longer attend school here, so please call me Minerva." Minerva told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione replied, testing out the new name, as she spoke.

"Now Hermione, I do have to admit that I already know what you wished to talk to me about, and I am also already aware of what it is that you have planned to ask me." Minerva begun, and both of Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You request is an unusual one. One that I would normally deny to anyone who asked it of me. Many people have died in this war Hermione, Many people who have families and loved ones who would love to bring them back, to give them a second chance at life. But that's not how life works I'm afraid, we can't go along and try to change the time line every time someone we love dies. If that were the case, I'm sure it's safe to say that no one would ever die, and time would constantly be altered." Minerva explained, and Hermione felt her heart drop, as her newly formulated plan began to slip away from her, before it had even begun.

"So having said that, I wanted to inform you that I _will_ go along with your plan, and I _will_ lend you my time turner, so that you can attempt to try and save Narcissa. You have given so much of yourself over the years, and have never asked for anything in return, so for once I'm giving something back to you. Giving you the chance to try and change things, to try an rewrite your future. Because you deserve it. You deserve the chance to be happy, Hermione." Minerva told her with a small smile.

"...and if you succeed in your task and actually do change what happened. Well... No one will actually know that you did it, no one will know that Narcissa ever died, except for you and I. So I won't have to worry about others making the same request trying to restore their own loved ones, because no one will even be aware that you did it in the first place." She concluded.

Hermione just stood there for a moment speechless as she began to process what had just happened.

"You said yes? You're going to let me do it? You're going to give me your time turner, so that I can save Narcissa?" Hermione asked rapid firing off her questions in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe that is what I just said." Minerva returned with a small smile, and Hermione instantly jumped into her mentors arms, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"When do you wish to leave?" Minerva asked once they pulled out of their embrace. "I figured you would want it to be sometime before the funeral tomorrow, I can't imagine that you would want to attend." She reasoned.

"Your definitely right about that." Hermione returned, before answering the question.

"Tonight, I want to leave as soon as possible. The quicker I fix this, the better." Hermione stated with certainty.

"Very well. Do what you need to do to get ready, then meet me in my office, and we will go about sending you on your way." Minerva instructed, and Hermione nodded in understanding, before Minerva took her leave, and Hermione began to get ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office roughly 30 minutes later. Wearing jeans, and a crimson sweater, her hair down in lose curls, a small bag hanging off her shoulder and her wand in hand.<p>

"Ah... Hermione. I take it your ready then." Minerva greeted her from her desk.

"Yes, I'm more than ready." Hermione responded, and Minerva smiled remembering the young girl who had first entered Hogwarts all those years ago, the same girl who now stood in front of her as a strong young woman.

"Very well." Minerva stated, rising from her desk and rifling through her cabinet, pulling out her time turner necklace, and walking over to Hermione with it, before slipping the necklace over the girls head.

"I trust you have decided on when you want to travel back in time to." Minerva stated a moment later.

Hermione had in fact already decided. She wanted to go back to when the three of them were camping in the woods, sometime before they were caught by snatchers, and brought to Malfoy Manor. Figuring that if Narcissa never saved her that first time back at the Manor, she wouldn't feel the need to save her a second time on the battle field, and even if she did, Bellatrix would never see her betrayal, because it would have never happened.

Hermione just hoped that by limiting her exposure to Narcissa, maybe the woman wouldn't try and save her, and maybe she would have never been in that predicament with Bellatrix at all, considering she would have never been at the Manor in the first place. Granted if she succeeded and changed things, whatever this thing was between her and Narcissa wouldn't be, but it was worth it, if it meant Narcissa would live. Hermione would be Happy as long as Narcissa was, even if it meant that they may never have any sort of relationship with one another.

"I have. I want to go back about a month or so, to when Harry, Ron, and I were out looking for Horcrux's" Hermione answered. "...Though I didn't really know if I could, considering I've only used the time turner in the past, to go back a matter of hours." She added.

"I assure you, it is quite possible. I myself have only used it to go back a few days at a time, but the Time Turner's possibilities are endless, it's magic truly knows no bounds. Though from what I understand the farther back in time you wish to go, the more difficult it is." Minerva explained.

"Though a month shouldn't be a problem, so I wouldn't worry about it." She assured her.

"Oh... before I forget take this with you, and give it to the "Me" from the past." Minerva stated, handing Hermione an envelope.

"Well... I'm going into the woods, Minerva. I doubt that I will even see you." Hermione replied.

"Ahh how quickly we forget." Minerva chuckled lightly.

"No matter what time period you go back to, you will always show up in the same place, Hermione. So if you go back one hour or a hundred years, you will still find yourself standing in Hogwarts, more specifically standing in my office." Minerva explained, and Hermione briefly wondered how she had forgotten that.

"But I wouldn't worry, just give me the letter, and I will help you get wherever you need to go." Minerva assured her, and Hermione nodded, before slipping the letter into her bag.

"...and remember, you can interact with as many people as you want, except for yourself. The "You" from the present and the "You" from the past, can never cross paths or interact in any way or the consequences could be disastrous." Minerva reminded her.

"I know, I remember. Don't worry I will be careful. This means everything to me, there's no way I'm going to screw it up, especially by doing something as simple as being careless enough to let me see myself." Hermione returned her voice soft.

"I have every confidence in you, Hermione. I'm sure you'll be fine." Minerva assured her.

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked her simply, a second later.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied with a small smile, which Minerva returned.

She then began to turn the hourglass on the Time Turner, softly reciting the incantation as she did, before she released the necklace, and the hourglass began to spin on its own.

"Good luck, Hermione. I'll see you in the past." Minerva stated, bidding Hermione farewell.

A moment later the young witch blinked out of her vision, as Hermione was thrust backwards through time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this so far. :) Here's the first chapter of "The Past" Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

When the spinning stopped, Hermione found herself right back in Professor McGonagall's office. The Professor herself pouring over a stack of parchment on her desk, her Quill in hand.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke softly, announcing her presence to the other woman, without trying to startle her too much.

Minerva's head rose at the interruption and was a little surprised to find a young girl standing in the middle of her office, though she took it in stride, and didn't let her surprise show through as she addressed the girl.

"Yes, How may I help you?" Minerva asked, sliding her reading glasses off her face, and placing them on the desk.

Hermione was startled when the professor had risen her head and Hermione had seen her face clearly for the first time. It was clear to her that she was indeed Minerva McGonagall, though the woman sitting in front of her looked to be a substantial amount younger, than the one she had left mere seconds before, and Hermione instantly realized that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Hermione gathered her wits, and went to address her teacher.<p>

"Professor, My name is Hermione Granger. Mere moments ago you gave me your Time Turner, and sent me back in time to try and change the past and therefor fix a mistake that had been made in the future." Hermione informed her, pulling the time turner out of her sweater and showing it to the other woman.

"...Though I'm afraid that judging by the way that you don't seem to know me, as well as the way you presently look, that something has gone terribly wrong." Hermione revealed.

Minerva just stood there absorbing the information that she had been given, She knew that what the girl was telling her was entirely possible, and the necklace she was wearing was in fact her Time Turner, but she was still trying to process everything.

"Here this will help." Hermione stated reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope and handing it to the Professor.

"The "You" from my time, instructed me to give this to the "You" of the past, Though I daresay I'm extremely thankful that you did now, all things considered." Hermione stated, as Minerva opened the envelope and began to read its contents.

* * *

><p>"Well Miss. Granger everything seems to be as you said." Minerva stated folding back the letter, once she had finished.<p>

"…and from what I've read I seem to be quite fond of you, and am here to help you in whatever way you need. Though I do not understand why you think something is wrong. You seem to have made the trip alright." Minerva said walking over to her, looking her over.

"Well to speak bluntly, Professor. The version of you that I just left, was quite a bit older, than you seem to be now, and since I was only meant to travel back in time about a month, it leads me to believe that I was obviously sent back quite a bit farther back than I had originally intended." Hermione explained.

"Well that does sound like a problem." Minerva agreed. "...But one that can be easily remedied. Let me see your Time Turner, and let's see if we can send you to the right place, this time around." Minerva stated kindly, taking the necklace in her hand.

"Oh dear." Minerva stated a few moments later. "It's seem that I cannot in fact send you back, something seems to be wrong with the Time Turner, though what exactly, I do not know." She told her, and Hermione's face fell, She didn't want to be stuck in some random period of time, she had a task to complete, and a life to get back to, and a woman to save.

"Don't worry, We'll take it to Albus. I'm sure he'll know what is wrong and we'll get this whole thing figured out." Minerva told her once she noticed the other girls worry and discomfort over the possibility of being stuck in the present time line.

Hermione smiled weakly, glad that there was still some semblance of hope that things could be fixed, and followed Minerva out the door, as they headed towards the Headmasters office.

* * *

><p>After Hermione and Minerva had informed Dumbledore of the whole story, they both sat their patiently while the waited for any news as the Head Master tinkered with the Time Turner.<p>

"Well it seems that you were right and wrong in your assessment, Minerva. There isn't anything wrong with your Time Turner, it isn't broken, Though you were right when you said that we couldn't send young Miss. Granger back." He informed them.

"Magic in many ways is still a mystery, even to the greatest witches and wizards. It seems as if you didn't make a mistake when you programmed the device, rather than the Time Turner purposely altered your journey. For one reason or another, whether you know why or not, for the time being, this is where you are meant to be." Dumbledore explained to her, and Hermione's face fell.

"Don't despair Miss. Granger, you will be able to go home again, I just cannot send you there. It's seems that since the device was self-set that it is also self-locked, and there seems to be a countdown of sorts in place. So where as you will be sent home, you will only be, when the Time Turner itself decides." Dumbledore stated kindly, sensing the young witches despair.

"Well when does the "Time Turner" want to send me back then?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly odd about how the previously inanimate object, was now deciding her fate for her.

"That I do not know, Miss Granger. Though I will be able to let you know closer to the actuall date, and should be able to tell you indefinably at least a few days prior to your departure." He told her, his answers vague as ever. Just like the Dumbledore she knew from her own time.

Though the one thing she found curious, was that where Minerva looked a lot younger, Dumbledore looked exactly the same as he always did, and Hermione figured that he must be a lot older than she had first thought.

"For now I will keep the Necklace with me, and monitor it, until it is time for you return to your own time, and seeing as you may be here for a little bit, we should go ahead, and get you settled in, and set you up as a student while you're here." Dumbledore informed her looking excited now, which unnerved Hermione more than a little.

"What year are you to be in Miss Granger? And are you of age yet?" He asked her, taking out a small book and quill.

"Yes, I am. I've already turned 17, and should be in my 7th year, Professor." Hermione answered.

"Splendid" Dumbledore exclaimed writing something down."...and what house were you sorted." He asked.

"Gryffindor, Sir." She answered again.

"Uh huh, Good." Dumbledore returned. "Slytherin it is then." He stated, shutting the small journal he had been writing in.

"Professor?" Hermione asked confused, by his proclamation.

"You being a student here is altering the time line enough, Miss. Granger, we don't need to push it any more than we already are. Slytherin house is the most different from Gryffindor. We can't have you doing all the same things that you would be doing in your own time line, now can we?" He asked her, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"...and it's always good to have new experiences." He told her, and Hermione could swear he winked as well.

"Very well, Professor." Hermione agreed, nodding her head resolutely.

"Wonderful" Dumbledore smiled clapping his hands together. "Now, we'll assign you one of the Slytherin Prefects to show you around and get you settled in." He informed her. "Let's see whose available shall we." He stated ,with a smile, flicking his wand and conjuring a floating map of sorts in front of his desk.

"Both of the Carrow's are on patrol, so we won't bother them." Dumbledore stated aloud as he read the map."…Though it looks like both Malfoy and Snape are available." He said turning to the two women.

Hermione took into account the familiar surnames as they were spoken, but didn't really give much thought to them after that. Most Slytherins were purebloods that came from long family lines, so it wasn't odd to hear the familiar names, nor did it help her to distinguish what time period that she was actually in. Knowing that there would always be a Malfoy, a Black, or even a Weasley in almost every decade she could visit.

"Maybe one of the female Prefects will be better suited for the task, Albus. They would be able to help Miss. Granger, more fully in the dormitories and such, more than the male Prefects could." Minerva said, giving her opinion on the matter.

"Quite right." Albus agreed turning back to the map. "Well it's seems that Miss. Black is available as well, I'm sure that she would be more than satisfactory to help Miss. Granger settle in." He stated, and Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"Perfect, that's settled then. I'll inform Horace right away, and he'll send her up." Albus stated to the two woman, before turning to the fireplace, to inform Professor Slughorn of the news.

* * *

><p>"It seems as though things are settled now, Miss Granger. There will be several Slytherin uniforms and robes waiting for you in your dormitory, as well as any toiletries and school supplies you may need, and don't hesitate to ask if there is anything else you need during you stay. Just let me know, and I will be more than happy to retrieve them for you." Minerva told her with a smile.<p>

"Thank you, Professor for all your help. I'm sure I would have been quite lost without it." Hermione told her genuinely.

"My pleasure, dear. I'm here to help." Minerva told her softly.

"Well, there is one more thing you could help me with, Professor." Hermione revealed a moment later.

"Could you possibly tell me, how far back I've actually been sent?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'm surprised this actually hadn't come up sooner." Minerva smiled, and grabbed the Time Turner off the desk, well Dumbledore had placed it, before taking a moment to read the dials.

"You were right, you were sent back quite a bit farther than you intended, it seems you have been sent back nearly 20 years, 19 to be exact." Minerva informed her, replacing the time turner on the desk.

Hermione was a little shocked at the knowledge that she had in fact traveled through time, nearly two decades into the past. Well at least she wouldn't have to worry about destroying the time line anymore, by running into herself, since she herself hadn't even been born yet.

Then that's when it hit her, she was at Hogwarts 19 years in the past. She had never known exactly what the age difference between herself and Narcissa actually was, but she did know that is was about that, which meant that there was a very real possibility that Narcissa was still a student here, that she was standing her alive, somewhere in this very castle.

Though Hermione stopped her train of thought after that, she couldn't allow herself to hope such things, only to have them ripped away from her if she was wrong. So instead she pushed her feelings aside, and just decided to see what happened, for she knew that only time would tell, if she was actually right or not in her assumption, and she hoped to the gods she was.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore stated again, snapping Hermione out of her inner monologue.<p>

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione replied, not having a word that the man had said to her.

Dumbledore chuckled "Everything is set, Miss Granger. She will be waiting for you in the corridor, to take you down to the dungeons." He informed her and dismissed her at the same time.

Hermione nodded in reply, thanking both of the Professors for all their help, before she turned and left the office all together, heading down the staircase to meet the Slytherin Prefect who had been assigned to her.

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached the corridor, her breath hitched violently in her throat at the image she saw.<p>

The Young Slytherin Prefect standing there, leaning up against one of the stone pillars. Skin as white as snow, with long pale blonde hair. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a pair of captivating blue eyes, that Hermione could never forget, regardless of how many times she had tried.

Standing in front of her was a young and very much alive Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione was sure of it. And If she hadn't already been sure before by the girl's appearance and poise, she was once she had seen those eyes, and felt the way her heart sped up in her chest, when they were directed at her. This was definitely Narcissa, the only difference being the fact that instead of being a woman in her 30's like Hermione was used to, this Narcissa was a 16 year old girl.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie, by the sound of someone lightly clearing their throat. She looked up, at the noise and saw that Narcissa was now standing directly in front of her, an amused smirk gracing her lips, and Hermione suddenly began to blush, now aware that she had been very obviously checking out the girl in front of her, and Narcissa was more than aware of it.

" I'm Narcissa Black. You must be Miss. Wyndham " Narcissa stated smirk still firmly in place, offering her hand to Hermione.

"Umm.. Yes... You can call me, Hermione" She returned shaking the blonde's hand, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore had decided for Hermione to keep her first name, since it was common for many people through the years to have the same first name, as well as the fact that it would feel more natural for her, and prevent confusion. Though they had opted to change her surname to her mother's maiden name of Wyndham, instead of going by "Granger" as she usually did.

"You can call me, Miss. Black." Narcissa returned, her face now an emotionless mask.

Hermione then wondered just what she had gotten herself into, reminding herself that she had no idea of what this version of Narcissa was like. Though a moment later Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of Narcissa's melodious laughter filling the corridor.

"I'm just kidding." Narcissa informed her, once her laughter subsided.

"...It was only a joke." She added with a bright smile, before leaning into Hermione and whispering in her ear.

"You can call me whatever you like." Narcissa purred, causing Hermione to involuntarily shudder in response.

Narcissa was grinning when she pulled back. "Come on, Hermione. I'll take you to the dungeons, and we'll get started from there." Narcissa instructed, and began walking down the hall, Hermione following behind her in silence.

Hermione herself lost in her own mix of disbelief and excitement over Narcissa's actions. Knowing that this version of Narcissa without a doubt had just been flirting with her, and she was once again reminded that she really had no clue about this version of the blonde witch that had managed to steal her heart, what was now a lifetime ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far, and I hope you continue to do so as we begin our journey into the past. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The next morning Hermione walked into the great hall in her newly minted Slytherin Robes, as the rest of her house sat down to breakfast. The night before, Hermione had been thrown for a loop, as Narcissa continued on with her playful and flirty attitude towards her. Though amazingly enough Narcissa was actually quite helpful with getting her orientated and had filled Hermione in on everything she needed to know to be a Slytherin, to the point where Hermione had already felt like she had been one the entirety of her time at Hogwarts, instead of just the one night.

Hermione really had no desire to try and integrate herself with her fellow Slytherins, and figured that it probably would be better for her not to interact with them more than she had to, considering this wasn't her real time line, and she wouldn't be here for very long anyway. So when she reached the Slytherin dining table she served herself a bowl of hot cereal, grabbed a napkin, and a glass of pumpkin juice, and took her breakfast outside to eat in front of Black lake.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Hermione headed to her dorm to grab the materials she would need for her first class. Once she was in her bedroom, she quickly grabbed what she needed, before turning to leave the room once again, when she came face to face, with Narcissa who was leaning casually in the door frame, watching her.<p>

"Hey" Narcissa greeted softly when their eyes met.

"Good Morning" Hermione replied casually, not really knowing what to say or do in the presence of Narcissa, just like always.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Narcissa replied trying to sound casual herself.

"Oh, well it was such a nice day, I decided to eat out by the lake." Hermione replied, not necessarily lying.

Narcissa nodded her head, seeming to except her answer. "What class do you have next?" She asked.

"Umm... Potions" Hermione returned, still a little caught off guard by the conversation in the first place.

Narcissa's face lit up at that.

"So do I, I'll walk you." She told her, pushing off from her position against the door frame so that Hermione could exit the room, and they both made their way out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>When they entered the common room. Hermione's attention was turned to the corner of the room, when she heard someone talking rather loudly, and her eyes soon rested on another head of prominent blonde hair, as she took in the form of a young Lucius Malfoy arrogantly bragging to a small huddle of Slytherin boys.<p>

Hermione sneered at the scene, before having a sort of déjà vu moment when she was reminded of a similar scene, that she had witnessed many times over the years, though at the time the arrogant blonde pureblood had still been a Malfoy, but had been Draco instead of Lucius.

"You don't seem very fond of Lucius." Narcissa said conversationally as they exited the common room, and began walking the halls. Causing Hermione to realize just how transparent she must have been in her feelings just now. So openly showing her contempt for the man she hated, who for now was just a boy, she was barely even supposed to know.

"I'm sorry. I guess he just rubs me the wrong way." Hermione replied, as she attempted to fix her mistake.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Hermione. I can barely stand him myself." Narcissa replied, and out of instinct Hermione was about to argue the fact that he was her husband, but luckily caught herself before she let the words slip out.

Though lucky for her she hadn't needed to say them, since Narcissa brought it up herself, a moment later.

"Though unfortunately, he's my betrothed. I've been promised to him since the day I was born, and when I leave Hogwarts at the end of my 7th year, we're to be married." Narcissa revealed, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Hermione knew that Narcissa would marry Lucius, and she had also known that the marriage had been arranged, but that didn't keep her from the deep sadness she felt over the situation in that moment. Feeling horrible for Narcissa, and the life she had been resigned to.

"So it's safe to say you're not dating him then." Hermione stated, desperately trying to keep the joy out of her voice as she spoke.

She had no illusions about her relationship with Narcissa, but didn't know if she could stand seeing her with Lucius in this time period as well, or if she... Merlin forbid, actually loved him, and was extremely relieved to see that wasn't the case.

"Gods, No" Narcissa returned sounding a little disgusted by the idea. Which Hermione found quite amusing considering just a minute ago Narcissa had told her they were to be married in a few years' time.

"I may be promised to Lucius and one day we will be married, and I will be his. But until that day comes I am still just mine, and can do as I please, while I'm still at Hogwarts. One day I will be forced to be with him, but for now I want nothing to do with him." Narcissa informed her speaking with a kind of passion that blew Hermione away.

"...Which he isn't too happy about, but it gives him more time to bed as many other students as he can while were here without repercussions, so he excepts it." Narcissa stated, once they reached the outside of the potions classroom.

"So don't worry, I am still very much single." Narcissa added, sending Hermione a small grin, before she disappeared into the classroom.

Leaving a slightly dazed, but smiling Hermione behind, who entered the class herself a second later.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by quickly, and soon Hermione had been in the past for a little over a month, and over this time she had found herself growing closer and closer to Narcissa Black, even though she had tried desperately to fight it in the beginning. She soon found that where she was still very much in love with her own version of Narcissa, that she seemed to have fallen in love with this younger version as well. Which only proved to make things that much more difficult for Hermione, and it became harder and harder each day for her to hold herself back from progressing their newly formed friendship to something more.<p>

Narcissa on the other hand was growing frustrated with her friendship with the brunette, She loved being around Hermione and was glad she had found her, but desperately yearned for their relationship to become something more. Narcissa knew without a doubt that she was in love with her new friend, and had been for a while. She had never really believed in love at first sight, but was instantly proven wrong the first time she had seen Hermione standing outside Dumbledore's office, and since then her feelings had progressed every day to the point where Narcissa literally could feel her heart pounding in her chest whenever the other girl was around, and Narcissa had soon found that she didn't want anything as much as she wanted Hermione.

* * *

><p>It was early evening and Narcissa and Hermione were sitting together at a table in the library working on their homework for ancient runes. Though to be fair Narcissa had been studying Hermione, far more than she had been studying her text book.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked feeling rather shy, when she caught Narcissa staring at her.

"Your beautiful" Narcissa returned in a daze, causing Hermione's cheeks to heat up bright red, at the admission.

"I am not." Hermione disagreed, finally finding her voice. "...I don't know how you can say that, when you look the way you do." She added.

That caught Narcissa's attention enough to pop her out of her Hermione bubble.

"What do you mean?" She asked her curiously.

"Your Gorgeous, Narcissa. Devastatingly so." Hermione explained .

"I'm aware that being attractive seems to be a genetic trait in the Black family, but it's more than that. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." She stated softly.

Narcissa sat there in a stunned silence, as she willed her heart to steady, since it was beating rapidly against her chest, in response to Hermione's proclamation. After a moment she was able to get herself under control and was about to open her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Hermione.

"...and I'm more than aware that you know just how you look, Narcissa. So don't even try to pretend that your humble, and try to deny it." Hermione told her seriously, though Narcissa could see the hint of a smile on her lips.

Narcissa grinned at Hermione, falling more in love with the girl by the minute.

"I know how I look, Hermione. I wasn't going to deny it." Narcissa replied with a smirk, which Hermione returned.

Though Narcissa's smirk soon disappeared, as she looked at Hermione intently, before she continued.

"...But that doesn't have anything to do with you being beautiful, Hermione. Nor does it make it any less true." Narcissa stated softly, though the truth behind her words was clear.

Hermione blushed again, but besides that, the two girls just sat there silently staring at each other.

In that moment Narcissa was convinced that there was something there. Something between them, Something more than just what she alone felt. She saw the way Hermione always looked at her, and she saw the way she was looking at her now.

Narcissa then scanned the other girls face for any sign that she was wrong, and found none. This felt right, and it seemed like the right moment, so without so much as another thought, Narcissa leaned in and closed her eyes.

Though she was extremely surprised a second later, when her lips were met with only air, as she heard a shuffling above her, and looked up to see Hermione standing in front of the table, quickly packing away her belongings.

"Sorry, I forgot that I have a student/teacher conference with Professor McGonagall." Hermione lied. "...I'll see you at dinner." She added, before grabbing her bag, and rushing out of the library without another word.

Leaving behind a frustrated and extremely confused Narcissa Black.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was safely in the hallway, she thought that even though her meeting with Professor McGonagall was a lie she had made up on the spot when Narcissa had tried to kiss her. That maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea, and immediately began to head to Professor McGonagall's office, hoping the other woman was in, and could see her.<p>

Hermione knocked on the office door, and heard a soft "Come in" through the door. She entered only to stumble upon a scene much like she had, when she had first arrived over a month ago, with Minerva sitting at her desk doing some sort of grading, reading glasses resting on her face, and quill in hand.

"You look like someone who is in need of counsel." Minerva stated, taking in the appearance of the girl in front of her.

"I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused." Hermione revealed, before sitting down in one of the arm chairs with a plop.

"Well what seems to be the problem, Miss. Granger?" Minerva asked kindly, ready to help the girl with whatever it may be.

"You never asked, but I'm sure you were curious to the reason why I was using the Time Turner. Why you sent me back in time." Hermione stated, looking up at the professor as she did, and seeing that she was indeed correct in her assumptions, before she continued.

"I was in love with... Someone. Someone who died during the war, someone who died saving my life, and you gave me the opportunity to try and save them, to try and bring them back. You told me that I deserved a future and that I deserved a chance to be Happy." Hermione told her, with a smile. Minerva for her part still paying rapid attention to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath, before continuing knowing that this was the part where things started to get complicated.

"The person that I was in love with was Narcissa Malfoy. She was killed by her sister Bellatrix, while she was trying to save my life. She gave up her own life, so that I may live, and I was on my way back in time to save her, to make sure she wasn't put in that position again, when to my surprise I find myself instead sent back in time 19 years later, spending my time day in and day out with a 16 year old Narcissa Black." Hermione stated in a huff, waiting for the Professors reaction.

"Well I definitely didn't expect you to say that, when you came in here. To be honest I figured it was something to do with Miss Black, though I never thought that the problem would have to do with her future self." Minerva replied, feeling a little out of sorts, after Hermione's revelation.

"Narcissa Malfoy which means she... " Minerva trailed off, as the pieces began to come together. "...and the Narcissa from your time would be 18 years your senior." Minerva stated, putting all the pieces together.

"Yes, Narcissa married Lucius, just as she was supposed to." Hermione confirmed.

"...and In regards to her being 18 years my senior, I'm very aware of the age difference, Professor. Though sadly it's only one of the many reasons why it would be difficult for Narcissa and I to be together, in my time line." She replied sadly, and Minerva gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"Though it isn't really Narcissa Malfoy that's the problem, it's Narcissa Black." Hermione confessed.

"Though I'm already in love with Narcissa in my time line, I've found that I've fallen in love with the one in this time line as well, and I don't know what to do." Hermione explained sadly.

"Everything's so complicated, and I just want to be in love." Hermione sighed, the words just flowing out of her mouth, suprising even her.

"Then be in love." Minerva returned after a moment.

"...I've found that the answer to almost any question can be found by following you heart." She stated softly.

A few moments passed by in silence, before Hermione once again spoke.

"I find myself, asking the same question, over and over since I got here, and I still don't know the answer." Hermione sighed.

"and what question is that?" Minerva asked interested in what the answer may be.

"Is it truly better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." Hermione returned sadly.

"I'm not sure if I can answer that. But what I do know is that love is never wrong." Minerva replied.

"Maybe you should ask yourself a new question, Hermione. The question being; If you don't do this. If you choose to not act on your feelings. Will you live to regret it?" Minerva posed the question to her, giving her a moment to think it over.

* * *

><p>Hermione thought about for a few moments, just letting Professor McGonagall's words sink in. She knew without a doubt that she was going to save Narcissa and make sure that she restored her to their present time line. Though having said that, she was also aware that her Narcissa, the one that existed in her reality, would probably never return her feelings, and they would never be together. They would probably be acquaintances, friends if Hermione was really lucky, but never what she really wanted.<p>

So maybe this was her only chance to ever really be with Narcissa in the way that she wanted. Maybe the reason the Time Turner brought her here, to this time period, was so that she could have this. So when she had to return to her own timeline, and had to go back to loving Narcissa from afar, she would at least know that she had gotten the chance to be with her once upon a time, and have the knowledge that Narcissa really did love her once, and maybe that would be enough.

Though regardless of how it may or may not help her in the future, maybe the biggest reason that she should do this was so that for once she could just be happy, even if she knew that happiness was limited, and already had an expiration date, but maybe none of that mattered. Maybe she should just be happy with Narcissa now, and for once not worry about what tomorrow might bring.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione stated sincerely once she returned from her inner monologue, before rising from her seat and heading to the door, Minerva following behind to walk her out.

"Anytime, Hermione. I'm glad I could help." Minerva returned kindly, before Hermione left her office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Narcissa was on her way to dinner, when she spotted Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall outside her office, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile. Not only because she tended to do that pretty much every time that she saw the other girl, but also because Hermione had actually had a meeting with McGonagall.

Granted the timing of her remembering that fact hadn't been the best, and the whole thing was a little awkward, but Hermione hadn't said that just to get away from her, She actually truly did need to talk to the professor, and once Narcissa realized this, she smiled even brighter.

She then walked over and leaned against the entrance to the great hall, and waited for Hermione, so the two could head to dinner together, instead of her just meeting the other girl inside.

* * *

><p>After Hermione left McGonagall's office, she headed to the great hall to meet Narcissa for dinner, with a little extra pep in her step and a head full of thoughts and images of a certain blonde Slytherin.<p>

Though a moment later, the thing that usually happens, when your head is somewhere else, and you're not paying attention, happened to Hermione, and she went crashing into another student, who was also on her way to the great hall for dinner. Effectively knocking the stack of books out of the other girl's hands and scattering them across the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Hermione explained, getting down on the floor with the girl, and helping her pick up her fallen books. The girl in turn giggled, before addressing Hermione.

"That's ok, I've been known to get lost in my own thoughts from time to time myself as well." She told her kindly.

Hermione looked up to smile at the girl and when she did, she found herself locked on distinctive green eyes, that she had only ever before seen on one other person. She then took in the rest of the girls appearance, and knew without a doubt who she had run into, knowing now that this must be Lily Evans, the girl who would grow up to give birth to her best friend.

Hermione was also surprised by the fact that even though she could clearly see Harry in Lily that she could see Ginny in her as well, and mused that this is probably what Harry and Ginny's future daughter would look like if they ever had one.

"Umm... Are you alright?" Lily asked her a little strangely, and Hermione realized that she had been staring at the girl for quite some time which probably seemed a little unnerving to her.

"Yeah, Sorry." Hermione replied, handing over the last book to Lily.

"It's just that you have very distinctive eyes, and my best friends are exactly the same as yours. I guess It just caught me off guard, I miss him, I haven't seen him in a while. I didn't mean to stare, I guess I just spaced off there for a minute." Hermione explained, realizing herself for the first time that it had been over a month since she had seen Harry or any of her friends.

"That's alright. It was a little odd at first, but I understand." Lily replied sweetly.

"Lily Evans" Lily introduced herself with a smile.

"Hermione Wyndham" Hermione returned, with a smile of her own.

"I'm new here, so I don't know that many people, but maybe I'll see you around." Hermione added kindly, wanting to make a good impression on the future Mrs. Potter, even though in reality she knew it didn't really matter.

"That would be nice." Lily replied.

"...But you'll soon find out that your fellow Slytherins wouldn't really appreciate you trying to be friends with a Gryffindor, especially a Muggle born Gryffindor." Lily explained, and Hermione felt her heart sink a little at that, knowing how alike her and Lily actually were in that regard, even though the redhead herself didn't know that.

"It looks like you've already managed to upset one of you housemates." Lily added, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Instinctually Hermione turned around to see who she was talking about, even though she could care less if she was upsetting one of her fellow Slytherins. Though her tune soon changed, when she was met with the face of a very upset looking Narcissa.

Hermione only breaking her gaze from the blonde witch when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and turned back around to once again face Lily.

"Thank you for the help." Lily said softly.

"I'll see you around Hermione." She stated, before leaving to join her fellow Gryffindor's in the great hall, for dinner. While Hermione walked over to a fuming Narcissa.

* * *

><p>When she reached the blonde, Hermione went to ask her what was wrong, but Narcissa spoke first, before she was even able to open her mouth to pose the question.<p>

"What was that about? Do you like her?" Narcissa asked in quick succession, not being able to control the words that were flowing out of her mouth. Confused by how she was feeling, since she had never actually felt jealously before now.

Hermione was silent for a moment, as she tried to process what was going on with Narcissa. When it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Narcissa was jealous, and Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, when she came to this realization.

Though fuelled by the frustration she had been feeling over the last month, in regards to all of Hermione's mixed signals, and the fact that she never seemed to know where she stood with the other girl. Narcissa wasn't thinking clearly and mistook the brunette's giggles, as confirmation of her crush, figuring that she had been wrong about Hermione all along.

That yes, the girl did find her attractive, because well look at her, and maybe she was into girls, but that didn't necessarily mean she was into her, and maybe all the mixed signals had been Hermione trying to let her down easy, so that she could preserve the friendship they had built. Though this realization not only bruised Narcissa's ego, but shattered her more than she cared to admit.

"You do, You like her." Narcissa responded, trying to mask her sadness as she spoke.

Hermione was about to respond, and tell Narcissa that she had no interest what so ever in Lily Evans, but before she got the chance, Narcissa began speaking again.

"I guess she's... Pretty, for a Muggle born. If you're into the kind of thing." Narcissa huffed petulantly not really knowing how to deal with everything she was feeling in that moment. Jealousy, rejection, as well as pain for losing Hermione, before she ever really had her. Not meaning her words at all the way that Hermione was about to take them.

Narcissa's words instantly snapped Hermione out of her bubble, and she was thrown back into the reality of her situation.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Hermione stated a moment later her voice holding no emotion at all.

"Wait. What about dinner?" Narcissa asked her stunned by the sudden change of direction.

"I seemed to have lost my appetite." Hermione replied, before she turned from the blonde.

"Wait" Narcissa called again , this time grabbing Hermione's wrist, and turning her back toward her.

"What's wrong? What just happened?" Narcissa asked her both confused and worried by the brunette's behavior.

"For a minute there I thought you were just jealous, but it's turns out you were just upset, because she's a Muggle born." Hermione returned harshly.

Narcissa was confused, and immediately went over everything she had said in her head, and soon realized what had happened.

"I didn't mean it like that." She told her a moment later, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. You know full well that I don't have a problem with Muggle borns." Narcissa returned, and Hermione began to soften.

"I was just being petulant, I wasn't really thinking. I was jealous, and I didn't really know how to handle it, since I've never really felt that emotion before, but now that I have, It seems that I apparently handle it badly." Narcissa stated, not really liking the fact that she was bad at something, even if it was something as insignificant as jealousy.

"...and well it wouldn't have mattered who it was that you liked, Muggle born, Pure blood, or anything in between. I guess I just don't really love the idea of your liking anyone at all." Narcissa confessed a little sheepishly.

"Well you don't have to worry than, Cissy. I don't like anyone that you would have to be worried about, and I don't have any feelings for Lily what so ever, Nor does she for me. So don't worry." Hermione told her softly, throwing the other girl a bone, not wanting her to think that she had feelings for someone else, but not quite ready to tell her the truth yet either.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Hermione added, nudging Narcissa towards the great hall, with a smile, which the blonde quickly returned, before they both headed into the great hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>It was late, way past the time when she should have been in bed, though Hermione found that she didn't really care, that it was after hours, or that she could get in trouble for being up here, let alone be up here this late. She needed to clear her head, and she enjoyed coming up to the Astronomy tower to just look at the stars and think, It was peaceful.<p>

That's how Narcissa had found her a few hours later, Alone in the darkness of the Astronomy tower, sitting in the windowsill, looking up at the stars, and just thinking, seemingly lost within her own thoughts.

"Here you are. I was looking for you." Narcissa stated softly.

Hermione turned at the voice that had broken her out of her solitude, and saw Narcissa standing in the entrance of the tower.

"...I was worried, when I realized that you still hadn't come to bed." Narcissa explained, as she stepped further into the room.

"I come up here late at night, when I have a lot on my mind. You know, just look up at the stars and clear my head." Hermione returned her voice as soft as Narcissa's had been. Almost as if they were afraid, that speaking any louder, would somehow break them out of the moment that they were currently sharing.

"Does it help?" Narcissa asked her, leaning up against the other side of the window.

"Most of the time." Hermione sighed.

"Is it helping tonight?" Narcissa asked almost hesitantly.

Hermione released a small puff of breath. "Not really." She answered.

"What are..." Narcissa began to speak but thought better of it. Hermione for her part didn't say anything about Narcissa's almost question, instead just letting it go and continuing to gaze out into the heavens.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had a lot on her mind as well, and had been finding it difficult to think clearly, if at all ever since Hermione had entered her life. She knew what she wanted, that she wanted Hermione. But it didn't seem like it was that simple, it seemed heavier than that, and Narcissa had no idea why. She knew that she was beautiful and accomplished and was well sought after amongst her peers, she always had been. It was always so simple for her, knowing she could have any one, do anything.<p>

But Hermione was different, Hermione terrified her, but she also made her feel alive, made her feel whole in a way she never thought possible, and Narcissa just knew that if anything was worth losing everything over it was this. It was Hermione, and the way she looked at her, the way she made her feel, and the possibility of what they could be together.

She wanted her forever, but she also knew for certain that even if she couldn't have forever, if she could only have this one night, she would still do anything, be anything, just to have it. To have Hermione be hers for just a moment. No matter what the consequences were or what the future held for them.

Something had felt different about this night, like it all was finally coming to head, and Narcissa felt that if she didn't try, it she didn't push, that she may just lose her chance. So when she turned in her bed, to find that Hermione had still not returned to the dorm, she went to go look for her, knowing that this was her moment.

* * *

><p>Narcissa stood there, looking up at the stars, and contemplated the situation that she currently found herself in. They were talking, and Hermione wasn't leaving or shying away from her, so Narcissa gathered all her resolve, and she decided to just try what came naturally, and see where this went. So with a clear head, for the first time all month. Narcissa took a deep breath and went to voice her previous question to the brunette witch.<p>

"What are you thinking about? What's has your mind so muddled?" Narcissa asked breaking the silence.

Hermione took a slow steady breath then. She was terrified about letting this conversation continue, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop.

"Life... Love... Destiny" Hermione answered her voice shaky, as she stared out the window, too scared to actually look at Narcissa as she spoke.

"Love?" Narcissa questioned, her own voice shaky and unsure, though it was laced with an underlined sense of hope.

The room was quite after that, and Narcissa could swear the she could hear each of their hearts beating erratically in their chests, the sounds reverberating against the stone walls of the tower, and flooding her ears with its sound.

Time seemed to drag on forever, neither one of them speaking, until Hermione snapped her head to Narcissa's.

"Have you ever wanted something ...Needed something so badly, that you would do anything just to make it yours? Felt for something so deeply, that your body literally ached for it? Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving Narcissa's.

"Yes" Narcissa managed to breath out, completely taken by Hermione's words, and hoping to the Gods that she was talking about her.

"...but at the same time you knew that you shouldn't. That you shouldn't want it, because maybe it was never meant to be yours. That no matter how right it felt, maybe it was wrong. That maybe the love you feel isn't enough." Hermione continued her voice low, as she thought about the implications of her words, as she inadvertently told Narcissa some of her deepest fears.

"No" Narcissa responded shaking her head, as she pulled herself out of her Hermione induced haze.

Hermione was caught off guard by the firm "No" she had received, not having expecting Narcissa to say it, and was curious to know why she did, though she didn't have to wait, because a moment later Narcissa answered her unasked question.

Narcissa took a deep breath, because this was it. She was up, it was her turn, She was about to do something very Gryffindor. She needed to convince Hermione that what she was feeling wasn't wrong, that it was worth it. That it was worth everything.

"...Because love is never wrong. Love... True love, is always enough, and if you're lucky enough to find true love, to find that one special person that you were made for, it's worth everything. Regardless of the consequences, regardless of how hard it might be to get it, to keep it. It will be worth it, because it's all you'll ever need." Narcissa spoke passionatly, as she stared at Hermione intently.

Hermione gulped, this was becoming too much, she was letting herself get in too deep, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop now, she needed this, and she needed to know if this was real.

"But what if it isn't true love? That you aren't made for each other? What if it's unrequited?" Hermione asked in quick succession, knowing now for sure that she was definitely in too deep.

Narcissa was now standing directly in front of her, with a hint of the slightest smile on her lips before she answered.

"Does it feel like you whole body is on fire, and every time your around them it's like adding gasoline to the flame? Anytime that you see them you can swear your heart is going to beat out of your chest, and you just know that everyone around you can hear it's defending thump?" Narcissa asked as she slowly began to step forward, eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"...That when your with them, you are completely amazed by how one person can dismantle you so completely, but also be the only person who has ever made you feel whole? Narcissa asked in almost a whisper, as she stood face to face with Hermione.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Narcissa and was blown away by how passionately she had just spoke, and in that moment Hermione was feeling each and every one of the things Narcissa had just described, as the blonde witch stood in front of her.

Narcissa steeled her nerves, and took a deep breath. This was her grand finale, this was her laying it all out on the line, and she hoped that she was right, that she had read this right, and wasn't just projecting her own feelings onto Hermione, because after this there would be no going back.

"I feel it too" Narcissa stated confidently, looking Hermione right in the eyes.

"You... You do?" Hermione asked stunned by the blonde's declaration, not quite believing this could be real.

"I've felt it every day ...Every second, since you came into my life." Narcissa responded truthfully.

Hermione's breath hitched at Narcissa's words, not believing that this was happening, that Narcissa was actually saying these things to her, and she scanned the icy blue depths, to try and decipher if the blonde, actually meant what she had just said, then Hermione saw it. The glimmer of recognition, the hint of fear, and the unmistakable look of love, reflecting back at her.

Hermione went to speak, went to tell Narcissa that she felt it too, that it was always her. But before she could so much as utter a word, her body became electrified as she felt soft warm lips crash into hers.

* * *

><p>Hermione instantly began to respond to the kiss, and Narcissa wasted no time closing the space between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around her and pushed Hermione against the window sill that she was still sitting in. Causing Hermione to moan at the contact, as she threw her arms around Narcissa's neck in an attempt to pull the blonde witch impossibly closer.<p>

Hermione let out another small moan, when she ran her fingers through blonde hair, loving the way it felt running through her fingers, and Narcissa took the opportunity to slowly slide her tongue into her mouth.

When their tongues met for the very first time, it felt like electricity, and Hermione saw fireworks, stars, rainbows, and every other cliché thing that she had ever heard of, as Narcissa's tongue tangled with hers in an intricate dance, that she had craved for a very long time.

* * *

><p>When breathing became an issue, Narcissa reluctantly pulled back from Hermione's lips. Though a small part of her had seriously thought about forgoing oxygen altogether, no matter the consequences as long as she got to keep kissing Hermione.<p>

A minute later, she pulled back even more so that she could see Hermione's face, and see what she was thinking, and when she did she found dark hazel eyes looking intently back at her, and Narcissa found herself unable to speak, seemingly transfixed by this beautiful girl.

"I feel it too. It was you... It was always you." Hermione breathed out, before grabbing the back of Narcissa's neck and crashing their lips together once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: I'm glad you all enjoying this story so far. Now on to the good stuff, now that they both finally confessed their feelings for one another. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Ever since their night in the Astronomy tower, Hermione and Narcissa had been inseparable. Which wasn't anything new considering they had been inseparable before then as well, the only difference now, was that they seemed unable to keep their hands off each other, and were sneaking off in between classes, during meals and before bed to engage in rather heated make out sessions.

So this is how Hermione ended up pinned against the wall of the fourth floor storage room, with her shirt unbuttoned, while Narcissa did sinful things to Hermione with her tongue, as she trailed it along the column of the brunette's neck.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of doing this." Narcissa husked, pulling back from Hermione's neck.

"God I hope not." Hermione replied, before grabbing the back of Narcissa's neck and pulling her into a searing kiss.

A kiss which the blonde immediately deepened a second later, and Hermione quickly complied, sighing in contentment when Narcissa tongue met hers as they began to kiss languidly.

Narcissa bit lightly against Hermione's bottom lip as she began to slide her hands up Hermione's bare torso, the brunette trembling as she did. Moaning a second later, when she felt Narcissa's hand slide underneath her bra and cup her breasts, firmly needing them, as she broke the kiss, in favor of trailing kisses down Hermione's jaw and neck, before turning her attention to Hermione's nipples while she bit down at the girls pulse point, eliciting a deep moan from the brunette.

"God Cissy, what are you doing to me?" Hermione asked through her moans, gripping Narcissa's hips and trying to pull her closer, even though they were already completely flush, against one another.

Narcissa chuckled against Hermione's neck, before Hermione was pushing her back, and Narcissa looked up at her with questioning eyes, and became even more turned on when she saw how dark Hermione's eyes had gotten.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Hermione stated, before she pushed Narcissa's tie to the side, and began unbuttoning her shirt, having already discarded the blonde's sweater around the time they had first entered the store room.

"Well by all means." Narcissa laughed lightly, perfectly content to let Hermione do whatever she wanted to her.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, Hermione was rolling Narcissa's nipples between her fingers, while the blonde lips with firmly latched to her own, and Hermione could feel the heat growing in her abdomen exponentially as Narcissa continued to press against her.<p>

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a whisper, pulling back slightly from Narcissa lips, when she heard a loud bang, followed by what sounded like sparks, outside of the door she was currently pressed up against.

"It's probably just a bunch of first years messing around or something ...Ignore it." Narcissa returned before pressing her lips back to Hermione's as her hands continued to explore the brunette.

Hermione surprisingly was fine with that explanation. She could ignore pretty much anything as long as Narcissa kept kissing her like that, and within seconds Narcissa's lips, tongue, and hands were the only things that Hermione was thinking of.

Things continued on from there, until Narcissa heard the familiar voice sound outside the door, a few moments later.

"What's the matter, Severus? You going to cry?" The voice mocked, and Narcissa sighed, pulling back from Hermione.

"I have to..." Narcissa began to explain, grabbing her wand, and magically refastening both their shirts, before she fixed her tie and pulled her discarded sweater back over her head.

Little did Narcissa know that Hermione recognized the voices as well, and knew exactly what was going on in the hall.

"It's ok, I understand." Hermione replied pulling down her own sweater.

Narcissa smiled, and delivered a quick peck to Hermione's lips before she opened the door, and they both headed out to try and break up the bullying that was currently going on in the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Poor little Snape, just wants to be left alone, so that he can bury his head in a book or go off an play with his Chemistry set." Sirius taunted while James had his wand pinned to the boy on the floor, before he smirked and set a bolt of fire to his robes.<p>

"Seems like a simple enough request to me, Sirius." Narcissa stated coldly as she entered the hall.

"Narcissa dear cousin, it's a pleasure as always." Sirius returned sarcastically.

"Though I do hope we didn't interrupt something." He stated with a grin, as he looked at the storage room door that she and Hermione had just come through.

"Nothing that can't be picked up again. So I wouldn't trouble yourself with worry, Cousin." Narcissa returned, before flicking her wand and putting the two boys in some sort of body bind. Which allowed neither of the boys to move at all, as they stood to attention in front of Narcissa.

"Lovely, I like you boys so much better this way." She commented before turning to check on Hermione and Severus.

* * *

><p>Hermione for her part had pulled out her wand as soon as she entered the hallway, and cast a simple "Aguamenti" to douse the flames from Snape's robes, before kneeling to help him up off the floor, and was now in the process of helping him gather his books from the floor, while Narcissa dealt with Sirius and James.<p>

Hermione had no problem at all helping Severus Snape, she even felt bad for the young boy and the way he was being treated, not only because she knew he and Narcissa were friends and she knew that she looked out for him, nor was it because no one really deserved the treatment Snape seemed to attract, but because Hermione knew the Snape was a good boy now, and had grown into a good man. Even though that hadn't been her opinion over the years she spent at Hogwarts, but Hermione now knew about how Snape had been helping them all along, and how he had spent his life trying to protect both Lily, and Harry over the years.

* * *

><p>Narcissa smiled at her girlfriend when she saw how the brunette was helping Severus, before turning back to the two Gryffindor boys that she had bound.<p>

"I know that you're a Slytherin, Narcissa. But you think you could at least pick a better friend than Snape." Sirius stated seriously.

Narcissa sighed under her breath, knowing that she was never going to get anywhere with this, before hardening her stare and beginning to speak once again.

"Why can't the two of you just let him be, he isn't hurting anyone." Narcissa tried to reason.

"He's hurting me just by being here, if he wants to be left alone than he should just disappear." James spat in contempt.

Narcissa clenched her jaw and was about to speak, lifting her wand in the process, when she was cut off by Hermione storming in front of her and addressing the two boys instead.

"Your behavior is appalling, and you lack of conscious or remorse is even worse. I don't know how you can sit there and call yourself Gryffindor's, and talk about how bad Slytherins are when you're the ones doing the bullying, you're the one's hurting the helpless for no reason other than you own amusement. You should be ashamed of yourselves for soiling the name of your house, just because you're scared insecure little boys, who right now don't even deserve to be called Gryffindor's." Hermione told them, angrily.

She knew what had happened and how the boys were in the past, but witnessing it was a whole different thing, she couldn't believe how far these boys had changed, from what she was seeing now, to the great men they had become.

"I want you so bad right now." Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ear, coming up to her from behind, causing Hermione to smile, as she turned around to face Narcissa, now standing only a hair away from the blonde.

"Well I'll give you one thing, Narcissa. Your girl seems to be quite the spitfire." Sirius told her, amusement lacing his tone.

"...And quite attractive as well, if you can get past the fact that she a Slytherin." James added with a grin, leering at Hermione.

"I would advise you to keep your eyes off my girlfriend, Potter." Narcissa snarled, taking a step forward, and holding her wand up against James's neck, pushing it roughly to his throat as she glared at him, almost daring him to do something.

"Your girlfriend... Well I'm sure that's something dear Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus would love to hear about. Their precious daughter running around the castle with some girl, tarnishing the Black family name, when you should be focusing on poor Lucius and his needs." Sirius interrupted.

Narcissa automatically dropped her wand after that, and snapped her head towards Sirius, and Hermione could see the brief flash of fear race through her eyes, before Narcissa's features once again relaxed.

"You know as well as I, Sirius that you already made the "Black Bond" What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts, you'll never tell and neither will I. We are supposed to be perfect little purebloods after all, can't pop our parents delusional bubble now can we." She told him with a smirk.

"You are right, dear cousin. Your secrets as always are safe with me, just as I trust mine are with you. For I am sure both of us have already perpetuated far too many indiscretions, than either of our parents would allow." Sirius returned, and for the very first time sent Narcissa a real and genuine smile, which spoke of and underlined bond that they must share, despite everything.

"Good, now the only thing left to do is decide which jinxes, I'm to use on the two of you for upsetting Severus so." Narcissa stated her voice playful, with an amused grin, as she thought over the possibilities.

"Narcissa..." Hermione said, placing a calming hand on Narcissa's forearm.

"One second boys, I will be back to you momentarily." Narcissa stated flicking her wand, and turning both boys upside down, as they hung immobile in the air, before turning her attention to Hermione.

"Yes love" She prompted Hermione with a smile, once she faced her.

"Cissy, don't you think they've had enough, we should just drop it now, and send them on their way." Hermione stated lowering her voice, so that only her and Narcissa could hear her.

"It's just a few jinxes, Mione. I promise I will be ever so quick." Narcissa returned with a grin, excited at the prospect of jinxing the two boys a few times, before letting them go.

Hermione knew it was the Gryffindor in her that wanted to stop Narcissa, just as she knew that it was the Slytherin in Narcissa that wanted to Jinx the boys. So Hermione tried a different approach after that.

"...But the quicker we let them go, the quicker we can get back to what we were doing, and you can show me just how much you want me." Hermione whispered seductively, thinking back to Narcissa's previous words.

"Well I suppose we can let them go, just this once." Narcissa husked, and Hermione smirked, before hearing a noise to her right.

"Don't think I can't see you Remus." Hermione called out pointing her wand at a newly arrived Lupin, but never taking her eyes off of Narcissa, fully enjoying the lust filled gaze the blonde was sending her way.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Remus replied.

"I just came to collect, Sirius and James. McGonagall is on her way, so I suggest you all drop this for now." He warned them, tucking what Hermione knew was the marauders map back into his cloak.

"Very well" Narcissa returned, her eyes never leaving Hermione's as she flicked her wrist, and the two boys came crashing to the ground, now released from both of the spells that she had cast on them.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Sirius spoke sarcastically as he stood up, and dusted himself off.

Though James for his part, seemed not quite done with the altercation, and instantly raised his wand to Narcissa as the blonde witch's back was turned, her attention now solely on Hermione. But before he could even open his mouth to utter a spell, his wand was knocked out of his hand, with a firm Expelliarmus from none other than Professor McGonagall herself, who stood looking at them hand on her hip, with a firm look of disappointment across her face.

* * *

><p>"Mister Black, Miss Black, Do we have a problem here." Professor McGonagall asked the two Prefects that now hand their wands raised towards each other, after the commotion.<p>

"Of course not, Professor." Narcissa returned politely, lowering her wand.

"Would never dream of it." Sirius added just as polite, lowering his own wand.

"I see" Professor McGonagall returned, not really believing it, but not pressing the issue any further.

"Very well, we will close the matter then. Though there will be 50 points deducted from Gryffindor, for Potter not only attempting to hex another student, but doing so when their back was turned. Very un-Gryffindor Mr. Potter." McGonagall added, shaking her head in disappointment.

"But Professor..." James began to argue, but was cut off by McGonagall.

"...and you will be benched from tonight's Quidditch match as well, Potter. Maybe you can use this time to think over you actions." McGonagall added, leaving no room for discussion.

"Now you boys should run along, before I decided to analyze exactly what went on here, and dowel out even more punishments then I already have." McGonagall stated with authority.

"Yes, right away, Professor." Lupin returned, before practically dragging the other two down the hall.

"...and Mister Snape is there somewhere you should be?" The professor asked the boy, who was just silently standing against the back wall, where he had been during the entire exchange.

"Yes Professor." Snape nodded, before turning towards his fellow Slytherins.

"Thank you Narcissa, Hermione. For the help." He thanked them quietly.

"But I really must go, I was supposed to meet Lily in the Library some time ago." He told them before rushing off down the corridor, in the direction of the library study room.

"Lily Evans, he's so hung up on her." Narcissa mused, as she watched her friend go.

"...I don't know what it is about her that seems to have quite a few boys, so hung up. I just don't see it." Narcissa confessed.

"Well she is pretty attractive." Hermione teased, remembering Narcissa's jealousy over her interactions with the girl in question.

"Oh really?" Narcissa asked, catching on instantly, taking a step towards Hermione, wrapping her arms around her waist, and tilting her head to close the distance between their lips, when they heard someone clearing their throat loudly in the background, and were reminded of Professor McGonagall's presence.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but the main reason I came down her was due to the fact that I require a word with Miss Wyndham." Professor McGonagall stated once she garnered both girls attentions away from the other.<p>

"Umm... Ok Professor. Do you wish to speak now?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to leave Narcissa, especially when she was all hot and bothered like she currently was.

"That would be ideal, Miss Wyndham." Professor McGonagall replied politely.

"Don't worry I will have you back in plenty of time to attend this evening's Quidditch match." She added kindly.

"Alright, Professor." Hermione returned, before turning towards Narcissa.

"I guess our plans will have to be deterred once again." Narcissa spoke lightly.

"It seems that way." Hermione sighed. "I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch when I'm done." She added.

"Of course, I'll save you a seat." Narcissa replied, before delivering a soft but chaste kiss to Hermione's lips.

Hermione smiled dreamily when Narcissa pulled back, and pushed forward to kiss her one more time, before turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was waiting patiently across the hall.

"Ready when you are, Professor." Hermione prompted, before the two of them walked away down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I quite proud of how you handled the situation back there, Hermione." Minerva stated, once they were in her office.<p>

"You saw what happened, Professor. I thought you had just arrived" Hermione replied, knowing she should have known.

"Yes, I know the extent of the altercation, and you handled it exceptionally well. You truly are the epitome of a Gryffindor." Minerva complimented her with a smile that was soon replaced with a small frown a moment later.

"I wish I could say the same thing for Mister Potter, and Mister Black, even Lupin seems to struggle now and then, when he's around his friends. I know there good boys and have good hearts, but I just wish they would grow up and start embracing their Gryffindor qualities a little more." Minerva sighed in frustration, over the boys in her house.

"Don't worry, Professor they will, just give it a year or so, and they'll reach the potential that you know they can, and I can tell you in all honesty that all three of them grow up to be great men, men you will be proud of." Hermione informed her with a smile, hoping to ease her mentors mind a little, by letting her know that they do indeed get better.

"Well that's a relief. Thank you for that, Hermione." Minerva returned, feeling better already.

"Now let's get to the reason I called you in here in the first place." Minerva offered with a smile, and Hermione nodded.

"It seems the Professor Dumbledore has been able to get more of a read on the time turner than he was able to before, and where he still doesn't know exactly when you will be sent back, he has managed to figure out a time range for your departure." Minerva began, noticing she had Hermione's full attention now, before she continued.

"You are to be sent back sometime around the winter holiday break, either during or directly after. So you still have some time at least." Minerva informed her, with a smile, trying to find the silver lining in the situation. "We will have a more exact time for you before you actually do leave, but that is the best we can do for now I'm afraid." She added.

Hermione sighed, as she was reminded just how limited him time actually was, but was glad that she still had as much time as she did to spend with Narcissa, before her departure back to her own time.

"Well thank you for letting me know, Professor." Hermione replied her voice soft.

"Of course." Minerva countered.

* * *

><p>"So I see that things are going well with Miss Black. No more confusion?" She asked changing the subject slightly.<p>

Hermione's face lit up at the mention of Narcissa, and she soon blushed when she realized how obvious she was being in her affections, when she heard Minerva softly chuckling at her.

"I took your advice, I decided that yes, I would regret it if I didn't act upon my feelings, regardless of how short my time here actually is. I just couldn't fight it anymore." Hermione replied.

"To tell you the truth, the time I've spent here is the happiest I've ever been. Don't get me wrong I love my life and my friends back from my own time period, but being with Narcissa like this, free from everything that makes it impossible in my time, is wonderful. I never imagined that I would be able to do this, just be in love and be happy." She added with a bright smile.

"I'm glad, Hermione. You deserve love, and you deserve to be happy. I'm glad you have found it with Miss Black regardless of how limited your time is here." Minerva told her sincerely.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione replied, and Minerva nodded.

"Well it's just about time for the Quidditch match to start, so I should probably let you go. I'm sure Miss Black will be waiting for you." Minerva said with a smile.

"I'm sure she will." Hermione returned with a smile of her own.

"Remember to change into something a tad bit warmer before you head down, Hermione. Wouldn't want you to catch your death, before we were able to send you home." Minerva reminded Hermione, her tone light.

"I will Professor." Hermione replied, before leaving the office all together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the delay. This chapter is a little bit on the longer side so hopefully that helps some. :)**

**I had to fly cross country earlier than I had originally planned and it has been harder to get out these chapters. I tried to get ahead on writting but with everything thats going on I might get a little behind, but i'm going to try my hardest to at least post a chapter per week. Sorry about that, to those of you have been reading and reviewing thanks alot it helps more than you know, so keep them coming. **

**So in conclusion i'm hoping to be posting once a week, but if something happends I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Though regardless of what happends i'm not abandoning this story, there is still a whole lot more to come. :) ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

After leaving Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione changed into a heavier sweater, and her Slytherin robes, before throwing her green and silver scarf around her neck, and heading out to meet Narcissa.

Once Hermione got to the Quidditch stands, she immediately spotted familiar blond hair, and saw Narcissa bundled up in her house colors, sitting in the back corner of the stands waiting for her.

"Hey" Narcissa greeted once she saw Hermione approaching her.

"I ran by the kitchen before I came out here, and got us some hot cider." Narcissa stated, handing a cup over to Hermione as she took her seat beside her.

"That was sweet of you." Hermione replied with a quick peck to Narcissa's lips, before accepting the cup.

"I missed you" Narcissa breathed once Hermione pulled back.

"I missed you too." Hermione smiled, before leaning in for another kiss, pulling back a moment later. Taking Narcissa's hand in her own and lacing their fingers together, before taking a sip of her hot cider, and waiting for the match to start.

* * *

><p>The Match was in full swing now, and Gryffindor and Slytherin had been neck in neck for most of the game, Gryffindor only just now pulling ahead, as the scored another goal and were now leading by 10 points.<p>

Hermione herself didn't really have any favor in the game. She was a Gryffindor at heart, and a Slytherin in this time line, though at the moment she really didn't care for either of the teams, Gryffindor having the marauders on their team, and the Slytherin team having Lucius on the team as well as a few of his vile friends. So Hermione didn't really care who won, and was just content to watch the game play out, whichever way it chose to.

"Are you a Quidditch fan?" Narcissa asked her, as the game continued to play on in the background.

"Not really." Hermione replied.

"I mean I don't mind watching it, Merlin Knows that I've watched enough games over the years, since pretty much all of my friends play, but I just never really got into the game myself, it's pretty much the only thing magical that I don't really excel at." Hermione explained, and Narcissa nodded, excepting the information.

"What about you?" She returned.

"I pretty much feel the same as you do." Narcissa answered taking a sip from her cup. "I did use to play, though." She added.

"You did?" Hermione asked surprised. "Why don't you play anymore?" She asked a second later.

"I was a chaser on the Slytherin team my first few years here, until my father found out my fourth year, and had me taken off the team. He said that it wasn't something a proper young lady should be doing, and I should focus on my studies not on brooms. Which I'm sure wouldn't have been the case had I been a boy, considering how over the moon, everyone was when Lucius made the team." Narcissa explained her voice calm.

"That's Horrible." Hermione returned a little upset that Narcissa had been taken off the team.

"It's fine, like I said I don't really care for Quidditch that much, I'm good on a broom and it was something to do. The only thing that really upset me was being told something else that I couldn't do; it was more the principal of it than anything else." Narcissa stated, explaining her feelings on the matter.

"That's understandable." Hermione returned, thinking over what Narcissa had just said.

"Too bad, you still aren't on the team. I would have cheered for you in the stands every game." Hermione said sweetly.

Narcissa smiled. "Well now I get to sit with you in the stands, instead of having to be away from you, so this is much better." Narcissa pointed out.

"Hmm well you do have a point there." Hermione replied, giving Narcissa's hand a gentle squeeze. "…But if you were part of the team I would become some sort of super fan, and make banners with your name on them and paint your number on my cheeks." Hermione told her, her voice playful.

Narcissa laughed out loud at that. "You would not." She returned through her laughter.

Narcissa was right, Hermione wouldn't, but she didn't have to know that.

"Guess you'll never know." Hermione teased, and Narcissa smiled at her adoringly.

* * *

><p>Though mere seconds later the smile fell from her face, as she saw the flash of movement from the corner of her eye, and wrapped her arms around Hermione pulling her out of harm's way, right before the bludger crashed through the top of the stands, directly where Hermione had been sitting.<p>

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked worried, once the bludger had past.

"I'm fine" Hermione replied a little shakily. "It's a good thing you saw it when you did, you barely pulled me out of the way in time." Hermione told her.

"I know" Narcissa replied before, turning her head back towards the game, and seeing Lucius flying close to them, bat in hand and a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and Narcissa growled when she put two and two together.

"What?" Hermione asked worried now, when she felt Narcissa tense up, before she herself saw Lucius and realized what had happened. She turned back to Narcissa after that, to speak to the blonde, and when she did she saw Narcissa raising her wand.

"Honey no" Hermione whispered, quickly putting her hand on Narcissa's and making her lower her wand.

"Hermione, He did it on purpose." Narcissa exclaimed.

"He's upset because were together. It's was one thing when I just didn't want to be with him, but wanting to be with another instead, reflects poorly on him, and wounds his pride, even though he has dozens of girlfriends, and doesn't care for me in the slightest." Narcissa explained through gritted teeth.

"…and he's such a Bastard that he has no problem physically hurting you to get to me." Narcissa added in a huff.

Hermione thought about it, she knew Lucius did it on purpose, and that everything Narcissa said was true, and whereas Hermione was a lot less prone to using violence unlike her fellow Slytherins, she did detest Lucius, and he definitely deserved it.

"Alright, just don't get caught." Hermione stated, releasing her hand from Narcissa's, allowing her to raise her wand again.

"That's my girl." Narcissa grinned at Hermione, before turning back to the task at hand.

But then Hermione saw the dangerous glint in Narcissa's eyes, and remembered something.

"Hey" Hermione stated, gently grabbing Narcissa's chin, and turning the blonde to face her, before she could cast her spell.

"Don't hurt him." Hermione stated once she had Narcissa's attention. "He deserves a curse or 10, but don't go overboard Cissy, there will be consequences if you actually really hurt him." She added looking right into blue eyes as she spoke.

"Ok" Narcissa returned sounding slightly defeated, lowering her wand to think of a new curse, considering the one she had previously selected would have actually hurt him quite a bit.

"Thank you" Hermione replied softly, stroking Narcissa's cheek with the palm of her hand.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed in silence after that, before Narcissa grinned, and discreetly lifted her wand, and began muttering some sort of enchantment under her breath, her eyes focused on Lucius as she did. Narcissa then smirked to herself; seemingly satisfied with her work, and stored her wand back inside her robes.<p>

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered with an amused smile.

"Watch" Narcissa simply instructed, and the pair turned their eyes from each other, over to where Lucius was flying.

Lucius had stopped flying and was now just hovering midair with a peculiar look on his face, before Hermione began to notice that his entire head seemed to be slowly swelling. The larger it got the faster the swelling progressed and soon his head was roughly the size of a one of Hagrid's pumpkins, before he became too top heavy and flipped right off his broom, and came crashing down to the ground.

Luckily for him, he had only been a few feet from it at the time, so not much more than his pride had been hurt, though his head continued to swell. Madam Pomfry and Professor Slughorn getting up to attend to him moments later.

"He's already so egotistical, I figured giving him a big head wouldn't make that much of a difference." Narcissa whispered in her ear, a playful lithe to her voice, and Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and began laughing out loud at Lucius and what had happened, joining in with the rest of the crowd who was laughing at his misfortune as well.

Once Hermione's laughter subsided, she began to think about how good Narcissa was at spells, and really anything do to with magic. Hermione herself excelled in her studies and was the brightest witch of her age, but Narcissa seemed to just have a natural talent and affinity for it, and surprisingly or maybe not so surprisingly, her skill turned Hermione on immensely.

"I love how good you are at spells." Hermione husked, voicing her previous thoughts aloud.

"Oh really?" Narcissa returned, picking up on Hermione's tone.

"Uh huh. It's kind of sexy." Hermione flirted.

"Mmm... Your kind of sexy." Narcissa returned, as she began pressing Hermione against the wall she was sitting against.

"Only kind of" Hermione teased as she felt Narcissa breath ghost upon her face.

"Very sexy" Narcissa amended, before connecting her lips with Hermione's in a searing kiss.

Hermione sighed into the kiss when Narcissa's lips met hers, but was able to gather enough sense to push the blonde back, once she felt Narcissa's tongue tracing her lips, begging for entrance.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, slightly breathless from the kiss.

"Did you forget the Malfoy's are here for the match? You don't want them to see do you?" Hermione asked reminding her of the presence of Lucius's parents, but surprisingly Narcissa didn't pull away from her.

"Maybe if they see, they won't want me marrying their son anymore, and then they would set him up with someone else. Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me?" Narcissa mused playfully.

Hermione giggled a little at that. "Be serious, Cissy. What if they see and tell your parents?" She asked.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Narcissa replied unfazed and Hermione looked at her skeptically.

"They're not going to see, I'm sure they're too busy tending to Lucius right now, and even if they weren't, there not going to see us all the way over here, unless their watching me through magical binoculars or something, and if that's the case, then they've already seen plenty, so we might as well not worry and just enjoy ourselves." Narcissa reasoned, and Hermione could see that she did have a point, and it also helped that she herself was already very turned on, and really just wanted Narcissa to keep kissing her.

"So if you don't mind, I would love to spend the rest of this match, making out with my girlfriend." Narcissa added with a grin.

"Well by all means then, have at it." Hermione returned with a grin of her own, and Narcissa wasted no time reattaching their lips, this time Hermione giving into the kiss fully, as the game continued on in the background.

* * *

><p>After that Hermione and Narcissa had spent the rest of the Quidditch match, sitting in the stands, attached at the lips. Only pulling back from one another, when the Buzzer had sounded, and it was announced that Slytherin had won the match.<p>

Once the game had ended, all students headed back to the individual houses for the night, but for the Slytherins the night was far from over, as the celebration party started up in their common room, in honor of their victory against Gryffindor.

Narcissa and Hermione managed to slip away from the festivities fairly early, and instead headed in their dorm room, to get changed and begin their nightly routines. Though as soon as they were finished, they found themselves lying in Hermione's bed, picking up where they had left off during the match, as the celebration continued around them.

* * *

><p>Time ticked away, while the two girls continued to explore each other, with their mouths, tongue, and hands. They were currently locked together in a passionate embrace, Narcissa lying on top of Hermione pinning her to the mattress, while their lips fused together. Narcissa then bit lightly on Hermione's lip, swallowing the moan the action produced before pulling back slightly, and grinning at the brunette, looking down at her with lust swirling in her eyes, before she reached down to the hem of Hermione's nightgown, and slowly began to lift the flimsy material from her body.<p>

When suddenly Narcissa felt Hermione's hands upon hers, stopping her from pulling the material any further. Narcissa looked up in confusion, meeting Hermione's hazel eyes, and when she did, she clearly saw the same lust she was feeling, reflected back at her.

"As much as I desperately want you to proceed with what you were doing, we can't." Hermione husked, trying to see sense as she muddled through her lust covered mind.

"...Were in the dormitories, and even though the party is still raging outside, any number of girls could walk in on us at any time, and it would be wise if we were at least dressed when that happens." Hermione reminded her.

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Is that all. I was afraid there for a moment, that you just wanted to stop." She replied.

"I don't know how you could even think that, Cissy. Considering I was practically trying to devour you a moment ago." Hermione returned, with a small blush coating her cheeks.

Narcissa smirked. "Well if you wish to continue, I'm more than happy to oblige, love."

"...and now I get a chance to use the new incantation that I designed, just for this occasion." Narcissa reveled, sounding quite proud of herself.

"What do you mean designed?" Hermione asked before putting the pieces together.

"You created your own spell?" Hermione asked a little in awe, once she realized what Narcissa was saying.

"Uh huh, I call it my "Bubble of Solitude" spell." Narcissa returned.

"I played around with the concepts of the disillusionment and bubble head Charms as well as adding my own twists her and there, and it turned out rather nicely if I do say so myself, I just finished with it yesterday." Narcissa replied proudly.

"Is it odd, that I'm extremely turned on right now?" Hermione asked, still in awe of what Narcissa had said.

Narcissa grinned. "Not at all, love. Talent and skill are both rather attractive qualities." She said a little smugly.

Hermione shook her head at that, but couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me what you've got." Hermione prompted.

"With pleasure" Narcissa flirted, before grabbing her wand off the nightstand and starting the spell.

Hermione watched as Narcissa closed her eyes and began softly reciting the incantation, seconds later a small silver bubble admitted from the tip of Narcissa's wand and floated in the center of Hermione's bed, as it slowly grew larger and larger, it's growth only stopping once the bubble had entirely capsulated her bed, like some sort of giant snow globe.

Narcissa then lowered her wand, and the bubble flashed silver, and Hermione could no longer see the room beyond her bed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well to anyone outside our little bubble they wouldn't really notice a thing, they would just see the image of your bed, they won't be able to see us on it, or what we're doing. As for us not being to see out, I figured it would be a little more comfortable for us if we didn't have to see the others walking around us, and getting ready for bed and such, while were trying to be intimate." Narcissa explained with a grin.

"Well that's helpful, I admit it would be a little odd seeing them, even if they couldn't see us." Hermione replied.

"Oh and did I mention it's soundproof?" Narcissa smirked. "...So feel free to be as loud as you please." She flirted.

Hermione giggled "It's ironic that the Professors cast wards on the dormitories, to keep boys from crawling into my bed at night, when what they really should have been worried about was you crawling into my bed at night." She said with a smile.

Narcissa grinned wolfishly at that. "Well it seems like their mistake, is my reward." She stated as she pulled Hermione's nightgown over her head, taking off her own a moment later, so that both girl were now just in their panties.

* * *

><p>The heat in the atmosphere seemed to rise several degrees, once their flirting had started, and Hermione was grateful to be free of her nightgown when Narcissa took it off her, but when the blonde took of her own nightgown, the heat rose substantially and Hermione found herself licking her lips as she took in the sight before her.<p>

"You're so beautiful, Hermione" Narcissa husked as she lowered herself to her previous position on top of the brunette, and both witches moaned at the skin on skin contact, as their bodies became flush with each other's.

Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck before pulling the blonde down, and kissing her deeply. Things got heated pretty quickly after that, do largely in part to the fact that the girls had already been making out for quite some time, before Narcissa and cast her "Bubble of Solitude" Spell.

Narcissa then released her girlfriend's lips, in favor of trailing hot kisses down Hermione's neck, as she continued to palm the brunette's breasts.

"Mmm... So good." Hermione moaned out, not really being able to form words at the moment, with Narcissa hands and lips on her.

"...Oh god, Cissy." She cried out after Narcissa delivered a particular harsh bite to her pulse point.

Hermione could feel the blonde witch, smirking against the skin of her neck after her reaction, before Narcissa went about soothing the area with her tongue. Hermione figured two could play this game, and lifted her head slightly taking Narcissa's ear lobe between her teeth, as she almost teasingly ran her nails up and down Narcissa sides, causing the blonde to shudder.

"Mmm... Mione. That feels so... So good." Narcissa stuttered in reply to Hermione's actions.

Hermione trailed the tip of her tongue along the shell of Narcissa's ear before placing her lips against it.

"Good" she whispered, and smiled when she felt Narcissa shudder against her in response.

"The things you do to me..." Narcissa said softly almost in awe, before she ran her tongue down Hermione's throat, before she began to settle light kisses and soft nips, to Hermione's collar bone, rolling Hermione's nipples smoothly between her fingers as she did, thoroughly enjoying each of the sounds she was able to pull out of the brunette.

Hermione moaned loudly at all the little things Narcissa was doing to her, before she began dragging her nails down Narcissa's back, causing the blonde to gasp at the sensation, throwing her head back and putting her chest fully on view for Hermione.

Hermione never one to waste an opportunity surged up and pulled one of Narcissa's nipples between her lips, holding herself up on her elbows, as she sucked the nipple into her mouth, scrapping her teeth along the bud as she pulled back a moment later, before switching to Narcissa's other breast and giving it the same attention.

After she had given both breasts equal attention, she pulled back and smiled at Narcissa, smiling even wider when she took in her flushed face and dilated pupils. When their eyes met Narcissa looked at her with hunger in her eyes, before cupping Hermione's face between her hands and pulling her into a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling with one another within seconds.

Hermione's hands fell to Narcissa's hip, grabbing her and pulling her closer to her, causing Narcissa to surge forward, pressing her thigh against her girlfriend's core, Hermione gasping at the new sensation.

Narcissa then snapped her head up towards Hermione's to gage the other girls reaction to what she had just done, but within seconds she no longer had to worry if it was ok, because Hermione had raised her own leg and pressed it against Narcissa's panty clad center, and Narcissa was soon gasping at her own pleasure.

After that their eyes met, and Narcissa began rocking her leg against Hermione's core, as Hermione moaned and began raising her hips to meet each of Narcissa's thrust's, as the blonde rode her thigh.

The two of them soon became to build up a rhythm, and began rocking against each other in time. The only sounds being heard were soft moans and shallow breathing, as the two girls kissed languidly, and continued to push each other over the edge.

"I'm so close." Hermione whimpered against Narcissa's lips as the blonde began rocking faster and faster, adding more pressure to Hermione's center with each of her thrusts, and before she knew it Hermione's orgasm crashed upon her.

Narcissa just smiled down at Hermione as the two of the continued rocking together, she felt Hermione tense for a split second, before a look of immense pleasure came over Hermione's face and she began trembling beneath her, as she came.

Though Narcissa wasn't able to look at Hermione for long, because within seconds after her orgasm had begun. Hermione lifted upwards, and crashed her lips against Narcissa's, and Narcissa couldn't have been more surprised when the simple action, triggered her own orgasm, and soon they were shuddering against one another, as their pleasure washed over them.

* * *

><p>They both lay on their backs next to one another, completely spent, as they tried to catch their breaths.<p>

"That was... Wow" Hermione stated, still a little breathless from her orgasm.

Narcissa was about to state her agreement, when she saw the bubble surrounding them flicker in warning, and sat up in bed, grabbing her discarded night gown and slipping it over her head, before handing Hermione hers.

"The disillusionment charm is only temporary, the spells about to wear off, I figured you would want to be dressed." Narcissa explained with a smile, before lying back down on the bed.

Hermione nodded her agreement, and began to put back on her own night gown, lying back down, and snuggling into Narcissa's side, before the blonde sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Hermione asked, breaking the content silence they had settled into.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at that, wondering why Hermione would ask her that, considering they had spent every possible free moment together since Hermione had arrived, even more since they had stopped fighting their feelings for one another.

Hermione smiled, turning in Narcissa arms so that she could face her.

"I thought maybe we could go into Hogsmeade. Do a little shopping, grab a drink, maybe get some dinner." Hermione explained her tone light.

Narcissa grinned. "What like a date? She asked playfully.

"Mmm... Maybe." Hermione teased, turning so that she was lying on her back once again.

"Hmm... Well in that case, I don't know. I may have plans." Narcissa returned, pretending to think it over.

"Plans?" Hermione returned skeptically, sitting herself up on her elbows and looking at Narcissa.

"Uh huh..." Narcissa replied.

"...If it was a date, than that would be a different story, but since it isn't, I might be previously engaged." Narcissa supplied, trying to suppress the grin that was threatening to break free.

Hermione scoffed lightly, before her own grin broke out across her face.

"Narcissa Black, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione asked smiling brightly at Narcissa as she spoke.

Narcissa smiled. "Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Narcissa returned playfully before leaning down, and delivering a sweet kiss to Hermione's awaiting lips, only pulling back, when she heard a faint pop, knowing that the bubble had now disappeared, and they were no longer sheltered from the rest of the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned her head to the side when Narcissa pulled back from her lips, and she saw that the dorm was now dark, and two of their fellow Slytherins were curled up in their beds, while a few of them had still not returned.<p>

"I would love to go on a date with you, Hermione. Anytime, anywhere." Narcissa whispered into her ear, pulling the brunette's attention back towards her.

Hermione smiled. "Good" She returned, before Narcissa started to pull back from her.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish you could just sleep here with me." Hermione whispered, already beginning to feel the loss of having to lie in her bed, without Narcissa's arm around her.

"I know... Me too." Narcissa agreed, before placing a sweet kiss upon Hermione's lips.

"I'll see you in the morning." Narcissa added, getting up and getting out of the bed.

Hermione nodded in reply. "Goodnight" She said softly.

Narcissa smiled. "Dream of me." She instructed lightly.

"Always" Hermione returned truthfully, smiling herself, before Narcissa slipped into the darkness, and headed to her own bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It was the weekend now, and Hermione and Narcissa were on their way out of the castle to head to Hogsmeade for their date. They were both wrapped up tightly in their winter wear, walking along the grounds as the snow fell down around them.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she saw her girlfriend staring at her, as she buttoned the last button on her coat.

"Slytherin colors look really good on you that's all." Narcissa responded with a smile, as she ran her fingers along the edge of Hermione's green and silver scarf that was tucked neatly into the brunette's pea coat.

"Though I imagine that any of the house colors would look good on you." Narcissa added with a flirtatious grin.

Hermione smiled, she loved the way Narcissa saw her, the way she made her feel, even by just saying something as simple as saying she looked good.

"Mmm... Is that so? Even Red and Gold?" Hermione asked her tone playful, as she spoke about her true house colors.

"Yes even red and gold. Though I still like the silver and green better." Narcissa returned just as playfully.

"So I'd still be your girl, even if I was a Gryffindor." Hermione asked conversationally as they walked, though she did truly want to know.

"You'd still be my girl, even if you were a squib. Nothing would ever keep me from you." Narcissa returned, her tone taking on a more serious quality, then it had held before.

Hermione stopped and a smiled brightly at Narcissa.

"Good to know." She replied, before kissing the blonde lightly, feeling a slight shiver from Narcissa as she pulled away.

"Cold?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around Narcissa.

"Just a bit. I really wish we didn't have to walk the whole way in this snow." Narcissa replied.

Hermione looked around, and noticed that they were now outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

"Well it's a good thing at least one of us can apparate then." Hermione smiled.

"Give me your hand." She instructed, and Narcissa did as she was told, and within seconds they both popped out of view.

* * *

><p>Seconds later the spinning stopped, and Narcissa and Hermione found themselves standing in front of the entrance to Hogsmeade, the various shops and taverns laid out in front of them.<p>

"Well that was certainly handy." Narcissa stated once they had gotten their bearings back.

"Very" Hermione returned. "Now where did you want to go first? I wanted to go to Gladrags and look around, try on a few things, but besides that, there wasn't anything particular that I needed to do." Hermione informed her.

"I wanted to try on a few things as well." Narcissa returned with a small secret smile.

"...Though I did need to pick up a new Quill at Scrivenshaft's, so maybe we should do that first to get it out of the way." She added thoughtfully.

"Ok, sounds good, Scrivenshaft's it is then." Hermione replied with a smile, grabbing Narcissa's hand, as the two walked down the path towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

* * *

><p>In Scrivenshaft's Narcissa bought two new quills, and Hermione picked up some Parchment and some new ink for herself, once their purchases were made, they exited the store and were on their way to Gladrags when they were stopped by an anger filled voice calling out to them.<p>

"I don't know who you think you are hexing me like that! I was in the infirmary all week!" Lucius called out to them as he approached, a small group of Slytherins following behind him, as he approached the two girls.

"I know it was you. I've seen you use an enlarging hex like that, on your cousin countless times." He accused her angrily

"I know it was you, Narcissa." He repeated, now standing directly face to face with the blonde witch.

To say Narcissa was angry by Lucius's little display was an understatement. Not only was she angry about him calling her out or having the nerve to talk to her the way he currently was, but once he reminded her of what she had done to him, it had also reminded her of the reason she had done it, and what Lucius had tried to do to Hermione, and it made her blood boil.

Narcissa wasn't going to play dumb or deny the accusation, she was proud she did it, she wanted him to know it was her, and she wanted to remind him, that she could do much worse as well.

"So you also know that I went easy on you Lucius, even though you don't deserve it. You know that I could do much worse, without so much as blinking an eye, so I wouldn't push it." Narcissa told him, her voice cold. As she reached out to grab Hermione's hand, letting the touch calm her, so that she wouldn't hex Lucius right then and there.

Though unfortunately Lucius never knew when to quit or when to shut up, so he began to push the issue further.

"I deserve it. You have got to be kidding me, Narcissa. You hex your own bloody house mate in the middle of a Quidditch game, against Gryffindor no less, and I deserve it. That's bloody rich." Lucius returned with a sneer.

"You deserve that and much more after what you did, you insolent prat. You're lucky I only enlarged your head instead of ripping you limb from bloody limb, like I wanted to." Narcissa returned her own anger rising with each word.

"After what I did?" Lucius questioned, before he remembered and a smug smile came across his lips.

"Oh you mean that little incident with the bludger. The one that almost hit, poor little Miss Wyndham." Lucius replied his voice full of condescension as he spoke, fixing his glare on Hermione, who had been standing beside Narcissa the entire encounter.

"I'm hurt that you think it was me, Narcissa. Why would I do such a thing? I don't suppose you have any proof, of your accusations, do you?" He smirked in a way that pretty much admitted to the two girls, and everyone else around that, he did indeed commit the act he was being accused of, and felt no remorse.

"...Though regardless I would be careful, Hermione. It's seems that "someone" may be out to get you. I'm sure that won't be the last attempt they try to make at showing you how serious they are in the matter." Lucius sneered, directing his thinly veiled threats directly to Hermione.

After that Narcissa snapped. A sound that could only be described as a growl, escaped her throat, and she all but slammed Lucius against the brick of one of the shops, her wand pressed against his neck, as she glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"If you so much as think of doing anything to her, anything at all. Tearing you limb from limb will seem like a blessing compared to the things I will do to you, Lucius. Mark my words." Narcissa warned him, pressing the tip of her wand roughly against Lucius's wind pipe, causing the boy to struggle to breath.

"Do we understand each other, Lucius?" She asked him, never letting up on his neck.

"Yes" Lucius managed to choke out, nodding his head, and Narcissa gave him one final icy look, before dropping her wand and stepping back, once again taking her place beside her girlfriend, and lacing the brunette's hand with her own.

"Good, I'm glad to see your smarter than you look, Lucius. I was worried there, for a minute." Narcissa taunted.

Lucius had given in to Narcissa simply because, he knew what the blonde witch was capable of. She could be quite frightening when she wanted to be, and had quite the dark side, she also was a great deal more advanced than he was in her studies and her spells, and well as her wand work, and dueling efforts, and Lucius was no fool, so he gave into Narcissa's threats solely for his own self-preservation. Though this didn't mean he still didn't have his pride or his reputation to uphold, so he wasn't going to just let things be without getting the last words in.

"Let's hope for your sake, Hermione. That Narcissa is always there to protect you. I would hate to see what could happen to you if she wasn't." Lucius stated threateningly, letting his intentions known, in his own manipulative way.

"I will be." Narcissa returned her voice icy, as she began to take a step towards Lucius, but was stopped when she felt Hermione's grip tighten on her hand, and pull her back slightly, the brunette herself taking a step forward instead.

"...and even if she isn't. I doubt I will have a problem taking care of a second class wizard like yourself, Malfoy." Hermione returned confidently, her eyes locked with Lucius's issuing the silent challenge, and letting him know she wasn't scared of him.

Lucius scoffed. "Second class Wizard?" He replied like the idea itself was absurd.

"We will see who the second class Wizard is soon enough, Miss Wyndham." He assured her, before turning on his heel, and walking off in the other direction, with his cohorts hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, cupping Hermione's cheek with her hand lovingly.<p>

"Yes I'm fine." Hermione replied her voice soft, and reflecting the same tenderness that Narcissa was showing her.

Narcissa sighed, thankful that Hermione was alright, but still upset that the confrontation had happened in the first place.

"What is it, Cissy?" Hermione asked the blonde, sensing her frustration.

"It's just we had such a nice time planned, and I've been looking forward to this all week, and Lucius has to go and ruin it, Which I shouldn't be surprised, since he always ruin's everything." Narcissa huffed, looking very young in that moment.

Though Hermione couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"He didn't ruin anything. He doesn't matter enough to upset me, or ruin my time with you." Hermione returned.

"We barely got here, and we already have Lucius out of the way. Now were free to head to Gladrags, and enjoy ourselves at The Three Broomsticks without any further inconveniences from that horrid boy." Hermione reasoned, smirking lightly as she did.

"Your absolutely right, Love." Narcissa returned with a smile.

"Now I do believe Gladrags was our next destination." Narcissa stated, remembering how she had been looking forward to visiting that particular store, as her and Hermione headed off to the shop hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Once they had entered the shop, the two of them had separated from each other, each of them wanting to surprise the other with their purchases. Hermione wasn't able to access her vault at Gringott's considering in this time period it didn't in fact exist, so anything and everything Hermione had needed during her stay had been provided to her by Professor McGonagall, including a certain about of coins, for spending money, and her trip to Hogsmeade.<p>

Hermione perused the store for various apparel, though her main reason for coming here was to buy a few "Sexy" bra and pantie sets, to wear during one of her many trysts she had with Narcissa. It wasn't like they had gone all the way, yet. And the undergarments that Hermione already owned weren't horrible, they were cute, and they matched. But Hermione wanted something more, something to make it a little more special for Narcissa, when they were together.

After shopping around for a little while Hermione decided on a few new sweaters, and several new bra and pantie sets, and took everything up to the counter to pay for her purchases, and have them wrapped up. A few minutes passed after that and Hermione found that Narcissa was no longer on the sales floor, but was now in the dressing room trying on various items, so Hermione headed over to the small couch outside of the room, and waited for her girlfriend to finish.

"Hermione, Are you out there? Narcissa voice floated over the stall.

"Uh huh" Hermione returned, putting the book she had been reading back into her bag.

"Wonderful. Could you come in here for a moment, love? I wanted your opinion on this purchase." Narcissa explained from inside the dressing room. Hermione could hear a slight inflection of something different in Narcissa's tone, but didn't analyze it too much, and got up to meet Narcissa's request, knowing she would never deny the blonde witch anything.

Hermione opened the door to Narcissa's dressing room a moment later, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, ready to access and give her opinion on Narcissa's outfit, but what she wasn't ready for, was what she actually saw.

Standing in front of her was a very scantily clad Narcissa Black. The blonde wearing nothing but a pair of white and ice blue panties, a matching bra, and a smirk. Hermione herself could hardly breath as she took in the sight in front of her.

"How do I look? Should I buy this, or maybe try something else? Narcissa purred, fixing Hermione with a heated gaze, as the brunette continued to stare at her.

Hermione cleared her throat before she went to speak, realizing how dry her throat had suddenly become.

"You should definitely buy that." Hermione replied, still in a daze over what she was looking at.

"You look good..." Hermione swallowed thickly. "...Really good." She added licking her lips, trying to quell her desire to just take her girlfriend right then and there.

Narcissa chuckled lightly at what she had reduced her girlfriend to with her outfit, before she turned to the full length mirror hanging on the wall, and began to appraise the outfit herself.

"It does look good, doesn't it? Narcissa stated mostly to herself.

"Well I'll definitely be buying this then." She stated giving herself one last look over, before turning back towards Hermione.

Hermione shook out of her daze after that, and internally shook her head at her girlfriend's behavior.

"Living up to your name I see." Hermione teased.

Narcissa's mouth opened a little in shock at that. "I am not narcissistic." She returned to her smiling girlfriend.

"I'm confidant ...and a little bit cocky." Narcissa relented.

"...But there is a difference." She said with a smile of her own, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Just a little?" Hermione returned, still giggling.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at Hermione, and took a step closer towards the brunette.

"Oh please... You love it." Narcissa stated with a smirk, her breath ghosting along Hermione's lips.

"Mmm... I do" Hermione confirmed.

"...Something must be wrong with me" She added grinning against Narcissa's lips.

"There's nothing wrong with having excellent taste." Narcissa countered with a smirk.

Hermione could feel each of Narcissa words leave her mouth, as the blonde's lips grazed her own, so close, but not quite closing the distance between them.

"Excellent huh?" Hermione replied playfully.

"Mmm hmm" Narcissa responded, before she pressed her lips against Hermione's no longer being able to resist.

"Mmm..." Hermione moaned into the kiss, as Narcissa pressed into her, being able to feel every bit of Narcissa's body due to her clothing or lack of. Though a lot quicker than Hermione would have liked Narcissa pulled back from the kiss with a grin on her face, as she took in Hermione's dazed and lust filled expression.

"I should probably change, so we can head to The Three Broomsticks. It looks like you could use that drink." Narcissa teased, as she turned back to gather the items that she wished to purchase, before she changed back into her own clothing.

Hermione finally snapping out of her daze, and realizing what had just happened, shook her head at her girlfriend's antics.

"You know, I didn't think so before, But I do believe you are actually evil, Narcissa." Hermione stated with a chuckle, referencing her girlfriend's teasing.

"Mmm... You have no idea." Narcissa returned seductively, before pulling Hermione in a deep kiss.

Though it was Hermione this time who forced herself to pull back.

"What is it about you, that always having me do things that I would never normally do." Hermione asked her voice soft.

"Like what?" Narcissa asked, as she began to trail light kisses along Hermione's Jaw and down her neck.

"Like making out with someone in a dressing stall in Hogsmeade, and desperately trying to stop myself for pushing for more." Hermione replied, her voice shaky as Narcissa nipped at her pulse point.

"You don't have to stop yourself you know, I'm yours however you want me, and I want you too." Narcissa husked.

"That's the problem, we really shouldn't be doing this in here, but you make me so uninhibited, that the only the thing that I can think about is you, and all the things that I could be doing to you." Hermione revealed.

"Doesn't really sound like a bad thing to me, love." Narcissa said, continuing her assault on Hermione's neck.

"It is, it's definitely a bad thing, but bad in the most delicious way. Hence the problem." Hermione returned trying to keep her moans at bay, trying not to alert the sales people to what they were actually doing in the dressing room.

"Mmm... Alright." Narcissa said pulling back from the brunette.

"Wouldn't want to get into it, and get interrupted anyway." Narcissa rationalized, kissing Hermione gently one more time, before pulling back completely.

"Here take these up to the counter, while I get changed." Narcissa instructed placing the items she was going to purchase in Hermione's awaiting hands.

"...and then we'll go get that drink." She added with a soft smile.

Hermione just nodded, as she tried to regain her bearings, and headed to the sales counter while Narcissa changed.

* * *

><p>After they left Gladrags with their purchases, Hermione and Narcissa headed into The Three Broomsticks. When they got there Narcissa went to go find them a table, while Hermione went to the bar to get their drinks. Hermione made her way over to the table Narcissa had found them next to the fireplace, drinks in hand.<p>

Setting the glasses down on the table, so that she could just watch her girlfriend, as Narcissa took off her scarf and started to unbutton her jacket. Leaving the blonde in a tight pair of pants, knee high boots, and a form fitting emerald sweater, and Hermione couldn't help but stare, as she took off her own coat, and scarf, revealing a similar outfit to Narcissa's. Though Hermione thought there was no way that her outfit looked half as good, as it did on the blonde.

"See something you like" Narcissa flirted as she took her seat at the table.

"Always" Hermione replied truthfully, as she took her own seat, and Narcissa smiled at her answer.

Hermione smiled back, before sliding one of the Butter Beers over to Narcissa, and taking a sip from her own.

"It getting late, we should probably plan on dinner as well." Narcissa stated lacing her hand with Hermione's on the table top and taking a sip from her glass.

Hermione nodded. "I agree, I'm actually getting a little hungry." She replied, as she began to get up.

"I'll go, you got us the drinks." Narcissa smiled, stilling Hermione, and rising from the table herself.

* * *

><p>Not long after Madam Rosemerta brought them two servings of that night's special which happened to be steak and mushroom pie, and two fresh Butter beers, before leaving the two girls to their conversation. Hermione and Narcissa then spent the next few hours eating, drinking, and talking about everything and nothing at all, like they usually did. Perfectly content to just get lost in each other as time passed them by, without either of them really noticing.<p>

Though once they pub began to empty out, Hermione noticed the time, and the two girls bundled themselves up once more, before heading back outside, to start their journey back to Hogwarts, and within seconds of stepping out of The Three Broomsticks, Hermione had apparated them back to Hogwarts so that they were now standing outside the front gates of the castle.

"Did you have a good time today?" Hermione asked, as they walked inside the gates.

"I had the best time." Narcissa replied with a bright smile.

"Good" Hermione returned with a smile of her own, before leaning in to kiss Narcissa.

Though when she did her foot caught on something in the snow, and she lost her footing, causing her to barrel into Narcissa, who wrapped her arms around the brunette in an attempt to catch her, as they both went crashing back. Luckily their fall was broken by the gates they had been standing in front of, leaving Narcissa pressed up against the cold metal, and Hermione pressed up against her.

"A little clumsy there, love." Narcissa teased, before she began giggling.

Hermione was a little embarrassed but couldn't be mad, considering the position she was in, wrapped up in Narcissa's arms, and pressed tight against her body, taking in the beautiful sight that was her girlfriend, while the blonde giggled in front of her.

This Narcissa when they were together always seemed so free, laughing and smiling, teasing Hermione, holding her, kissing her, just being herself, unreserved. It was a beautiful sight for Hermione to behold, and it made her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she watched the blonde that she loved so much holding her completely content just laughing.

"God I love you." Hermione thought to herself, looking lovingly at Narcissa. Or at least she thought she had thought it, until Narcissa's laughter abruptly stopped and the blonde looked back at her with wide eyes.

Hermione froze then as well, realizing that she had said the words aloud even though she hadn't mean to. Trying to tell herself that this wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it. She loved Narcissa and Narcissa loved her, they both knew it, they just hadn't said those three little words to each other yet. But they both felt it so this shouldn't be a problem. Granted Hermione hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that, but now that she had there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"I love you too." Narcissa responded once she snapped out of her initial shock, and Hermione released the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding.

"I love you, so much." Narcissa stated smiling brightly, which caused Hermione to smile just as bright.

"God, I love you ...Why haven't we said this before, it feels incredible." Narcissa mused, feeling the high of their new confession.

Hermione giggled at Narcissa's reaction as the blonde continued to speak.

"I never knew saying a few simple words, could make you feel this happy." Narcissa said in awe of her revelation.

"I love you... I'm in love with you." Narcissa stated amazed by the words, and giggling to herself in happiness.

Hermione laughed as well. "Now I think you just like saying it." She teased her blonde counterpart.

"Of course I do, this feels amazing. I never knew." Narcissa replied, wrapping her arms even tighter around Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione." Narcissa stated with a grin, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Hermione.

"I love you too, Narcissa" Hermione replied, now extremely glad about her little slip up, she would have said the words much earlier, if she knew that this is the kind of reaction it would invoke.

"...Now let me show you how much." Hermione added flirtatiously, before pressing her lips against Narcissa's in a passionate kiss, which lead to them starting a rather heated make out session against the front gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Ladies it's almost curfew, I suggest that you head inside the castle and back to you common room." the voice of a much younger Professor Sprout informed them, causing Hermione and Narcissa to break from their embrace.<p>

Narcissa groaned at the intrusion, as Hermione began to pull back from her, causing the brunette to giggle softly at her girlfriend, before turning to address Professor Sprout.

"Of course Professor. Right away." Hermione returned with a smile, grabbing Narcissa by the hand and practically dragging her inside the castle a moment later.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside Hermione stopped and turned to Narcissa kissing her lightly on the lips.<p>

"Aww... Don't be upset, Cissy. Just because we have to head back to the dungeons, it doesn't mean that we have to stop what we were doing." Hermione informed her, and Narcissa began to perk back up.

"I was actually planning on picking up exactly where we left off, once we get there." Hermione husked against the shell of Narcissa's ear, causing the blonde to shudder at the sensation.

"Well... What are we waiting for then?" Narcissa grinned, and this time it was her who grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off, as the two of them practically ran towards the Slytherin common room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey everyone, it's seems like a lot of people are enjoying this so far, and i've been getting a great response to it, which really helps alot. This chapter is a little on the longer side, so hopefully that will make up for the offchance that postings maybe wont be as regular while im out of state, but im still trying my hardest to keep them at least once a week, so don't worry. ;)**

**Enjoy 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The days passed at Hogwarts pretty much like they always did for the two girls. They both enjoyed their time together immensely, and fell more in love with each passing day, and even though they still spent most of their times enjoying each other in the confines of their dormitory and various storage closets. Both girls craved desperately to take their physical relationship to the next level, though neither of them had broached the topic with the other, and were both growing frustrated with their predicament. For regardless of their hormones neither girl wanted to have their first time together to take place in storage closest or as a rushed act in the dormitory while their fellow housemates slept around them.

Hermione herself wasn't a virgin, though she had never felt this way before, the constant yearning and endless dirty thoughts as her body felt like it was on fire. Though she wasn't really surprised, because when it came to Narcissa, Hermione always felt things a million time stronger then she had before, and it seems as if her sexual desire for the blonde was the same.

Though even though Hermione wasn't a virgin, she wasn't really that experienced in the act itself either, since the only person she had ever been with was Viktor Krum. Viktor and her having slept together during the short courtship in Hermione's fourth year, and the seeker had been her first and only sexual partner.

Ironically enough a huge part of the reason she had decided to "Just get her virginity over with" was because of the dozens of rampant thoughts she had kept having about Narcissa that wouldn't leave her head ever since she had seen the blonde witch at the Quidditch World Cup earlier that same year. She thought maybe it would help clear her head a bit, or even just give her something else to focus on, instead of focusing on the woman that she could never have.

So it made sense that when the act had actually taken place, Hermione had instinctively shut her eyes and let her mind wander, and it had wandered straight over to Narcissa. She soon found that every time she was with Viktor her mind kept fantasizing about Draco Malfoy's mother, the woman who at the time Hermione had only ever seen from a distance.

Hermione had always known that her active imagination and thoughts of Narcissa is what had always gotten her through her encounters with Viktor.

But Viktor was sweet and Hermione wasn't crazy enough to think that she could ever be with Narcissa, so she tried, and stuck with Viktor for the rest of the year until they split amicably when he when back to Durmstrang, even though she had always known that he was never the one that she really wanted.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew that things were very different this time around though, everything had shifted and now she was actually getting to sleep with the one person she had always wanted to, and now instead of being with someone else while she thought of Narcissa, she actually got to be with the blonde herself, and that small fact in itself was everything that Hermione had ever wanted, and she found herself not really as nervous as she usually would be about the situation but rather excited instead. Because she knew that regardless of how things went or how inexperienced she may be, that since she would be with Narcissa that everything would be perfect, and the realization of the situation was more than Hermione ever could have dreamed of.<p>

Narcissa for her part was growing quite frustrated as well. She had never felt so out of control of her body or her emotions for that matter as she did when she was with Hermione, or saw her, or thought about her, or pretty much with anything that concerned her girlfriend. Narcissa wasn't stupid, she saw the lust in her girlfriend's eyes, and the way that Hermione struggled with herself to stop from doing more when they were together, and she was more than happy with the knowledge that her girlfriend wanted this just as much as she did.

The only problem now was logistics, so Narcissa had been spending the better part of her week trying to scout out possible locations for the deed to actually take place, and Hermione being Hermione had been doing the same thing herself, though neither of the girls had been successful in their attempts. Every time they found a spot that they thought might work, it always didn't end up working out for one reason or another. Prefect's bathroom, Boathouse, Black lake, Astronomy tower, Potions store room, were all investigated before being put out of the running shortly after.

Yes any number of these places could be used by them in the future, but for their first time none of them seemed to feel right, and the girls were growing more and more frustrated with each passing day, and Hermione prayed that she would find a suitable place before her desire outweighed her sense.

* * *

><p>It was later in the week now and Hermione and Narcissa had just finished dinner in the great hall and were now on their way to the library before heading back to the dormitories. Hermione needed a book and Narcissa went with her because well that's just what they did, usually when one of them was somewhere or doing something the other one wasn't far behind.<p>

They were walking through the corridor and discussing Professor Slughorn's last potions assignment, when they heard a sudden shifting beside them, and they both stopped before turning to see a door appear out of thin air on the wall beside them.

Though Hermione hadn't been as surprised as Narcissa had been when she had seen the door appear, because Hermione knew exactly what had just happened, and that the door was the room of requirement, having used the room herself many times before in her own timeline, but what she didn't know was why it was presenting itself to them now.

"Did you need something?" Hermione asked, turning to her girlfriend with a quizzical expression.

"Not at the moment, love." Narcissa returned softly. "I'm a little bit more preoccupied at the moment with this door that just appeared out of thin air in front of us." She continued looking over towards the door.

"The door leads to the room of requirement, Honey. It's hidden most of the time but becomes available to those desperately in need of it, and the room itself magically turns into whatever it is that that person needs. So that's why I was asking if you needed something, since it just popped up in front of us." Hermione explained.

"I don't need anything, maybe the door is for you, Mione" Narcissa reasoned.

Hermione shook her head, there was only one thing that the brunette had needed for the last couple of weeks, and she doubted that the room of requirement catered to _those_ kinds of needs.

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out, we'll just both go inside and I'm sure we will be able to find out pretty quickly who the room was for and what the need was." Narcissa stated with a smile, before taking Hermione's hand into her own and directing her girlfriend into the room of requirement, the door shutting and then disappearing behind them.

* * *

><p>The girls walked into the middle of the room and froze as they took in their surroundings. There wasn't much in the room itself, but what there was, spoke volumes.<p>

The room was almost completely dark due to the lack of windows or light fixtures, but it was bathed in a gentle glow of light that was emanated from the fireplace that was roaring against the wall, as well as the hundreds of candles that had been scattered and lit across the room, everything calling attention to the focal point of the room which was a gigantic and rather comfortable looking bed that had been decked out with fine linens and plush pillows.

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock when she took in the scene, knowing now that she had apparently been very wrong, that the room of requirements in fact did help with those kind of needs, and Hermione couldn't really argue that this had been something she had desperately been needing, and she never really loved this room as much as she did now.

"It's for me." They both said simultaneously breaking the silence, causing both girls to laugh lightly.

"What did you say, Cissa?" Hermione asked the blonde first.

Narcissa blushed then ever so slightly. "The room it's for me, I'm the one who needed it." She answered.

"I'm pretty sure it's for me." Hermione returned "...I've really been needing it." She added a little sheepishly.

Narcissa took in what Hermione had just said for a moment and seemed to be processing it, before a smirk slowly spread across her lips, and she turned her gaze back onto her girlfriend.

"Well it seems regardless of whom it's really for, that the room seems to be quite beneficial to the both of us." Narcissa stated taking a step closer to Hermione, her grin still firmly in place.

"Very" Hermione replied her tone now taking on a darker quality now that she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"We don't want to waste any time then." Hermione added, shooting Narcissa a sultry look before crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Hermione's next conscious thought was how the softness of the bed felt beneath her, and how warm Narcissa felt as she hovered over her. Soon instinct took over and Hermione's hands began to wander, as she felt Narcissa's do the same, and it wasn't long before various pieces of clothing had been strewn across the room, leaving the two girls in only their panties.<p>

Though this in itself was nothing new, the girls had gotten to this point many times before in their relationship, even going further and bringing each other to orgasm in one of their many grinding sessions. But this time it felt different, and the air seemed to change, when both girls realized just how different things would be this time. No stopping, no holding back, just being together, and sharing the love that they felt for each other.

When the realization sunk in, Something flashed in Narcissa's eyes and Hermione knew that the blonde felt it too, and this time when Narcissa lowered her lips back to Hermione's, she could literally feel the change, and the promise of what was to come, when Narcissa ran her tongue along her bottom lip, and that knowledge turned Hermione on more than she had thought possible.

* * *

><p>To say that things were intense after that would have been an understatement. Hermione felt like she was in a whirlwind of pleasure. It felt like Narcissa was everywhere all at once, and Hermione's head was so all over the place that she could only concentrate on her breathing and the way that Narcissa was making her feel. She was amazed at how different everything felt at the moment considering the things that the blonde was doing to her wasn't anything new for them, but those thoughts only increased Hermione's pleasure tenfold because she knew that things would only get better from here.<p>

Narcissa began delivering a mix of soft kisses and quick nips across Hermione's stomach, as she descended down the brunette's torso, trailing her fingertips down either side of Hermione's body as she went, causing Hermione to shudder at the sensations.

The lower Narcissa got, the faster Hermione's heart began to race, as she thought of what the blonde was on her way to do. Narcissa then placed a soft opened mouth kiss to the edge of Hermione's panty line now that she had finally reached her destination, before slipping her fingertips under the side of her girlfriend's underwear.

At that moment Hermione felt her breathe hitch, and she felt like she could explode right there as she thought about Narcissa's fingers breatching her underwear and what was going to be coming next, and then suddenly everything just stopped.

* * *

><p>Narcissa's hands froze in place, and Hermione could no longer feel her girlfriend moving on top of her at all. She then rose to sit on her elbows to see what had happened, and when she did she was met with Narcissa's nervous eyes, staring at her in contemplation, seemly taken out of her element at the moment, and Hermione instantly realized what was happening.<p>

Hermione completely understood Narcissa's sudden hesitance, since this was new to Hermione herself. She had never been with a girl before Narcissa, and this was new territory to her as well, and they had been navigating it together ever since they had first gotten together, and everything had been amazing so far.

But Hermione still understood the nerves, she had them as well. There would always be those questions and doubts in the back of your mind. "That you didn't know what you were doing" "What if you weren't good?" What if she was clumsy? Or couldn't please her girlfriend?" But Hermione herself had already come to terms with those demons as much as she could, and had assured herself that it would always be good as long as she was with the woman she loved, and as far as technique and skill, she would pick those things up along the way, and until then she would just do whatever came naturally to her at the time.

So Hermione then decided that Narcissa's nerves weren't a road block but only a small speed bump, a speed bump that she knew just how to fix. So she just smiled up at Narcissa lovingly before taking control of the situation.

"It's ok, Baby." Hermione stated softly, kissing Narcissa tenderly before flipping them so that it was now Narcissa lying on her back with Hermione on top of her.

"I've been dying to touch you anyway. You have been having all the fun." Hermione flirted, smiling at her girlfriend, seeing some of Narcissa's nerves begin to fade, as she watched Narcissa's face change as she geared up to voice her comeback, but before the blonde could even mutter a word Hermione pulled her into a deep kiss, effectively stealing away all her words.

* * *

><p>Hermione ground down hard against Narcissa as the blonde began sucking on her tongue, and Hermione almost came undone right there when she felt just how much her girlfriend had been enjoying their activities.<p>

"God, Narcissa". Hermione moaned out as she felt her girlfriend's wetness coat her thigh.

"Mmm... Someone's enjoying herself. You soaked right through your panties, Cissy." Hermione purred.

"Maybe we should take these off, so we continue without this pesky little barrier." Hermione suggested, trailing her tongue down the side of the blonde's neck as she hooked her fingertips into Narcissa's panties, waiting for her girlfriend's permission before she would continue.

"Yeah" Narcissa replied, before swallowing thickly.

"We should do that..." She agreed, giving Hermione the permission that she needed.

"...But I want these gone." Narcissa growled out, and Hermione could feel the blonde gripping her underwear with her hands.

"That's not a problem at all." Hermione husked back, getting more turned on with each passing minute.

She then sat up so that she could shimmy out of her last article of clothing. Chuckling to herself as she did, considering she was teasing Narcissa for how wet she was, when she herself was soaked.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was completely bare she sank back down on to the bed so that she could rid Narcissa of her own last piece of clothing, but she definitely didn't miss the way that her girlfriend was staring at her with lust filled eyes, and Hermione giggled to herself out of pure amazement. She had never felt so wanted in her entire life, and the feeling was amazing.<p>

"Now it's your turn" Hermione husked against the shell of Narcissa ear, and she could feel the blonde's body trembling with her desire as Hermione grabbed the cloth between her fingers and slowly started to pull.

"Stop" Narcissa said suddenly, sounding breathless, as she placed her own hand atop Hermione's.

Hermione stopped her actions and looked up at Narcissa, a look of confusion written across her face, and her eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong Narcissa? Hermione asked her, studying the blonde's face as she waited for her reply, and she could see that Narcissa was definitely struggling with something, and Hermione instantly started to backtrack.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Hermione assured her.

"I mean I thought you wanted to... I was actually positive you did. But if you don't want me in that way, it's ok... I- I understand." Hermione began to ramble as she pulled back from Narcissa and sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling very naked and exposed, and quickly grabbed part of the comforter and wrapped it around her body tightly, as she waited for Narcissa to say something... anything.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was silent for a moment, not because she didn't want Hermione, but more because she was a little in shock at the moment, she had been nervous considering the circumstances and knew that she really should have told Hermione what she needed to tell her beforehand, but she never got around to it, and she panicked because she felt like if she didn't let Hermione know before they started this, that it would be lying and she didn't want to do that. But now it seems like she messed things up anyway and now Hermione thought that she didn't desire her, which couldn't have been farther from the truth.<p>

Narcissa finally snapped out of it and began to quickly speak, reaching out to Hermione as she did.

"That's not it at all. I want you Hermione, so badly. You have no idea. I've wanted this with you from the first moment I saw you, and every day after that only made me want you more." Narcissa confessed her voice full of sincerity.

"Then what's going on Narcissa?" Hermione asked her voice soft.

"I've never done this before." Narcissa returned sounding a little defeated.

Hermione smiled. "Is that all?" Neither have I Cissy." She returned.

"You haven't?" Narcissa asked, feeling like maybe this wasn't as big of a deal as she had made it out to be.

"No" Hermione laughed lightly.

"You're the first girl I've ever even been interested in, let alone anything else. Everything I have ever down with another girl has been everything that I've done with you. It's ok Cissa. We'll figure it out together, alright?" Hermione told her sweetly.

"That not what I meant, Mione." Narcissa sighed.

"I've never done this before, with anyone ...ever." She added gesturing around them as she spoke.

Hermione's face instantly went from confused to surprise in an instant.

"You're a virgin?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Narcissa returned simply.

Hermione's mind was officially blown; she had never expected that at all. I guess that was something that could be said about falling in love with a woman who was twice your age, a woman who was already married and had a son, was that Hermione was pretty sure that if she ever got a chance with Narcissa, she would always be the less experienced one.

But then she had to remind herself that Narcissa wasn't that woman yet, and she was now only a 16 year old girl, but even after she reminded herself of that fact, she was still extremely surprised. Not only was Narcissa gorgeous, but she pretty much had her pick of anyone really to be with, and on top of all that is how Narcissa always acted, so sexual, so in control. Hermione had actually been a little stressed at first herself when they got together, wondering if she was going to be able to keep up with the blonde.

"I know it's kind of a big deal, and that I should have told you before..." Narcissa began speaking, and Hermione realized that she had been quiet for a little two long as she was lost in her own thoughts, and now Narcissa was worried.

"It's fine Honey." Hermione assured her lacing their fingers together in a comforting gesture.

"I was just surprised is all. I would have never thought that, you're so beautiful and we both know you could have your pick of pretty much anyone, and your just so sexua,l like all the time. I mean you're the one who's been opening me up, and pushing my boundaries, making me a little more wild. It's just a little bit of a shock." Hermione explained.

"I understand that. It's not like I didn't sleep with anyone because I couldn't, that would have been easy. I just never wanted to. I never really wanted anyone that way until you, and I want you so much, it's unbelievable." Narcissa responded.

"Believe me, the feeling is entirely mutual." Hermione returned, as she began to relax again.

"...and hey, the whole virgin thing doesn't matter to me, I still love you and I still want to do this if you do. Plus it actually a bonus if you think about it, now I don't have to think about the fact that anyone else has seen you like this or touched you the way that I will be touching you. It will just be me." Hermione stated smiling softly.

"Well that does sound nice." Narcissa agreed, feeling a million times better about the whole situation, but then she started to think about what Hermione had said, and her jealousy began to rise as she thought of others touching Hermione like that.

"So you have obviously done this before. May I ask how many..." Narcissa began to ask, and Hermione caught on instantly.

"Just one, Viktor he went to Durmstrang and we dated in my fourth year. He was my first and there hadn't been anyone else until you." Hermione said softly, trying to reassure her girlfriend, knowing that Narcissa had a little problem with jealousy.

Hermione found herself wishing that she could tell Narcissa that every time that she was with Viktor she thought of her, since she knew Narcissa would be smug over the news and it would definitely soften the blow. But she knew she couldn't since Narcissa was under the impression that they had just met this year.

After that little piece of information Narcissa was definitely ready to pick up where they left off, not only was she so in love, and extremely turned on, but now she had the intense desire to erase everyplace that Durmstrang boy touched _her_ Hermione and replace them with touches of her own.

So she surged forward and pressed her lips to Hermione's knocking her over and pinning the brunette to the bed, loving how amazing the full skin on skin contact felt, as Hermione moaned into her mouth obviously enjoying it as well.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Hermione forced herself to pull back from the blonde's lip and tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Cissa we can do me later, tonight is about you, ok?" Hermione stated her voice soft.

"No" Narcissa said simply, before diving back in for a kiss and pulling back a moment later.

"This isn't about me or you. It's about us." Narcissa explained with a loving smile.

"We're going to do this together." She stated adamantly.

Hermione sighed; she really did love this girl. "Ok... Together." She returned simply, before connecting their lips again.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on the girl's positions had flipped and now Hermione was back on top of Narcissa. Narcissa herself moaning deeply as her girlfriend continued her assault on the blonde's body.<p>

Having already worked Narcissa up quite a bit already, Hermione felt that it was a good time to progress things further and began to slowly trail her hand down Narcissa's hips as her tongue continued to tangle with her girlfriends.

Narcissa's breathe hitched at the action as she prepared herself for what was to come, and she gasped when she finally felt Hermione's fingers make contact with her center, as the brunette began to trail her fingertips through her folds.

Hermione swallowed thickly as she felt Narcissa's warm wet flesh beneath her, amazed by how this felt. They had only just begun and already she had never felt something as amazing as Narcissa felt under her right now.

Hermione was easily able to locate Narcissa's little bundle of nerves, and once she did she began to slowly circle it with her fingertips, increasing the speed and pressure little by little as she went, and she knew she was doing the right thing when she heard Narcissa's moans beginning to increase below her.

"God, Hermione... I-I Merlin." Narcissa stuttered out as she bucked her hips up into Hermione.

Hermione was speechless , her words taken away by the beautiful sight her girlfriend was presenting her with, so she just nodded her head, and continued her ministrations, before ducking her head and taking Narcissa's lips between her own.

The kiss was deep and probing, as their tongues tangled together, both girls lost in each other, while Narcissa continued to grind her hips into Hermione's hand, breathy moans and small sighs being the only sound that could be heard.

Once she could no longer forgo breathing, Hermione pulled back from the enticing lips before her, and looked Narcissa straight in the eyes, waiting for the blonde's eyelids to flutter open, and when they did she was met with brilliant blue looking at her with such love and devotion that it took her breath away.

Once she regained her wits Hermione remember what she had wanted to do, as her fingertips left their place on Narcissa's clit and slowly began to make their downward decent.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione had reached her destination she began to ever so slowly circle her fingers around the blonde opening, making sure to keep her girlfriend's pleasure going, but not actually going through with the action, knowing how big of a step this was.<p>

"Are you... Are you sure?" Hermione asked in a whisper, connecting her hazel eyes with Narcissa's blue once more.

"I've never been so sure. I love you." Narcissa whispered back, her eyes boring into Hermione's as she spoke.

"I love you too, Narcissa. More than you know." Hermione returned, trying to keep her tears at bay, as her words escaped her.

"It's going to hurt. I'll go slow and try to be as gentle as I can, but a little bit of pain and discomfort is inevitable." Hermione supplied softly, a look of worry etched across her face, and Narcissa couldn't help but fall a little more in love as she saw it.

"I know, love. I trust you. I want to give this to you; I want to know that it's you who will always have this part of me." Narcissa replied, the love she was feeling sparkling in her eyes, and Hermione knew that Narcissa in fact loved her every bit as much as she loved Narcissa, and Hermione's heart soared at the revelation.

So without another word, Hermione leaned down and kissed Narcissa softly, hoping to transfer every bit of what she was feeling into the kiss. Narcissa kissed back just as passionately, and when Hermione sighed and opened her mouth slightly, Narcissa took the opportunity to slide her tongue in between the brunette's lips, and soon the kiss turned into a full blown make out session.

* * *

><p>Once they were lost in the kiss, Hermione stilled her hand for a spilt second before slowly sliding a lone finger into Narcissa, causing the blonde to gasp into her mouth as the action registered.<p>

Hermione didn't say anything but just resumed the kiss, as she slowly began to drag her finger in and out. She continued with this for a few minutes before pulling out all the way and adding a second finger on her next thrust, though she was careful not to push her fingers too deeply, and take Narcissa's virginity, her plan now to just get Narcissa use to the intrusion before she moved on to the part the Hermione knew from experience was rather painful.

"Merlin... This feels so... So good. But I need more." Narcissa rasped out feeling the fingers stretching her, though it seemed like they weren't quite were she craved for them to be.

"Ok" Hermione sighed, both excited and nervous to take this next step.

"It's going to be uncomfortable, but hopefully it will only be for a few seconds." Hermione reminded her softly.

"I'm ready" Narcissa returned, and Hermione bent back down to kiss the blonde just as she moved her fingers deeper and felt them push through the barrier, taking the gift that Narcissa had so willingly bestowed upon her.

She soon felt Narcissa grip her hands onto Hermione's hips tightly and bite her own lip, only letting out a small exclamation of air, at the pain she was surely feeling, and once Hermione had made it through the barrier she stilled her hand completely waiting for Narcissa to be ready again, all the while placing soft kisses along the blonde's lips, face, and neck, as she waited.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed as Narcissa adjusted and Hermione patiently waited, kissing the blonde softly and whispering words of love and encouragement into her ear.<p>

"You can... You can go now. I'm alright." Narcissa stated softly.

Hermione was hesitant at first, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend more than she already had, but almost as if she sensed Hermione's turmoil, Narcissa turned her head and smiled before claiming Hermione's lips, and running her hand through the brunette's curls, and Hermione almost automatically began to move her fingers again, in slow deep strokes.

There was still discomfort for Narcissa at first, but as things progressed the pain began to fade, before it completely gave away to pleasure.

"God, Hermione. Don't stop." Narcissa cried out, when Hermione fingers hit her just right.

"Feel good, Cissa?" Hermione replied, in her own lust filled daze.

Hermione herself never felt like this ever before and this was only the beginning, she had only been touching Narcissa, and already that was the most amazing thing that Hermione had ever felt in her life, being inside Narcissa was more than she could even explain, but it was like Hermione had seen the light, and had never felt more connected to another person in her life.

"It's indescribable." Narcissa returned through a moan.

Hermione was about to respond to Narcissa when suddenly she felt one of the blonde's hands snake down her hip until they met her core, and Hermione's mouth slammed shut, when the sensation hit her.

Narcissa explored the new territory for a few minutes, trying to keep her concentration as Hermione continued thrusting into her, gradually increasing the pace and pleasure as she went. Until on one particular thrust the pleasure became almost too much, and Narcissa desperately wanted to make Hermione feel exactly what she was feeling, so without much of a preamble at all Narcissa lowered her hand and easily slid into her girlfriends own wet heat.

Hermione's hips bucked forward at the sudden welcome intrusion and threw her head back in ecstasy at finally being filled by Narcissa, and the feeling was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Mmmm... God Cissy, I've never... It's never felt like this before." Hermione breathed out in amazement as she ground her hips forward to meet each of Narcissa's thrusts, mindful to keep up with her own ministrations within the blonde.

* * *

><p>Soon they had found a comfortable rhythm, and both girls bodies were rocking with each other in tandem so perfectly that it was almost as if they were one being. Moving their bodies in a fluid sensual dance, neither one of them ever feeling more connected with another person, and interestingly enough never feeling more connected to themselves, as they continued to push each other closer and closer to the edge, whispering breathy declarations of love and devotion in each other's ears.<p>

As time wore on Hermione felt herself dangling off the precipice, and she could tell by the way that Narcissa was tightly grasping her fingers that the blonde herself wouldn't be lasting much longer either, so Hermione snapped open her eyes and removed her lips from their current spot on Narcissa's collar bone, and lifted up her head so that their eyes could connect.

"I love you, Narcissa." Hermione managed to breathe out, before all her air was ripped from her lungs, and filtered into a deep gasp, as her orgasm began to wash over her.

If seeing Hermione gasping on top of her in pure pleasure wasn't enough to throw Narcissa over the edge, the look of love and the words that Hermione had spoken to her just before would have, and soon Narcissa was tumbling into her own pleasure, both of the girls gripping each other tightly as their bodies trembled on top of each other.

* * *

><p>Once the last of the aftershocks had subsided for both girls, Hermione rolled off Narcissa spent, and Narcissa wasted no time pulling the brunette into her arms, sighing contently when Hermione snuggled her head against her chest, as they both tried to catch their breaths.<p>

"Are you ok, Cissa?" Hermione whispered still feeling a little breathless.

"I'm perfect, love." Narcissa replied a little dazed, pressing a gentle kiss to Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Thank you, Hermione. I can't imagine a better way for this to have happened, then how it did. You made it perfect for me." Narcissa added softly running her hand up and down Hermione's spine as she felt sleep begin to take hold of her.

Hermione smiled, knowing that she had never been happier in her life than she had at this moment. What had just happened with Narcissa was more than she had ever allowed herself to hope for in the past, and now that it had happened, it blew her mind. She could hardly even believe that this was real, that this was her life, and a small part of her was stilled scared that it wasn't and that any moment now she would wake up from a rather elaborate dream.

Though during the mist of all her thoughts something caught her eye and her gaze was soon brought down to her fingertips, and she brought her hand up to her face to examine it, and when she did she saw the smallest trace of dried blood coating her fingernails, and the full magnitude and truth behind the situation settled itself upon her.

She then lifted her head and gazed at Narcissa. The blonde lying comfortably on the bed, with a look of utter peace written across her face, and Hermione could also see that Narcissa was valiantly trying to fight the sleep that was threating to take her over. Hermione chuckled to herself feeling her heart warm at the sight, before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft loving kiss, smiling again herself when she felt Narcissa smiling into the kiss, just before she pulled back.

"Sleep now, Honey. We can pick up again after we have a short nap." Hermione instructed gently.

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement to her girlfriend's words, and snuggled up to Hermione as close as she possibly could, before pulling them both further under the blankets.

"I love you, Mione. So much." Narcissa mumbled softy against Hermione's skin.

"...and I love you, Cissa. You're everything to me." Hermione replied sincerely.

After that a peaceful silence coated the room, as both girls breathing evened out, succumbing to sleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sorry this was so late, I'm still cross country and I had a really hard and crazy week, and then my birthday was this last weekend, so I had alot going on. But hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Well without further ado, here's your update. Enjoy 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Narcissa smiled to herself as she continued to languidly draw patterns along Hermione's bare skin with the tips of her fingers, while the two of them lay tangled up together in the room of requirements after their most recent sexual escapade. A scene that had become quite common place since the room had first presented itself to them, a week earlier.

"How did you get this?" Narcissa asked softly, as her finger traced a light silver scar that she had never noticed before on Hermione's arm, a scar that looked as if it was in the shape of a capital "M".

"How di d I get what?" Hermione asked, as she turned her head towards Narcissa a small smile on her lips.

"This scar on your arm." Narcissa returned, her finger still grazing along the "M".

"I don't have a scar on my..." Hermione began to respond, before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she knew exactly what Narcissa was referring to and a sense of uneasiness began to flow through her.

"I don't remember how I got that exactly. Just one of those freak things, I guess." Hermione lied hoping that she sounded more convincing to Narcissa than she did to her own ears.

Though as soon as the lie left her mouth, Hermione instantly felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to lie to Narcissa, but it wasn't like she could very well tell her the truth, about where she had gotten the scar and how the event had come to pass. Hermione began to feel even sicker as she relived the memories of that night. A night that both her and Narcissa had lived through together, though together in a very different way than they were now, in a very different time and place.

"Huh..." Narcissa replied simply, as she continued to examine the scar.

"Interesting how scars can come out in so many different ways. This one looks exactly like a capital "M" almost as if it was intentionally put there." Narcissa casually added, though there was something less casual and more concerned brewing behind her eyes as she locked her gaze on Hermione.

Hermione sighed, she knew it was too much to hope for that Narcissa wouldn't see right through what she was trying to do, especially since it seemed like most of the time the blonde knew Hermione better than the brunette even knew herself.

Though Hermione did find herself once again thanking the Narcissa from her own time for intervening with Bellatrix's torture when she did, or Hermione wouldn't have just the silver "M" scarring her skin, but the whole derogatory term of "Mudblood" branded across her arm for the rest of her life, a forever parting gift from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Living with that itself would have been horrible for the young Gryffindor in her present and future, but it would have proved extremely problematic in her trip to the past. Since not only would it be obvious that Hermione had suffered some sort of abuse when the word was discovered, but also because how could she go on to further explain why she had been branded with the term in the first place, when in this life she was supposed to be a Pureblooded Slytherin.

"One of the many mysteries of the world, I suppose." Hermione managed to reply, trying to sound nonchalant as she continued on with her roués, not even the least bit surprised when her stomach once again twisted painfully.

"I suppose..." Narcissa replied, drawing out each of the words as she spoke.

Hermione looked up, and as soon as she did hazel met blue, and it only took Hermione a second to realize that Narcissa knew.

* * *

><p>She didn't know the truth behind the scar of course, because that would be impossible since Narcissa hadn't lived that day yet, but Hermione could tell that Narcissa knew the she was keeping something from her, that she wasn't telling her the whole truth, and that something was wrong. Because well like she said before, Narcissa knew her. So Hermione wasn't surprised that she wasn't able to fool her blonde counterpart, but that didn't make her any less worried about the situation.<p>

Hermione's stomach pain then began to intensify and soon her body began to feel heavy, like the weight of the world was now resting upon her shoulders, and she found herself being crushed under the weight of it.

It also didn't help that the whole time while Hermione was battling with herself and her duel lives that Narcissa was staring at her with a lost look in her eyes, almost begging Hermione to tell her what was wrong, to tell her the truth, to just let her in, and all at once everything became way too much for Hermione, causing her to abruptly sit up in the bed, before rising from it completely, grabbing her wand, "Accioing" her discarded clothing, and beginning to get dressed at lightning speed.

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so fast that Narcissa had hardly been able to process what had been going on before the shock had settled in over Hermione's actions, and for a moment all Narcissa could seem to do was look towards the brunette with wide eyes and a confused expression as she watched her hastily redress herself.<p>

Narcissa didn't know what to think. Everything had been perfect all day, and when they had thought that things couldn't go any better, they had found themselves with more free time than they had originally thought, before they had to go to their next lesson and had taken the opportunity to visit the room of requirements, so that they could engage themselves in things of a more intimate nature.

Everything has been wonderful until she had come across Hermione's scar and everything seemed to just go downhill from there, and Narcissa had no idea why. But one thing Narcissa did know was that she didn't like it at all, she couldn't really put her finger on what was happening, she just knew that something felt wrong.

* * *

><p>Thankfully when Hermione had finished buttoning her shirt and pulled her sweater over her head. Narcissa seemed to snap out of it, and thrust her hand out, grabbing Hermione's shoulder, and turning the brunette's attention back to her. The blonde now sitting up in bed, clutching the bed sheet to her still bare chest, as she waited for Hermione to meet her gaze.<p>

Hermione stilled her hands, that had been previously trying to fasten her tie, and settled her gaze upon Narcissa, instantly seeing the look of confusion and panic that resided across the blonde's features, and Hermione's heart began to ache, knowing that she was the one who had put it there, and that she was the one who was currently causing her girlfriend such distress.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Narcissa asked, voicing the question with more panic in her tone than she would have liked, and Hermione felt so much worse than she had already been feeling, when she heard it.

"I'm sorry that my actions were so abrupt and that I startled you and caused you to worry. That wasn't my intention." Hermione spoke softly, cupping the blonde's face with her hand, and Narcissa automatically closed her eyes and leaned into to it, feeling a sense of comfort float through her as she soaked in the small embrace, before she opened her eyes, and once again settled her gaze upon Hermione, taking a small breath before beginning to address the brunette a second time.

"What's the sudden rush?" Narcissa then asked, gesturing to Hermione's attire, not really knowing what to say about what was happening and the odd situation they suddenly found themselves in, but hoping Hermione may shed some light on it for her.

Hermione didn't answer right away, and took a moment to just take in Narcissa's features and began to run through a mental check list in her mind of all the things she loved about the blonde sitting in front of her and causing a genuine smile and a spark of happiness to reside upon Hermione's features. Once that had happened Hermione tried to hold on to the feeling and the way that Narcissa made her feel so that she could try to be convincing when she answered the question the blonde had just posed to her, knowing full well that she had to once again lie to the one person that she loved most in this world.

"I have a paper that I wanted to finish before we headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts, and I almost forgot all about it." Hermione replied, feeling her stomach turn as yet another lie came tumbling out of her mouth.

"...So I'm going to go do that before I run out of time, but you shouldn't have to worry about it, just stay here and relax for a little bit longer." Hermione added her voice getting softer and softer as she spoke, before leaning down and placing a soft parting kiss to Narcissa's lips.

"Meet me in the common room before class and we'll walk over together." Hermione instructed with a small smile once she pulled back from the kiss, and began to fasten her tie, tucking it neatly into her sweater when she was finished.

"Ok" Narcissa returned simply.

Narcissa knew something was still off, but she also knew that the twinkle in Hermione's eyes and the smile that she wore when she had just spoken to her was completely genuine, and even though Narcissa still didn't feel a hundred percent with what had just happened or Hermione's explanation of the event, she decided that for now at least she would let it go.

"I'll see you in a little bit then. I love you." Narcissa stated, before Hermione was about to leave, causing a brilliant smile to cross the brunette's face, the way it always did when Narcissa told her those three little words.

"I love you too." Hermione replied, taking a few swift steps forward and pressing her lips to Narcissa's in one more parting kiss before she would have to leave the room of requirement.

"See you in a bit." Hermione added pulling back and steadily making her way towards the door, hastily trying to make her exit as the pain in her stomach and the turmoil in her head both continued to rapidly increase.

Once she reached the door, she turned her head back towards the bed one more time sending Narcissa a final loving smile, before opening the door and disappearing through it, leaving Narcissa alone in bed.

The blonde letting out a small sigh over the oddness of what had happened, before collapsing back onto the bed, intent to just clear her head and relax for a little while longer, before she had to redress, and get ready for her next class.

* * *

><p>As Hermione exited the room of requirement and began to trek down the hall, the feeling of sickness began to substantially increase, and she soon began heading in the direction of the Prefects bathroom knowing that is was usually on the clearer side this time of evening.<p>

Hermione knew that she was neither a Prefect nor a Quidditch captain, so she shouldn't really be using the bathroom without Narcissa, but she figured that if anyone caught her and made a fuss, she would just say that she had been looking for Narcissa and had happened to get sick in the process, knowing full well that their wasn't a Professor on the staff who would penalize her for using the bathroom after that.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was inside the bathroom her mind seemed to be running wild with images from her own timeline as well as the lies she had just told Narcissa, and the pain in her stomach increased tenfold because of it. She barely was able to make it into the stall before a sharp pain pierced her stomach and she fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>After Hermione was finished, she just sat there in silence, her back pressed up against the side of the stall, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her face pressed against her knees, as her rampant thoughts continued to course through her wary mind.<p>

Hermione thought back to how things were in her own timeline, how her life had been before all this had even happened, and she remembered how stressful her life could be. Not that she didn't love it. She loved it all, the good and bad, and wouldn't really change anything if she had the chance, but that still didn't change the fact that even though Hermione had always been mature and wise beyond her years, that due to the situations with Harry, Voldemort, and the second Wizarding war, that Hermione had to grow up a lot quicker than most children her age. Ever since that fateful first year at Hogwarts when she was only eleven years old, she had to face the very real possibility of her death or of those closest to her, on a regular basis.

As Hermione continued to think, she thought about how if she had to pick one of her years at Hogwarts that was the most life changing for her personally, beside the year she was currently residing in, in her present time. That she would have to pick her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Even though they had faced many challenges and the very real possibility of death many times before in their three previous years, Hermione knew that for her, her life hadn't drastically changed up until her fourth year and for her at least, everything had changed, and continued to do so from that point on.

* * *

><p>Her fourth year had started with the Quidditch World Cup, which had been cut short due to the reappearance of the Deatheaters and all the panic and speculation that came after it. Also amazingly enough it was at the Quidditch world cup when light had first entered Hermione's life in the appearance of Narcissa Malfoy, and Hermione had known that she was in trouble from the first time she had gazed her eyes upon the blonde witches' snow white face.<p>

After that came the Triwizard Tournament and Viktor and the ever rampant thoughts of Narcissa that never seemed to leave her head after that first encounter, only growing in volume and intensity as time wore on.

The end of their fourth year brought the death of Cedric Diggory, and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, which changed everything as they knew it, making the threat of the second Wizarding war very real and rather imminent not only to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but to the whole Wizarding world.

After that it seemed like they were constantly fighting, if not physically, then fighting to try and find a way to beat Voldemort, to try and get one step ahead of him, and trying to not lose any more loved ones as they went.

The only thing breaking up the constant struggle was the few huge events that began to stick out through their time at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange and many other high level death eaters escaping from Azkaban, the school itself being taken over by the ministry, allowing the madwomen Dolores Umbridge, to take the headmaster position, as well as the death of Sirius Black, and the return of Voldemort, that the Wizarding world as a whole could no longer ignore.

Then came the reemergence of Narcissa Malfoy into Hermione's life as she Ron, and Harry, stumbled upon her and Draco inside of Madam Malkin's. Naturally a scuffle had presented itself between her friends and the two Malfoy's. Though Hermione herself had been too caught up in being in the presence of Narcissa again, and barely caught on to the argument before it was over.

Afterwards excusing herself from her friends and heading to Flourish and Blotts to clear her head, only to be met by Narcissa again, this time in a more private setting, which had only proved to confuse the young Gryffindor more, and spark the flame to her already growing longing for the pureblooded woman.

Time seemed to speed up after that, as everything in their lives just seemed to be getting worse and worse. Harry's sadness, anger, and guilt, over Sirius death, and the grueling work he did with Dumbledore in an attempt to find Horcrux's and be one step ahead of Voldemort. Which in turn brought on the Headmasters own death and Snape's Betrayal, now leaving Hogwarts as well as the ministry open for Voldemort and the Deatheaters to run however they saw fit.

Next came the culmination of it all for Hermione. Leaving Hogwarts and their friends and family's behind as the three of them went in search of the Horcrux's that they weren't even sure they could find, and Hermione leaving her own Muggle family in the most serious sense of the world, and knowing she would never see them again.

They were then captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where she was tortured ruthlessly by Bellatrix Lestrange, the only bright part during the pain was the fact that she had gotten to see Narcissa again, as those ice blue eyes watched her, pain reflecting in those light orbs as Hermione herself felt the pain rip through her own body.

But Narcissa saved her that night, she saved all of them, even though in doing so it meant that she was placing her own life, and that of her family in jeopardy, and Hermione knew for sure then, what she had been trying to downplay for a while.

That this was not a simple crush, or a case of longing or infatuation, but she was in love, madly, truly and deeply in love, with one of the worst people she possibly could be, and as much as it made her heart soar when she thought of being in love with a woman as beautiful and as amazing as Narcissa, it always made her feel like she was dying a little inside as well. Because to her, Narcissa was unattainable, and was something that Hermione would never be able to have, and that killed her.

Then came her confession as she let both Harry and Ginny in on her inner most feelings towards Mrs. Malfoy and the situation she found herself in with the blonde witch, and they had both been amazingly supportive, and even though Hermione was still hurting, having her friends except her and be there for her, helped her lighten the heavy load she was carrying, tremendously.

Then the Final battle broke out, and everything in their world was turned upside down. Friends, family members, acquaintances, were being killed left and right, while others were severely injured, most of them still valiantly fighting as the battle raged on. They learned the truth about Snape, how he had loved Harry's mother with everything he had, and had been actually helping them along the way the whole time. This being his final confession, before death had taken him. His departure from this world, though sad, had actually helped them, and renewed the sense of purpose they had already flowing through them giving each one of them yet another reason why they had to defeat Voldemort and win this war.

Though the hope that they might actually prevail, greatly dwindled when they were informed of Harry's death. Though due to Narcissa's bravery, when she dared to lie to the Dark Lord, Harry was able to gain the upper hand, and Voldemort, and his dark forces fell at the hands of the light.

But not before Bellatrix had gotten her final laugh, when she decided to attack Hermione, and instead distinguished the one true light in Hermione's life, when she had brutally murdered her own sister. Narcissa only taking the fatal blows herself, in a desperate attempt to shield Hermione, and save the young Gryffindor's life.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Hermione practically shouted to herself in the silent confines of the Prefects bathroom, desperately shaking those final thoughts out of her head, as quickly as they had entered.<p>

Narcissa seeing her Scar from Bellatrix had stirred up a lot of old memories for her and had caused her two lives to blend in her mind, for the time being. But she was absolutely not going to let herself dwell on Narcissa's sacrifice of her subsequent death that was one thing Hermione refused to do.

Partly because she knew that she couldn't handle it, She had already lived through the situation once and she barely made it through the first time there was no way she was going to live through it in her mind a second time, and it was also partly because, to Hermione that moment and what had happened to Narcissa didn't exist.

Hermione was in another time line, a time line where Narcissa was still alive, and that horrible day had not yet come to pass, and if Hermione had anything to do with it, it never would. When the time turner saw fit for her to leave this time period and return home, she was going to fix everything, and prevent Narcissa's death from ever happening, and Hermione knew that she would succeed in her task without a doubt in her mind, because she simply knew that there was no other way.

Hermione knew that when her task was completed, everything would go back to the way it was. That Narcissa would still be married to Lucius and the two of them would reside in Malfoy Manor with Draco by their side. While Hermione would be alone, and try and pretend that she wasn't miserable without the woman she loved by her side, as she tried to acclimate herself into Wizarding society and attempt to readjust into living a normal life with her friends.

* * *

><p>Though regardless of how dreary the situation sounded to the young Gryffindor's ears, she knew it was the only option for her. Because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no way that she could live in a world that didn't have Narcissa in it, even if it was a possibility that she may never see the blonde again, after her task was finished. She knew that it would still be worth it, because Hermione would know that she had succeeded in what she had set out to do, that she was able to save Narcissa, and that Narcissa was alive, and that would be enough for Hermione, because she loved her.<p>

She loved her with all her heart and soul, and even if it meant she would be miserable, maybe for the rest of her life, as long as she knew that Narcissa was alive and well, she would be happy. Because that's how it was when you truly loved someone, you were willing to give up your own happiness, as long as it insured the safety and the happiness of the one you loved.

* * *

><p>Hermione squared her shoulders then, after her final thoughts had passed, and began to pull herself up off the cold bathroom floor, before straightening her clothes and casting a few spells to clean herself up. Her final thoughts on the matter being that she would push her negative thoughts of her real time line away, and just enjoy her time in the past with Narcissa as long as she could, vowing to try and show Narcissa every bit of the love she felt for her while she still could. Though she would never let herself forget her mission, or what she had come here to do, and she kept repeating the small mantra over and over to herself in her head as she exited the Prefects bathroom and began to head down to the dungeons where she would meet Narcissa.<p>

Intent to just enjoy the time she had left with the love of her life, before she would be sent back into her own time, where she would complete her mission, where she would save Narcissa's life, and where she would ultimately lose her.

* * *

><p>A substantial amount of time had passed and their D.A.D.A was about to start soon, So Narcissa had left the quiet confines of the room of requirement and was now on her way to the Slytherin common room to meet up with Hermione.<p>

Once she entered the common room she found it deserted, which was common around this time, many of the other students having various classes during this time, or getting ready to head to another one, and even though Hermione was absent as well Narcissa wasn't really surprised by it, considering how odd and seemingly distressed Hermione had been when she left her earlier. So she just waited there a few more minutes and when Hermione still didn't show she got up from her place in the armchair she had been sitting in, and headed into the girls dormitories.

Once there, she saw that it too was deserted and that Hermione wasn't there either, so instead of dwelling on it, she quickly began to gather the things that both her and Hermione would need for their next class, before walking back into the common room to see if Hermione had yet arrived. When she was once again greeted with an empty room, she checked the time and saw that her class would be starting any minute now, so she decided to exit the room all together, hoping that she would run into Hermione, once she was outside in the hallways.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Narcissa she was right, and once she was outside the Slytherin Chambers, she saw Hermione walking down the hall, heading straight towards where she was standing, the brunette seemingly lost in her own thoughts.<p>

As Hermione got closer to her, Narcissa began taking her own steps forward as well, about to ask Hermione about her whereabouts, and ask her why she was walking through the halls, when she was supposed to be writing her paper in the common room, and then meeting up with her.

Though as soon as Hermione got closer and Narcissa was able to see her more clearly, and she could see just how pale her girlfriend looked, her questions died in her throat, and new ones were instantly formed as she quickly walked down the corridor to meet Hermione and see what was wrong.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Narcissa asked in quick succession as she reached Hermione, worry coating her features as she reached out and gently cupped Hermione's cheek with the palm of her hand, feeling the slight amount of clamminess that her skin still held, since getting sick in the Prefects bathroom.

"I'm fine, Cissa. Don't worry." Hermione replied her voice soft, as she took Narcissa's hand into her own.

"I wasn't feeling well, and I got sick. But I got it all out now, and I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a lot better." She added truthfully, not only talking about getting it all out by emptying the contents of her stomach, but by also thinking over and dispelling all the thoughts and memories that had been running rampant through her mind, since she had left Narcissa's side earlier that evening, and almost as if by magic her face began to regain the color it had lost, and she felt a small bit of calm wash over her, not only by being in Narcissa's presence, which always seemed to help, but also by the realization that she had spoken some of the first truthful words to her girlfriend, since she began lying to Narcissa in the room of requirements an hour earlier.

Narcissa was still worried by what she had seen with Hermione and the day's events, but she saw the truth behind her words as the brunette had answered her, and was also happy to see that Hermione's complexion had begun to change, and that she was actually starting to look better than when Narcissa had first seen her, and even though it by no means made her feelings on today's events disappear, she decided to once again, for now, let it go.

"Alright, if you're sure." Narcissa stated, speaking once more about it, before dropping the subject all together.

"I am. Thank you for the concern, Cissy." Hermione replied sweetly, happy that the blonde cared about her so much, but also glad that Narcissa took her words for what they were, and hadn't decided to push the issue any further.

"Or course." Narcissa responded immediately, her love for the brunette shining in her eyes as she spoke, which never failed to make Hermione's breath catch in her throat when she saw it, and this time wasn't any different. Narcissa for her part just smiling gently as she took in Hermione's reaction, before she switched over into a lighter more casual tone.

"Alright... Well, I already grabbed your things..." Narcissa began as Hermione gratefully took the items she would need for their next class out of Narcissa's arms.

"...and if we don't start heading over there now, we'll be late for class, and I know how much you hate that, so we better get a move on." Narcissa added, a small playful smile gracing her lips.

"Well I do hate that." Hermione returned, her tone just as playful as Narcissa's had been, smiling back at the blonde, before threading their fingers together and heading off to their class, hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey everyone, i'm glad your all still enjoying this. :) With this chapter were starting to get into the heavier side of things a little, and Hermione's two timelines will continue to clash, as she spends the remainder of her time in the past. Having said that, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Once the class had settled and all the students had taken their seats, Professor Specter rose from his chair and went to stand in the front of the room to address his students, some who were sitting quietly, other quietly talking amongst themselves, all of them waiting for the Professor to start his lesson or give them their assignment for the day.

"For today's lesson you will not need your books, so feel free to put them away." Professor Specter began, as the shuffling began to be heard throughout the classroom as each of the students went to pack their books away.

"Today we are lucky enough to be able to be having a more hands on approach to your subject, and each of you will be able to have a live demonstration, combating with this particular entity." The Professor informed them.

"Now does anyone know what a Boggart is?" He asked, scanning the sea of students for a raised hand.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't see a single hand raised, this definitely not being the first time, in his rather long teaching career that this had happened. Though he was surprised when he realized that this was the class where he had both Miss Black, and Miss Wyndham in attendance, neither one of them raising their hands, nor were they really paying attention.

Hermione was sitting primly in her seat, staring straight ahead as always, though she listening to her own mind more than she was listening to the Professor speaking before her. Narcissa sitting next to her as always, though she wasn't really paying attention either, and had been carefully watching Hermione, ever since she noticed how distracted the brunette was.

"Anyone?" The Professor asked, scanning the students with his eyes.

"No?" He asked again, before settling his eyes on a random student.

"Mister Malfoy, Do you know what a Boggart is?" The Professor asked, and Lucius's head snapped forward from what he was doing, once he heard that the Professor was now addressing him directly.

"Of course I do, Professor." Lucius answered pompously, before his voice began to waver. "It's a... A Boggart is a..."

"You have no idea what a Boggart is, do you Mister Malfoy." The Professor cut him off with a small sigh.

Lucius then closed his mouth and nodded his head just once before dropping his gaze from Professor Specters, Lucius never being one to like not feeling superior or being embarrassed in front of others, even in this small class setting.

"Very well." Professor Specter said before moving on. "Miss Wyndham, how about you?" he asked turning her eyes to Hermione.

"Excuse me Professor." Hermione returned, after she was shaken out of her daze.

"Do you know what a Boggart is, Miss Wyndham?" He asked her a second time.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione replied, not only did she know what a Boggart was having faced one in her third year, but she would have known what it was regardless, because well, that was just her, always a firm believer that knowledge is power.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature which takes the form of the viewer's worst fear making it seems at the time like it is the person's reality. Though no one knows how to identify a Boggart or what one's true form is, since the creature immediately changes into the fear as soon as it is viewed." Hermione explained, giving one of her usual perfect text book worthy answers.

"Very good, Miss Wyndham. Perfect explanation as always." Professor Specter praised Hermione, while Lucius glared at her angrily from across the room, though Hermione herself didn't even notice.

"How about the charm that is to be used on a Boggart? Miss Black." The Professor asked turning her question to Narcissa.

The charm that combats a Boggart is "Riddikulus". The charm requires more than just the proper incantation and wand movements to work to its full effect on the Boggart. The correct way to perform the charm is to push past the fear, and concentrate on something that will make the Boggart look amusing and less threatening. Though the charm itself does not, in fact, repel a Boggart; it just forces it to assume a shape that the caster will find amusing, which in turn will then allow you to be able to defeat the Boggart." Narcissa answered perfectly, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

This had caused Hermione to smile sweetly at her, as she thought about all the things that she loved about her girlfriend that made Narcissa who she was, ranging from her personality and candor to each and every one of her mannerisms and actions.

Once Narcissa was done with her answer she turned her gaze back towards her girlfriend, and when she did she was met with Hermione's bright eyes that were already fixed on her, and the small amused smile that was glued to her face. Narcissa automatically smiling back, glad that Hermione was no longer inside her own head, before both girls attention was pulled back to their surroundings when they heard, the sound of chairs scrapping across the floor around them, as the other students began to rise from their seats, lining up in order of their desk positions, just as the Professor had instructed them to.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Narcissa rising from their own seats and lining up a second later. Both girls catching on pretty quickly to what was taking place, as Professor Specter pushed a rather large locked chest out from behind his desk and settled it in the front of the room. Their suspicions being proved correct when the Professor informed them of their task then pulled the first student in front of the chest, before unlocking it and releasing the Boggart, that was held inside.<p>

The students then began facing the creature one by one, the shape-shifter turning into various things as each student faced it. Everything from spiders, snakes, and wolves, to other types of fears like being reprimanded by a parent or Professor, as well as the fear of facing their own immortality. Some students working through the challenge without too much trouble, others requiring a little more time, or having to cast the charm more than once, but each of them eventually managed to get through it

As the students moved through their task, Hermione and Narcissa moved steadily through the line, and soon they were at the front, and Hermione would be next after the student in front of her finished her turn. Hermione herself wasn't really nervous about facing the creature, not only because she was confident in her own skills and abilities, but because this wasn't new to her like it was to the others, having already done this before, when Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts, and Hermione already knew that her fear was one of academic failure, and she knew it was a fear she could easily handle.

Though as time trickled on, Hermione's mind began to spark alive once more, and she began to worry that maybe her fear had changed since the last time she had done this in her third year, having faced many horrible and frightful situations between then and now. She then started to think about what had happened earlier, and wondered if maybe her Boggart would decide to play on her recent thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the torture that she had suffered at the deatheaters hands.

Though just as quickly as the thought came, she shook it out of her mind. Not letting herself worry about it, since she knew that she really didn't fear Bellatrix now, like she had that night in the Manor. The only feeling she really had now towards the woman being hate and anger, and she was pretty sure that, the image of Bellatrix was not the image that the Boggart would choose to pull from her subconscious. Though she wasn't able to speculate on the matter any further, when she felt Narcissa's hand on her shoulder, as the blonde softly told her that it was her turn, and Hermione walked forward to face the creature.

* * *

><p>Hermione took her place in the front of the room, not effected at all by the current image that was being displayed, but as soon as Hermione stood fully facing the creature, the image disappeared and began swirling, before it settled into its new form, the form of her worst fear, and when Hermione took in what was being presented to her, a sharp burst of cold ripped through her, before sobs involuntarily wracked her body, and she fell to her knees, in front of the image.<p>

On top of her despair, Hermione was feeling completely out of control and powerless, as she found herself in the one situation she never wanted to be in again. She felt like she had been transported back to outside the school grounds, mere minutes after the final battle had ended, back to the night that had viciously tore her world apart.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and she felt her body begin to tremble, as she saw the image of the older Narcissa, the one from her own timeline, clutched in her arms, bleeding profusely and gasping for breath, before her body stilled and became lifeless the same way it had, that horrible night.

The logical part of Hermione's brain knew that this wasn't happening again, that this wasn't real and it was all an illusion, but the image and emotions gripped her so tightly that Hermione wasn't able to fight it, and began to sink further into the nightmare that was being wound around her, consuming her from head to toe, as panic and the need to revive Narcissa began to set in the same way it had, the first time around, when this nightmare was her reality.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was horrified by Hermione's image and the way that it was affecting the brunette so profoundly. Never in her life had she seen someone break down over anything as intensely as Hermione was now, and the sight shook her to her very core. Her body seemingly not being able to process what was going on in front of her, as she stood frozen to her spot, only able to stand there in shock over the horrific scene being played out before her, and the rest of the class.<p>

Though she was soon pulled out of her reverie by the sound of Hermione's voice breaking the silence of the room, her words filled with such pain and anguish as she spoke through her broken sobs, as she desperately clutched to the body in her arms.

"Please... Please no. You can't do this to me, not now. You can't die... P-Please... Please wake up... Please." Hermione begged through her tears, speaking her words so pleadingly that it was tearing Narcissa's heart in two, even though the blonde still had no idea what was going on, or what Hermione was going through.

* * *

><p>Though Narcissa's heart wasn't the only thing Hermione's desperate cries had broken, it had also broken her out of her frozen state, and the blonde was finally able to kick herself into gear, and immediately jumped into action, doing the first thing that had popped into her head, her only thought being to stop her girlfriends pain, and to save her from the inner demons the Boggart had brought out in her, that Hermione right now was succumbing to in front of her very eyes.<p>

She then strode across the room as quickly as she could, before slipping herself in between Hermione and the shape-shifter, her body becoming a physical shield for Hermione against the nightmare she had been suffering from, and as soon as Narcissa stared the creature head on the scene began to slowly disappear, before it changed completely into Narcissa's own image.

The image now becoming that of a grand ballroom, filled to the brim with the Wizarding worlds social elite, it then became clear that what they were viewing was a wedding, the bride lifting her veil, and revealing herself to be Narcissa, as the image of the groom standing beside her morphed into a rather smug looking Lucius, the two sharing a kiss, before the official joined their hands together and turned them towards the audience, and announced them as husband and wife.

Narcissa shuddered, not only at the image that was being presented to her, but by the fact that her inner most fears were being played out in the open for the whole class to see, and Narcissa didn't appreciate her thoughts or her insecurities being laid out like that, to everyone's prying eyes, making her feel extremely vulnerable in that moment.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa!" Lucius hissed out from the corner of the room, he himself being embarrassed by the image as well.<p>

Though Narcissa paid no attention to him, and instead just raised her wand, before calling out a firm clear "Riddikulus" directing the charm directly towards the image in front of her. Within seconds the image began to swirl and change, before it settled into the new image at Narcissa's command.

It now showing the outside of the school, with Lucius clad only in his undergarments, gagged and tied to one of the schools towers, as a group of students laughed and pointed from below.

The students in the classroom soon echoing the laughter as they took in the scene. Though Lucius himself was furious now and was quickly making his way to the front of the room, while Professor Specter took the opportunity to wrangle the Boggart back into the chest in which it came, before locking it back up, and effectively sealing away the creature.

"Narcissa" Lucius hissed, when he reached her, intent to talk with her over what had just happened and how much she had just humiliated him. Though Narcissa for her part acted like she hadn't even heard him, and just turned in the other direction.

"I'm talking to you, Narcissa!" Lucius snapped harshly, gripping her shoulder tightly and attempting to turn her towards him.

"Don't touch me." Narcissa returned coldly, as she roughly shrugged his hand off her shoulder, Not even turning to face him as she spoke, instead walking a few steps forward, before dropping down to knees in front of the Professor's desk and wrapping a still slightly hysterical Hermione in her arms, as the brunette sobbed into her chest.

* * *

><p>Professor Specter was kind of at a loss about what to do at this point. He had tried to get Hermione to snap of her fear induced state, that didn't work. They had defeated and recaptured the Boggart, and still Hermione's panic didn't decrease, and even now being wrapped tightly in her girlfriend's arms, as the blonde tried to sooth her, Hermione was still a mess.<p>

The Professor than decided to take the situation in steps, the next logical step being for him to clear the room, So he dismissed the class early for the day, without assigning any homework, and the sea of students began to gather their things, before they all silently made their way out the door, Even Lucius, who had been reluctant to leave at first, since he still hadn't been able to have his conversation with Narcissa, but after a pointed glare from Professor Specter, he too left the classroom.

Once that was done, Professor Specter strode behind his desk, stopping in front of his fireplace, flicking his wand into the flames and whispering quietly into it, while Hermione and Narcissa sat wrapped up on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Mione, Sweetie. It's ok, your safe now, I've got you." Narcissa whispered into the brunette's hair, trying to sooth her.<p>

"It's gone, love. It can't hurt you anymore. I won't let it." She added, feeling her heart breaking, as Hermione clutched on to her even tighter, still crying, and only speaking to her in small unintelligible bursts.

Narcissa wanted to help Hermione so bad, she wanted to just make this all stop, but she didn't know how, and she didn't know what she could do. She thought that by defeating the Boggart and fighting off Hermione's fear that she could save her from it, but even now with the Boggart gone, Hermione was acting like she was still trapped in her nightmare.

Narcissa sighed sadly as she took in the scene, never really feeling as useless before as she did now in this moment, but she soon decided that if the only she could do was be here for Hermione than that's what she was going to do, and just simply held Hermione a little bit tighter, pulling the brunette a little bit closer, and continued whispering words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the room, the flames inside the fireplace rose, and flamed bright neon, before Professor Specter took a step back from it, allowing Professor McGonagall to step through the flames and into the classroom.<p>

His first idea had been to call Professor Slughorn about the matter, because Horace was the head of Slytherin house and both Hermione and Narcissa were Slytherins, and that's just what the protocol for this kind of thing usually was, but when he called Professor Slughorn and informed him of the situation, Horace immediately told him that Professor McGonagall was the one to be notified whenever Miss Wyndham was involved, so he disconnected from him before patching himself through to Professor McGonagall's office. He then gave the woman a cliff notes version of what had happened, and a moment later she was crossing the threshold of his fireplace and was now standing beside him, taking in the image of the two students on the floor.

Narcissa heard that someone else was now in the room with them, and rose her face from where it was nuzzled in Hermione's hair so that she could see who it was, and when she looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there talking softly with Professor Specter, before the short conversation ended, and Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to Hermione, and Narcissa instantly recognized the true look of worry on the Professors face, but as quickly as the look came it was gone, and Professor McGonagall's face returned to a more neutral expression before she began walking over to where they were sitting.

"Hermione, are you alright? Can you stand up?" Professor McGonagall asked her, now standing directly in front of the two girls, and Narcissa untangled herself from Hermione so that Professor McGonagall could speak to her, though the blonde witch hadn't moved too far and was still close by.

Though for the most part Professor McGonagall's questions went unanswered and she didn't really have much more luck than Narcissa had earlier, and all she got in return was a few jumbled words that Hermione managed to speak through her sobs, her body and mind still too grief stricken to really function properly.

Minerva then sighed to herself, and pulled out her wand, before casting a quick feather weight charm on Hermione.

"Romulus, would you please." She then asked putting away her wand, and gesturing over to Hermione.

Professor Specter nodded in reply, before he began to take a step forward, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"I'll do it." Narcissa said simply, wiping an errant tear from her eye, as she turned to the two Professors.

"Very well, Miss Black. If you would." Minerva stated gesturing over to Hermione once more.

Narcissa didn't respond to the request, but immediately bent down and scooped Hermione into her arms, carrying the brunette bridal style, before she simply followed behind Professor McGonagall into the fire.

* * *

><p>Within moments Narcissa found herself stepping into the Professors office, the fire portal closing and returning to normal behind her. Minerva pulled out her wand, when she walked into the room, and transfigured the two arm chairs that she usually had, into one large couch.<p>

Once the transformation was completed Narcissa stepped forward and gently laid Hermione down on the couch, smiling sadly as she softly brushed a few wet strands of hair off of Hermione's tear soaked face.

"Now Miss Black, if you would be so kind, as to give myself and Miss Wyndham a moment alone..." Minerva began to speak, her voice and subsequent statement pulling Narcissa out of her musings.

"Wait... What?" Narcissa returned, a little less composed than she would have liked, then she quickly remembered who she was speaking to and remembered her place, before she went to address the professor for a second time.

"I mean no disrespect, Professor. But I'm not going to leave her, especially not while she's like this." Narcissa tried to state amicably as she gestured over to Hermione, who was lying silently on the couch.

"Miss Black, I appreciate your concern, and I respect it. But if I'm going to figure out what happened, and try to fix it, I will have to spend some time alone with Miss Wyndham." Minerva returned, in a tone that was still kind, but also showed that what she was asking wasn't a request, and she wasn't asking for Narcissa's permission, nor did she need it.

"...Considering today's circumstances I will make sure that you both are excused from your astronomy class tonight, and I will also let Professor Dumbledore and the other Professors know that you may be missing tonight's dinner as well. You instead may wait in the dormitories if you wish. I'm sure you have a lot that you would like to sort out at the moment, and as soon as Hermione and I are finished, and she's feeling better, I will send her your way." Minerva added, trying to ease the blond.

"Does that seem agreeable, Miss Black?" Minerva asked her.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, and the Professor was more than willing to give her the moment she needed and just stood their patiently waiting while Narcissa was thinking over the situation she currently found herself in.

Narcissa was torn, part of her wanted to stay with Hermione, to fix this. But there was another part of her that was at a loss, so confused by the day's events, and really not knowing what to do, and the more logical part of her brain knew that maybe Professor McGonagall could help. That she could find out what happened and get Hermione out of her catatonic state, and then when she was finished she would deliver Hermione back to her, and Narcissa could then spend the rest of the night, comforting Hermione, and helping the brunette in a way only she could. Pretty soon Narcissa knew which option she was going to choose and what she was going to do, even though leaving Hermione was something she really didn't want to do.

Narcissa sighed. "Please help her, and let her know I'll be waiting in the dormitory."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I assure you that your trust is not ill placed." Minerva returned, losing the formalities for a moment.

Narcissa just nodded, and walked over to where Hermione was laying on the couch, the brunette still lying in the same position that Narcissa had first placed her in. She then kneeled down next to the edge of the couch and brushed Hermione's cheek softly with the pad of her hand.

"Professor McGonagall is going to help you now, love. But I'll be waiting to wrap you in my arms as soon as you're finished. So hopefully I'll see you in a little bit, Mione. I love you." Narcissa spoke softly, before gently pressing her lips to Hermione's in a chaste kiss, she then pulled back and gently placed a second kiss to Hermione's forehead, before pulling back completely, squaring her shoulders, and gliding out of the office.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone, Professor McGonagall pulled a small calming potion out of her personal stores and gave it to Hermione. The potion would act as a sort of tranquilizer, but instead of putting Hermione completely out of commission, it would instead relax her, and clear her head, so that Hermione would be able to pull herself together, and actually talk about the incident, without fear of stumbling back into the state she was in, when she was first confronted by the Boggarts image.<p>

A moment or so after the potion was ingested; Hermione began to come back around to her normal self, and took in her surroundings, realizing that she was now sitting in Professor McGonagall's office.

"What? When did I..." Hermione began to question, before she began to trail off, a slight look of horror crossing her face, before she begins to remember.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it? That all really happened? Right there in the middle of Professor Specter's class? In front of Narcissa, in front of everyone." Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Minerva returned. "Professor Specter has already filled me in on as much as he was able, know I just need you to tell me what actually happened today." She prompted Hermione.

Hermione then took a deep breath before she launched into her story from the beginning, including what had happened with Bellatrix at the manor, and Narcissa finding the scar, as well as the amount of stress she had already been struggling with before she had even entered Professor Specter's class. She then went on to explain how the Boggart had brought her back to the night Narcissa had died, and that her worse fear was apparently, that maybe the situation would be permanent, that Narcissa would die all over again, and that Hermione wouldn't be able to stop it. The whole time Hermione spoke, Professor McGonagall sat across from her quietly listening, and taking in what the young girl was saying with rapt attention.

"It's just been a bit much today, I suppose. My own timeline keeps trying to sneak up on me, and it seems to be getting harder and harder to reconcile the two lives I'm currently living." Hermione stated with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're happy here, Hermione. Happy with Miss Black, but it would be disastrous if you lost sight of your true path, which is the life you live in your own time. Who you are now, in this time, that person isn't real. Hermione Wyndham doesn't exist, Hermione Granger is who your meant to be. Regardless of how happy your time has been here, you must not lose sight of that." Minerva told her, gently speaking what Hermione needed to hear.

"I know, I've already had this conversation with myself, more times than I can count." Hermione sighed.

"I want to enjoy the time I have with Narcissa, before my time runs out and I have to go back. I'll hate leaving her more than you could ever know, but I know I can't stay here, that I have to go back, and that I will save Narcissa, because for me, there is no other option. I will save her life, and then I will lose her from mine. But at least I'll know she's alive and well, and I'll have the memories of our time together here, and that will have to be enough. I know it doesn't sound like your typical fairy tale ending, but it is, what it is, and I've come to terms with that fact, and have excepted it." Hermione explained.

Minerva took a breath, and thought over her words, before she decided to give a response to what Hermione had just said.

"Hermione I know things in your time are quite different from how things are now and a lot has happened. But now that you've been here with Miss Black for a couple months, and know how she feels for you, how can you still be so sure that you could never be anything to the Narcissa in your own time?" Minerva asked, measuring her words carefully.

"Because everything is completely different. Like you even said yourself Hermione Wyndham doesn't even exist. My Narcissa is twice my age, She's married to Lucius, her sister Bellatrix is easily one of the most disturbed and evil people I have ever met, and she escaped from Azkaban, once her dark lord was coming back into power. The whole lot of them is assumed to be some of the worst of the worst, for a time, Voldermort himself had even inhabited the Malfoy's house. Narcissa and Lucius have a son, Draco. He's the same age, as I am. He used to be a huge prat, but this last year I've been seeing a lot more of Narcissa in him, than Lucius, which is a godsend, but that's beside the point." Hermione said when she caught herself rambling.

"The point being, that the person I really am, is a person that Narcissa could never want to be with, let alone love." She added sadly, lowering her gaze, no longer to meet the professor's gaze, as her words washed upon her.

"I understand that things are different, as I said before, but deep at the core of things, you are who you are, and if Narcissa loves you now, how you cannot at least believe in the possibility that she could love you then as well. Instead of just resigning yourself to a miserable existence." Minerva asked, wondering why Hermione couldn't seem to see, what she so clearly could.

"I'm aware that My Narcissa isn't the dark witch that some assume her to be, I know she's never been a death eater, nor has she ever really believed in anything that the dark lord and his followers do, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't live in a different world than I do, I'm still beneath her, and I'm not necessarily someone who would look good on her arm." Hermione began to explain, though it was clear that her control was slipping as she spoke and her voice began to waver.

"Regardless of what happens after the war, if good and evil aren't that much of an everyday problem anymore, Narcissa will still be unattainable for me. She's the perfect pureblood socialite, the wealthy heir from the noble house of Black, combined with the Powerful influence and added money that comes with becoming a Malfoy. She's a beautiful woman, who could have anyone she chooses, but instead she lives in the manor with Lucius and Draco, untouchable to the rest of the outside world. Then theirs me, still a child in most people's eyes, the intelligent best friend of Harry Potter, one third of the golden trio, a Gryffindor, and a Mudblood." Hermione continued her voice auditable quivering as she spoke.

"Right now, in this time, things are more even. Both Narcissa and I are young, and even though she has already experienced a great deal of pressure and expectation because of how her family is, she hasn't yet been changed by it, like she has in my time. In my time she's had nearly twenty years of having to be exactly what her family and society wanted her to be. In this time, were both away at school, free to just be whatever we want to be inside the safety of these walls. The Narcissa here is also under the impression that not only are we about the same age, but were both purebloods, and Slytherins. That I'm someone who belongs in the same world and social standing as she does, she believes that we are the same. The only problem that would be relevant in both time periods would be the fact that I'm female, and well obviously Narcissa doesn't really care about that, but having one major hurdle in your relationship is a lot different than having countless." She continued to explain.

"...So I'm not going to give myself false hope, about a situation that will probably never happen. I will never get to be with Narcissa the way I want to, and I have come to that realization a long time ago. What I have with her now, was already more than I have dreamed I could have, so I'm thankful for the experience. Now when I leave here, all I will need is to save Narcissa and then that will be the end of it. Yes, I know i'm resigning myself to a life of misery, seeing Narcissa across a crowded room, and not being able to touch her. Looking into her bright blue eyes, and remembering what we once shared, knowing that I love her, and that I always will, but that I will never get to express it to her again. All of it will be hard, and sometimes it may be more than I can bare, but at least I'll know she's there, that she's alive and well, and that will be all I will really need, because when you love someone, truly love them, sometimes it means loving them enough to let them go." Hermione finished with a sigh.

"Hermione I know this is hard for you, and that your life has never been easy. But you such a strong girl, way stronger than most people, and I know you're smart, and that you know what you're talking about. But just do me one thing, and don't write yourself off as easily as you are now. Even if you want to believe that your 99 percent right about you and Narcissa and your future, please just at least hold on to the one percent possibility that maybe your wrong." Minerva said softly.

"...Alright." Hermione returned in her silent resignation.

"Thank you, Minerva. For talking to me, and for coming to fetch me earlier. But if you don't mind I should probably head back to Narcissa, I'm sure she's worried, and probably growing rather impatient." Hermione stated, with a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about her girlfriend, and how she was probably handling herself right now.

"I'm sure she is. Miss Black was understandably quite upset earlier, and hated leaving you alone with me, even more. So I'm sure she will be quite relieved to see you. She should be waiting in the dormitory for you; I have already had the two of you, excused from both the dinner proceedings and your astronomy class, later this evening. So you can just rest, until tomorrow. It has been quite a long day for the two of you after all." Minerva informed her kindly.

Hermione nodded, standing up from her position on the couch, before Minerva walked her to the door.

"Thank you again." Hermione said softly.

"It's what I'm here for, and I will be happy to continue helping you, as much as you need it, for as long as you're here." Minerva returned kindly, meaning every word.

"I don't doubt that. You've always been there for me throughout the years; I didn't think the past would be any exception." Hermione returned with a small smile directed at her mentor, before she slipped out of the office door, and headed down towards the dungeons. She had a rough day today, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to look into the eyes of her favorite person, and to feel the wave of calm the only Narcissa's presence could give her.

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally entered her dorm, she was greeted by the image of Narcissa dressed in her uniform, her tie a hanging loosely around her neck, as she silently paced across the room, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.<p>

"You can stop pacing now, sweetie. I'm back, and I don't want you to tucker yourself out." Hermione spoke sweetly, and Narcissa stopped her pacing, before snapping towards the door and rushing over to Hermione.

"Mione, your back. You're ok now." Narcissa stated as she took in Hermione's appearance and demeanor.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall gave me something to help. But I know were both excused from the rest of the evening's activities, and all I really want to do is get changed, and lay in bed with you." Hermione replied, with a soft kiss.

"I can definitely do that." Narcissa replied when the kiss broke, and with a quick flick of her wrist two pairs of Pj's gathered themselves up, before floating over, and landing softly on Hermione's bed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after that both girls had changed and went through their nightly routines, and were now laying cuddled up together on Hermione's bed.<p>

"You'll stay right?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"...I mean I know were not supposed to, but it's not like were actually going to be doing anything, were just sleeping and I don't really know if I'll be able to sleep without you next to me tonight." Hermione revealed the vulnerability she was feeling, seeping through her words.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't have it any other way." Narcissa returned instantly, knowing how important this was to Hermione, and to be honest she didn't really want to be away from the brunette any more than she had to either.

"Good" Hermione said happily, about to snuggle in closer to Narcissa, when she caught the look in Narcissa's eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong? What is it?" Hermione asked, perching herself up on her elbow and peering down at Narcissa.

Narcissa looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually decided to speak.

"I just that... I know you probably don't want to talk about it..." Narcissa stopped and took a breath, gathering her thoughts before she continued with what she had been trying to say.

"It's just that today, that whole thing with the Boggart was hard, it was hard seeing you like that, and feeling as powerless as I did when it was happening, but it was more than that. It was odd, but familiar at the same time, and it was really strange for me to watch because the body you were clutching looked..." Narcissa trailed off, hesitant to finish her sentence.

"It looked so much like you." Hermione finished for her.

"Yes" Narcissa sighed relieved, that she just wasn't being crazy, or somehow trying to make this about her.

"I mean it did, but it didn't. Like it was another representation of me or something, and it was more than a little unnerving for me, not only because I hated seeing you in such pain, but it was weird seeing myself or someone that looked like me... like that." Narcissa revealed her tone wavering slightly.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell Narcissa the truth, but on the other hand she had to tell her something. So she took a moment to think, before deciding on what the best thing to say to Narcissa might be.

"Well that's what the creature does, it taps in to your deepest fears, and sometimes maybe it's a fear so deep inside of you that you aren't even really aware that you have it. So what I've thought about this whole ordeal, is maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me that my biggest fear is losing you, someday down the line, and I guess the most horrible and permanent way for me to do that is if you were to die, especially prematurely, and maybe the image we were seeing wasn't necessarily you right now, but an older, later, version of you." Hermione explained, feeling exhausted not only from the complex day she had, but from the mix of truths and lies, she had just woven together, in the explanation she had just given Narcissa.

"I guess that makes sense." Narcissa replied, already feeling better about the situation, as she pulled Hermione down to lay next to her once more, to which Hermione eagerly complied, and a moment later they were cuddled together again.

"I guess I just love you so much, that I'm terrified to let this all go." Hermione stated honestly, her words holding a much deeper meaning at the moment than Narcissa could even begin to comprehend.

"I love you too, Hermione." Narcissa returned kissing Hermione's temple.

"...and you don't have to worry about that, because you won't lose me, I won't let that happen. I promise." Narcissa returned trying to be comforting, though she had meant each and every one of the words she had spoken as well.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Hermione returned her voice so soft and sad, that Narcissa barley heard it.

Narcissa sat their silently for a moment, not really knowing what to say, or what to even think about Hermione's statement, for that matter.

She wanted to address Hermione's comment and tell her that if there was any promise that she could ever keep, that it would be this one. But there was something stopping her from speaking, something in the moment telling her not to say anything at all.

Soon Narcissa felt Hermione's breathing even out, and she knew the brunette was asleep. So Narcissa did the only thing that seemed right to her at the time, and held Hermione even closer against her body, before kissing her girlfriend goodnight, and then finally allowing herself to slip into slumber as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Here we go the continuation of our bumpy ride, Hermione's two timeline are catching up with her more than she would have liked, but we all knew it would happen eventually. That being said, please, please, please, try not to hate Hermione too much after this chapter, or me for that matter. Sadly it had to be done, but I promise Hermione will fix it. You'll just have to bare with me, and her, for this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The girls were in their Transfiguration class, the task they had been charged with at the moment was for each student to transform their quills into some sort of bird. Naturally Hermione had no problem with the task and after speaking the incantation with a quick flick of her wand, Hermione's quill transformed itself into a beautiful white dove, that soared into the air, before perching itself upon one of the shelves in McGonagall's classroom.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione when the girl had finished her spell, before picking up her own wand from the table. Narcissa had chosen to wait until Hermione had finished her spell before she had started her own, but now that Hermione was finished, Narcissa was free to begin, and in no time at all, another dove was flying up, this time from Narcissa's quill. The dove immediately joining Hermione's, both birds cooing before wrapping around each other.

"Well done, Miss Wyndham, Miss Black, 50 points to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall praised the pair.

"The rest of you keep trying." The Professor instructed the rest of the class.

Soon several sparrows, blue jays, and finches, flew around the classroom, as well as a big black crow from Lucius, who smiled cockily at his accomplishment.

Though somehow one of the other student's had messed up their spell so spectacularly, that instead of transforming his quill into a bird, he transformed it into wings that formed on either side of his forehead, and Professor McGonagall excused herself to escort the boy to Madame Pomfry. Leaving the rest of the class with the instructions to keep attempting their spells, and telling the one's that already succeeded to transform their birds back to quills.

* * *

><p>Both girls finished the request quickly, before returning their quills to their bags, both content to just be in each other's presence until the professor returned, and their class resumed.<p>

"You know... I love that we have so many classes together." Narcissa spoke against the shell of Hermione's ear, coming up to her, and wrapping her arms around Hermione from behind.

"You do, huh?" Hermione returned with a smile, her back still pressed against Narcissa.

"Mmm hmm... Watching how effortlessly you handle each spell or academic achievement. Is a total turn on." Narcissa purred, and Hermione's smile widened, she defiantly knew the feeling, since watching Narcissa master the same things, was a total turn on for her as well.

"You like that, huh?" Hermione shuddered, as Narcissa trailed the tip of her tongue along her ear.

"So much... After class is over, I'll show you just how much." Narcissa husked, and Hermione shivered.

Hermione then spun in Narcissa's arms; so that she was now facing the blonde witch.

"Promise" Hermione asked, her lips ghosting along Narcissa's.

"Always" Narcissa smirked, before closing the final distance between them, pulling Hermione into a searing kiss.

A kiss which the brunette returned with equal fervor, a kiss that quickly turned into a rather heated make out session.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Lucius turned towards the pair, and a look of disgust crossed his face, as he saw the two girl making out at their shared desk.<p>

This was not the first time Lucius had witnessed such a scene, it was common knowledge around the school that the two girls were an item, and neither one of them ever really tried to hide their feelings or affections for the other, but something about this time felt different to him.

They weren't really doing anything that they usually didn't do, but there was something about the way they were touching, and the way the melded together that seemed different than before. Soon Lucius realized what was different about their chemistry, and a look of disgust and outrage coated his features.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa, you didn't!" Lucius called out, crossing the room quickly, so that he was now in front of the two girls.<p>

Narcissa groaned in frustration at the interruption, as well as who the cause of the interruption was, before pulling back from Hermione's lips, Hermione sighing herself, wondering what Lucius could possibly want this time.

"Just tell me I'm wrong, that you're not that stupid." Lucius continued.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at the boy, wondering what the hell he was going on about now, though her temper was rising as well, not appreciating at all being called stupid, nor did she like the tone that Lucius was using with her.

"What are you rambling on about now, Lucius?" Narcissa returned clearly not amused, and Hermione was just confused.

"Tell me that you didn't do it, that you didn't let _that girl_ defile you. That you didn't let _her_..." Lucius said pointing towards Hermione. "...Steal away your innocence." Lucius spat at the couple, as the eyes of the rest of the students landed on them.

Narcissa finally realized what Lucius was going on about, and she rolled her eyes not only at his choice of words, but at the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

Hermione rolled her eyes as well, knowing she didn't steal away anything, and even though Narcissa did in fact give Hermione her virginity, Narcissa herself was far from innocent, and she wasn't even the most innocent one out of the two of them, and the thought caused Hermione to giggle, regardless of the situation.

"MY GIRLFRIEND didn't steal anything; she just accepted what I willingly and quite happily offered to her." Narcissa began, putting extra emphasis on the part where she stated that Hermione was her girlfriend.

"...Though regardless of that, I don't see how the matter is any of your business at all, Lucius." Narcissa added coolly.

"It's not my business... It's not my business." Lucius repeated, his voice growing louder with each word.

"How is it not my business, Narcissa? We're to be married." He yelled, growing more and more frustrated.

"Unfortunately..." Narcissa said with disgust.

"...Though that isn't until I leave Hogwarts, at the completion of my studies, and until then you have no hold over me, nor do you get any say in what I do or don't do, with my girlfriend. It's not like I care about you spreading your seed throughout the school, giving yourself to any witch, dumb enough to take you." Narcissa snapped back.

"You think you're so smart, Narcissa..." Lucius replied with contempt.

"Dating this girl was one thing, but taking it further than that, taking it to that physical point, is another thing completely. Do you have any idea the lines you crossed? What my Parents will think? Or yours for that matter?" Lucius spat, and Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand to take strength from the brunette.

"..And how would they find out, Lucius? Are you going to tell them?" Narcissa sighed tiredly.

"You think I won't? I will owl them this very night." Lucius challenged.

"Do you even know the consequences of your actions? Or how my parents are going to react when I tell them." he added.

Hermione gripped Narcissa's hand tightly, trying to show her support to her girlfriend, though she was slightly surprised when she saw the hint of a small smile grace Narcissa's lips, before she replied to Lucius.

"Oh I know exactly what they'll do. They will be enraged that I disgraced myself in such a way, and then they will contact my parents, express their outrage and disgust, before they call off our betrothal all together. Then they will find someone else to marry you, a nice pureblood girl, who is actually worthy of their precious son." Narcissa smirked hitting the nail on the head.

Lucius was caught off guard by Narcissa's reply at first, before a look of utter contempt settled over his features.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Lucius sneered.

"You'd like to get out of this so easily, but I won't let that happen. You will be my wife, and submit your life to me thereafter, and bare me an heir. So if that means that I won't be telling my parents, and that you will carry on with your little fling, then so be it. But enjoy your time here at school while you can, for as soon as this is over, you will be mine." Lucius told her, with an evil smirk that made Hermione's stomach turn.

Narcissa was mildly shocked by his reply, and to what length's the boy would go to keep her miserable, and she wasn't even able to formulate a reply, before Lucius was rounding on Hermione.

"As for you, enjoy whoring around with Narcissa while you can, because as soon as she's done with school, this ends." Lucius stated gesturing over to the two girls, not even bothering to hide his disgust, over the pairing.

"Soon she won't even remember your name, and she'll be too busy screaming mine, to even care." Lucius snarled at Hermione.

Several things snapped inside Hermione in that moment. Not only would have Lucius's words enraged her, in any ordinary situation, especially him talking about her girlfirnd that way, but his words also hit her a little too close to home, since Hermione knew what the future held for the three of them.

She knew how Narcissa would in fact forget her, and how she would marry Lucius, that they would still be together nearly 20 years later, and how she would bare him a son, Draco himself being proof enough that Lucius would have the love of her life, and that Narcissa would give herself over to Lucius in that way, that he would get to touch Narcissa in ways only Hermione had.

Rage then settled itself over Hermione and before she was even aware of what she was doing, she stepped right up to Lucius, cocking back her fist, and punching him squarely in the face, the same way she had done to his son, once upon a time.

"Fitting" Lucius said as he spit his blood on the floor.

"Of course you wouldn't use you wand like a respectable witch, but would lower yourself to defend yourself like a filthy Muggle. You might as well be a Mudblood if you're going to disgrace your pureblood status in such a way." Lucius growled.

"Don't speak to her that way." Narcissa commanded, stepping in, before turning her attention to Hermione.

"Are you alright, love? You didn't hurt your hand, did you?" Narcissa asked, inspecting said hand.

"I'm fine, Cissa. Don't worry." Hermione replied lovingly.

"You won't be for long, considering there's no way I'm going to let you get away with your little act of Muggle aggression." Lucius interrupted, suddenly raising his wand towards the brunette. Though Narcissa was faster, and raised her own wand.

"I would think about your next move very carefully, Lucius. Because if you want someone to use their wand on you, I would be more than happy to oblige." Narcissa warned him.

Lucius struggled for a moment, not moving but not lowering his wand either.

He didn't want to back down, and he desperately wanted to hex Hermione, he had wanted to for a while, but it was no secret that he was quite scared of Narcissa and what she was capable of, though he didn't have much more time to think on it when they were all suddenly interrupted.

* * *

><p>"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, gripping Lucius shoulder.<p>

"That little whore struck me." Lucius replied pointing at Hermione.

"I was just trying to defend myself, and then Narcissa jumped into the fray as well." Lucius explained.

"Language, Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall reprimanded, before turning her focus to Hermione.

"Is that true, Miss Wyndham?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"Not really... Though I did hit him." Hermione replied truthfully.

Minerva then sighed, she had a feeling that was the case, and now she had been proven right, and hated what she had to do next, though she didn't have any other choice, she couldn't very well give Hermione a free pass, especially not in front of Lucius Malfoy and a room full of students, so she did what she had to do, and began to hand out punishment.

"5o points will be taken from Slytherin... From each of you, and I expect you both to be in the great hall at bedtime to serve your detention." Professor McGonagall announced, speaking to both Lucius and Hermione.

Lucius was enraged and began to argue, but Hermione just nodded in silent compliance to the Professor's statement.

"Mister Malfoy if you do not hold your tongue, you will be turning you night of detention into a week of them." The Professor stated her voice full of authority, and Lucius quickly backed down, accepting his fate for the time being.

Though Narcissa wasn't as accepting of the situation and soon began to voice her disagreement.

"This is unacceptable." Narcissa began her icy exterior firmly in place.

"Now Miss Black..."Professor McGonagall began, expecting this as well, though Narcissa cut her off.

"No, this whole thing started with myself and Lucius and Hermione just got caught up towards the end, I'm just as much at fault as she is, more actually, and if anyone should be punished it's me." Narcissa stated adamantly.

Minerva smiled to herself at Narcissa's display of affection and her attempt to protect Hermione, though she was sure not to let the smile show on her face, and soon took on a position of authority once more.

"Very well Miss Black. If that's what you wish then I will be taking 150 points from Slytherin then, and you will be joining Mister Malfoy and Miss Wyndham in detention tonight." The Professor decreed.

Narcissa would have rather had Hermione taken out of the equation all together, but the blonde knew how to pick her battles and she knew that having her be with Hermione in this was better than the brunette facing it alone, so she didn't argue the issue any further and just nodded her head in acceptance of McGonagall's decree.

"Now that, that's taken care of class dismissed." McGonagall spoke addressing the entire class, and soon enough everyone began packing away their belongings, and filing out of the classroom when they were done.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Narcissa began, as they walked through the corridor, halting their movement and pulling Hermione towards her.<p>

"You do know that what he said, it isn't true. I love you and..." Narcissa began to assure her, but Hermione stopped her.

"Shhh" Hermione said placing her finger gently against Narcissa's lips.

Hermione knew what the blonde was going to say, and how she was going to assure her of her love, and how there was no merit to Lucius words, or his predictions for the future. But Hermione knew what fate had in store for them, and how right Lucius actually was, and she didn't really want to talk about it anymore, she just wanted to enjoy what little time she had left with Narcissa while she still could.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I would much rather you cash in on the promise you made me, than spend another second wasting my breath on the waste of space that is Lucius Malfoy." Hermione told her softly.

"Do you think you can do that for me?" Hermione flirted, running her finger slowly down Narcissa's chest, and she saw Narcissa's eyes visibly darken.

"Well a promise is a promise." Narcissa teased as she regained her bearings, and began to give over to her lust.

"Exactly" Hermione returned with a smirk, grateful that things were back on track, and going the way she wanted. Lucius and his spiteful words now the farthest thing from her mind, as she crashed her lips to Narcissa's.

* * *

><p>After that the two girls' were barely able to make it into the Room of Requirement before they gave into their desire. Though once they were inside the room they didn't even make it to the bed, and as quickly as they had entered Narcissa had Hermione pressed up against the wall, her lips and hands roaming over every part of Hermione that she could find.<p>

Hermione for her part was fully giving herself over to Narcissa and the feelings that the blonde witch was invoking in her, and she wasted no time wrapping her legs around Narcissa's waist and her arms around her neck, as she began to lay her own assault on the blonde's neck, and relishing in the small moans and soft whimpers that she was pulling from her girlfriend.

"I never fully realized how much I absolutely love the fact that our uniforms consist of these skirts until now." Narcissa said with a smirk, and one of her hands slid up Hermione's skirt.

"Lovely isn't it." Hermione purred, quickly getting lost in the feelings of Narcissa's hands on her.

"Absolutely. I don't even have to stop what I'm doing or pull away from you to get to what I want." Narcissa husked as she slid her fingers into Hermione, now getting exactly what she wanted.

"Mmm Hmm..." Hermione managed to reply in between moans, as Narcissa plunged into her, her pace increasing with each thrust, and when Narcissa began going harder and faster, curling her fingers on every other plunge, Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes, and thrust her head back against the wall, not even caring at the thud it made, her only conscious thought being the absolute pleasure her body was feeling at Narcissa's hands.

Soon Hermione could feel the familiar coiling beginning in her abdomen as heat began to flood through her and within mere seconds she was thrown into the obis of her own pleasure, Narcissa's name falling from her lips, as the blonde watched the scene unfold in front of her, with fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione had come so hard, that once the aftershocks of her orgasm were done, she fell limp against Narcissa. She didn't even feel Narcissa taking her over to the bed, nor did she feel the blonde laying her down on it or wrapping her own body around her.<p>

So it wasn't a surprise when sometime later Hermione awoke in the large bed Narcissa at her side, the brunette herself wondering how they had got there, when the last thing she remembered was Narcissa taking her up against the wall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly, as she turned in the bed and faced Narcissa.

"I think you may have passed out a little, love. Though don't worry I wasn't offended, I actually thought it was quite the testament to my spectacular love making skills." Narcissa responded with mirth swimming in her eyes.

"Mmm... Well I can't argue with that, you are very skilled in many _many_ ways." Hermione flirted back.

"You didn't..." Hermione began to inquire.

Narcissa shook her head. "I didn't, but it was quite the turn on taking you that way, I'm still all hot and bothered by it that's for sure." Narcissa responded, her eyes visibly darkening as she spoke.

"Well I will definitely have to rectify that, now won't I?" Hermione asked with a small smile, as she began shimming down the bed before settling herself between Narcissa's legs, and flipping up the blonde's skirt.

"We won't be needing these..." Hermione smirked, as she began trailing Narcissa's panties down her thighs.

"Definitely not." Narcissa agreed as she watched Hermione with lust filled eyes.

Though mere seconds later Narcissa was forced to close her eyes, when she felt Hermione's tongue sliding through the place she had needed it most, before all coherent thought shut off completely, when the brunette latched her lips around the blonde's clit and began sucking it reverently.

Hermione soon added fingers into the mix and with each rough thrust Narcissa could feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge. The brunette then began nibbling her clit, and scrapping her teeth gently across the bud, that combined with a few well-placed thrusts, and Narcissa was thrown over the precipice as she screamed out her release.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after many<em> many<em> rounds of mutual gratification, Hermione and Narcissa were lying in the bed spent. Hermione with her head resting against Narcissa's chest, her arms around the blonde, while Narcissa lovingly trailed her fingers through Hermione's curls, a look of absolute peace on her face.

"I wish we could stay like this. I want this, just this, forever." Narcissa spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mmm... That sounds nice." Hermione agreed, and snuggled closer into the blonde.

"I don't want to marry Lucius." Narcissa said suddenly.

"I know, honey. I wouldn't want to marry that horrible boy either." Hermione replied conversationally, not really getting in that moment, what Narcissa was really trying to say.

"I don't want to marry him, I want to marry you. I want us to be able to be as happy as we are now, forever." Narcissa stated.

Hermione rose at that and gently cupped Narcissa's cheek, staring into the icy depths that were presented in front of her.

"What a beautiful dream. I want that too, Narcissa. So much. I just wish it was actually possible for us to have that, I wish that we lived in a world where such dreams could come true." Hermione replied her voice soft, as she kept her tears at bay.

"Why can't they?" Narcissa returned seriously as she sat up in the bed.

"Cissa..." Hermione began, not liking the way this was going.

"No, love. I've been thinking a lot about this recently, and Lucius's words today only jump started what I had already been thinking. I don't have to do what is expected of me, we can make this work." Narcissa told her becoming excited.

"I never wanted to marry Lucius, and I've always hated him, but I had resigned myself to the fact that he was to be my husband. I didn't like it, but it was what my family wanted, and marriage never really was something that mattered to me, so I just went with it, figuring that if I couldn't be happy, at least my family and society would be. But that was before I met you, before I fell in love and found my perfect person, and now that I have, I can't imagine a world where I was anyone's wife but yours." Narcissa explained to Hermione, a small smile tugging sweetly at her lips.

Hermione looked at Narcissa with love in her eyes, in awe of the moment that was unfolding in front of her, though there was a small trace of sadness there as well, because Hermione_ could_ imagine a world where Narcissa was someone else's wife, because that was the world that she lived in. Though Narcissa only saw the intense amount of love shining in Hermione's eyes, and focused on that, taking it as a good sign for her to continue on with her explanation, so she did.

"I don't have to be with Lucius until my schoolings over, but what I didn't take into account before, is that once I'm finished here, everything changes. I'll be of age, I'll have aced my N.E.W.T.S. and I'll be an adult, and have pretty much any job or position I could possibly want at my fingertips. When I refuse Lucius and tell my family of my love for you, they'll probably disown me, and cast me aside just like they did with Andy for a similar offence, but it won't matter, because by then I will be able to take care of myself. I'll start my career and get a place of my own, and even though I'm not supposed to, I've always secretly still kept in touch with Andy, and I know for a fact that her and Ted would help me with anything extra I needed, and you, you're so brilliant that you'll have a great career of your own, and as soon as we can, we'll buy a place together, and get married, have children, and start our family. We can be happy, Mione. We can do this." Narcissa assured her, with so much love in her eyes that Hermione could feel her heart beginning to crack as she looked into them, the brunette knowing that this dream, a dream that they both wanted so desperately, could never come to pass.

"That sounds wonderful, Cissa. It really does, but talking about it and actually doing it, are two very different things. It's just a dream, Narcissa. A very pleasant dream, but a dream none the less." Hermione stated trying to keep her composure.

"It may have started out as a dream, Mione. But it's a dream that we can make a reality." Narcissa replied confidently, but she didn't miss the hesitance and resistance swirling in her girlfriends eyes at her answer.

"Tell me that you would be able to not have me, that you would be ok with me marrying someone else, marrying Lucius. Because I know that I couldn't let you do that same. I can't imagine being with anyone but you, nor could I imagine you being with anyone but me. Even if we took away the absolute misery that I would feel over having to be with Lucius, I know for a fact that I definitely couldn't stomach having to see you with someone else." Narcissa told her trying a different approach, and laying it all out on the line for Hermione. She hadn't expected to have been met with such resistance when she had presented the idea to the brunette, but that didn't mean she was going to give up on them or their future together either.

Hermione was pained by the question, because she knew Narcissa was right. Hermione hated not being with her, and she hated seeing her with Lucius, the fictional pain that Narcissa had been speaking of was a pain that Hermione knew all too well. She desperately wanted to agree with Narcissa, to give in to everything she was saying, but she knew she couldn't.

The love in Hermione's eyes and the brief flash of pain was enough of an answer for Narcissa and she smiled.

"See I knew it. You love me and I love you, and being apart will only cause us both pain. We can be happy; we can do anything as long as were together. We can start our own family, and have everything we ever dreamed of." Narcissa said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt an immense pain in her chest as her heart broke, broke at what she had to do. Hermione wanted what Narcissa did, more than anything, and it pained her not to be able to have it. But Narcissa didn't have all the facts like Hermione did.<p>

Narcissa didn't know that Hermione wouldn't even be around to finish the school year, let alone graduate and get a job. She didn't know that Hermione wasn't really a part of this world, and that soon she would disappear from it. She didn't know that Hermione couldn't stay, and that they couldn't alter the chain of events that drastically. She didn't know that she had to marry Lucius and become a Malfoy in order to have Draco, the son who she loved more than anything in this world. She didn't know, that she really didn't know Hermione at all, and that almost everything that she had known about her, had been a lie.

Narcissa just didn't have all the facts like Hermione did, she didn't have all the knowledge to make this kind of decision, she only thought of their love, and how they made each other feel, but this time that wasn't enough.

Hermione knew what she had to do, and she hated it. She tried every other approach she could think of with Narcissa, but the blonde was smart and wouldn't be deterred, so maybe the only way that Narcissa would give up on the idea and drop the subject, was if she thought Hermione didn't want it. That maybe she had to hurt the only person she ever really loved, in order to keep their fates intact. So Hermione did the only thing she could do, she lied.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure this all sounds wonderful to you, but in all the time you thought about this, Narcissa. Did you ever think, even once, that this may not be something that I wanted?" Hermione posed, trying to keep her emotions in check.<p>

"What... What do you mean?" Narcissa stuttered, clearly taken aback by Hermione's words and demeanor.

"Did you ever think, for even a second? That maybe I wouldn't want to marry you? That I didn't want us to have children, or start a family together? Did that even cross your mind at all?" Hermione stated.

Narcissa was speechless, not really being able to process what was happening, so Hermione just continued.

"Did you ever put it together that I only agreed to start this thing with you, after I already knew that you were betrothed? That I could have you now, when I wanted, but that after we finished school, we would end so that you could marry Lucius. Did you ever think that maybe that was the perfect situation for me? That I could have you for the deration of school, but that I wouldn't even have to break up with you when I was done, since our relationship already had a set end date." Hermione spoke; her words and her tone cruel, and she realized that she had never really hated herself until that moment.

It was then that the tears began flowing from Narcissa's eyes, and Hermione looked away, not being able to see the pain in her girlfriend's eyes, the pain she had caused. Though Narcissa wasn't having that, and reached out and grabbed Hermione's face, turning the brunette's head so that she was facing her once more.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to look away. If you want to be so cold, so cruel. If you want to speak to me this way, then you can very well look at me, while you do it. You owe me that at least." Narcissa stated her own voice hard, yet fragile and broken at the same time.

Hermione bit down roughly on her tongue to keep from crying, but didn't turn from Narcissa again.

"I'm sorry that you're upset, Narcissa. That I upset you, but maybe it was better for you to find out these things sooner rather than later, since we obviously aren't on the same page, and I don't want what you do." Hermione lied trying to keep her voice steady.

Narcissa didn't say anything for a moment, just looked intently into Hermione's eyes.

"You're lying." Narcissa stated suddenly, her voice sounding hard, but slightly relieved at her revelation.

"I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear, but I don't want to marry you, Narcissa, and that's the truth." Hermione returned, getting up from the bed, and grabbing her wand off the nightstand.

But Narcissa saw it again, the same thing that she had seen last time, the thing in Hermione's eyes that told her she was lying, and she was seeing it again, and she knew Hermione was still lying to her.

"Liar... You're lying again." Narcissa said standing up herself, and walking over to Hermione's side of the bed.

"I'm not." Hermione returned.

"You are." Narcissa insisted.

"I'm not." Hermione tried again, flicking her wand, and magically redressing herself knowing that doing it manually would take too long, and within seconds she was fully dressed.

Narcissa was about to argue the matter further, when she realized that Hermione was now standing in front of her, fully dressed.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Ending this conversation, were clearly just going in circles." Hermione said and began to turn away; But Narcissa reached out almost automatically, and turned her back around, so that they were face to face once more.

"Don't touch me." Hermione returned, shrugging Narcissa's hand off her.

"That's definitely not what you were saying earlier." Narcissa snapped back frustrated, because she knew that Hermione wanted to be with her, she saw it in every look and every touch, and she was confused to why the brunette was trying so hard to deny it now, especially when they had spent the past few hours making love, and holding onto each other, like they were the only two people in the universe.

"Well that was before I knew how clingy you would get." Hermione snapped back, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt Narcissa's hand against her cheek, as the blonde slapped her across the face, and both of them were momentarily stunned.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was the first to snap out of it, and immediately reached out to Hermione.<p>

"Oh my god, love. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Narcissa rushed out, tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke, her hand reaching out towards Hermione's cheek. But Hermione pulled away before she could make contact.

"It's fine. It's probably good that you did, so you'll have some sort of closure, over what I did to you. I don't want us to have a future, and I'm pretty sure that after everything I just said to you, we can't have a present anymore either. So I'm just going to leave you be, don't worry I won't bother you anymore, ok?" Hermione returned, making sure she had everything she had come into the room with, before she left through the door.

The only thing she could hear was Narcissa's broken sobs as she walked away, leaving the blonde in the misery, she had never wanted to cause her.

* * *

><p>No one could say that Hermione wasn't a strong person, and it took every ounce of strength she had to hold onto her emotions, and to not cry until she reached the safety, of her dorm. Though once she made it there, she completely broke down.<p>

She lost it completely in that moment, yelling, crying, and throwing things around the room.

Hermione hated herself for hurting Narcissa like that, she hated herself for breaking Narcissa's heart, knowing that she had broken her own in the process, and it took her all of two seconds after that to realize that she couldn't do this anymore.

She couldn't spend one more second lying to the woman she loved, and she couldn't bare to walk down the halls and see the heartbreak she had caused in Narcissa either. So she knew there were only to options for her, two options the both required the assistance of Professor McGonagall.

Either Hermione was going to tell Narcissa the truth, the whole truth about everything, or if Professor McGonagall wouldn't give her permission to do that, than Hermione was going to have to find a way to force the time turner to send her back early, regardless if the device had its own plan or not.

Though just as soon as Hermione was going to go about contacting McGonagall, a small owl flew into her open window, and dropped a small piece of parchment into her hand, parchment with a seal she instantly recognized.

_Hermione,_

_I'm aware that you wish to speak with me, and would like you to know that I cleared my schedule in order to help you with the problem that is troubling you so. Feel free to meet me at my office, whenever you see fit, and we will discuss the matter, and hopefully come to a decision that will benefit all parties involved._

_x Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione hurriedly read the letter, before tossing the parchment into the fireplace, and rushing out of the room. Not willing to wait any longer to speak with Professor McGonagall, and come to some kind of solution to her problem.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Soon Hermione found herself in front of Professor McGonagall's door, and before she could even raise her fist to knock on it the door swung open, reveling her mentor, the older woman's face wearing a slight look of worry, as she beckoned Hermione inside.

Minerva gestured for Hermione to sit as they entered the room, as she herself sat down in the seat across from her, growing increasingly worried as they sat there and she took in Hermione's features, and how horrible the girl in front of her actually looked. She knew something was terribly wrong, something to do with Miss Black, but she didn't say anything, but just waited patiently for Hermione to speak, and after a few minutes of strained silence Hermione finally spoke.

"I can't do this anymore. I can keep lying to Narcissa. It's tearing me apart." Hermione confessed her voice sullen.

"Ahh... I figured as much. I'm actually surprise you lasted as long as you did." Minerva stated, not at all surprised.

"So would I be right in assuming, that you wish to be able to tell Miss Black the truth?" Minerva inquired her voice calm.

"That would be my first option; I would want to tell her the truth, the whole truth, about everything. I just can't lie to her anymore. Though I understand the consequences of such an action, and I'm sure that I won't be able to, so..." Hermione began.

"Yes" Minerva stated calmly, interrupting Hermione's train of thought and taking the brunette by surprise.

"You may tell Miss Black the truth about everything, if that's what you wish." The Professor added seeing Hermione's confusion.

After that Hermione did something quite unexpected, she laughed, and she remembered another time, a time concerning her and Narcissa, when Professor McGonagall had surprised her by agreeing with her so readily.

"Just like that. I can just tell Narcissa everything, anything that I wish." Hermione inquired not quite believing.

"There will be no boundaries placed on what you wish to tell Miss Black, but that doesn't mean that there will be no stipulations to this agreement, certain precautions will have to be taken, precautions that myself and Professor Dumbledore have already discussed at length." Minerva explained.

"Of course there is, nothing is ever really that simple is it. Well how exactly is this going to work?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Well like I said before, you can tell Miss Black whatever you wish. Ranging anywhere from your own feelings and the events that got you here in the first place, to your mutual past, and Narcissa's future regarding Lucius and Draco. There are really no limits to what you wish to tell her. Though once you leave and return to your own time, what you told Narcissa about the future and the secrets you will reveal, will be wiped from her mind." Minerva explained and Hermione silently processed what had just been said.

"Though even though she won't remember it once you're gone, I still believe that it will be good for not only your relationship to tell her the truth, but for yourself Hermione, it may prove to you that Narcissa will still love you, once she knows the truth and who you truly are." Minerva added softly.

"So let me see if I have this straight, Narcissa won't remember anything I told her about the future or about Hermione Granger, but she will remember me the way I am now and our relationship." Hermione asked trying to figure this all out.

"Yes and no. She will remember Hermione Wyndham and your relationship, though the memories themselves will be... dulled. She'll know that during this time in her life she had a relationship with a girl, a transfer student who left before the end of the year. She will know what you look like, but not in depth, brown hair, hazel eyes, that sort of thing. She will also have the memories the two of you shared during your courtship though she won't feel them as deeply as she does now. Basically she will remember your relationship, and they will be good memories, but the experience will be more of the run of the mill relationship, she won't remember that she loved you, or how deeply she felt that love. Though on the brighter side of things, that means she won't feel the pain of your sudden disappearance anywhere near as deeply either, and shall be able to get over the disillusion of your relationship and your departure rather quickly." Minerva explained trying to be sensitive to the matter.

* * *

><p>Hermione was silent for a few moments, before she cleared her throat and spoke.<p>

"Well that's good, I guess. I was worried about the way Narcissa would feel after I left most of all. Also I've have been thinking about how we were going to handle Narcissa and mine's relationship for quite some time now, so now I know, I guess." Hermione spoke, her voice calm, but slightly detached.

"Now I'm sure you'll wish to speak to Miss Black right away, and will have quite a lot to talk about once you do, so I will be excusing both of you from your detention tonight. I was going to have Mister Malfoy serve his with Professor Slughorn and you girls serve yours with me, in order to keep any fighting at bay, so Mister Malfoy won't have any idea that the two of you didn't serve your punishment, so there will be no problem there." Minerva told her with a small smile.

Hermione nodded her head to what the Professor was saying, before several thoughts flooded her mind, and she began to grimace, suddenly feeling nauseous and pained all over again.

"What is it, Hermione?" Minerva asked noticing the change.

"It's just... after what I did." Hermione began feeling sick. "...I doubt that Narcissa will even want to see me, let alone speak to me or let me explain, after what I did to her, after the things I said." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I will not presume to know the extent of how your conversation with Miss Black went, But Narcissa is a smart girl and she loves you, and once she knows the truth and why you did what you did, she'll understand." Minerva assured her.

"I hope your right." Hermione sighed, rising from her chair.

"I usually am." Minerva returned, with a small encouraging smile, getting up as well.

"Thank you again, Professor." Hermione spoke as she opened the door.

"Anytime, Hermione. Now go make this right." She encouraged and Hermione nodded, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was in the room of requirements, in the same state that Hermione had left her in some time earlier. She didn't really want to be in this room any more, a room that held so many happy memories for her and Hermione, though at the same time she didn't really want to leave either. Her eyes soon settled upon the bed, its rumpled sheets and her state of undress reminding her exactly what she had been doing earlier, before everything had gone so wrong. She didn't really understand what had happened with Hermione, but she knew her heart hurt, and she knew she couldn't lay back down on the bed that they had been making love in only mere hours ago, the very thought of it making her sick.<p>

Once again she feeling how deeply she didn't want to be there, how staying in that room was so painful for her, but she also knew she didn't have the strength to leave, to re-enter the castle, and to actually face anyone else, especially Hermione. So she did the only thing she could think to do in that moment, and laid down on the rug, curled up in front of the fireplace, and cried.

* * *

><p>After Hermione left the Professor's office, she went straight down to the great hall, to hopefully meet Narcissa there, knowing that the blonde was unaware that they both had been excused from the detention that night.<p>

When Hermione arrived, Lucius was the only one there, and he sneered at her, before Professor Slughorn came to collect him mere seconds later. Hermione sat there and waited, she waited for what seemed like hours, and still no Narcissa. After a few hours had actually passed, Hermione got up and headed to the common room, wondering if Narcissa had just gone to bed.

The common room was empty, which wasn't surprising, and when she entered her dormitory, she saw several of the other girls already asleep, but there was no sign of Narcissa. So Hermione soon left the room, and headed up to the Astronomy tower, knowing that they both tended to go up there at night, especially when either one of them needed to really think.

When she got there, the tower was empty as well, and Hermione sighed frustrated at the situation she found herself in, before she climbed back down the staircase and headed towards the room of requirement, where she had left Narcissa earlier.

Though when she got there, Hermione's frustration only increased, when the door wouldn't present itself to her, like it usually did, and after about an hour of trying, she still couldn't get in, and decided to head back to the dormitory and wait for Narcissa there, knowing that the blonde had to come back at some point.

Hermione had tried to get some studying done while she waited up for Narcissa, but after a while she had ended up falling asleep at her desk.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione suddenly awoke, only to find her face buried in her text book. She looked around the room and noticed that most of the girls were just waking up, and she also noticed that Narcissa still wasn't there, her bed still perfectly made and unused from the day before.<p>

So Hermione just sighed, and got up, attempting to get herself ready for the day, before she headed down to breakfast with the others.

A breakfast in which Narcissa wasn't in attendance, and Hermione felt worse and worse with each passing minute.

Hermione's first couple classes that day were ones she didn't share with Narcissa, and Hermione hated that fact of knowing that once again she wouldn't be seeing the blonde. Especially since she had seemed to make herself nonexistent in the halls, and was missing meals, and wasn't even bothering to come to bed, or use the dormitory.

Later that evening Defense against the Dark Arts rolled around and Hermione was nervous and relieved all at the same time. knowing that she shared that class with Narcissa. Hermione sat patiently at her desk waiting for the class to start and waiting to see the blonde, she had longed to see all day. Though when Narcissa finally entered the classroom, it was kind of anti-climactic, and Hermione's heart sunk even further as she watched the blonde talk to Professor Specter at the front of the room.

Hermione really didn't know how to explain Narcissa's appearance at the moment, except for that she looked dull. Her eyes, skin, hair, and even her general demeanor not shining anywhere near as brightly as they usually did. Though Narcissa didn't even spare Hermione a passing glance, before she was handing the professor a bit of parchment, and walking right back out of the room. Apparently Narcissa had been excused from this class and her next two, under the pretence of helping Professor Slughorn with restocking his potion stores, though Hermione knew the real reason she didn't want to be there, was her.

* * *

><p>So to say Hermione was frustrated with the days preceding would have been an understatement, though when her last class of the night, rolled around, her confidence began to rise slightly, knowing that her last class was Advanced Potions and that Narcissa would have to be there, since it was professor Slughorn's class after all.<p>

Hermione sat quietly at her table, supplies out and ready to go, as she patiently waited for Narcissa's arrival. She didn't have to wait long though, and soon Narcissa strode into the room, walked over to the table and began getting out her own supplies, ignoring Hermione completely, like the brunette wasn't even there.

"Trouble in paradise, it was only a matter of time." Lucius said with a laugh, having observed the two girls all day.

Little did Lucius know that today was definitely the wrong day to upset Hermione, or to really say anything to her at all.

She didn't even say anything in response to the boy, but just got up out of her seat, backed Lucius up against the opposing wall, and pressed the tip of her wand into his chest.

"I'm not scared of you, Lucius. Nor am I'm intimidated. I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of, and I know all about the sniveling little coward that lives under your hard exterior. So I think It would be wise of you to stop talking to me all together from now on, better yet I think it would be best if you didn't look at me, or acknowledge my presence at all. Considering I don't really think you will like what happens to you, if you don't." Hermione warned him.

Lucius gulped at that, and immediately lowered his head, breaking the gaze her had held with Hermione. He didn't know if the brunette was just spending way too much time with Narcissa, or if she herself was like this, but one thing he knew for sure was that Hermione was quite scary when she was angry, and at least for now he was going to heed her warning.

"Good, I'm glad that we understand each other." Hermione said sternly, before lowering her arm.

She then felt eyes on her, and instantly knew who they belonged to, turning and instantly being met with icy blue, a hint of a smile gracing her lips at knowing she was right in her observations, before Narcissa turned away from her, and looked back to her textbook.

* * *

><p>"Please Narcissa. I know you upset, and you have every right to be, but please just talk to me." Hermione begged quietly.<p>

The two girls were working on their assigned potion for the day and Narcissa had been steadily ignoring her the entire time, only talking to Hermione when she absolutely had to, and only if it concerned the potion they were working on.

"Sweetie Please." Hermione begged brokenly, and Narcissa eyes snapped to hers, the blonde raising her brow at the term of endearment, not saying anything in response, but not turning away either.

"I'm sorry for what I said and what I did. I didn't mean any of it; I only did it because at the time I had to. But I'll explain everything if you just let me, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Not only what happened the other day, but everything that went on with the Boggart and the scar, and my past, and where I came from, everything." Hermione explained, and that definitely caught Narcissa's interest.

"I love you more than anything. You just need to let me explain." Hermione stated softly.

Narcissa's interest was definitely peaked, not only did Hermione express genuine sorrow and remorse, but she said that she loved her, and was basically offering her answers to all the questions that Narcissa had ever had concerning the brunette, questions that Narcissa had been desperately wanting the answers to for quite some time.

"You can explain. But only if you truly do explain everything. No holding back and you have to answer any questions I may ask you, fully and truthfully. No lying, no beating around the bush, and no trying to give uncompleted explanations. I want the truth, the truth about everything, and I want you to be willing to explain it to me, in detail, for as long as I wish." Narcissa told her adamantly, her tone sure, and unwavering.

"Of course, whatever you need." Hermione returned, not being able to keep the small smile off her face.

"Alright then. After class, we'll talk." Narcissa stated.

"Perfect" Hermione returned, happy that she was even getting this chance in the first place.

Narcissa just nodded, and turned her attention back to their cauldron, both of the girls working in relative silence, until the end of the class period, both of their minds lost thinking about what was to come next.

* * *

><p>The walk over to the room of requirement was filled with an awkward silence, something Hermione would have never associated with being in Narcissa's presence. Though a small amount of relief flew through her, when the door to the room of requirement appeared instantly, and opened when her and Narcissa stood in front of it.<p>

After that both girls just silently walked inside, the door closing automatically behind them. Hermione sitting down on one end of the bed, while Narcissa sat on the other, neither girl saying anything to break the silence.

* * *

><p>After a while, Narcissa finally decided to break the silence.<p>

"You're the one who begged for this chance, lov... Hermione." Narcissa began instantly recognizing her slip of tongue and correcting it, but Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, knowing the blonde still wanted to address her that way.

"...So you might as well take advantage of it." Narcissa continued encouraging Hermione to begin her explanation.

"I know. I just don't really know where to start; it's going to be a lot." Hermione sighed.

"It's usually best to start at the beginning. But maybe you should just start with what happened yesterday." Narcissa prompted.

"It's actually kind of hard to find a clear beginning, and some things will probably be out of order, but I think I know what to start with. You're going to have to bare with me, because this story is going to be long, complicated, and will probably sound a little insane at times." Hermione said with a small chuckle, knowing how some of what she was going to say would sound, thankful that she lived in a world, where such magic actually existed and was quite common place, knowing full well how impossible it would be to convince Narcissa of her story of time travel if they were both Muggles.

Narcissa nodded and waited for Hermione to begin, and Hermione took a deep breathe.

"Alright, well first things first, I suppose. You need to know the basics, before the story begins. So first off, this time period is not where I'm supposed to be, I'm from the future and was sent back to this time by the use of a time turner." Hermione began watching Narcissa intently as she spoke, though Narcissa didn't speak and just gestured for her to continue.

"I'm not really a transfer student, and in my own time I was a Hogwarts student and had been from the time I first got my letter. I'm still a 17 year old witch, but I'm neither a pureblood nor am I am a Slytherin... I'm Muggle born, and I was actually sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione said, pausing to take in Narcissa's reaction to what she had said so far.

Narcissa just sat there processing this new information, while Hermione watched her.

"I've never knew someone who used a time turner before, even now, there quite rare. Though I understand that Professor McGonagall is one of the few people who are in possession of one." Narcissa returned, and Hermione laughed lightly, knowing that this was Narcissa's way of processing what she had just told her.

"Yes, the one I used was given to me by Professor McGonagall." Hermione confirmed.

Narcissa nodded. "That makes sense."

"So wait..." Narcissa began suddenly. "In the future, in your timeline do we know each other? Are we acquainted? What's our relationship?" Narcissa began to ask, firing off her questions.

"Yes we know each other. You, Lucius, Snape, Sirius, Remus, I've known the whole lot of you for years, though all those relationships are quite different, than they are now. That's one of the reasons I hated Lucius so much right of the bat, because I knew him from the future, and was more than aware of all the evil and hateful acts he has committed over the years. Also that's why I wasn't able to put your mind at ease as much as I wanted to when you found out about Viktor and how I had lost my virginity to him. I couldn't tell you the part where the reason I dated and slept with him in the first place was to try and get over or pull my attention from the constant barrage of inappropriate thoughts and feelings I was having for you. Nor was I able to tell you that every time I slept with Viktor, I always would close my eyes and imagine it was you. I couldn't tell you these things, because you were under the impression that I had only met you this year." Hermione confessed truthfully.

Narcissa's breath hitched at the confession, and felt her heart swell because of it, before a small sad smile graced her face, once she took in the rest of what Hermione had said, and came to a sad realization.

"In the future, in your timeline... We're not together, are we?" Narcissa asked sadly, already quite sure of the answer.

"No, No were not." Hermione returned her voice sad as well.

"Why?" Narcissa asked simply.

Hermione sighed. "Were very different, Narcissa. Too different. You're a pureblooded society witch, you're married to Lucius and the two of you live in Malfoy Manor with your son Draco. I just don't really fit into the life you made for yourself. We're acquaintances, and we're not even really supposed to be that. Though I do still hold on to the hope that maybe one day in the future we could be friends, though I know that may just be wishful thinking on my part." She explained.

Narcissa frowned, not really liking what Hermione had just explained to her, and once again she realized something as she analyzed Hermione's words.

"You said that in your time, you're still 17, then you also said that I was married to Lucius and that we have a son. How far in the future are you from, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, putting the pieces together.

Hermione took a deep breathe. "I traveled about 20 years into the past, 19 to be exact." She replied.

"19 years... That means that your 17 and I'm... I'm 35." Narcissa said a little blown away by the revelation.

"Yes... I go to school with your son Draco, were in the same year. He used to be quite the little prat, a lot like Lucius actually, but this year he really turned around, and he's a lot like you these days." Hermione replied with a small smile, trying to ease the tension.

"Merlin..." Narcissa breathed out, this was all a lot to take in, and they were still nowhere near the end of things.

"Did you... Did you love me? I know we're not together in your time line. But were you in love with me then, before you came here to the past?" Narcissa asked her voice very small.

"Yes, I was in love with you then, very much so. I was in love with the Narcissa from my own time line, and then when I got here I fell in love with the version of you now, even though I tried very hard not to. I'm pretty sure I'll always be in love with you, Narcissa. Regardless of the time, place, or situation." Hermione spoke, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"...and I loved you. Even though the situation was different and we weren't together, we were still in love." Narcissa returned.

"No. My feelings were a secret, only two of my friends knew, and it was definitely unrequited." Hermione sighed.

"That doesn't make any sense. No, the older version of me is in love with you as well, she has to be." Narcissa said, though she sensed Hermione's reluctance, and began to explain before Hermione could deny her claim further.

"No, listen to me, love. The first moment I ever saw you, when you were walking down the stairs from Dumbledore's office to meet me. It was like my heart stopped beating, and then it started beating again all at once, and it started beating so hard I was afraid it was going to burst right out of my chest. It was like time stopped and I finally was being handed everything I ever needed, like someone shown a spotlight down on you, and told me that you were the one for me, that we were soul mates. It was intense, and I know for a fact that there is no way that didn't happen when my older self saw you for the first time. So even if you're not aware of it, I guarantee that I have loved you in each and every time line there is." Narcissa returned adamantly.

"It's not that simple, sweetie. There are a lot of other factors than just what you know." Hermione replied, her voice sounding a little rough as she spoke, since she was a little choked up from what Narcissa had just said.

"Not really, Mione. Yes, there's a difference in house and in blood status. But you know that stuff doesn't matter to me, I love you. Granted the age difference is a little more of an obstacle, but that doesn't matter to me either, not when it comes to you." Narcissa insisted.

"But there's so much more than just that, Cissa." Hermione replied.

"Then tell me." Narcissa returned.

* * *

><p>After that Hermione began to fill Narcissa in on pretty much everything that had happened to her since she found out she was a witch. She filled Narcissa in on Lord Voldermort, his deatheaters, and the events of the first and second Wizarding wars. She told her about her years at Hogwarts fighting alongside Harry and Ron, she also told her of her family's loyalties as well as her sister's incarceration. Hermione told her about the first time she had saw her at the Quidditch cup and her subsequent feelings, as well as the encounters the two of them had in Diagon alley. She then moved onto her time at Malfoy Manor and Bella's torture, then revealing the true nature of her scar, and how Narcissa had stopped it, and how she had not only saved her that night, but how she had saved Harry and Ron as well, even though she knew the consequences to herself and her family.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Cissa?" Hermione asked taking in Narcissa's demeanor, once she finished her tale.<p>

"I just... it's a lot to take in. I can't believe that your received that scar from my sister, that she hurt you like she did. Bella's always been a little off balance, and lately she's been a little worse, with her marriage, and the relationship she has with her "Dark Lord" but I thought it was a phase or something, like she would grow out of it eventually. I never even fathomed it could go this far, that she would be torturing and killing people, that she would have been put in Azkaban, that she would have murdered our cousin, I just can't really fathom any of it, and to think that she hurt you, in my house. It just makes me sick, that I didn't help you more, that I didn't stop her." Narcissa confessed, getting angrier with herself as she spoke.

"You did help me, honey, and you did stop her. I told you that, please don't blame yourself." Hermione assured her.

"I know. I just wish I could have done more. That if I didn't let my family get caught up in all that evil, that maybe none of that would have even happened." Narcissa replied, and Hermione wrapped her in her arms, just holding her for a moment.

* * *

><p>After a few moments Narcissa spoke again.<p>

"You've told me a lot, love. A lot more than I thought, but you still haven't told me why you're here. Don't get me wrong I love that you are, but why did you choose to travel 19 years into the past?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, she really wasn't looking forward to this part of the conversation, but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

"That's just it, Cissa. I wasn't supposed to come here at all, it was an accident. I was only supposed to be sent back a few months' tops, though when I got here, and realized what had happened. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall said that the time turner, had a mind of its own, and sent be back to this time period for a reason. A reason that I'm pretty sure was so that I could meet you, and we could be together. To give me something now, that I couldn't have in my own time. The time turner will also send me back to my own timeline whenever it pleases, though both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have both assured me that they will be able to narrow it down to an exact time and date, before it actually happens." Hermione explained.

"Ok... Well why were you trying to go back a few months, what did you need to do?" Narcissa asked.

"It was the end of the war, the final battle, and it was actually you, who changed everything. You lied to Voldermort, and allowed Harry to get the upper hand on him, something that eventually led to good winning out in the end." Hermione began with a small smile, though she knew the next part of her explanation was going to break her heart all over again.

"The battle was coming to an end, and I was alone, I had just finished dispatching two deatheaters that were attacking me. I was tried and sore, and probably didn't have my wits about me as much as I usually did, so by the time I heard her, Bellatrix was right up behind me, with her wand poised. She started talking crazy, saying things about how she wasn't done playing with me the last time, but not to worry that she would finish the job this time around. She then cast a couple of curses my way, I managed to dodge the first few, but soon after she knocked my wand out of my hand and..." Hermione stopped, and Narcissa reached out and grabbed her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb, and waiting for Hermione to continue.

"She told me that, when she was done with me, I would be begging for death, she raised her wand again, and suddenly we both heard a familiar voice call out from across the way. It was you, you were yelling out to Bellatrix telling her to stop, and at first Bellatrix took it as you wanting to watch. She told you not to worry that she would wait for you to start, and that you knew how much she loved an audience. Though once you reached us, she went to begin again and once again you yelled at her to stop. She didn't understand what your problem was, an asked you as much a moment later, then suddenly you both kind of froze and Bellatrix's eyes glazed over a little, and I deducted that she was using Legilimency on you. After that Bellatrix became angry and started yelling at you telling your how you were a disgrace, and that you made her sick, she said that you were worse than Andy, and so on and so forth. She knew what you did, and how you saved me, Harry, and Ron, at the manor, and how you lied to the Dark Lord. She kept saying that she knew how you felt and how wrong it was over and over, and how she was going to destroy everything that you loved, before she destroyed you, and that she was going to start with your little Mudblood." Hermione stated, as she relived the worst day of her life, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about what came next.

"Honey, it's ok. I have you. Just tell me what happened next." Narcissa said softly, crying as well, as she pulled Hermione into her tighter than she had been holding her before.

"It just all happened so fast. Bellatrix raised her wand to me, and suddenly you were stepping in front of me, pushing me behind you, shielding me from Bellatrix, and taking the hits yourself. Before I knew it, you were sliding to the ground, and I had you clutched in my arms. I tried to cast every spell I knew to save you to make it stop, but nothing worked, and there was so much blood..." Hermione stated in between the tears that were now flowing freely.

"At some point Bellatrix was killed, though I didn't notice at the time, and only later found out that it was Professor McGonagall who had done it. I was too immersed in trying to save you. Soon after Harry and Ginny and the rest of the group came over to see what happened, and when I saw the Professor I begged her to help you. She tried but there wasn't anything she could do, she said it was too late. I disagreed with that and Harry tried to talk me down, but I wasn't having it, I knew that you couldn't be dead, that I would save you, that I would find a way, no matter what it took, and I apparently I became quite hysterical so Harry had to sedate me. He then took me to Madam Pomfry to get fixed up, she gave me a couple of droughts and I slept for the next few days with Harry and Ginny at my bedside the whole time." Hermione said, taking a small breath.

"So the Boggart, that was me? That all really happened?" Narcissa said a little in shock over what she had just been told, and having to deal with the fact that in Hermione's timeline she had died, at the hand of her older sister no less.

'Yes, that was you. I'm sorry I lied. I just couldn't tell you the truth at the time." Hermione apologized.

"No, love. Its ok I understand, now. I understand why you did it." Narcissa said trying to comfort her.

"I know, sweetie. I just hated it so much, lying to you. it was killing me." Hermione replied, shaking her head.

Narcissa then surged forward and placed a gentle and loving kiss on Hermione's lips, hoping to reassure her of her love, and to comfort her over the pain she was feeling.

* * *

><p>"Go on, love. Tell me the rest." Narcissa prompted once she pulled back from the kiss.<p>

"Once I woke up, I thought it might have all been a dream, and once I found out that it wasn't I was devastated. That night at dinner Harry received an owl from Draco, and it was our invitation to your... to your funeral, and I just couldn't take it, it just made everything too real, and that's when I approached Professor McGonagall about the time turner. I was very surprised when she had said yes, and then it was set I was going to go back and change the events of what happened and I was going to save you, I knew that you could never love me, the way I loved you, but that didn't matter to me. As long as you were alive and well that was enough for me, so I set out to save you. That's when I arrived here, but rest assured, Narcissa. That regardless of this little detour, I will complete my task and I will save you." Hermione told her adamantly.

"I don't doubt that, love. If anyone could save me, it would be you." Narcissa replied with a smile, and Hermione nodded.

"Though what I don't understand is after all that. After everything I did for you, ultimately giving up my own life to save yours, you still can't believe that I could love you in your time line." Narcissa said softly.

"You just don't understand, Narcissa." Hermione returned shaking her head.

Narcissa sighed. "I understand perfectly, love. I think it's you who doesn't understand."

Hermione didn't say anything in response but just kissed Narcissa softly, and told her that she loved her.

* * *

><p>"What's going to happen when the time turner decides to send you back?" Narcissa asked a few moments later.<p>

"Well... I'll go back, I'll save you, whatever it takes, and then things will go back to normal on my end, I suppose." Hermione replied, a sad smile on her face, at the possibility of her future, a future that didn't included being with Narcissa

Narcissa nodded. "I understand that my plans won't work now considering everything. I know that you have to leave, and that I have to marry Lucius to preserve the future turn of events." Narcissa began, with obvious disgust to her tone.

"But when you save me and everything is fixed. We will be together, I love you Hermione and you love me, and regardless of what you think will happen, I know we will be together again. Even if I have to wait 19 years for it to happen. I'll spend every day every minute, waiting till that day, till the time that I can be with my true love once again." Narcissa stated adamantly.

"I would wait forever for you, Hermione ..and in comparison to forever, 19 years seems like nothing at all." Narcissa returned sincerely, the love and devotion she was feeling, swirling in her eyes as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione knew that wasn't going to happen, she knew that Narcissa wouldn't remember any of this after she left, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to take this small comfort away from Narcissa. So instead she just smiled, and pressed her lips gently against Narcissa's in a loving kiss, which caused them soon to lay back on the bed, as they got lost in each other.

* * *

><p>"I know it was only a day, but I really missed you." Narcissa stated between kisses, as their clothes slowing started to come off.<p>

"I missed you too. I hated hurting you like that." Hermione breathed back in response as her body started to heat up.

"19 years is a long time, and I know it will be hard to wait that long once you leave, but while you're still here I don't want to spend a second more apart than we need to, if I can help it." Narcissa told her softly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm yours, Cissy ...and I'll stay with you every second, of every day, until the time turner forces me to leave your side." Hermione promised, before capturing Narcissa's lips again.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Hermione. I didn't think it was possible, but I believe that now that I know the truth about everything, the truth about you, I think I love you even more." Narcissa stated, with a sparkle in her eyes.<p>

"I love you too, Cissa. With everything that I have." Hermione returned with a bright smile, before the two girls got lost within each other once again. Reaffirming their bond, and making love into the early morning hours.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sadly this is the last chapter in the past. After this Hermione is heading back to the present, to hopefully make things right. Enjoy.**

**-Special shout out to "AJ": Thank you for the lovely comment, I was going to write back to you personally, but I couldn't, so I decided to put up a little note on here. Oh and don't worry we will have a happy ending, even though it may take a little bit to get their, but this story is far far from over. It will take place in the past, present, and future, so we will definatley see Narcissa and Hermione's life together once we get more into the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

It was a few weeks later, winter break was just around the corner, and Hermione and Narcissa were in the library studying.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come home with me during the break?" Narcissa asked Hermione, quill in hand.

"I'm sure, Honey. I just don't think it would be the best idea." Hermione returned looking up from her textbook.

"I know. It's just that it's really going to bother me being home, and being away from you for a whole week, especially now that I know that our time together is... limited." Narcissa sighed sadly.

"I know, but it's just not a good idea, considering the circumstances. I would be there with you and your family and Lucius and his, and Bellatrix will be there, and I just think it's just a little much, considering everything." Hermione explained.

"Plus I doubt I would be able to hide are relationship while we were there, everyone can see the way I look at you, Cissa ...and you, you would definitely give us away, you can hardly keep your hands off of me, as it is. Everyone would know what was going on between us, within the first few minutes of us being there." Hermione teased, with a laugh trying to lighten the situation.

"You're probably right about that." Narcissa said, laughing as well.

"Though can you really blame me?" Narcissa smirked before leaning into towards Hermione and pulling her into a soft kiss.

"I suppose not." Hermione returned with a smile, when the kiss broke.

"Speaking of your imminent departure, when are we going to find out, when that is?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Hermione sighed.

"As do I, I think the worst part is the not knowing." Narcissa returned, and Hermione nodded.

"So how's the Alchemy going?" Narcissa asked tapping Hermione's textbook, and changing the subject.

"Wonderful actually, I'm going to ace that test." Hermione replied confidently.

"You're so smart, love." Narcissa purred against the shell of Hermione's ear.

Hermione shuddered at the contact, before smiling brightly in response.

"What about you? How are you doing with the Arithmancy?" Hermione asked looking over at Narcissa's parchment.

"...If you have any problems with it, I can help. I'm quite good at it, you know." Hermione added with a smirk.

"Oh I'll let you know. Though I don't think I will be needing your services, I'm quite intelligent myself." Narcissa said with a grin.

"Oh, I know." Hermione returned, a glint of arousal shining in her eyes.

"I'm almost finished, actually." Narcissa replied, instantly recognizing Hermione's arousal.

"Mmm... Well maybe when you finish we can..." Hermione began, before a small owl was pecking her finger.

Hermione turned and looked at the owl curiously, before talking the parchment attached to his leg, knowing already who it was from, since only one person really owled her in this time period, and was proven right in her assumptions, once she opened the letter and actually read what was written.

"It's from Professor McGonagall; she wishes to speak with me about the time turner. It looks like we may have got our wish." Hermione informed Narcissa, once she finished reading the letter.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Narcissa replied her voice soft.

"Me either, but at least hopefully we will get some answers." Hermione responded, and Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you'll still be in here when I get back?" Hermione asked, as she stood and gathered her things.

"Probably not, I _am_ actually almost finished, so I'll most likely be in the dormitory." Narcissa answered.

"Alright, well I'll see you when I'm done, hopefully it won't take too long." Hermione told her, leaning down and kissing the blonde goodbye, before she headed out of the library leaving Narcissa to finish her paper, while she talked with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into her dormitory, and immediately saw Narcissa lounging on her bed, making a few notations, on a roll of parchment, Hermione figured she was probably working on a new charm and smiled to herself at the thought, thinking about how much she really loved this girl, much more than she had ever thought possible, and she soon remembered her talk with Professor McGonagall and the news she received, and immediately felt her heart sink.<p>

Narcissa looked up from her parchment when she heard Hermione walk in, and once she saw the dejected look on her girlfriend's face, she sat up, and placed her quill and parchment on the nightstand.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked instantly, and Hermione chuckled lightly at her girlfriend's abruptness.

"Do you want the good new first, or the bad news?" Hermione returned playfully, trying to ease some of the tension, as she walked over to the bed, at sat beside Narcissa.

"The bad news." Narcissa returned immediately.

"Ahh... Cissa. That's not really the one you were supposed to pick." Hermione tried to joke.

"I don't care, Hermione. Tell me the bad news." Narcissa insisted.

"Well they know when I'll be going back. The first day of winter break at midnight. It's fitting really I suppose ,very fairytale-esque." Hermione replied with a small smile, though the sadness behind it was palpable.

"The first day of winter break... That's Saturday." Narcissa replied, hopping she hadn't heard Hermione right.

"I know." Hermione returned sadly.

"But it's Thursday night." Narcissa added, her voice sounding smaller than Hermione had ever heard it.

"I know." Hermione repeated.

It was silent after that, neither of them speaking, both of them still processing, before Narcissa stood up, and grabbed her wand.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, a little surprised by Narcissa suddenly jumping up.

"I'm going to go contact my parents, I'll be right back." Narcissa returned.

"Cissa..." Hermione sighed, sounding a little defeated.

"I'll be right back, love." The blonde assured her, leaning down and looking in Hermione's hazel eyes, cupping the brunette's face between her hands and delivering a soft kiss to her lips, before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, Narcissa returned to the room, with a small smile tugging at her lips.<p>

"Well it took a lot on convincing and a little bit of finesse on my part, but I have successfully changed my itinerary." She said as she walked through the room, before sitting down on the bed, next to Hermione.

"What do you mean, Cissy?" Hermione asked her.

"Well instead on going home on the train, on Friday evening, as planned. One of the house elves will retrieve me, from Hogwarts, Sunday morning." Narcissa replied, quite pleased with herself.

"Honey, I can't have you do that just for me, I'm sure you parent's weren't happy about the change, and I don't want you to have to deal with any sort of fall out, because of me." Hermione said, speaking softly.

"It's already done, love. So I wouldn't worry yourself over it" Narcissa returned sweetly.

"But Narcissa..." Hermione started, but Narcissa placed her finger against Hermione's lips, silencing her.

"Ok, one..." Narcissa began, removing her finger from in front of Hermione's lips.

"...I made up something about an honors program and getting extra credit from Professor Slughorn, for staying an extra day, and my parents ate it up, they love me being superior to the other students in any way possible. Two, Your my girlfriend and I love you, and there's no way I'm going to leave you on Friday knowing that you won't be here when I get back ...and three, I really don't care what they think, or if I get in trouble for this sometime down the line, as long as it means that we'll get to spend your last moments together, then whatever I have to deal with after the fact, will be worth it, ok?" Narcissa asked gently.

"Ok" Hermione returned simply.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would love to pick up on what we were planning on doing before you got that owl." Narcissa smirked, as she laid Hermione down on the bed, and crawled on top of her.

"Oh you would, would you?" Hermione flirted back.

"Definitely" Narcissa replied, before connecting their lips.

* * *

><p>Friday went by in a blur, everyone trying taking tests in each of the classes, before the break started, the time not in classes or studying the students spent getting ready for the departure from Hogwarts for the winter holidays. Narcissa and Hermione diligently working through their classes during the day and spending the night wrapped in each other's arms.<p>

Saturday when Narcissa awoke she found herself and Hermione relatively alone in the castle, most of the other students having already left for the break, either Friday evening or early that morning.

When Hermione awoke, she was awoken by the feeling of soft lips pressed upon hers, and she instantly smiled into the kiss, before returning it earnestly.

When Narcissa finally pulled back from the kiss, Hermione could see that there was a large tray magically floating next to the bed, laden with several types of breakfast foods and pumpkin juice.

"What's this?" Hermione asked her girlfriend surprised.

"Well everyone's pretty much cleared out, so I went down to the kitchens when I woke up this morning, and solicited the house elves into helping me whip this up for us." Narcissa replied, with a bright smile grazing her beautiful face.

"You're so sweet, Cissa." Hermione returned, pulling Narcissa down into another kiss, before sitting up in the bed, and scooting over so the blonde could sit beside her. Narcissa then sat down, before floating the tray over to them.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Hermione added as she began to dig into their breakfast.

"Best girlfriend ever, Huh? ...But not after tonight, I guess." Narcissa replied without even thinking, and Hermione paused mid bite, before turning to Narcissa with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I wasn't thinking, that just came out, it's just been on my subconscious, I guess. It's hard knowing that this morning is the last time I will wake up with you for decades." Narcissa returned a little sadly, and Hermione felt her heart break just a little bit more, knowing that this was more than likely the last time they would wake up with each other, period.

"But let's not think about that. It's our last day and we should be happy. So we'll spend what time we have left celebrating our relationship and the love we have for one another, not mourning your departure." Narcissa stated with conviction.

"Does that sound agreeable, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked lovingly, and Hermione's smile threatened to break her face, not knowing until that very moment, just how much she loved Narcissa addressing her by her true surname.

"That sounds more than agreeable, Miss Black." Hermione returned still smiling.

"Well we better eat up, before the food gets cold. We're going to need our strength for the days, and especially the night's activities." Narcissa said with a smirk, biting in to her toast, before holding it out to Hermione and having the brunette take a bite as well. Hermione accepting the bite automatically, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody..." Narcissa began to exclaim when they were walking around Hogsmead and she soon felt her cheek get hit by an icy mass, though she soon knew what happened when she turned to see Hermione grinning at her, and laughing.<p>

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Narcissa asked as she walked up to the brunette, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh I really do." Hermione replied, still laughing, being completely taken by surprise when Narcissa launched herself into her, effectively knocking them both to the ground, so that Hermione was now lying in the snow, with Narcissa on top of her.

"Still think it's funny." Narcissa breathed against her lips.

Hermione then sucked Narcissa's lips between her own, biting down lightly on the blonde's bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth, before releasing it all together, causing her counterpart to moan deeply in reply.

"It's still funny, but I would much rather be doing this, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked seductively.

"Mmm Hmm..." Narcissa agreed, before connecting their lips in another heated kiss, neither of the girls even noticing the cold snow around them, too caught up in each other, and the heat they were generating with their kiss.

* * *

><p>After quite the heated make out session, Narcissa pulled back to catch her breath, and felt Hermione shivering beneath her.<p>

"Are you cold, love?" She asked her, worried about the shivers.

"Just a bit. I am lying in the snow after all." Hermione returned, her teeth chattering.

"That's right." Narcissa said having forgot for a moment where they actually were.

She then jumped up, pulling Hermione with her so that the brunette was no longer in the snow, and wrapping Hermione in her arms, in order to warm her up. Though as soon as she did, she could feel just how wet and cold Hermione's clothing actually was.

"Mione you're soaked." Narcissa exclaimed, and Hermione nodded.

"Well that won't do at all." Narcissa said, lifting her wand and casting a few spells onto the brunette.

"There all better." She added, with a quick peck to Hermione's lips.

"We should head into the three broomsticks get some dinner, and warm up a little, sound like a plan?" Narcissa asked.

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Hermione replied, and the pair headed over to the tavern.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing at the bar, inside the three broomsticks while Narcissa sat at the table waiting for her to return with their drinks. While Hermione was waiting something caught her eye, and she turned to see a small paper bird, flying towards her, before it floated gracefully into the palm of her hand. She opened the paper, which turned out to be a note, that simply said "I love you" in Narcissa's elegant scrawl, causing Hermione to turns towards her, only to see the blonde sitting across the room, looking at her, and smiling brightly, and Hermione couldn't help but return the smile.<p>

Soon Madam Rosemerta handed over the two Butterbeers to Hermione, and as the brunette headed back to the table, she thought of another time she had seen the same enchantment used, in her own years at Hogwarts. The time that Draco Malfoy had used a smililar spell to deliver Harry a note with a threating picture drawn on it, and Hermione could remember thinking at the time, that the spell had seemed so elegant and delicate, that she had been surprised that someone like Draco was using it, though now she knew why, knowing that it was originally a Narcissa charm, that she probably taught to Draco as a young boy, and the thought alone was enough to bring a smile to Hermione's face, as she reached the table and sat down beside her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer, and felt Narcissa watching her from across the table.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked once she swallowed the liquid in her mouth, and began wiping her lips with her napkin, thinking that maybe she had gotten some of the foam on her face.

"Just thinking." Narcissa replied with a small sigh.

"About what? Pray tell." Hermione asked with a small smile on her face.

"About things, we are not supposed to be talking about." Narcissa answered, taking a sip of her own drink.

"That's never really stopped you before, Cissa." Hermione returned playfully.

"I suppose you right." Narcissa said with a chuckle.

"I was just watching you, and thinking about how terribly I'm going to miss you." Narcissa admitted softly.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too, more than you can possibly know."

"I doubt that, love." Narcissa replied.

"Though even though I have to wait a couple of decades to see you again, I am at peace knowing that you won't have to wait anywhere near as long. I'm fine with waiting, I wait forever to see your face again, but it eases my mind to know that you won't have to." Narcissa added, each of her words completely genuine.

"That's sweet, Cissa." Hermione replied with a smile, though inside she definitely didn't feel as upbeat, knowing that yes, she would see Narcissa again, but not in the context that the blonde expected. Hermione herself was kind of relieved that Narcissa would forget about things, and wouldn't have to pine after her for nearly 20 years. She didn't wish that kind of pain or longing on anyone, especially not Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Madam Rosemerta brought their dinner to the table, and both of the girls began to eat.<p>

"You should try this stew, Mione. I think that you would like it." Narcissa stated, scooping up a spoonful of stew out of her bowl for Hermione to try, before pulling the spoon back a second later.

"Hold on, it's a bit hot." Narcissa told her, before proceeding to blow cold air onto the spoon, before offering to Hermione.

"Well that was certainly, motherly of you." Hermione teased, before talking the bite into her mouth, and Narcissa frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused.

"Nothing, it's silly." Narcissa stated her voice soft.

'Cissa..." Hermione prompted, and soon Narcissa relented.

"It's just... I don't want you to refer to any of our interactions with each other as motherly. I know it was just a joke, and I normally wouldn't think anything of it. But once you told me about our age difference and the fact that I have a son that's in the same year as you, it just makes things feel a little weird. Granted I don't care about the age difference myself, but I definitely don't want the relationship we have to portray a mother/child relationship in anyway." Narcissa confessed.

"...Especially since it wouldn't be right, with all the dirty things that I do to you." Narcissa added with a flirtatious grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little after her little mother/child comment.

"Well I didn't even think about that when I said it, but now that you mentioned it, it actually making me a little queasy, so doesn't worry I won't mention something like that again." Hermione replied, understanding Narcissa's feelings completely.

"Good, and maybe if you're lucky I might do some of those dirty things to you later tonight." Narcissa smirked, before taking another bite of her stew, Hermione talking a sip of her drink, now that her mouth had gone dry at the insinuation.

"So... You said that I have son, and you didn't mention any other children, so I assume it's just the one, then?" Narcissa asked a moment later, partly wanting to change the subject, and partly wanting to genuinely know a little bit about her future child.

"Yes, just the one. Draco, He's 17 and a Slytherin as well of course. Signature Blonde hair like all the other Malfoy's, light skin, light eyes. I hate to admit it sometimes, but he is quite the handsome young man." Hermione answered her tone casual.

Narcissa nodded. "You said that he used to be a prat, so he's better now?" She asked.

"Oh definitely, he was a lot like Lucius. All pureblood superiority, relying totally on his wealth and connections. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he called me "a filthy little Mudblood" or said or done something else horrible during the years, especially to myself, Harry, or Ron." Hermione replied, with a small chuckle, able to laugh about it now.

Though Narcissa's face looked less than impressed, even slightly angry at what Hermione had just told her.

"My son said something like that? That's horrible, Hermione. You know how I feel about those kinds of things, I can't imagine, regardless of how old I am, letting my son think that way, let alone talk that way." Narcissa said a little shocked.

"Yeah, but what you have to realize is that things were a lot different then, Draco was surrounded by deatheaters all the time and he had both Bellatrix and Lucius who both felt that way, and he was really just a scared little boy who was trying to please his father and walk in his footsteps, but he's changed a lot, now that he's an adult. He completely loathes Lucius and loves you, and I see a little bit more of you inside him, every day. Don't worry, Cissa. Draco will grow into a man that you can be proud of, and you already are. You love him very much, and it's common knowledge throughout the Wizarding world that Draco is pretty much your whole world, and that you would do anything for him." Hermione replied sweetly, trying to ease Narcissa's mind.

"Well thank you for that, love. For a moment there I was worried that my future consisted of living in the manor with Lucius and his demon spawn, but now that you said all that, you've eased my mind considerably, so thank you." Narcissa stated sincerely, before leaning over towards Hermione, and kissing her deeply.

"Not a problem, especially if you kiss me like that, every time I do it." Hermione returned, with a dreamy little sigh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Narcissa smiled, before taking another bite of her stew.

* * *

><p>"Your cheeks get adorably flush when you're out in the cold." Hermione said sweetly as she stroked Narcissa's cheek. The two girls walking down the path from Hogsmead back to Hogwarts, forgoing apiration, so they could savor the moment.<p>

Narcissa smiled. "Well your adorable all the time." She returned with a hint of mischief in her eyes, as she wrapped Hermione in her arms, and backed her up against a nearby tree, her lips on the brunette's within seconds.

Hermione returned the kiss with equal fervor, enjoying the experience very much, and soon she felt Narcissa's hands begin to wander, which was very pleasurable in itself, but that didn't mean Hermione still wasn't aware of where they were.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" Hermione asked with a small chuckle.

"What do you think I'm doing, love?" Narcissa returned, not stopping her actions in the slightest.

Hermione couldn't help but moan, when she felt Narcissa pull her earlobe between her teeth, as the blonde's hand steadily began undoing her pants, slipping inside a moment later.

"I think you're doing something, that would be very pleasurable for the both of us, but is also something that we definitely shouldn't be doing up against a tree outside of the school." Hermione returned, biting down on her own lip, as heat began to flood through her, when she felt Narcissa's fingertips make the first contact with her center.

"But Mione... It just occurred to me, that we've never done this before. It's fun to be a little naughty sometimes, love. Don't you agree?" Narcissa asked teasingly, as she continued her assault on Hermione's neck.

"I think you do, love. I can feel how much you want this after all." Narcissa added, as her fingers continued stroking Hermione's folds, feeling the copious amount of wetness that was gathering there, as the brunette became increasingly turned on.

"You don't play fair, Cissa. You do know that, right?" Hermione returned through her moans, Narcissa's only response being a small breathy chuckle against the side of Hermione's neck as she continued on with her ministrations.

"God Narcissa... I need... Gahh..." Hermione tried to speak, but was having trouble formulating words, due to all the delicious things Narcissa was doing to her body at the moment.

"What do you need, darling?" Narcissa asked lovingly, though you could her hunger and arousal coating her tone.

"I need... I need you inside of me." Hermione breathed out.

"That I can definitely do." Narcissa returned, feeling her arousal increase tenfold at hearing Hermione speak those words, and she quickly went about obliging her girlfriend's request.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after that, and soon Hermione was quivering against the tree, as her pleasure took hold of her. Narcissa being sure to hold her steady against the tree until she came back down, her lips never leaving Hermione's.<p>

"You're a really bad influence, Cissa." Hermione giggled once she came down from her high.

"...and you love it." Narcissa returned, nuzzling Hermione's neck.

"I really do." Hermione sighed, as she Narcissa's nuzzling of her neck, soon began transitioning into soft lips, and quick bites.

"Though if we go inside... We can go up to the room of requirement, and pick up where we left off... and then we won't have to stop." Hermione spoke into Narcissa's ear, hoping they came to a decision quickly since she could already feel her body heating up again, as Narcissa kissed her neck, the blonde's hands slowly sliding under her shirt.

"Mmm... that sounds good. But I don't see why we can't just finish up, out here first." Narcissa husked.

"If we go inside... I'll definitely make it worth your while." Hermione purred.

Narcissa then pulled back slightly, her pupils completely blown.

"We better hurry than." She said with a smirk, before taking off towards the school.

Hermione laughed, smiling happily to herself before running after the blonde.

Once Narcissa reached the castle doors, she turned around back towards Hermione, a bright smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"You always make it worth my while, Hermione." Narcissa breathed into her ear, before grabbing her hand and pulling Hermione inside, the two girls practically racing towards the room of requirement.

* * *

><p>After hours of having copious amounts of sex all over the room, Hermione and Narcissa were about to go another round, when suddenly things slowed down, and began to take on a new meaning all together.<p>

Their kisses became less feverish and more sensual, and soon their lips and bodies were just sliding against one another in an intricate dance. When breathing became a problem, Hermione pulled back slightly and just gazed down into Narcissa's eyes as the blonde laid beneath her, in all her glory, her platinum hair splayed out against the pillow messily, and ice blue eyes shining back at her with a look the could only be described, as complete and utter love, and Hermione knew that this was her perfect moment, and that Narcissa was her perfect thing, and she knew this image and this moment would be ingrained in her mind for all of eternity, and Hermione couldn't really ask for anything more.

"You're so beautiful." Narcissa spoke softly, breaking the silence.

Hermione blushed. " I was just thinking the same about you, though I do recall throwing the word "perfect" around in my head, a few times as well." She replied with a bright smile.

"I agree, you are quite perfect, Miss Granger." Narcissa returned with a grin.

"Only for you." Hermione chuckled.

"You better be, I don't need someone else realizing how perfect you are, and trying to steal you away, for themselves. After all I won't get to see you very often, if I get carted away to Azkaban, for killing said person." Narcissa said with a smirk.

"I agree, I don't really fancy having a convict for a wife, so I would advise against the killing." Hermione teased, the title just slipping out naturally.

"Mmm... I definitely love the sound of that." Narcissa growled, feeling her arousal increase at a Hermione's words.

"I can't wait for the time to come when I make that statement true, when you're my wife and I'm yours." Narcissa confessed, quite clearly loving the idea of their future marriage, and Hermione was content to live in the fantasy with Narcissa for as long as she could.

"Oh yeah" Hermione returned as she trailed soft kisses down the column of Narcissa's throat.

"Mmm... Hmmm..." Narcissa moaned in response, clearly enjoying Hermione's efforts.

Hermione then pulled back with a small smile, and a contemplative look upon her face.

"Hmm... Hermione and Narcissa Black, Well it does have a nice ring to it." Hermione smiled brightly and Narcissa's eyes instantly darkened, an audible groan escaping her chest, before she quickly flipped them over, so that Hermione was now on her back, Narcissa's hovering over her, a predatory look in her eyes.

"Say it again." Narcissa commanded, her increased arousal palpable.

"Hermione Black" Hermione returned with a pleased little smirk, and Narcissa pulled her into a hungry kiss, only pulling back again when she absolutely had to, leaving them both breathless.

"It just flows off the tongue so effortlessly. Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Black and this is my wife Narcissa. It's sounds so good, don't you think? I could definitely get used to saying it." Hermione stated seductively relishing in the effect she was having on her girlfriend, and Narcissa shivered.

"Do you have any idea how sexy, perfect, and completely intoxicating you are?" Narcissa asked as she began to trail her hands along Hermione's skin.

"Not exactly, but I have the distinct feeling that your about to show me." Hermione chuckled.

"Then you would be right." Narcissa replied as her hand continued its southbound descent.

"As soon as I get the chance, and we are together again, I will make you my wife." Narcissa husked against her ear.

"Mmm is that so?" Hermione asked between moans, as Narcissa's tongue worked over her breasts.

Narcissa smiled to herself, and then pulled back from Hermione's chest, so that she could look her in the eye.

"It's a promise." She returned confidently, before sliding two of her fingers deep inside Hermione.

Hermione gasped at the sudden intrusion, before throwing her head back in pleasure, as Narcissa expertly plunged in and out of her at a steady pace, the blonde's other hand on her chest, and her lips and teeth firmly attached to her neck.

"God I love you so much." Hermione breathed out as her pleasure began to increase.

"I love you too." Narcissa returned automatically, before going back to her task at hand, and roughly sucking on the side of Hermione's neck, intent to leave a mark, a small parting gift to the brunette witch once she left.

Hermione was lost in the ecstasy she was feeling at her girlfriends hands, but the next thing she became aware of, was Narcissa's own slick center, as it rubbed against her thigh, and Hermione quickly decided that she desperately needed to be inside Narcissa's as well and it took her no time at all, to rectify the situation.

* * *

><p>"I'm so close, love... So close." Narcissa breathed out, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat.<p>

"I know... me too, honey. Me too." Hermione returned, as she thrusted into Narcissa, simultaneously touching and tasting every inch of her that she could. Desperately trying to commit every curve of Narcissa's body to memory, making sure to fill her mind, with each moan and breathy little sigh the blonde made, hoping to forever immortalize the encounter in her mind.

"Narcissa..." Hermione breathed out, before she was thrown head first into her orgasm, not even a second later, feeling Narcissa's lip on her own kissing her deeply, as the blonde was thrown over herself, the two of them trembling and clutching each other tightly as they simultaneously rode out their pleasure.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, after a small nap and a lot of cuddling, Hermione began to stir in the bed, sighing to herself as she noticed that the midnight hour was quickly approaching, and soon she would be gone from this timeline, forever.<p>

"Where are you going, love." Narcissa asked sleepily, when she felt Hermione get out of bed.

"Well you can stay like that, feel free actually, because I prefer it." Hermione began gesturing to Narcissa's bare form.

"...But unless I want to show up in my own time period completely naked, I need to put something on." Hermione explained with a smile.

"We definitely wouldn't want that." Narcissa agreed. "Nobody but me should get the pleasure of seeing that." She added.

"I agree, that's precisely why I need to get dressed." Hermione chuckled.

She then quickly began folding up her school uniform and placing it neatly on the bed, before grabbing the pile of clothes she had first arrived with so many months before, and pulling them on.

Soon being completely redressed in her own slacks, and dark red sweater, the time turner necklace hanging loosely around her neck.

* * *

><p>"Are you thinking about maybe taking that with you, like a memento?" Narcissa asked, having watched Hermione toy with her Slytherin tie, for the last few minutes, staring at it, like she was trying to mull something over.<p>

"I was thinking about it. I don't know, is that silly?" Hermione returned, sounding a little unsure.

"Not at all, love. It sounds like a nice idea actually. Very sentimental of you." Narcissa assured her.

"...Though I do think I have a slightly better idea." Narcissa began before leaning over the bed, and rummaging on the floor.

"I think you should take mine instead." Narcissa revealed, sitting up and handing her own tie over to Hermione.

"That's a much better idea." Hermione smiled brightly, accepting the tie.

"It smells like you." Hermione added in awe, as she inhaled the scent that was so uniquely Narcissa.

"This is much better; I wonder how long the scent will last." Hermione mused.

"Indefinitely." Narcissa returned, looking quite pleased with her statement.

"It's enchanted, I did it myself, so it will forever smell, just the way it does now." She said proudly.

"You can use it, until we can be together again and you can have the real thing." The blonde added sweetly.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Hermione returned, completely ecstatic about having something like that to remember their relationship by, before tucking the tie safely away into one of her pockets.

Though as she did, she felt a small piece of parchment inside her pocket, and instantly pulled it out.

_Remember your promise to have faith in that 1%. xMinerva McGonagall_

Hermione smiled to herself at the note, and Professor's words, placing the parchment back into her pocket, and then slipping back into bed with Narcissa.

* * *

><p>"I think I got a little overzealous with your neck, tonight." Hermione stated as she trailed her fingertips down Narcissa's neck, looking at the vast amount of hickeys that had been scattered there, throughout the night.<p>

Narcissa chuckled. "That's alright; I left a few of my own on you. Though I must admit that I did mine on purpose." She returned with a pleased smirk and Hermione touched her own neck, instantly feeling the tenderness there.

"Not that I mind, but what possessed you to do that? Hermione asked with a chuckle of her own.

Narcissa shrugged. "A parting gift, I suppose. Something to remember me by." She mused.

"Like I could ever forget you." Hermione returned sincerely.

"Maybe I just wanted to mark my territory, make sure all those people in the future know that you belong to someone." Narcissa explained with a shrug.

"Now see that one I believe. That sounds more like you." Hermione giggled, as she thought about her girlfriend's antics.

Narcissa scoffed lightly. "You love it."

"I love you." Hermione returned instantly, delivering a soft kiss to Narcissa's lips, before wrapping the blonde up in her arms, as the count down to their final moments began.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time, isn't it?" Narcissa asked, her head resting on Hermione's chest.<p>

"Almost" Hermione returned her voice soft.

Narcissa sighed. "I know this sounds extremely selfish considering how much is a stake, but I really don't want you to go, Hermione." She admitted, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I know, Sweetie. I don't want to go either. I miss my friends, my family, my own timeline, but it hurts to have to be away from you. I just love you so much. I feel like I'm not whole, when you're not around." Hermione returned, choking up herself.

"I love you, Hermione. Please never forget that." Narcissa told her sincerly, cupping Hermione's face with her hands.

Hermione swallowed thickly, as she looked at the time.

"It's only a matter of minutes, now." She stated, trying not to cry.

"Don't think about it... Just kiss me." Narcissa instructed barley above a whisper.

Hermione paused for a moment, just taking in Narcissa's features and the look of love she was directing towards her, committing it all to her memory, before slowly pressing their bodies together and connecting their lips.

Hermione deepening the kiss immediately, as she held Narcissa tightly against her, trying to put everything she felt for the blonde into the kiss, knowing full well that his may me the last time they would share this kind of intimacy.

Apparently Narcissa was feeling the same way and was putting her all into the kiss as well, sucking on Hermione's tongue while she trailed her hands through the brunette's curls, all the while attempting to press their bodies impossibly closer.

Hermione felt wetness against her cheeks as the kiss resumed, and she didn't know if those tears belonged to herself or Narcissa, but she figured that it was probably a mixture of both, and she was right. Hermione crying even harder, when she realised just how much she didn't want to let this feeling go.

Though all to soon Narcissa started to feel cold, as the pressure of Hermione's body began to dissipate, and the brunette's lips were no longer on hers.

Narcissa just stilled her movements, as her tears fell down her cheeks, not daring to even open her eyes, not ready to face the harsh truth that it would bring.

* * *

><p>Finally after what felt like forever, Narcissa could no longer keep her eyes closed, and slowly opened them. A heart wrenching sob escaping her lips, when she confirmed what she had already known, that she was alone, and that Hermione was really gone.<p>

Narcissa turned her body to the side and began to sob brokenly into her pillow, and when she did she heard the soft crunching of a piece of parchment. She then opened her eyes, and saw said parchment floating towards her, she quickly grabbed it, and cried even harder, when she noticed the familiar handwriting of the girl she loved.

_I love you, Narcissa. With all that I am. The time we've spent together, has been the happiest of my life. I will love you forever._

Narcissa clutched the parchment tightly to her chest and cried, as she mourned the loss of her love.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising now, though Narcissa's misery hadn never stopped, never falling asleep, only crying miserably into her pillow as the hours passed.<p>

Though soon her anguish was halted by an owl flying towards her, dropping off a bit of parchment into her lap, before flying back out an open window, a window that hadn't even been there before.

Narcissa opened the parchment and soon found out it was a summon of her presence, and she was to head to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately, for what reason she did not know, but she wiped the tears from her eyes and began to dress.

Once dressed she gathered all her belongs from around the room, and soon found a small book that Hermione had been reading in here over the last few days, sitting deserted on the table. She smiled sadly to herself, before picking it up, placing Hermione's note inside of it, like some sort of bookmark, holding the book tightly to her person, and walking out of the room.

Not knowing what awaited for her in Professor Dumbledore's office, and not knowing what she was about to lose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN:Now back to the present, where our story really begins. ;)**

**Oh BTW... I made a cover to this story, but it wouldn't fit in the little square. So if anyone is intrested in seeing it, then theres a link to the actuall full cover picture on my profile. =D Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The last thing that Hermione felt was the feeling of Narcissa's body pressed tightly against hers, the blonde's lips caressing her own, before she felt herself begin to spin out of existence. Hermione knew what was happening, she knew that she was leaving now, that her time was over. So she kept her eyes closed tightly all throughout her journey, intent to let Narcissa's image by the last think that she could see, for as long as she possibly could.

Soon the momentum began to slow before it finally stopped, and the next sensation Hermione felt, was something she could only describe as the feeling of two bodies being formed into one entity. After a few moments the sensations stopped all together and Hermione could feel herself steady, a cold breeze blowing upon her face, when suddenly she felt her wand get shot out of hand. She then opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings so she could determine where and _when_ she was.

* * *

><p>That's when she heard it, that familiar voice calling out into the night air. "<em>Bella Stop<em>" It cried, and Hermione instantly spun towards the source of the commotion, not quite believing what was happening at first. But right in front of her as plain as day, was Bellatrix talking to her sister, as Narcissa ran over to them, just as they had the first time this had happened.

Then just like clockwork Bellatrix raised her wand to Hermione again, and just like before Narcissa implored her sister to stop. Bellatrix became frustrated and began to question her sister. Hermione snapped out of it then, knowing that even though she once again wasn't sent to where she planned to go, she knew that this was her chance, and she damn sure wasn't going to waste it, and there was absolutely no way that she was going to relive Narcissa's death again.

So when she saw Bellatrix's eyes glazed over as she read her sisters mind, Hermione took her opportunity to end this once and for all. The only thoughts running through her head at the time being her love for Narcissa and all the pain and anger she had felt over what Bellatrix had done the first time around, and she lost all logical thought, her body now only running on action.

In a flash, Hermione accio'ed her wand, and as soon as it was back in her hand, she sent a barrage of lethal curses, directly to Bellatrix. The older witch not even being able to finish reading her sisters thoughts, before the blasts hit her directly.

Bellatrix's body rose into the air seemingly frozen, before her body completely imploded, turning into dust and then fading away.

Hermione in that moment was very aware that she had just killed someone, which was a horrible weight to bare by any standards, but this was war, and everyone was doing what needed to be done no matter how horrible that may be, but Hermione didn't necessarily feel the weight or the guilt that she suspected that she would, instead she just sighed in relief, glad in the fact that because of what she did no matter how drastic it was. That now this was truly over, and that Bellatrix would never be able to hurt them or anyone else for that matter ever again.

Hermione then turned to see Narcissa standing in front of her very much alive, and Hermione was over joyed. The blonde herself looked a little disheveled and a little worse for ware, which was understandable under the circumstances, and Hermione could only imagine how much of a mess she herself looked right now, but In her eyes Narcissa looked perfect.

* * *

><p>Hermione then noticed that Narcissa was just standing there staring at her, an awestruck look on her face, and Hermione snapped out of her love filled daze, and came back to the present, where she had just killed Narcissa's sister.<p>

"She saw your thoughts, and she knew that you helped us at the manor, and that you lied to Voldermort. She was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen, I had to act. I'm so sorry." Hermione rambled out, looking directly into Narcissa's icy blue eyes. She knew Bellatrix was evil and she didn't regret what she had done in the slightest, but regardless of all that, the Deatheater was still Narcissa's sister, and she couldn't stand if the blonde were to hate her because of it.

Narcissa snapped out of her shock when she heard Hermione begin to speak, and when she heard what the brunette had to say and took in her demeanor, she quickly took a few steps forward to close the distance between them, and cupped Hermione's worried face, between both of her hands, looking directly into the brunette's eyes as she spoke.

"Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for." Narcissa began.

"...You were right; Bellatrix would have quite happily killed the both of us, if you hadn't stopped her first. You did what you had to do, and you saved both our lives and probably countless others. So don't worry about me having a negative reaction towards you for this. Bella stopped being my sister a very long time ago, so don't worry, you did the right thing." Narcissa assured her adamantly.

Hermione was thankful for Narcissa's word, thankful that the blonde wasn't angry and that she didn't hate her. Though regardless of her relief over those things, Hermione was finding it quite difficult to breath at the moment, being in such a close proximity to the object of her desire. Which wasn't really anything new considering she usually had this problem anytime she was in the blonde's vicinity over the years, but now after her visit to the past, and all the very intimate things that her and Narcissa had shared, Hermione was finding the sensation to be quite overwhelming.

"Miss Granger are you alright? Are you hurt?" Narcissa began to ask urgently, and Hermione just silently stared at her, not quite being able to form words at the moment, as she was trapped in the whirlwind that was Narcissa.

"You're becoming rather flush, and you seem to be having some sort of respiratory issue." Narcissa started to explain her concern, getting increasingly worried about the situation and trying to think of way to help in her head.

Hermione then gathered herself enough, to remove herself from the situation, and gently removed Narcissa's hands off of her, before taking several small steps back, being able to breathe a little bit easier, now that they was some distance between them.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your concern." Hermione managed to say; hoping that it would ease the blonde's concerns, before she found herself once again getting lost in Narcissa. Hermione watched her intently, looking deep into Narcissa's eyes and watching her facial features as the blonde watched her.

After a few moments she knew for certain that Narcissa didn't remember, and that her Professors had obviously been successful in the memory altering techniques that they had performed on Narcissa. Because she knew that if Narcissa did remember that her arms would have been full of the blonde by now, and she wouldn't even have had time to think at all, because the older witches lip's would have been already on hers.

Though as she continued to watch the blonde, watching her. Hermione was almost positive she saw love, relief, and even a hint of desire swirling in Narcissa's icy depths, though as soon as it had come, it was gone, and Narcissa's dropped her gaze, and Hermione told herself that it was most likely only wishful thinking on her part, and let it go.

She knew that this would happen, that Narcissa wouldn't be hers any more once she got back to the present, but the reality of it hurt a lot more than Hermione had expected. Though she knew it was something she had to terms with, and that she had to accept that this Narcissa wasn't hers, and any romantic entanglement between the two of them, was now gone forever.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright? Regardless of what happened earlier, you're quite banged up, maybe it would be beneficial for me to look over your injury's or at least escort you to the hospital wing." Narcissa returned still worried.<p>

She then stepped over to Hermione again and almost subconsciously reached out to her, cupping her cheek once more.

"You're burning up." Narcissa exclaimed once she felt Hermione's skin, though Hermione herself wasn't worried since she already knew the reason why she was burning up, knowing it had everything to do with Narcissa and how close she was, and how the blonde kept touching her, and Hermione was afraid that if it persisted much more, that she would either implode from the attention, or her self control would vanish completly, and she would take Narcissa right there, neither situation looking very promising at the moment.

"I assure you I'm fine." Hermione stated taking several steps back from the blonde, hoping a little distance would help like it did the last time, and a small frown graced Narcissa's face at the loss of contact, but she quickly shook it off.

"Professor McGonagall is one her way over now, and if it will make you feel better, i'll let her take me to the hospital wing, to get checked out." Hermione began once she spotted the Professor making her way over to them.

"...and I'm sure you want to go check on Draco, and spend some time with him and... Lucius. You don't have to feel obligated to babysit me, because of what happened earlier." Hermione added softly.

"I'm don't feel obligated; I'm doing this because I care abo... Oh my god Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed realizing what Hermione had said, and for the first time remembering her son, now feeling like the worst mother in the world.

Not that she wasn't worried about her son, she had been thinking about him and his well-being during the whole battle. Though when she saw Hermione in danger a switch flipped inside her, and she could suddenly think of nothing else, and even when the danger was gone, she still couldn't leave Hermione's side or take her mind off of her, and now she felt quite guilty about it.

"I'm a horrible mother." Narcissa said under her breath but Hermione heard her.

"No you're not." Hermione stated taking Narcissa's hand within her own, not caring at the moment the effect it had on her, her only thought now, was comforting Narcissa.

"...You're actually one of the best mothers I have ever met. Everyone knows how much you love Draco. We were at war, and you were almost killed, it's expected that you couldn't be at his side every moment, but that doesn't mean that you're a bad mother, nor does it mean that you can't go be with him right now." Hermione assured her, her words genuine.

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you Miss Granger. I'm going to go find my son now." She informed her as she saw that Professor McGonagall was now mere steps away.

"...But promise me you'll go get yourself checked out." Narcissa added looking directly into Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

"I promise." Hermione replied in almost a whisper, lost in the eyes she loved so much.

Though the spell was soon broken when the Professor sidled up next to them, and Narcissa dropped Hermione's hand, nodding to both Hermione and Minerva, before heading off in the direction of the castle, and Hermione exhaled a breathe that she hadn't even been aware that she was holding.

* * *

><p>Once Narcissa was gone, Hermione turned back to Professor McGonagall and silently pulled the time turner out from underneath her sweater, before taking it off all together, and slowly handing it back to the professor.<p>

"So judging by the very real, living, breathing, representation of Narcissa Malfoy that I was just met with, I assume that you succeeded in your task." The Professor stated, and Hermione just nodded in the affirmative.

"Well not only do I think that you need it, but I'm sure that you'll want to keep your promise to Mrs. Malfoy, so lets head over to the hospital wing, and once were done there we can go back to my office and talk." She added gently.

"That probably a good idea." Hermione simply returned, and the two women began their trek back to the castle.

* * *

><p>It was later that night, and after Hermione had gotten herself checked out, and had her talk with Professor McGonagall, shee went back to the hospital wing, to check up on the others, and to see if she could help in anyway, knowing there were a lot of injuries sustained from the battle.<p>

"Ahh, there you are." A soft melodic voice spoke, and Hermione knew who it was before she even turned around.

"I'm glad to see that you got yourself healed." Narcissa stated as she took in the lack of cuts and on Hermione's face.

"What? You didn't think I would come?" Hermione asked the blonde with mock irritation.

"Well I didn't..." Narcissa began to backtrack, before she saw the playful glint in Hermione's eyes.

"Well you never know... You were being quite stubborn about it earlier." Narcissa spoke, catching on.

Well I made a promise, and I take my promises very seriously, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione returned with a small smile.

"That's good to know, Miss Granger." Narcissa replied with a smile of her own, enjoying their easy banter.

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, but genuinely concerned.

It was one of the main things she had worried about when she set out to save Narcissa. That maybe changing the course of events of the battle, would cause people who had previously not died, to be killed. Though during her talk with Professor McGonagall, Minerva had told her that had not happened and as far as she knew. Though apparently whereas no one new was killed, by saving Narcissa, she had also saved a few others, including both Snape and Tonks. Tonks who had no longer been killed by her Aunt Bellatrix in this timeline, and Snape who had survived the snake attack due to the potion Narcissa was able to brew for him.

"He's good, a few minor abrasions here and there, but nothing too serious." Narcissa replied, quite happy about the matter.

"I'm glad." Hermione returned simply.

"Thank you, for your concern." Narcissa said, her voice talking on a slightly different tone that Hermione couldn't quite place.

"Of course..." Hermione began to reply, when she was interrupted by some kind of ruckus that was breaking, out, she could hear struggling, and people yelling, so she immediately scanned the room to see what was going on.

"Unhand me! Do you have any idea who I am?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through the room, and Hermione could see that he was currently being detained by several Aurors, something that Hermione was probably a little too happy about.

Though Narcissa didn't look as happy about the development, she actually looked quite sad, and Hermione's heart sank a little at that. Though Narcissa wasn't sad about Lucius at all, but something else entirely, which Hermione soon found out.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess that means my time's up." Narcissa spoke softly.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure that you got yourself taken care of, and to say... Goodbye, I suppose." Narcissa said sadly, and all at once Hermione understood what Narcissa was saying, and what was going on, and Hermione's mind went into overdrive.

Narcissa took Hermione's silence as her cue to go, and gave the brunette one more look over, before she turned, and went to make her journey over to the Aurors. She knew she was next, and she would rather go to them, than have them come to her, She didn't want to make a scene. She knew about the things that had went on under her roof, and she had expected this.

So now that she knew that both Draco and Hermione were safe and unharmed, Narcissa had resigned herself to her fate.

Though Hermione saw what Narcissa was going to do, and before she got the chance to walk away, Hermione reached out and grabbed her, turning the blonde back towards her, so that they were face to face once again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione whispered, clearly upset.

"They're coming over here next. I'm not going to be like Lucius. I know the things that went on in my house were wrong; I have no disillusions about that. So I'm going to go with them quietly, and receive whatever punishment they see fit." Narcissa said.

"No you're not, and you didn't do anything wrong." Hermione returned, getting quite worked up. She wasn't going to go through everything she did, just to have Narcissa sent off to Azkaban now.

"I won't let you turn yourself over to them, Narcissa. I just won't." Hermione added adamantly, throwing out all formality as she spoke to the blonde witch, she loved more than her own life.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you would come with us." One of the Aurors spoke, as they approached the pair.

"Of course." Narcissa returned politely, casting a sad smile toward Hermione, before going to leave, though once again Hermione's hand shot out, and grabbed her by the wrist, turning the blonde back towards her.

"No, this isn't happening. Narcissa Malfoy saved the lives of Myself, Harry, and Ron, and she lied to the Voldermort for Harry, earlier today, and without her, and her help, we may have not won this war. So if you think you're going to come over here and treat her like a criminal and drag her off to Azkaban, you better think again." Hermione stated with conviction.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but all of that will be taken into account at the trial, though until then she'll have to come with us." One of the Aurors spoke to Hermione, as he gestured towards Narcissa.

"Well I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree on that matter, because she will not be going anywhere." Hermione returned.

"Miss Granger... Were just trying to do our job, surely you can appreciate that." The other Auror began to speak, getting frustrated now.

"I understand gentlemen, I truly do and I appreciate the job your trying to do, but surely you can understand that I can't just let you take her. Though I also fully understand that this is your job, so let's just make this easier for everyone shall we... One of you gentlemen go and grab me Kingsley and I'll discuss this with him, and we'll get this whole thing settled." Hermione told them calmly.

"Miss Granger, the minister is very busy and..." The lead Auror spoke.

"I suggest you go get him, because I very sure you'll both like the outcome better if you let Kingsley handle this." Hermione returned staring directly at the two men, her gaze unwavering.

"Very well, I will me back shortly, with the Minster." One of the Aurors said, leaving the other to guard Narcissa.

Hermione then turned to her left and saw a fifth year Gryffindor walking by and quickly caught the boy's attention.

"Excuse me, Can you go tell Harry Potter that I need him, and have him come to this spot as quickly as he can." Hermione asked, the boy, and the boy nodded before sprinting off to do what she had asked of him.

"Why do you care so much, if I go with the Aurors or not?" Narcissa asked her a moment later.

"Why do you have such a blatant disregard for you own well-being?" Hermione shot back, frustrated.

"I didn't do everything I did... I didn't save your life, just to let you throw it away, by rotting away in Azkaban for crimes you didn't even commit." Hermione said, trying to keep her true emotions at bay.

This was all too much, she had been so preoccupied with saving Narcissa, then with losing Narcissa and their relationship, that she had completely forgotten what they may have to deal with once the war was over, and now Hermione was paying for overlooking that detail.

Narcissa was a little taken back by the brunette's sudden outburst, and was slightly confused by her statement, but quickly decided she was referring to Bella and how Hermione had saved both of their lives, and though Narcissa wouldn't admit it out loud, it warmed her heart to think that the young Gryffindor cared about her and her well-being even a little.

"I'm sorry, your right. I guess I'm just not used to people going out of their way to help me, or caring about what happens to me, especially if the outcome may inconvenience them or effects them negatively." Narcissa confessed.

"Well i don't care how it effects me. I lov... I care about you. You've helped me and my friends multiple times now; please just let me return the favor, alright?" Hermione spoke, glad that she had caught her slip of tongue before she said something she couldn't take back.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture, more than you could possibly know." Narcissa returned a little mystified by what was happening between them.

* * *

><p>After that both Harry, and Kingsley had made their way over to the pair, and both Harry and Hermione began to put up a case for Narcissa, both coming to her defense, and stating that if anything we owed Narcissa our thanks, not punishment, and after a very lengthy discussion, Kingsley agreed with them and sent his Aurors away before turning back to Narcissa.<p>

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry about the mix-up, we just ended a war after all, and a lot of our intel is very jumbled at the moment, though you won't have to worry now, neither you nor Draco will be taken into custody. The only person we really want is Lucius and he's already been taken, and will be awaiting trial." Kingsley assured her.

"Thank you Minister." Narcissa returned politely, the minister just nodding before walking away.

Narcissa then turned back, and saw Hermione and Harry talking softly to one another across from her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Hermione told him softly, and Harry gave her a small knowing smile, before walking off into the direction of where there friends and family was gathered across the room.

* * *

><p>"You not only saved me, but you saved Draco as well. It seems I owe you more than I can ever begin to repay, Miss Granger." Narcissa spoke softly, her voice full of all the emotion and gratitude she was feeling in that moment.<p>

"Well you saved me and my friends on more than one occasion, Mrs. Malfoy. So I believe that were even." Hermione replied.

"Very well." Narcissa returned nodding her head.

She then lifted her eyes to Hermione's preparing to speak again, though she soon found herself captured by hazel eyes, and all thoughts of what she was going to say, fled instantly from her mind, and all she could do was stare at the girl in front of her.

As her eyes swept over Hermione's face, they lowered slightly and took in the girl's neck and when she did, she saw the look of bruising forming along the side of it, and immediately brought her hand up to inspect the area.

"It's seems the healer may have missed a few of your injuries." She informed Hermione, as she stepped closer.

"You seem to have a few... Oh..." Narcissa breathed softly, as she realized what the marks on Hermione's neck were. That they were not injuries from the battle at all, but markings from a passionate encounter, and the realization hurt Narcissa a lot more than she had expected, as she dropped her hand from Hermione's neck, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt from the battle, I didn't think they were..." Narcissa began, but trailed off towards the end, not really wanting to finish her sentence, or embarrass herself further.

"Oh..." Hermione returned catching on to what had happened, and grazing her fingertips over her own neck, trying to keep the smile off her face as she noticed that Narcissa was blushing over the marks she had found.

Hermione finding it ironic, that Narcissa was blushing, and seemed to be at a loss for words, since it was Narcissa who had left the marks there, quite proudly in the first place. Though this wasn't something that the blonde standing in front of her at the moment, knew about.

Though it didn't stop Hermione from wishing that she did.

* * *

><p>But Hermione was soon pulled out of her thoughts, by Narcissa's soft voice reaching her ears once again.<p>

"I'm glad that in all this darkness, you were able to find a bit of light with someone, even if it was only for a moment." Narcissa told her softly, though the blonde's voice sounded pained, like she was struggling with something, but before Hermione could really try and think about it, Narcissa was speaking again.

"Well I should let you go, Miss Granger. I've kept you long enough already. I'm sure you friends are eager to see you... Especially Mr. Weasley." Narcissa said forcing a smile, though she was feeling anything but happy at that moment.

She hadn't thought the rumors about Hermione and that Weasley boy were true, simply because she didn't think that they were a match, and that Hermione deserved better, but now that she was faced with the reality of their relationship, she still felt the same way she did before, though this time she told herself that as long as Hermione was happy that it would be alright, and if Ronald Weasley was the person that made Hermione happy, then so be it.

Hermione tried to process what Narcissa had first said, her first thought was that Narcissa said she would let her go, and that she was leaving, something that Hermione really didn't want, but then she realized with the blonde's next words that she had probably heard the rumors of her and Ron's involvement, which weren't true in the slightest. But when she had saw the marking on her neck the blonde witch must have put two and two together, and now thought that Ron was the one to mark her, and that they were some kind of couple.

Hermione was about to correct her, and tell her that she and Ron were nothing more than friends, when she once again found herself lost in Narcissa blue eyes, and unable to speak, something that was happening quite alot today, and seemed to be both a blessing and a curse.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger, and thank you." Narcissa said softly, letting her eyes gaze over Hermione one last time, before turning on her heel, and quickly walking away, disappearing into the crowd of people that inhibited the halls.

"Goodbye Narcissa." Hermione replied softly, once the blonde had left, trying to placate herself by telling her that everything she had set out to do had come to pass, and that this was all for the best, as she headed over to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of their friends were waiting for her.

Trying not to think about the blonde that plagued her mind, as she went.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Michi the Mischievous for being my 100th review for this story. Though I do love you all, and appreciate each and every review I have recieved, They help me and the writting process immensly, so keep them coming. ;)**

**There's a bit of a time jump in this chapter, but it's only a few months, from the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Several months had passed since the war had ended, and life had gone on, though life itself was vastly different for Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding world, from what it had been before.

Since the war had ended, Minerva being the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, had allowed Harry,Ron, and Hermione, and a few other students who were interested, come back to the school to take their N.E.W.T.S before heading back into the Wizarding world and starting their careers. Ron had chosen not to come back and take the test and was instead working at the joke shop with his brother, George. Harry and Hermione had both taken the test and had done quite well, Hermione acing the test completely. They then both agreed to working for the ministry in temporary positions, helping Kingsley to get everything back in order, before they would both pursue their own more permenant career choices.

On the relationship front, Ron was enjoying the single life, and all the young witches who were throwing themselves at him after the war, though that didn't stop him from trying to get Hermione to realize that they should be together at practically every turn, something which had become a bit of a problem for them these last few months.

Hermione on the other hand, besides dodging Ron's advances and the propositions she had received from countless other suitors, remained single. Not being anywhere ready to entertain a relationship with anyone other than the blonde beauty she had actually wanted, and was pretty sure she wouldn't be ready to do so, for quite some time.

Though that didn't mean that Hermione wasn't assaulted by countless images of said blonde on a regular basis, even though she hadn't seen or even heard much about Narcissa since she had last seen her on the day of the war. Though she did at least know that Narcissa was happy and healthy, that information relayed to her by Harry, who had been kept updated on Narcissa's well-being by Draco.

Draco who actually was working at the ministry along her and Harry, and who had surprisingly enough become a close friend to both of them, something none of them would have believed even a year ago.

Even Ron who still was quite sensitive about the topic of the Malfoy's even came to befriend Draco slightly, no longer hating the boy and accepting his friendship with Harry and Hermione, not even minding anymore when the blonde boy joined them and the rest of the friends on group outings.

Though the relationship that Hermione was most happy about was Harry's. Harry having realized how fragile everything was and how precious life was even more now after the end of the war, and had proposed to Ginny a few days later. A proposal that the redhead happily accepted, and Hermione couldn't have been happier for her two friends.

* * *

><p>So that was how Hermione found herself scrambling around her flat, grabbing her bridesmaid dress and her shoes, before quickly apparating to the Burrow, where the wedding was set to begin a few hours later.<p>

Once Hermione had apparated to the Burrow, she walked inside, and was quickly met by Harry.

"Mione, you made it." He exclaimed happily, greeting her with a tight hug.

"Ginny is in the small white tent on the right side of the property with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, and their all waiting for you, so it would probably be wise if you headed out there." Harry informed her, with a bright smile.

"Thanks Harry, you look rather dashing by the way." Hermione replied, as she took in the sight of him in his black dress robes.

"Thank you, Mione." Harry returned, and Hermione sent him own last smile, before heading out back to the tent.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and it was almost time for the wedding to start, and Hermione stood back, dressed in her bridesmaid dress with gentle curls flowing over her shoulders, and a bright smile on her face, as she took in how beautiful Ginny looked in her wedding dress.<p>

"You look gorgeous, Gin. I'm so happy for you." Hermione told her, as she fixed the redheads veil.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself, Mione. I have good taste." Ginny returned appraising Hermione and the dress that Ginny herself had bought for her maid of honor.

"Well I am the maid of honor after all, I had to look good. Can't be dragging down the rest of the wedding party." Hermione returned with a playful smile.

"How you holding up, Hermione" Ginny asked her friend a few seconds later, changing the subject completly.

Ginny herself couldn't be happier that she was marrying the love of her life, but she wasn't so self-absorbed that she didn't realize that Hermione had been struggling with her feelings for Narcissa and still was even now.

Hermione scoffed lightly. "It's you wedding day, Gin. Today's about you, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She told her.

"I know Hermione, but you're not fine, and I worry. Harry and I both do." Ginny returned.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. You can worry about me all you want, and we can talk about my problems until I'm blue in the face, and you can do it every day for the rest of our lives if you wish, as long as we don't do it today, and that we keep this one day, just about you and Harry." Hermione proposed.

"I think I can agree to that." Ginny replied, her earlier smile back in place, and Hermione was relieved.

"Now have I told you how honored I am that you wanted me to be your maid of honor." Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject to a lighter one, and put the focus back onto the wedding.

"About a million times." Ginny laughed "...Though I know there is one down side to you taking the gig." She added.

"...and that is?" Hermione prompted.

"That you're stuck walking down the aisle with Ron." Ginny told her with mock seriousness, and Hermione laughed.

"That is a problem... Why did I agree to this again?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Because you love me, and you're my best friend, and it's your job." Ginny returned.

"Oh that's right." Hermione replied, her smile firmly in place.

"It's almost time, girls." Mr. Weasley announced, walking into the tent and pulling the girls from their friendly banter, they then both hugged each other, each of them wishing the other luck, before they took their places, and waited for the wedding to begin.

* * *

><p>The wedding went off without out a hitch, and was probably the most beautiful ceremony Hermione had ever attended.<p>

Now it was the reception, and everyone had been having a blast, eating, drinking, and dancing, and just having an overall good time, and Hermione had been as well, until now. Where she found herself pulled over to the side of the property arguing with Ron.

"I just don't understand why you can't see it, we belong together, Hermione." Ron yelled at her frustrated.

"Ron I don't know how many times we're going to have to have this conversation before you understand." She returned.

"I know it was Harry and Ginny's wedding and that we're only part of the wedding party, but couldn't you feel how right the two of us walking down the aisle together felt, were meant to be." Ron told her, trying to get her to see.

"Ron I know how you feel about me, and if I could return your feelings I would, it would make things a lot simpler, but I can't. I can't change the fact that I don't have those types of feelings for you. Your one of my best friends and I love you, but I'm not in love with you, and you've always been important to me, so important that I see you like a brother. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I hope one day you can accept it, and we can move on from this." Hermione told him gently.

"I wish I could get you to understand, and see things the way I do." Ron stated frustrated, and Hermione sighed to herself, because she knew that she wasn't going to get through to Ron tonight, she never did, and she knew that right now her chances of reasoning with him were considerably lower right now since he had been drinking, so she decided to try and drop it.

"Look Ron, we've been out here arguing for a while now. We should probably head back to the reception, and you should get back to your date, because I'm sure she's been looking for you." Hermione told him, her voice soft.

"At least I have a date to get back to." Ron scoffed, and Hermione recoiled a little at his words.

"...But nobody's good enough for the great Hermione Granger, Right? Except for apparently the one person you have no chance with. You know Hermione the quicker you get over this little crush of yours, the better your life will be." Ron said disgusted.

Ron had accidently overheard a private conversation about Narcissa that Hermione was having one night with Harry and Ginny, a few months back, and had found out about her feelings for the blonde, something that had been a problem for them ever since.

"You know, I said that Krum was too old for you when you were dating him, so what made you think that this would be ok? If Krum was too old for you then Draco's bloody mum is way too old." Ron practically yelled.

"Ronald please keep you voice down." Hermione said checking to see if anyone had overheard them, thankfully they hadn't.

"What are you embarrassed now?" Ron returned smugly.

"I'm not embarrassed, it's just that..." Hermione began to explain but Ron cut her off.

"How can you want a relationship that even you're embarrassed about? Even you can see how sick it is Hermione, to want someone like that, to want her. When are you going to snap out of it and realize that it's never going to happen? That she's never going to want you?" Ron shouted at her, getting red in the face, and Hermione lost the self-control she was holding onto.

"Don't you think I know that, Ron? Don't you think that I know that better than anyone? I have no illusions about me and Mrs. Malfoy, nor do I think we're going to ride off into the sunset together. But this isn't about her, it's about you and me, and if were to take her completely out of the equation, you and I would still never happen. I don't want you like that, I never did, and I never will, so you just need to get over it, Ronald." Hermione shouted right back at him.

"You know what fine. Though I can guarantee that someday soon you're going to change your mind, and you going to want to be with me, but maybe it will be too late, maybe by then I won't want you anymore, and you will regret it. You will regret not listening to me, and letting yourself actually be happy." Ron told her angrily, before walking away.

"I'm sorry Ron" Hermione called after him, but the boy didn't even turn around.

Hermione felt badly about what had happened, and regardless of how thick Ron was sometimes, or how much of a Prat he could sometimes be, he really was one of her best friends, and she cared a lot about him, and she just hoped that one day he would get over his feelings for her, and that they could get past this.

* * *

><p>After her conversation with Ron, Hermione grabbed a flute of champagne off of one of the serving trays and headed back towards her table to sit down, and give herself a moment to think.<p>

After downing three glasses of champagne and sitting alone at her table, since all the other inhabitants had been off dancing and mingling with the other guests. Hermione was just about to get herself another drink, when she felt a hand land softly on her shoulder, and looked up to see the familiar green eyes of her best friend looking down at her.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked her wearing a bright grin, which Hermione quickly returned, before scanning the dance for to look for Ginny. She soon found her a moment later, laughing and dancing with Draco.

"Of course." Hermione supplied turning back to Harry, and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Are you ok, Mione?" Harry asked her as they were dancing.

"Oh no, not you too. I already told Ginny..." Hermione begun, but Harry stopped her.

"It's not about that. I heard that you and Ron had a confrontation earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained.

"...and whatever he said I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ron is drunk and..." Harry began.

"He did mean it, Harry, and that's ok. He's entitled to his opinion, and you don't have to go and try to defend him or his actions to me, because I'm fine." Hermione assured him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm sure. Now we should talk about a more pleasant subject, like just how beautiful your wife looks in her wedding dress." Hermione said with a smile, knowing she had captured Harry's attention.

"Yeah, she really does." Harry agreed softly, as he stared at Ginny in complete adoration.

* * *

><p>Draco soon noticed the pair staring at them, and twirled Ginny over to Harry, so that he could dance with his wife, and Draco had now taken Harry's place and was dancing with Hermione.<p>

"Well Granger, you certainly do clean up nicely." Draco complimented her with a smile that was quite common place on the blonde boy's face these days.

"Thank you, Draco. You do too, who knew?" She teased him, with a smile of her own.

"It's the genes; everyone knows the Black family is known for their devastatingly good looks." He teased right back.

"Well I can't disagree with that." Hermione returned, the comment slipping out of her mouth before she realized.

Though Draco just laughed. "No I wouldn't imagine that you would." He said with a grin, as the song came to an end.

"Where are you sitting?" Draco asked her, once the dance was over, and Hermione pointed over to her still empty table.

"Well since, I wouldn't be inconveniencing you by, taking you away from anyone, since you were planning on sitting alone anyway. Why don't you come back to my table and have a drink with me?" Draco proposed, with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Hermione agreed, and the pair headed over to Draco's table.

When they reached the table, Hermione felt a familiar shudder run through her body, though just as she was about to turn to see what had caused the sensation, Draco spoke and once again garnered her attention.

"I going to grab myself a Butterbeer, did you want one too, or did you want me to grab you something else." He asked her.

"Butterbeer's fine." Hermione replied.

"Ok, well take a seat, and I'll be right back then." Draco smiled, before disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself, and then turned back around to take a seat, when she was instantly met with the ice blue eyes that had been haunting her every dream and thought for years.<p>

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Narcissa greeted Hermione, her voice like liquid honey.

"Good... Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, it nice to see you here." Hermione replied, clearing her throat.

"Oh you didn't hear? It's Ms. Black now, I divorced Lucius ages ago." Narcissa informed her with a smile.

"I didn't hear, actually. Though I do like Ms. Black, better than Mrs. Malfoy. It sounds better." Hermione returned, as she thought about how interesting it was that Narcissa Malfoy was once again Narcissa Black, just like the girl she had known so well.

"I do too; I guess I was always more of a Black than I was a Malfoy." Narcissa agreed with a slight chuckle.

"What about you? Are you here with Anyone? Mr. Weasley Perhaps?" Narcissa questioned, trying to seem unintrested.

"Regardless of the rumors to the contrary, Ron and I arn't together. We've always been just friends, I love him more like a brother than anything." Hermione corrected. "...and as far as me being here with anyone, well it's just me this evening, I wasn't really intrested in bringing a date." She added truthfully.

"Wonderful, now I won't have to feel bad about monopolizing your time, and taking you away from a partner." Narcissa returned with a small smirk.

Narcissa then connected her eyes with Hermione's, and Hermione wasn't surprised to find herself lost in them once again, though she was so caught up in looking at Narcissa she had forgot to listen to her, and realized a few minutes too late that Narcissa had been speaking to her, and she had just been staring.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked, as a slight blush ran up her cheeks.

"I was asking, if you were going to take a seat." Narcissa laughed, gesturing towards the chair the Hermione was still standing next too, and Hermione blushed even more, before she quickly sat down.

"I have to say Miss Granger that you look stunning as usual, but that dress really does look amazing on you, young Mrs. Potter obviously has very good taste." Narcissa told her, before taking a sip on her drink, and Hermione didn't think it was possible to blush anymore, than she already had, but Narcissa proved her wrong again, and she blushed even harder.

"Thank you, Ms. Black. Your dress if quite lovely, as well. Green's a really good color on you." Hermione replied, thinking back to all the times when she had said a similar thing, while admiring Narcissa in her Slytherin colors.

"Thank you; though feel free to call me, Narcissa. I think the two of us our way past the formalities by now, after every thing we've been through." Narcissa told her kindly and Hermione smiled.

"Your right, were way past the formalities by now, so feel free to call me Hermione." Hermione replied.

"Sorry that took so long, it was hell, just getting across the dance floor." Draco stated, walking up to the table and sitting down, handing Hermione her Butterbeer, before taking a long pull from his own.

* * *

><p>After that the conversation flowed, though it was mostly Hermione and Draco doing the talking, Narcissa chiming in here and there, but mostly she was just content to listen and watch how Draco and Hermione interacted with each other.<p>

"You should go talk to her, ask her to dance, or something as equally charming." Narcissa suggested when she caught her son's gaze falling once again to the young girl, across the room that had been eyeing him for the better part of the night.

"I'm not that charming." Draco joked with a small shrug, and Hermione was once again amazed by how much Draco had changed since the first time she had met him, to the man he was today.

"Of course you are, it's in your genes. You're a Black after all; she would be powerless to resist you." Narcissa insisted.

"You really think so?" Draco asked his mother, a little unsure.

"I know so." She replied with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mum." Draco replied with a smile of his own.

"Though I wouldn't want you to think I was abandoning you, invite you over and then leave for some girl, it's not good manners." Draco suddenly said, turning towards Hermione and addressing her.

"Nonsense, don't worry about me, I'm fine here." She replied, sending a small smile Narcissa's way.

"I agree with your mother, I think you should go talk to her. You wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity; you never know what it could turn into." Hermione told him with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Hermione." Draco said returning the smile, before getting up from his chair, and heading over towards the girl, leaving both Hermione and Narcissa alone at the table once again.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed lightly to herself, as she replayed the conversation in her head, seeing how alike mother and son were.<p>

"What's so funny?" Narcissa asked, clearly amused herself.

"It's just what you said about the Black genes, Draco said something similar to me on the dance floor, and I just found it amusing that you both brought it up, tonight." Hermione explained as her laughter subsided.

"Interesting... What did my son have to say on the matter?" Narcissa asked.

"Well he was complimenting me on how good I looked tonight, and I returned the sentiment. Then he said that it was the genes, and that everyone knows that the Black family is known for being very attractive." Hermione explained.

"...and what did you say?" Narcissa asked, seeming very interested in the answer.

"I said that I had to agree." Hermione returned, trying to stay calm and cool as she spoke.

"Good answer; obviously you have exquisite taste, Hermione." Narcissa replied with a small smirk on her lips.

"Living up to your name I see." Hermione said, the playful remark just falling out of her mouth, just like it had all those years ago.

Though once she realized what she had said, Hermione braced herself, hoping the comment, hadn't messed up what she had been building with Narcissa that night, though instead Hermione was feeling a sense of déjà vu, at Narcissa's reply.

"I am not narcissistic." Narcissa exclaimed, sounding just like her 16 year old self as she spoke.

"Yes, I know how I look, and I am confidant, but that doesn't necessarily constitute Narcissism." Narcissa replied her voice playful, and Hermione was relieved.

"Though I'm sure you can understand my plight, Hermione. Considering the way _you_ look." Narcissa mused.

"...and how do I look?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious, and Narcissa eyed her for a moment.

"You really don't know, do you?" Narcissa said genuinely surprised.

"...Though it's fitting I guess, and it actually makes you even more attractive." She added, taking sip from her glass and watching Hermione intently.

"Don't know what?" Hermione asked in almost a whisper, already memorized by the woman in front of her, as she took a sip from her glass.

"How absolutely gorgeous you are. It's amazing that you can't see it, because I can guarantee everyone else around you can, they would have to be blind not to." Narcissa returned, truth and sincerity lacing each of her words.

Hermione for her part, wasn't as smooth as Narcissa was being, and choked on her drink, when she heard what the blonde had said about her, and the way that she had said it.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, immediately concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine; I was just caught off guard for a moment there." Hermione replied, with a cough.

"I'm sorry; I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention." Narcissa apologized.

'No, not at all. The opposite actually, I was just surprised that you said it, is all. No one else has ever said anything like that to me before." Hermione revealed, speaking truthfully, because no one but Narcissa had ever talked to her that way.

"Well that's a shame, because it's the truth." Narcissa replied, her voice uncharacteristically shy at the moment.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione replied softly, in awe of the moment that was playing out.

"Anytime, Hermione." Narcissa responded with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you another drink?" Narcissa asked her a moment later, when she realized Hermione had finished with her current beverage.<p>

"That would be lovely, thank you." Hermione replied.

"What were you drinking?" Narcissa asked.

"Well I was having champagne earlier, but Draco's been bringing me Butterbeer's, so I guess I'll just have another one of those." Hermione replied, and Narcissa grinned, trying to contain a small chuckle.

"What?" Hermione asked, wanting to know what had the blonde grinning.

"It's nothing, it's just Butterbeer's such a child's drink. I expected you to say wine or champagne or something of that sort, not Butterbeer." Narcissa stated, teasing the brunette slightly.

"Draco was drinking it and..." Hermione started to protest.

"Yes, and Draco's my child, but..." Narcissa began to reply but thought better of it, and didn't finish.

"But what?" Hermione asked intrigued, and Narcissa just stared at her for a moment, almost like she was searching for something, though she soon found it and began to speak once again, and finished her sentence.

"...But I don't think of you as a child." Narcissa concluded. There was nothing sexual at all in her sentence, but apparently Hermione's body disagreed, and she felt her body ignite in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Hermione gulped. "What are you drinking then?" she asked the blonde.

"Fire whiskey" Narcissa replied holding up her glass that was filled with the dark liquid.

"...Though it isn't the drink for everybody." She added a second later, not trying to pressure Hermione into her drink choice.

"Then I'll have that." Hermione replied confidently.

"As you wish." Narcissa smiled, before conjuring a bottle of fire whiskey and an extra glass to the table, pouring Hermione her drink, and handing it to her.

"The taste may be a little strong at first, but it will grow on you. You just need to take it slowly." Narcissa instructed her, with a friendly smile, before taking a drink from her own glass.

"It's not bad actually, I only tried it once before, and I didn't really like it then, but it taste different now, somehow." Hermione replied, taking another slow sip from her glass and Narcissa smiled.

"So Draco was telling me that you've been working at the ministry with him, how is that going for you?" Narcissa said conversationally, as she sipped her drink.

"It's good, it's only temporary though, as I'm sure you know because of Draco, once we get everything sorted, we'll be free to either stay on at the ministry, or pursue other interests, though I myself have no idea what I'm going to do, when that time comes." Hermione replied.

"Well as I understand it, you're the brightest witch that has come out of Hogwarts in quite a long time, so I'm sure that you'll be amazing at whatever you choose to do, when the time comes." Narcissa stated sincerely, and Hermione smiled.

"Well what about you? Any interesting career paths on the horizon, now that you're rid of Lucius?" Hermione returned.

Narcissa chuckled. "I've been given a few offers, though I still thinking about them, haven't decided which one I want to pursue just yet, though I'm afraid." The blonde replied with a small grin.

"Well whatever choice you make, they'll be lucky to have you." Hermione said with a shy smile, before pouring them both another drink, and settling back into the confortable conversation they were having.

* * *

><p>The hours passed by, and the guests started to trickle out, as the reception began to wind down. Though Hermione and Narcissa were still sitting at their table, talking like they were old friends, the same as they had been for most of the night.<p>

Harry and Ginny had already left for their honeymoon, and even Draco had come by the table earlier to bid his mother and Hermione goodnight, before he himself left as well.

Narcissa then went to pour the two of them another drink, and noticed that the bottle was empty, and when she glanced around the room, to procure herself another drink, she saw that mostly everyone had gone, and that she and Hermione were one of the few people who actually hadn't left yet.

"I think we cleared out the place." Narcissa laughed, garnering Hermione's attention as she pointed around the room.

"So it seems." Hermione returned looking around herself.

"Well now, I see why, it's a lot later than I expected, time just flew tonight." Hermione said looking at the time.

"I agree it seems like you just sat down, not that we've been talking for hours." Narcissa agreed, with a small smile.

"I know, I'm not even tired, and I usually would have been in bed by now." Hermione added.

"Me either, though I do think we should take our leave, the reception is pretty much over, and we don't want to overstay our welcome. Though regrettably that also means that our night is at an end, so I suppose I will have to find other ways to occupy myself for the rest of the night, since I'm sure sleep will elude me." Narcissa explained as she began to stand up.

"Well if you're interested..." Hermione began, but instantly shut her mouth mid-sentence, and began to second guess herself.

She knew they had been having a good time together, a great time actually, and Hermione was pretty sure on more than one occasion during the night that Narcissa had been flirting with her. Though at the same time Hermione was trying to be cautious, she didn't want to throw her chance of friendship with the blonde out the window, because her and her wishful thinking, had made a mutual attraction up in her head.

"If I'm interested in what?" Narcissa prompted with a small grin, as she stepped right into Hermione's personal space, and the brunette was having trouble breathing, let alone forming actual words at that moment, as she felt Narcissa's body so close to hers.

Hermione swallowed thickly and regained her bearings, before she was actually able to speak.

"If you're interested, you can come back to my flat for a drink, and we could continue our conversation. I have this bottle of wine that I have been wanting to try; we could open that ...If you were interested that is." Hermione spoke, trying to stay calm, as she did.

"I'm_ very_ interested." Narcissa replied, and there was something in her voice as she spoke, that made Hermione shiver.

"Shall we then?" Narcissa asked her, and Hermione nodded.

"Splendid." Narcissa replied, grabbing her clutch off the table, and slipping her other hand into Hermione's, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that familiar electricity shoot through her at the action.

Though she was soon broken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of Narcissa's laughter fill the room, the blonde witch still holding her hand.

"I was going to apparate us to you flat, but then I realized that I don't actually know where you live." Narcissa explained when she saw the brunette looking at her curiously.

"Oh... Oh of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that. It's fine, I can do it." Hermione replied, slightly flustered as she took out her wand, gripped Narcissa's hand tightly, and apparated them out of the Burrow and into her living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Sorry for the mini cliff hanger. If I didn't stop here, this chapter would have gone on forever, and this was a good place to stop at the time, but don't worry the next chapter will pick up right were we left off in this one. :)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Wow guys thanks for all the great feedback. :) This last chapter I recieved the most reviews I have ever gotten for a single chapter, so thank you, it helped alot. As a result I was inspired and tried my hardest, to get the next chapters done, and i'm actually getting this chapter out to you guys several days before I had originally planned to, and the next chapter after this should be up in only a few days. So thank you all for the encourgement you continue to give me on this story. Enjoy. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Within seconds the two witches found themselves in the living room of Hermione's flat, and Narcissa just stood there for a moment taking it all in, her hand still firmly clasped in Hermione's.

Hermione stood there content for a moment with a small smile on her face, as she watched Narcissa's eyes scan her home, before she realized that she was still holding onto the blonde's hand, and she quickly dropped it, hoping that the other woman hadn't been uncomfortable by the fact that Hermione had still been clutching onto her, even though they were long past the excuse of touching each other in order to apparate.

"I'll go grab us that wine, make yourself at home." Hermione spoke suddenly, before exiting the room just as quickly.

The brunette knew full well that she could have summoned both the wine and wine glasses to them magically, and she usually would have, but this time she choose to forgo the magical approach and do it manually instead. The action giving her the luxury of escaping the room and Narcissa for a moment, providing Hermione with a much needed moment alone, so she could try and clear her head a little, before she threw herself back into her time with the blonde.

* * *

><p><em>"Just breathe; this isn't really that big of a deal. Talking with her and being with her is amazing, and you at least seem to be building a friendship, and that is more than you thought you could ever have."<em> Hermione began to tell herself as she grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard.

_"Ok so maybe she has been flirting with you a little... Maybe it's not all just wishful thinking on your part."_ Hermione continued to say to herself, as she poured the wine, into the two glasses she set out.

_"Alright this is how this going to go. I'm going to just continue doing what I've been doing, and just do what feels natural. But under no circumstances am I to make a move on Narcissa. If something happens tonight, more than just friendship, than that's wonderful, but Narcissa needs to make the first move, and if she doesn't at least maybe then I'll have made a new friend, because any kind of relationship with her, is better than none at all."_ Hermione told herself, finishing the little pep talk she had been giving herself ever since she had walked into the kitchen a few minutes earlier.

After that Hermione grabbed one of the wine glasses off the counter, and quickly downed its contents, before refilling it a second time. She then took a deep breath, and grabbed a wine glass in either hand, magically floating the wine bottle behind her, and walked back into the living room, returning to her guest, and hopping the rest of the night would go as smoothly as the first part of the night, she had spent with Narcissa had been.

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked into the living room she saw Narcissa sitting primly on the corner of the couch, waiting for her.<p>

"I don't know if you like red, I didn't think to ask beforehand, but it's supposed to be quite good, and I have been dying to try it." Hermione spoke as she handed Narcissa her glass, and grabbed the bottle that was floating beside her, and set it down on the table.

"I'm sure it will be good then." Narcissa replied accepting the glass.

"...and just so you know, I do like red. I enjoy most types of wine actually." Narcissa added with a smile.

"Good to know." Hermione returned, sitting down next to the blonde, and taking a sip from her own glass.

"Oh this is good." Narcissa commented after she tried the wine in her glass.

"I agree, like I said I've been wanting to try it, I just didn't have a reason yet to open the bottle." Hermione replied.

"Well I'm glad you have a reason now, thank you for sharing it with me." The blonde returned, taking another sip.

"Of course, it's my pleasure." Hermione replied genuinely, with a small smile.

"Your place is quite lovely, Hermione. You have exquisite taste." Narcissa complimented. She was aware that things had become a little less comfortable from where they were at the wedding, once they had apparated to Hermione's home, and she wanted to keep the conversation flowing so that they could back to the comfortable place they had been in before.

"Thank you" Hermione replied, and then chuckled lightly.

"You know that's the second time that you've said that to me tonight, that I have exquisite taste. It's a nice compliment to get once, let alone twice in the same night." Hermione explained with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well it's true. Though I do seem to recall the first time I said it, you accused me of being narcissistic afterwards." Narcissa told her playfully, and Hermione laughed again, and just like that, the atmosphere around them was comfortable once again.

"Well regardless of how narcissistic it may be, or confidant as you put it, it doesn't make the sentiment any less true. Anyone can see that members of the Black family are usually devastatingly attractive, so I guess I do have exquisite taste, in both wine and people apparently." Hermione replied back truthfully, knowing she was flirting a little bit, but couldn't help it.

Narcissa didn't speak for a moment, but just bit her lip and looked at Hermione.

"Good to see we agree then." She said casually, a moment later, though her voice sounded different than it had before.

Hermione nodded. "It's good we agree, but regardless thank you for the compliment. It's not much, but maybe after we're done with the wine, I'll give you a tour of the apartment." Hermione returned.

"That would be lovely." Narcissa replied softly, and Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Hermione then took another sip from her glass, but was a little too caught up in staring at Narcissa, and managed to spill a few droplets of the crimson liquid down her lips. Though before Hermione could clean it up herself, Narcissa's hand automatically shot out, and ever so softly brushed the pad of her thumb across Hermione lips, collecting the droplets.<p>

The air was thick, and it was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop, the only sound at all being the sounds of both women breathing, as they stared at each other, with Narcissa thumb still on Hermione's lip, neither of them moving at all.

Narcissa thumb then left her lip, though her hand didn't retract, but instead trailed along the brunette's jaw, before it gently cupped Hermione's cheek, while the blonde looked at her face in a sort of daze.

"So beautiful." Narcissa breathed out barley above a whisper.

The two of them so close now, that Hermione could feel Narcissa's warm breath across her lips, as she continued to stare, and it took everything in Hermione to not close the distance between them and to kiss the woman she loved. But Hermione had made a promise to herself, that she wouldn't be the one to make the first move, and she was going to abide by that, and regardless of how bad Hermione wanted to kiss Narcissa, especially at that moment, she would wait to see what the blonde would do, and if Narcissa pulled back from her instead of continuing the path they were on, Hermione would accept that.

They stayed there, in that same position, for what felt like forever, and Hermione could feel her heart pounding violently in her chest, at the possibility of what could happen next. She watched intently as Narcissa continued to look at her, now dropping her gaze back and forth between Hermione's eyes and her lips, before she finally settled upon looking deep into her eyes, almost like she was searching for something in the hazel depths.

Though a moment later, it seemed that the blonde had found what she had been looking for, and before Hermione could even process another thought, Narcissa closed the small distance between them, and connected their lips in the softest kiss Hermione had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

><p>The kiss was soft and slow, just a mere pressing of lips, but Hermione felt everything in that moment, and it felt like she had been struck by lighting and every nerve ending in her body was set alight.<p>

After a few moments, the kiss broke, and Narcissa pulled back from her, a look of awe on her face, as the blonde slowly placed her hand on her face, letting her fingertips trail over her own lips lightly.

"Oh my..." Narcissa breathed out in a daze, completely shocked in that moment. She wasn't shocked that she had kissed Hermione, because she had fully intended to do that, nor was she shocked by how good the kiss was, but what she was shocked by was the intense feelings she had felt run through her, by just kissing Hermione as simply as she did.

Hermione stared back at Narcissa in awe herself, in awe of what had just happened, and even more in awe, at the fact that Narcissa had obviously enjoyed the kiss just as much as she had, and that was all it took for what was left of Hermione's resolve to completely snap.

Narcissa had made the first move, and now Hermione wasn't going to hold back anymore, and just like that Hermione surged forward on the couch and connected their lips again, in a kiss that was a lot less chaste then the last.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was surprised at first to feel Hermione's lip back on hers, but it only lasted a split second before she gave into the feeling, and began to return the kiss passionately, her hand's gripping the younger woman's hips tightly.<p>

It didn't take long after that for Hermione to run the tip of her tongue slowly along Narcissa's lips, begging for entrance, and the blonde was more than happy to oblige, and when Narcissa felt their tongue's touch, for the very first time, she felt a wave of heat rush through her, and she couldn't contain the small moan that fell from her lips at the action. Which only further spurred Hermione on, the brunette letting out a moan herself, before gently pushing Narcissa down onto the couch, so that she was now hovering above the blonde, straddling her waist, never disconnecting their lips as the kiss progressed.

Narcissa had never felt anything like she was experiencing now in all the years she had been alive, and it felt both wonderful and completely overwhelming at the same time, though she had absolutely no desire to stop. It felt as though there had been something resting deep inside her, and now it had finally been tapped, and now that these feelings had been released she had no desire to stop them, and decided to just give herself over to the experience completely and just feel.

She then acted purely on instinct, and removed one of her hands from Hermione's hips in favor of tangling it within Hermione's curls, and at the same time trying to pull the brunette even closer, to her as they devoured each other.

* * *

><p>Once breathing became an issue for the brunette she pulled back slightly and stared down at Narcissa as she hovered above her, completely breathless, and utterly happy about what was playing out at the moment. Of course this wasn't the first time she had been with Narcissa this way, but this was different somehow, this Narcissa was all grown up, and she was in her own timeline, and this was still happening, something she had never thought possible before this very moment, and Hermione had never felt so happy to actually be wrong.<p>

When the kiss broke Narcissa stared back at Hermione as she caught her own breath as well, and she took in the flush upon Hermione's skin, her blown pupils, and the intoxicating way her chest was rising and falling with each breath, and Narcissa felt decidedly predatory in that moment. Like she was a lion or some sort of other wild beast, who had finally been let out of its cage for the first time, and was now intent on doing anything and everything it's animal instincts commanded, and with that new thought process in her head combined by the way Hermione was looking at her with such hunger in her eyes, Narcissa decided right then and there that she was going to give into her base desires completely.

After she had come to that decision the blonde wasted no time at all, and reached up, grabbing the fabric of Hermione's dress, and ripping the bodice apart, like the material was nothing at all, successfully exposing the brunette to her.

Hermione moaned at the action, as her chest heaved. She was definitely turned on before, but once Narcissa practically ripped her dress in two, a whole new wave of desire shot through her, and she knew that they wouldn't be stopping this anytime soon, and the realization made Hermione ecstatic beyond what words could express.

Narcissa then surged forward to reconnect their lips, but before she was able to connect with Hermione, the brunette had gotten up from the couch and was now standing above her. Narcissa wore a slight look of confusion at the action, and prayed to the Gods that Hermione wasn't about to stop things. Hermione for her part didn't say a word, nor did she address the look on Narcissa's face, or explain her actions, she simply just held out her hand to the blonde and waited.

Narcissa didn't respond either, just took the hand that was being offered to her and hoped for the best. Hermione then pulled her up from the couch so that they were both on their feet, before silently leading her down the hall and leading them through an open door, shutting the door closed behind them a moment later.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the room, Narcissa vaguely realized they were in Hermione's bedroom, though she really didn't think on it much more than that, and returned to the task at hand, pulling Hermione over to her bed, and pushing her down onto it. Giving herself a moment, to relish in the desire Hermione had for her, as the brunette sat on her elbows, and laid on the bed looking up at her with a look of utter devotion.<p>

Narcissa then felt her lips twist into a smirk, before she glided her hand up her side, and pulled down the zipper to her own dress, stepping out of the garment easily, with a gracefulness that only she could project. She then leaned down and gently pulled the remaining skirt from Hermione's dress down the brunette's legs and dropped it to the floor, successfully removing the garment all together, before she climbed onto the bed, and hovered above the brunette, running her eyes along the younger girls form, before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Hermione took in Narcissa now bare form, and couldn't help but lick her lips in response, her eyes never leaving the porcelain flesh that was laid out before her. Narcissa was absolutely gorgeous in every way, not that Hermione had been surprised by that, especially since this wasn't anywhere near the first time she had been in this position with the blonde witch, but what did surprise her was how completely the same and yet different Narcissa looked. She was perfect that was for sure, though her body was extremely similar to what it had been to the 16 year old version of Narcissa, though at the same time things were definitely different, matured and more developed, not necessarily aged, and Hermione was amazed by how something that she had already deemed as perfect, had managed to get even more perfect through the years.<p>

Though soon Hermione's thought process shut off all together, when the fire growing in her chest threatened to consume her when she felt their bare bodies press against one another, while Narcissa pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>No words had been spoken, they didn't need to be, it was like this whole experience was out of their control, and both women's bodies were acting on their own accord, and Hermione and Narcissa were just along for the ride, and what a ride it was.<p>

They lay on the bed tangled up in each other, their bodies moving frantically together in a skilled dance, that they both seemed to know all of the steps to. Their hands, tongues, and lips, searching out every bit of skin they could, as they continued to work each other up, and give into their primal desires.

Though a few minutes later, Hermione felt Narcissa's hand getting dangerously close to the place she needed it most, and just as she had that thought, Narcissa released her teeth from the spot they had been latched onto on Hermione's collar bone, and for the first time since this all began, Narcissa connected their eyes and spoke.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa husked, in a voice that oozed pure sex, but at the same time Hermione could see her genuine concern.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but found that no words came; she then cleared her throat and tried again.

"I'm positive." Hermione managed, in what came out as a confidant whisper, and Hermione saw the smallest hint of a genuine smile on Narcissa's lips, before she slammed her eyes closed in pleasure, as she felt the blonde's fingers slip inside her.

* * *

><p>During most of their encounter Hermione couldn't help but think in the back of their mind that she was dreaming and that this was all in fact just a dream, since she had many<em> many<em> dreams like this involving herself and this version of Narcissa over the years, but as soon as she felt Narcissa's fingers slide smoothly inside her, she was hit with the overwhelming reality of the situation that she was in, and a smile graced her lips, because this was so much better than a dream.

"God you're so amazing... It's amazing that I get to see you like this." Narcissa spoke in awe, as she plunged in and out of Hermione and the brunette writhed below her, the words just seemly slipping out of her mouth, before she could control them.

"I don't think I ever seen or felt anything so perfect. You're Perfect, Hermione." Narcissa continued, letting the words slip out, as she curled her fingers deep within the brunette, all the while rubbing circles on her clit with the pad of her thumb.

Hermione had been on the edge already just from the sheer amount of pleasure that she was experiencing, but that combined with the words that were so effortlessly falling out of Narcissa's mouth, Hermione wasn't really surprised to feel the coiling in her abdomen, before light exploded in front of her eyes, and she was thrown of the edge, headfirst into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced, as the intense pleasure continued to rip through her body.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione's aftershocks subsided and Narcissa gently pulled her fingers from her, Hermione didn't even waste any time letting her body recover from the intensity it had just experienced before she found herself hovering over Narcissa, their positions now reversed, and Hermione wasn't going to waste any time before she let herself have the one thing she desired above all else, that one thing being Narcissa.<p>

Hermione attached her lips to the blonde's neck, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking along the column of the blonde's throat, just the way Hermione knew that Narcissa loved, and she couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips, when her thigh came into contact with Narcissa's warm center, and she was hit with the reality of just how much the older woman wanted her.

* * *

><p>"God..." Hermione moaned pulling back from Narcissa, now sitting up and staring down at the blonde, feeling her arousal increase even further when she took in the sight in front of her, looking down at the completely debauched looking Narcissa Black.<p>

"You have no idea how much I want this... How much I want you." Hermione husked, her voice full of longing.

"Then take me." Narcissa commanded in pretty much the sexiest way possible.

Hermione groaned, feeling her arousal increase ten-fold at the blonde's command, but she didn't need to be told twice, and surged down taking the blonde's lip into her own, in a desperate kiss, at the same time, quickly slipping two of her fingers into the blonde, swallowing the moan Narcissa produced at the action, as she continued to kiss her, her fingers working themselves up to a frantic pace inside of the older woman, as the blonde bucked uncontrollably against her.

Hermione knew with how turned on they both were from their previous activities and Hermione's frantic pace that this wasn't going to last very much longer, but Hermione was ok with that, they still had all night to draw this out, and the only thing Hermione wanted to do in that moment was to make Narcissa come, and feel the blonde trembling beneath her.

So with that in mind, and all the ridiculously sexy moans and little noises Narcissa was letting out, Hermione upped the pace even further, pushing inside of the blonde deeper and harder with each thrust, before pulling her lips away from Narcissa's in favor of running her teeth along the side of her neck, before biting down harshly, and that did it, just like Hermione thought it would, and within seconds Narcissa was shouting her release into the quite of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa finally came down from her high the first sight she was greeted with was Hermione sitting on her knees on the side of her, tongue flicking along the skin of her own fingers.<p>

"You taste amazing." Hermione husked once she saw Narcissa looking at her, and Narcissa let out a small growl at her words, before throwing Herimone down, and flipping her over, so that that brunette was flat on her back.

"I'm sure you do as well, and I'm determined to find out." Narcissa breathed right into her ear, scrapping her teeth along the lobe, as she pulled back, before she slid herself down Hermione's body, intent on starting the next round.

* * *

><p>After hours, of bringing each other to orgasm over and over again, the two woman finally laid back against the bed sheets completely exhausted, and Hermione chuckled to herself when she turned her head towards the window and saw the sun coming up, knowing they had made love all night.<p>

"I think it's time to get some actual sleep." Hermione spoke tiredly, pulling the covers over their still naked bodies. Knowing that they had a lot to talk about, but that would come later, after they both got their rest, and were able to think with a clear head.

Narcissa didn't speak, but just nodded, and made a small noise in the affirmative as she buried herself deeper under the covers. Hermione then turned on her side, her back facing the blonde; she knew they had just had sex, lots of it. But she didn't know where they stood at this point, and how much intimacy Narcissa was ready for, so she decided to just give the blonde her space, and stay on her own side of the bed.

Though a moment later Hermione felt a pale arm wrap itself around her, before she was being pulled back, only stopping when she felt her back pressed up tightly against Narcissa's front. Hermione turned her head slightly over her shoulder and realized that Narcissa was in fact asleep, though that didn't keep the blonde from wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione once their bodies were completely flush, and a smile graced Hermione's lips. She then let out a sigh of contentment at their sleeping position, before allowing sleep to take her completely.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next afternoon feeling better than she had in a while, and a small sleepy smile spread itself across her face when she recalled the reason why she felt so good, and it had everything to do with all the wondrous activities she had gotten up to last night and this morning, with the beautiful blonde who had always held her heart.<p>

Hermione sighed feeling slightly less warm, and turned her body to the side, reaching out her arm to Narcissa, knowing that any kind of contact with the blonde, no matter how small, would warm her up immediately.

Though Hermione was confused when instead of her hand being met with soft skin like she had expected, she was met with the feeling of empty bed sheets beneath her fingers. So she immediately sat up and opened her eyes, and when she did the sight that greeted her, broke her heart.

The other side of the bed was completely empty. Narcissa's dress, undergarments, and shoes, were gone from the floor, and that's when it sunk in that Narcissa was gone, the blonde witch sneaking out while she was asleep, so ashamed of what they had done, that she couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye.

Hermione then flopped back down onto the bed, gripped her pillow, closed her eyes, and cried.

* * *

><p>A month had passed, and Hermione was still as heartbroken as ever. She'd taken a sort of sabbatical from the ministry, and was doing most of her work from home, and sending it in by owl. She hadn't even talked to a single one of her friends since the night of the wedding, and ignored any form of correspondence she was sent unless it had to do directly with work. Hermione just wanted to be a alone for a while, she needed to be alone, and that's just what she was doing.<p>

She got out of bed, clad in a worn pair of pajamas and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a large glass of water, and taking it back into her bedroom with her, crawling back into a bed a moment later, a routine she had perfected over the last month.

Then suddenly something that wasn't part of her routine happened, and there was angry pounding on her front door. She ignored it at first, thinking whoever it was would just go away, but she was wrong and the loud knocking persisted, causing Hermione to bury herself further under the covers, and place a pillow over her head in a vain attempt to block out the noise, that didn't seem like it was stopping any time soon.

* * *

><p>"You do know I have a key. I was only knocking out of trying to be polite, but if you think you're just going to ignore me like you have been doing these past few weeks, then you've got another think coming, Hermione Jean Granger." Ginny called out angrily, as she let herself into Hermione's flat and stepped inside.<p>

"Now it was one thing for me not to see you since Harry and I got back from our honeymoon, and it was more than a little frustrating that you haven't been returning any of my correspondence these last two weeks since I've been back, but it's a whole nother thing when I find out that not only have you been working from home, but you haven't talked to anyone, not a single soul, for an entire month." Ginny continued, clearly frustrated, as she walked into Hermione's bedroom.

"Are you still in bed?" Ginny asked confused, when she didn't find Hermione in her bedroom, but spotted the large lump under the covers on the bed, and the half drunken still cold cup of water on the nightstand.

"Really, Hermione. I'm standing in your bedroom and you're still going to try and ignore me." Ginny stated not amused, before she bent down and ripped the blankets off the bed, revealing a very tired looking Hermione.

"Oh Mione... What happened?" Ginny asked her voice soft, as she took in Hermione's tired appearance and her puffy red rimmed eyes, and the look of utter heartbreak that was etched across her face.

Hermione didn't say anything in return, but just sat up, before collapsing into Ginny's arms and crying.

"Mione, it's ok... it's ok..." Ginny tried to sooth, rubbing her friends back as she cried.

"What happened? Was it Narcissa?" Ginny questioned, thinking that the blonde Slytherin was the only one she could think of that could have Hermione acting this way, barring a death of someone close, and she knew for a fact that hadn't happened.

Though instead of answering the question the brunette just cried even harder, and Ginny instantly knew she had been right in her assumption, that Hermione's current state had something to do with Narcissa Black.

"Oh honey, what happened? You guys looked like you were getting along so well at the wedding." Ginny stated remembering how the two woman had spent the whole night wrapped up in conversation together, and Ginny even remembered remarking to Harry that night about how happy and comfortable Hermione looked, when she was with Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Hermione finally got herself together enough to actually speak, and sat up so that she could look at Ginny.<p>

"We were, and it was so great. When the night ended we didn't want to leave each other yet, so she came back here and we opened a bottle of wine and we talked some more, and then we... we..." Hermione tried to get out between tears.

"You what, Mione?" Ginny asked wondering what had possibly happened that could have Hermione in this state, because what Hermione had explained so far sounded wonderful.

"We slept together." Hermione confessed, and Ginny just sat there shocked for a moment.

"You slept together... Like together _together..._ Like sex?" Ginny asked, her mind going a million miles per hour at the revelation.

"Yes, like sex" Hermione sighed, repeating her friends earlier words.

"Hermione I'm confused... You had a great night, and then ended up sleeping together. That's good right; I mean it was good, right?" Ginny asked, truly perplexed now, thinking that this is exactly what Hermione had been wanting.

"It was amazing, Ginny." Hermione replied with a small wistful sigh.

"We made love all night, into the early morning hours, and then she held me while I slept, and I was in utter bliss, I don't think I've ever been happier ...but then I woke up and she was gone. She snuck out while I was asleep, without even so much as a goodbye, and I haven't heard from her since." Hermione explained tearing up again.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ginny said sadly, as she wrapped the brunette in her arms once again.

"It's like I got everything I've ever wanted, but at the same time I didn't really get anything at all, just more heartbreak to add on to what I already had." Hermione stated between her tears.

"Yes, being with her and talking all night was wonderful, and the sex was amazing, and that was more than I thought I would ever get from her, but it's not really what I wanted, I guess I just wanted her to have feelings for me." Hermione explained, sounding completly heartbroken.

"Well even though what happened ended terribly, I think it at least shows that she has some type of feelings for you, Hermione. Whether she's ready to face them or not, there still there." Ginny told her in a comforting tone.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I just wanted her to have the same feelings for me that I have for her. I wanted her to love me. But even saying it aloud now, it sounds stupid. I don't know how I expected her to possibly love me." She said sadly.

"It's not stupid, Hermione. A person could fall in love with you very easily, your very lovable. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding, maybe if we talk to..." Ginny began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No" Hermione said holding up her hand.

"No, what? I didn't even finish speaking yet." Ginny asked confused.

"I'm done, I'm just done." Hermione responded.

"Done with what?" Ginny asked.

"I can't keep doing this to myself, it hurts too much. I may not be able to get Narcissa Black out of my head or my heart, but I can keep her out of my daily life. So don't want to hear about her anymore, so tell Harry and Draco and whoever else. I don't want any more updates on her life or her well-being; I just want to act like she doesn't exist in my world anymore. So if Narcissa is dating, or buys a new house, gets a job, or even throws a party, I don't want to hear anything about it, not one word." Hermione explained to her friend, who was looking back at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I know you're upset now, but are you sure?" Ginny asked her.

"It's the only way Ginny, the only way that I can try to do this, and live a semblance of a normal life. I'm positive in my decision, Gin. So will you please just help me, and inform the others." Hermione asked tiredly.

"Of course, Hermione. If that's what you need." Ginny returned her voice soft.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, crawling back under the covers.

* * *

><p>Ginny then walked over to the other side of the bed, took off her shoes, and slipped into the bed herself.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her curious.

"Lying in bed with you, what does it look like?" Ginny returned with a small smile.

"You don't have to stay here with me, Gin. I'll be ok." Hermione sighed.

"I know I don't have to, Mione. But I'm doing it anyway, that's what friends are for, and I'm your best friend, so it's in the job description, and I'm doing it whether you like it or not, so you might as well save the argument." Ginny told her, with a look on her face that showed she wasn't kidding.

Hermione sighed in defeat, knowing that regardless of what she said or did Ginny was staying put, and It warmed her heart to know how much her friend cared about her, and that she was going to spend her day in bed with Hermione, just to comfort her, and make sure she was ok.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione whispered snuggling up to the redhead.

"Not a problem, Mione." Ginny said, as she settled into the bed with her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I know... Sorry. Please don't hate me, it's just a plot device, and it will get better, I promise.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Wow, the response that I got for the last chapter was amazing, my inbox was chalk full of all your alerts, favorites, and messages, and all the reviews I recieved for the chapter were wonderful as well, keep them coming. 8D**

**Oh, P.S. please don't hate me for the time jump, I know that alot of people hate them, but once again "Plot Device". **

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**_~ Two Years Later~_**

Two years had passed, and the lives of Hermione and her friends had altered and changed over that course of time.

Ron had stayed on at the joke shop with George, and was now a partner in the business, and to everyone's extreme pleasure, he had finally moved on from his obsession that he and Hermione were meant to be, once he had ran into and reconnected with Lavender and fell in love. The two married a short time after, and were now awaiting the birth of their first child. All of which had diffused any tension that was between Hermione and Ron, and their relationship was better for it.

The Ministry and the Wizarding world at large, was finally back in order, and everything seemed to be running smoothly leaving the volunteers who had worked at the ministry the last few years, like Harry, Hermione, and Draco, free to pursue other interests and actually settle themselves in a more permanent career.

Harry was now a full-fledged Auror and was well on his way to becoming head of his department, he and Ginny were still very happily married, and were residing happily in Grimauld place, which Harry had completely renovated to make a cozy home for the two of them and their future family to inhabit. Ginny was also very pleased in her current profession having been scouted and then inducted into the Harpies Quidditch team, and the redhead couldn't have been happier.

As for Hermione the last two years had been trying for her, but she managed through it. Her friends had kept their promise to her, and Hermione had neither seen nor heard anything concerning Narcissa for the past two years, even though Hermione herself still thought about the blonde each and every day.

On the relationship front, Hermione was still very much single. Not that she didn't have many people vying for her affections, but she would always politely turn them down, still being nowhere near ready to be with anyone but Narcissa. But she was happy for the most part, as happy as she could be given the situation, and she was quite content to spend her time either alone in her flat, with a good book, or with her friends and love ones.

On the career side of things, Hermione had stopped her work at the ministry, once she was able, and was now about to start a brand new career, one that she was actually quite excited for.

A few months back she had been approached by her mentor Professor McGonagall, and was offered a Professorship at Hogwarts, which she readily accepted. She would be taking over the Transfiguration position as well as be acting head of house for Gryffindor, since Minerva no longer held either position and was going to focus on solely being Headmaster.

And that's how Hermione found herself rushing around her flat, making sure she had everything, before grabbing her wand, and apparating herself to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>"Hermione" Professor McGonagall greeted, when Hermione approached her.<p>

"I'm glad you made it, we'll have your things sent up to your room, which I will have shown to you later." Minerva continued, with a flick of her wrist and Hermione's various trunks had disappeared from her sight.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione responded, glad to have her things out of the way.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Now you're a little late, so we'll just be heading into the great hall, since dinner should be starting shortly. Just head over to the staff table and take your seat in between Professor Snape and Professor Black, and I will be in to join you shortly." Minerva told her as they walked to the great hall, but Hermione stopped right in front of the doors, a shocked look on her face, as she turned towards the Headmaster.

"Professor Black?" Hermione questioned, thinking it had to be someone else, but she knew that Narcissa was pretty much the only remaining Black, since Andromeda, Tonks, and Draco, all had different last names.

Minerva sighed. "Yes Hermione, Professor Black. Professor Narcissa Black." She told her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Minerva? Didn't you think that was something that I would have wanted to know, when you offered me this position?" Hermione shot out, in a harsh whisper, though she wasn't really so much angry as she was scared, scared to see Narcissa again, and scared of her feelings for her.

"Would you still have accepted my offer, had I told you?" Minerva asked her, and Hermione really didn't know.

"Plus I was under the impression that you didn't want anyone filling you on the aspects of Narcissa's life, including her current employment." Minerva added, knowing she was right and Hermione couldn't really upset with her about it.

"No your right, I think I was just a little shocked by the news, but I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now." Hermione replied with a sigh.

Minerva chuckled lightly and squeezed Hermione's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You've always been a big girl, Hermione. You were always wise beyond your years, even as a child. So I know you'll be fine, who knows maybe things will even work out better than you expected." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Minerva. I think I'm going to head in there now." Hermione said gesturing to the great hall.

"Good, I'll see you shortly then." Minerva replied, and Hermione slipped inside the dining room and headed to her table.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked over towards the staff table, and her eyes instantly locked on Narcissa who was sitting there, glass in hand and immersed in conversation with Professor Snape, and just like Hermione had expected and feared, Hermione's heart began to thud in that familiar way, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde as she approached her seat.<p>

Though Hermione was quickly brought out of her thoughts, when she got to the table and saw Professor Snape's head snap towards her, as the man greeted her.

"Ah Professor Granger, I'm glad you made it, were happy to have you." Snape told her sincerely.

Narcissa had been speaking easily with Severus like she usually did when they sat down to meals, but when Snape had turned away from her and he heard the familiar name fall from his lips, Narcissa became frozen to her spot, as her senses went into over drive, and all she could do at the moment was sit there in a shocked silence.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hadn't seen or heard from Hermione since the morning after the wedding, when her cowardice had gotten the better of her, and she had left the brunette alone in bed, and Narcissa had felt horrible about it, ever since.<p>

Though she did try to justify her actions, by convincing herself that she had done the right thing that morning, and even though she wanted to stay in bed with the brunette and hold her in her arms forever, she knew that would have been the selfish thing to do.

You see Narcissa had convinced herself that regardless of the passionate night they had shared, that her feelings toward the younger girl were still unrequited. She had chalked the whole experience up to the fact that they were at a wedding, and once most people started drinking, and mingling at such events, a lot of one night stands took place, and when she thought even harder on it, she thought about just how much Hermione had to drink that night, Champagne, Butterbeer, Wine, and Firewhiskey to boot, and Narcissa felt terrible, thinking that she had most likely taken advantage of the woman and the situation, by letting her own feelings for the brunette cloud her judgment, instead of looking out for Hermione's well-being.

So she had left, left before Hermione woke up and had a chance to be embarrassed, before she had to explain the regret of her actions to Narcissa, before they would have that awkward discussion, and Narcissa would leave completely heartbroken.

Narcissa figured that regardless if she had stayed or left, that the result would be the same for her, and she would be heartbroken, but she figured that by leaving she would at least spare Hermione the awkward moment, so she did.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Professor Snape, I'm glad to be here." Hermione returned polity, desperately trying to keep her mind off Narcissa and the fact the blonde, was sitting so close to her at the moment.<p>

"You're no longer my student, Hermione. Were colleagues now, so feel free to call me Severus." Snape told her, good naturedly.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione amended as she pulled out her chair and sat down, trying not to hyperventilate, at being able to feel Narcissa so closely since the blonde was sitting in the chair beside her own.

"When Narcissa felt Hermione slide in next to her, her body began to respond at its own accord and all the feelings she had been trying so desperately to suppress, came flooding back into her in seconds, and she didn't even realize she was turning her head to look at Hermione until rich hazel eyes met her own.

"Hermione..." Narcissa spoke breathily, the words just slipping out, before she could plan a better greeting.

Hermione swallowed deeply, and grimaced slightly about how out of control she already felt, and how easy it was to get lost in the blue eyes in front of her, just like she always did. But in spite of all that, she gathered up all her strength, so that she could speak to the blonde without embarrassing herself, and actually have a normal professional conversation.

"Hello Narcissa, it's good to see you." Hermione replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Narcissa for her part, didn't continue the conversation from there, and actually didn't speak at all; she just sat there with a dazed look on her face, and stared intently at Hermione, seemingly lost in her own world. Though thankfully it didn't have a chance to get awkward, because another person was quickly approaching and greeting Hermione warmly.

* * *

><p>"Granger, I heard you would be showing up today?" Draco stated, as he pulled out the chair on the other side of his mother and sat down, next to her, but still kept his eyes on the brunette he was conversing with.<p>

"Draco, you work here now?" Hermione asked both surprised and excited by the development.

"Yep, I just started, Minerva recruited me a few months ago, and everything was so crazy at the time with getting out of the ministry and starting here, that I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you yet." Draco explained with a smile.

"That's wonderful; it will be nice to have another friendly face around to ease the transition of being back here." Hermione replied.

"What are you going to be teaching?" Hermione asked interested.

"Well I'll be helping out with potions and a few other things, but I'm mainly the new Alchemy Professor." Draco replied.

"Alchemy? Impressive. That's quite prestigious Professor Malfoy." Hermione teased.

"Oh you don't have to tell me, Professor Granger." Draco replied with a laugh.

Though soon their conversation was cut short when Professor McGonagall walked in and addressed the student body, before she began the Sorting ceremony.

* * *

><p>They were almost done with the sorting, and Hermione was turned forward in her seat watching the sorting progress, when suddenly she felt a shift next to her, and her whole body began to heat up, and mere seconds later she felt, a hand on her lower back as soft lips hovered over the shell of her ear, and began to speak, in a whisper.<p>

"It's nice to see you, Hermione. I'm glad you're here, I'm sure you'll make an exquisite addition to the teaching staff." Narcissa whispered into her ear, and Hermione felt her body shiver.

Though just as quickly as she had come Narcissa had gone, and the blonde was once again sitting forward in her seat, watching the sorting take place in front of her, and Hermione for her part was really trying not to focus on the images that were running through her mind of the last time Narcissa had been so close to her. Images that consisted of the blonde's naked body, flush and trembling beneath her, or images of bright blue eyes locked onto her with such hunger.

* * *

><p>Minerva was still addressing the student body, and the teachers were quietly talking amongst themselves over their dinner, not needing to hear Hogwarts rules and regulations for probably the millionth time, but keeping their voices and their conversations low in volume, out of respect for the Headmaster.<p>

Hermione then turned her head to the side, lowered her voice, and tried to address Narcissa as casual as she could.

"I wasn't aware you worked here." Hermione said simply, and waited for the blonde to respond.

Narcissa turned her head to the brunette immediately, a little taken aback at first when hazel eyes locked on hers, but quickly recovered, and began to reply to Hermione's statement.

"Oh yes... Two years now, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently it the first time in quite a while the position has been held by one Professor for two consecutive years, well I suppose three now, if you count this one." Narcissa replied a little nervously.

Hermione just nodded at what Narcissa had said, having already known about the stigma concerning that particular post. She was just about to say something else to try and keep the conversation going, when she was interrupted by Minerva stating to the student body that she was going to introduce their two new professors as well as the heads of each house.

* * *

><p>"...This year we are lucky to have two marvelous Professors to add to our already prodigious teaching staff." Minerva began.<p>

"First Professor Malfoy who will be teaching Alchemy as well as some of the potions classes." Minerva stated gesturing to Draco, as the staff and students clapped politely, and Hermione's couldn't help but fall just a little more in love with the blonde at her side, when she took in the genuinely happy and proud look that she was directing at her son.

"Also we are pleased to have with us Professor Granger, who will be taking over Transfiguration, and for all of you Gryffindor's she will be your new head of house as well." Minerva stated, smiling at Hermione brightly, as everyone clapped again, and Hermione couldn't stop the tingles that ran through her body, when she felt Narcissa soft hand squeeze her own in an encouraging gesture before, the blonde let go and joined everyone else in clapping, a bright smile on her face, as she did.

"As for the rest of the houses, your same head of houses from last year will be returning, but for those of you who are new to the school this year, I will introduce them to you now." Minerva began to speak once the clapping settled down.

"Professor Tonks the head of Huffelpuff house." Minerva spoke proudly pointing towards the pink haired woman.

Hermione smiled when she saw her friend and clapped loudly, it was great to have another familiar face working with her, and she briefly thought of how out of the loop she must have been lately, to not know Tonks was working at Hogwarts.

Soon during the clapping Hermione caught Tonks eye, from down the table, and the former Auror smiled brightly, and gave Hermione a small wave, that's when Hermione's eyes floated to Tonks left side and saw Neville sitting there with a bright smile waving at her as well, and Hermione couldn't be happier to see another friend, as she began to remember that Neville had took over the Herbology position after Professor sprout had decided to retire after the war. Hermione smiled brightly at the memory, before returning the wave to her two friends, and mentally reminding herself to go over and say hello some time during dinner.

"Next we have Ravenclaw which will be led by Professor Clearwater." Minerva continued pointing to the blonde, who Hermione remembered from her earlier years at Hogwarts, as well as the short time when Penelope had been dating Percy Weasley.

"...and lastly we have Professor Black, who will be returning as head of Slytherin." Minerva ended as the clapping began.

Hermione then looked over at Draco who looked just as proud as his mother did earlier, as he clapped enthusiastically, before she looked over at Severus, who was clapping as well, with a small out of place smile on his face. Hermione would find out later that Professor Snape had stepped down from his position as head of house, choosing to focus on his duties as deputy Headmaster and helping Minerva rebuild the school, and he couldn't have been happier, when his former position had gone to his childhood friend.

Hermione then turned to Narcissa with a proud smile of her own on her face, as she clapped with the others, her grin becoming that much larger, when Narcissa turned toward her, with a cute smirk on her face, as she shrugged her shoulders at Hermione, in a way that indicated that the position wasn't that big of a deal, which just made Hermione even prouder.

* * *

><p>After that dinner progressed, and Hermione finished her meal rather quickly, before she rose for her seat and made her way over to the other side of the staff table where Tonks and Neville were sitting.<p>

"Hey Hermione, it's so great to see you." Tonks said getting up and hugging the brunette in greeting.

"You too Tonks. I'm embarrassed to say it, but I had absolutely no idea that you were working here." Hermione confessed.

Tonks laughed lightly. "Yep, after the war, it was just me, Mum, and Teddy, so I decided that I wanted to have a less dangerous and demanding position, so I left the Aurors office, and then shortly after Minerva approached me, and told me that she was rebuilding the school and the staff and that she wanted to offer me the Charms position and Head of Huffelpuff. I figured it sounded pretty good, and I couldn't very well say no to Minerva, Plus Aunt Cissy was already going to work her as well, so I figured why not, and have been here ever since." Tonks explained to her.

"Well I definitely happy about the development, it will be great to have you around, and I'm sure you're an amazing professor." Hermione replied, with a bright genuine smile.

"Yeah, it's been pretty great so far. Plus look how far I've come, Professor Sprout wouldn't even make me a Prefect when I was a student here, and now I'm running the whole dang house." Tonks said with a playful laugh, and Hermione laughed too.

"It's great to see you, Hermione. It's been a while." Neville spoke getting up and hugging her as well.

"I know, it's been way to long, but at least we can change that now." Hermione replied with a smile.

"How's Hannah?" Hermione asked still smiling, and Neville's own smile brightened considerably.

"She's great. You should swing by the Leaky Cauldron one day when you have time, I know she would love to see you, and would appreciate the visit." Neville returned happily.

"I may just have to do that." Hermione replied brightly, Happy to be in the presence of two such good friends.

* * *

><p>Dinner continued on after that, Hermione staying and talking to Neville and Tonks for a little while longer before, going around to speak to a few of the other Professors as well. When dinner ended, everyone was excused, and all the houses were taken off to their dormitories for the night by their prefects.<p>

Hermione herself stayed behind a few minutes to talk a few things over with Professor McGonagall, and then she was informed of the location of both her office and her living quarters. After that she told Minerva that she didn't need anyone to show her to her rooms, since she already knew the school layout very well from her time there, and already knew where both rooms resided, the two woman then wished each other goodnight, and then Hermione headed out of the great hall, with the intent of heading off to her room to get a good night sleep, before starting her first day of classes tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Hermione was just about to climb the staircase directly outside of the great hall when she felt a soft hand lightly grip her hand, turning her around, and though Hermione was surprised by the contact at first, she had already known who it had been before she turned around, since she already knew that persons touch all too well, so she wasn't surprised at all when she met bright blue eyes, and looked into the face of Narcissa Black.<p>

"It really is great having you here, Hermione. It's been a while..." Narcissa said softly, when their eyes connected.

"Yes it really has." Hermione sighed, as she felt just how much she had missed being around Narcissa.

"Since were going to be seeing a lot more of each other, I thought maybe we should talk about... That we should talk about what happened the last time we saw each other." Narcissa spoke slowly, as she tried to search for the right words to say.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she was hit with the reality of their situation, and processed what the blonde had just proposed to her. Seeing that Hermione wasn't saying anything in response, Narcissa took a deep breath and began to speak again, only to be halted by Hermione, the brunette holding up her hand to signal her to stop speaking, and quite uncharacteristically Narcissa halted her words.

"It's ok, Narcissa. We don't have to. We're both adults and we're colleagues now, and will be spending a considerable amount of time together day in and day out, and the past is the past; it really won't do anyone any good to relive it. So instead why don't we just focus on the present, and maybe try to work on picking up on the friendship we started to build at Harry and Ginny's wedding, before everything became... Complicated." Hermione spoke, trying to keep her composure and sound unaffected, even though she was anything but, at the moment.

Narcissa couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest, by how casually Hermione referred to their time together, especially when she said that they should just be friends, but it wasn't like she had expected the brunette to want more anyway. At best she had wanted to clear the air with Hermione, and hoped that there wouldn't be any anger or resentment over what had transpired between them, all those nights ago.

"If that is what you wish. I'm glad you still want to pursue a friendship with me; I would like that very much. I really did miss seeing you, these last two years." Narcissa said with a small smile, trying to put on a brave face.

"Me too" Hermione replied so soft that it was almost a whisper.

* * *

><p>After that it was silent for a moment, neither woman speaking, just looking at each other, before Narcissa broke the silence.<p>

"If you're interested, we could go back to my room, and I could put on a pot of tea, and we could catch up." Narcissa asked hesitantly, not really sure what Hermione's reaction would be, but having to try anyway.

Hermione was torn, it pained her to see Narcissa again, but at the same time she desperately craved being in the blonde's presence again, even if their interactions would only be platonic, and she really did want to take Narcissa up on her offer to catch up. But then the logical part of her brain kicked in, and she knew that it would probably be wise, if she just retired to her room for the night, and got a chance to sort through her thoughts and process the new situation that she and Narcissa were in, before she talked to the blonde again.

"That sounds lovely, but I really am tired, and probably should just head to bed." Hermione replied, and Narcissa's face fell.

"...Though I would love to take a rain check." Hermione added, hoping the blonde didn't think she was blowing her off, and was just trying to be polite about it, but a moment later Hermione smiled, when she saw Narcissa's smile return.

"Absolutely, You're right it's been a long day, and we do have classes in the morning, so I understand." Narcissa replied.

"...But I'm definitely holding you to that rain check, Professor Granger." Narcissa added with a playful grin, and Hermione felt her heart melt just a little bit more.

"Please do." Hermione replied sweetly, with a smile of her own, which caused Narcissa's heart to flutter in her chest.

"Good night Narcissa." Hermione said after a moment, realizing she should really get a move on.

"Goodnight Hermione" Narcissa replied softly, her smile still firmly in place, before both women headed off to their respective chambers for the night, both of them mentally ticking down the minutes until breakfast, when they would get to see each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So this was a little bit of a transitional chapter for everything. So know there both at Hogwarts, and were finally getting into the future part of our story, So buckle your seat belts, and enjoy the ride.<strong>

**Let me know what you think. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: The response after the last chapter was amazing, guess you guys really like the future, huh? :) Well keep the feedback coming, it's much appreciated, and helps alot with the writing process. :) Well this chapter is a little on the longer side this time, so enjoy. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Time passed by as the school year began, both the professors and students alike getting used to the term and their respective classes, and even though it was a lot of work, Hermione found that she really did love her new career, and was quite glad that she had accepted Professor McGonagall's offer to teach at Hogwarts.

As far as Hermione and Narcissa went, things were going great, and Hermione was both surprised and pleased that the two of them were able to so effortlessly slip into an easy and comfortable friendship, and she marveled at how simple it was for them to slip into long conversations and playful banter. Though at the same time Hermione found that she had a kind of love/hate relationship with her friendship with Narcissa.

She loved being in the blonde's presence in any way shape or form, and found that she was happier than she had been in a very long time, just being able to spend time with Narcissa. But at the same time it was painful as well, being around the object of her desire, and not being able to have her the way she wanted, and Hermione figured that one day down the line when Narcissa started dating someone or even decided to get married again, it would be more than Hermione could bare, and that all that they had built would have to come to an end for her own sanity.

But until then she was thankful to have any time with the blonde at all, and would gladly take whatever she could get, knowing that it was much harder to not have Narcissa in her life at all, even if it met a little pain now and again at not being able to be in an actual romantic relationship with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just finished teaching one of her third year transfiguration classes, when she exited her classroom and saw Draco casually leaning up against the wall in his teaching robes, a smile on his face, as he waited for her.<p>

"Hey Granger, you have a minute?" Draco asked when he saw her exit her classroom.

"Of course Draco, what can I do for you?" Hermione replied with an easy smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. With how crazy everything's been the past month, we haven't done that in a while, and I thought it would be nice to go out, and catch up." He proposed as he walked with her.

"That actually sounds really nice, and it would be nice to get out of the castle for a night, even if it's just for dinner. So I'm in." Hermione responded still smiling, and actually really looking forward to the night out with her friend.

"Great, just meet me out front once the students break for dinner, and we'll head into town." Draco instructed smiling.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Hermione replied, before the two professors went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Draco was standing in his room later that evening, getting ready for his dinner with Hermione, when he heard a soft knock on his door.<p>

"Who is it?" Draco asked, buttoning up his shirt in the mirror in front of him.

"It's your mother." Narcissa soft voice floated through the door.

"Come in, Mum. The doors unlocked." Draco returned, and Narcissa smoothly slipped inside the room, a moment later.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in going out for dinner with me. I don't really feel like eating in the great hall tonight." Narcissa began as she walked further into the room.

"Normally I would love to, Mum. But I already have dinner plans tonight." Draco said apologetically.

"Oh that's fine, dear. Maybe another night." Narcissa replied easily, kissing her son on the forehead, before taking in for the first time his appearance, and smiling to herself, as she watched him finish getting ready.

"Have fun on your date." She teased him playfully, as she began walking over to the door.

"It's not a date Mum..." Draco began, but Narcissa just sent him a playful smile and slipped out the door, pleased with the prospect that her son had a date tonight.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad were doing this, it's been ages since you and I had dinner, and I haven't even been out with Harry and Ginny or anyone else for that matter in a while, so it's nice to get out." Hermione said, as she and Draco sat at their table in the Three Broomsticks, having just ordered and now were awaiting the arrival of their meals.<p>

"I agree that's why I suggested it." Draco returned with a grin, before taking a swig of the Butterbeer that had just been placed in front of him, while Hermione reached for the glass of wine, she had ordered.

Hermione laughed slightly to herself as she watched the blonde boy take another swig of his beverage, and Draco raised an eyebrow at her in response, that instantly made Hermione think of Narcissa, even though she was already thinking of her.

"Something amusing, Granger?" Draco asked with mock irritation.

"I was just remembering something someone said to me once." Hermione replied, once her laughter subsided.

"Well do tell." Draco prompted with a small smile.

"Well the last time I was somewhere and was about to order a Butterbeer I was told it was a child's drink, and when I saw your drinking one, I guess the memory just came back." Hermione explained.

"Ok one, it's not like it's the only thing I drink, I also have Firewhiskey and various other alcoholic beverages, and two, its taste good." Draco returned, playfully defending his drink choice.

"You know, my Mum always says that too, that Butterbeer's a child's drink. But then she always backs it up by saying that it's ok that I like to drink it because..." Draco began.

"...Because you're her child." Hermione finished for him with a small smile, and Draco looked confused for a moment.

"Your mother may have been the person I was talking about, when I recalled the memory." Hermione said with a small smile, as she took a sip from her wine glass, and Draco just looked amused.

"Well that makes since then, like I said, she is always saying that." Draco replied easily, and Hermione smiled again.

A few moments passed after that in easy silence, before Hermione spoke again.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to use the restroom before the food gets here." Hermione said, getting up from her chair, and Draco nodded at her, while he took another step of his drink.

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Draco questioned when he saw a tall blonde, with a brown paper bag in her hands, walking past his table.<p>

"Draco" Narcissa greeted when she turned around.

"How's dinner?" She added with a smile.

"It's good, the food hasn't got here yet, but things have been going well so far. It's nice to get out of the castle once in a while." He replied returning his mother's smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, interested.

"Well like I said I didn't feel like eating in the great hall tonight, so I just came to pick something up." Narcissa replied gesturing to the takeout bag in her hand, and Draco nodded.

Narcissa smiled, when she noticed the empty chair with the half drunken glass of wine, before turning back towards her son, and turning the smile on him.

"So where's you date?" She teased him lightly.

Draco sighed. "Mum I told you..." He began but was interrupted by another voice, approaching the table.

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line." Hermione explained, as she went to take her seat.

Narcissa froze when she heard the voice that had spoken behind her, the smile instantly dropping from her face, when she recognized exactly who that voice belonged to, and she really didn't even want to turn around to prove that she was correct, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own and was turning to face the woman without her permission.

"Hermione..." Narcissa breathed out when she saw the brunette, hating that she had been right.

"Narcissa" Hermione returned brightly, happy to see the woman standing in front of her.

"It's nice to see you, Hermione." Narcissa returned politely, before turning back to Draco.

"Have a nice dinner. I should be going, don't want my food to get cold after all." Narcissa said lamely, but she really didn't think she would be able to stand there another moment without losing her composure. So after that she just turned abruptly, before practically running out of the tavern.

* * *

><p>"What just happened? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked confused, her tone laced with worry.<p>

"Everything's fine." Draco assured her.

"It was just a little awkward, because my mother seems to be under the impression that we are on a date." He explained.

"What!" Hermione yelled out, a lot louder than she had planned to, and several eyes were now on their table. Hermione then uttered a soft sorry to the other patrons who quickly returned to their meals, before she turned back to Draco.

"What do you mean; she thinks we're on a date?" She asked him, her voice considerably lower.

"Well earlier when I told her I had dinner plans tonight, she assumed it was a date and was teasing me about it. I told her it wasn't a date, but she just told me to have a good time, and left before I could really explain further, and then just know she was about to tease me about it again, and then you showed up, and I guess she kind of put two and two together." He explained.

Hermione was quite for a moment, just processing before she turned back to Draco with wide eyes.

"This isn't... This isn't a date right?" Hermione asked him a little worried, but Draco just laughed.

"No Hermione, this isn't a date. You're beautiful, but you're not really my type. Plus we've been out to dinner like this, millions of times over the last few years, and it was never a date before, and it's not now." He explained with a chuckle.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I didn't think it was, but when you said she put to and two together, I was worried that maybe you and I were on different pages." Hermione explained.

"Nope, were all good, were both on the same page." Draco assured her with a smile, right as the food came.

* * *

><p>They were finished with dinner, and were now walking back down the path towards the castle, when Draco realized how melancholy his friend looked, he then sighed and turned to her to address the problem.<p>

"Hermione what's wrong? You've been really quite ever since the food came, and you seem upset." He asked her.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm just still thinking about what happened with Nar... with your Mum." Hermione replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Hermione. It was just a little misunderstanding, and she was probably just a little shocked, it will be fine. It's not like my Mum's going to have a break down over it or anything, I'm sure it was just a surprise, but don't worry I'll talk to her tomorrow and set everything straight." Draco replied, hoping to make Hermione feel better.

"I know I'm sure your right. I'm probably just being silly..." Hermione began.

"But I just really don't want her to think I'm dating someone when I'm not, and I especially don't want her to think I was dating you. That would just be bad, and I..." Hermione began to ramble, but was interrupted by Draco's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh. My. Gods ...I can't believe I'm just noticing this now." Draco said in surprise.

"What? Noticing what now? What are you talking about?" Hermione replied, confused by the sudden declaration.

"You like her." Draco declared, and Hermione's mouth snapped shut, in shock, and she began to blush profusely.

"You do! You're romantically interested in my mother." Draco stated, as if it were fact.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did, and no matter how hard I've tried, I've found that's it pretty much impossible for me to stop being in love with her, and believe me I've tried..." Hermione began to ramble again.

"Love?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione almost face palmed right there when she noticed her slip up, but instead just began to apologize again.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, Draco." Hermione sighed, on the verge of tears, hoping that she wouldn't lose her friend.

"Why are you sorry, Hermione? For loving someone? You should never apologize for that." Draco told her gently.

"But I'm not just in love with someone; I'm in love with your mother." Hermione returned sadly.

"So? I really don't see why that makes a difference. Love is love." Draco returned casually.

"Because it's your mother. Doesn't that make this uncomfortable for you?" She asked, wondering how he was being so calm.

"Not really." Draco shrugged, and Hermione looked back at him skeptically.

"Ok, let me explain. Yes, she's my mother, so I wouldn't really want to hear any intimate details of your relationship, but besides that I would be fine with it, and fine talking about it with either of you. Plus I talk to my mom about girls I like or that i'm dating all the time, so it wouldn't really be a problem for us because we're close, and your one of my closest friends so I wouldn't mind talking about it with you either. If the two of you were to ever get together, the only concerns that I would have would be, that you treated her right, made her happy, and that you loved her, and I know you Hermione, I know you're a good person, and you told me just now that you love her, so I really don't see any problems with it." Draco explained to her, truthfully.

"Wow, you really are kind of amazing." Hermione returned in amazement.

"Oh I know." Draco returned smugly, and Hermione smacked him in the arm.

"...and there you go ruining it." Hermione added with a chuckle, before she became serious again.

"Thank you for the support, Draco. It really means a lot to me, but it really doesn't matter because the chances of your mother and I becoming a couple are pretty much slim to none." Hermione told him, sadness lacing her tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Draco returned optimistically

"What?" Hermione returned with wide eyes.

Draco chuckled. "I'm not saying that I know anything, I'm just saying I wouldn't count yourself out so easily. We live in a world where magic is real, anything can happen, and if you two are meant to be together, you will be." He replied with a smile.

"I'm not sure I'm as optimistic as you are, but thank you." Hermione returned softly.

"Anytime, Granger." Draco responded with a small grin.

"Oh, and by the way, I know I said that if the two of you work out I would be all for it, but I do have one stipulation to my acceptance of the relationship." Draco told her as they walked through the front gates of the school.

"...and what might that be." Hermione asked with mock irritation.

"That no matter what happenes, under any circumstances, am I calling you Mum." Draco said with a laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about that being a problem, because your one of my best mates, Draco. But I definitely don't want you calming me Mum either." Hermione returned, a little weirded out by the very thought of it.

"Good." Draco returned, shooting Hermione a warm smile, as they reentered the castle.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa woke up the next morning, she felt horrible, and extremely tired, due to the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. After she had seen Draco and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks the night before, she had completely lost her appetite and had thrown away the food she had ordered into the first trash bin she had seen, before apparating back to the castle, and locking herself way in her room for the night.<p>

At first Narcissa had been extremely happy when she found out about Draco's date, she knew that Draco dated from time to time, but she also knew that he hadn't had a serious relationship in quite some time, so each time he went out on a date Narcissa was always excited at the possibly that maybe one of the dates would be someone that he could fall in love with. Since the only thing that Narcissa had ever wanted for Draco was love and happiness, always telling herself that she would do anything in order for her only son to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing her own happiness, but now after what she had witnessed last night, she was not so sure anymore, and subsequently felt like the worst mother in the world, having that feeling at all.

It was true, she had always valued Draco's happiness above all others, even her own, and that was part of the reason that she stayed with Lucius as long as she did, even though she was absolutely miserable. She had wanted Draco to have his father, and a stable home life, so she put up with everything she did, for Draco, for his happiness.

But this time it was different, and she felt horrible because this time she didn't know if she could put his happiness above her own, and even more importantly she didn't really want to.

Not only was it horrible enough for Draco to date someone that his mother had carnal relations with, but regardless how Hermione felt about her, Narcissa was completely and utterly head over heels in love with the young Gryffindor, and if Hermione were to date Draco, or Gods forbid Marry him, Narcissa knew that it would absolutely kill her.

On top of thinking of her own feelings concerning that matter, she couldn't help but think about Draco's as well. What if he was happy? What if he decided that he wanted to be with Hermione long term? What if he found out about the night that she and Hermione had shared together? Would he hate her? Resent her for what she did? She then would think about Hermione, and how the brunette felt about this, Narcissa knew that Hermione may not return her feelings, but even then, they had already slept together. Would Hermione feel weird about being with Draco, when she knew that she had slept with his Mother?

These thoughts and many others plagued Narcissa through the night; only being quieted once she had cried herself to sleep, finally going to bed out of sheer exhaustion. So when Narcissa woke up that morning, after only falling asleep shortly before, she definitely felt terrible, now that both her body and mind were equally exhausted. So to say that Narcissa day had started off horribly that morning, was definitely an understatement.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa finally made it downstairs that morning, she was already running a little late, so it wasn't really a surprise that most of the students and staff were already inside the Great Hall eating breakfast. But what was a surprise was seeing Hermione when she arrived, pacing back in forth in front of the halls entrance.<p>

"Good morning, Hermione. Heading to breakfast." Narcissa asked politely as she walked past the brunette. Though Hermione didn't answer, and before Narcissa could say another word, she felt a hand on her arm, as her body was being pulled back and away from the entrance way of the Great Hall.

"We need to talk." Hermione told her once their eyes met.

"We do? About what exactly?" Narcissa asked with false cheer and innocence, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm positive you already know. We need to talk about what happened last night when you..." Hermione began.

"No we really don't. You don't owe me an explanation." Narcissa replied, trying to be polite, but Hermione informing her of her relationship with her son, was the very last thing she wanted to talk about, or even hear about for that matter.

"Draco informed me after you left last night that you were under the impression that he and I were on a date, and even though I know I don't owe you an explanation, I just wanted you to know that Draco and I aren't dating, nor will we ever. We're just friends and that is all we will ever be, and also just for reference I'm 100 percent single, and I'm not dating anyone at all, I haven't dated anyone in years." Hermione explained, ignoring Narcissa's protests completely.

She then looked around making sure no one was near, before lowering her voice, so only Narcissa could hear.

"Also I know we're not a couple, that we have no hold over each other, nor do we owe anything to each other. But having said that, I just want to inform you that on top of the fact that I'm not dating anyone, I'm not having any sort of relations with anyone either. The last person I did anything of an intimate nature with, including kissing, was you ...and I know we agreed not to talk about it, and that this conversation is probably completely inappropriate, but I just wanted you to know that, I needed you to know." Hermione concluded her voice a little shaky at the moment, worried about what Narcissa was going to say.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and spoke.

"I agree you didn't owe me an explanation, but thank you for telling me." She replied with a small smile, trying not to let on how relieved she actually was.

"Now that we sorted through all that unpleasantness, would you care to accompany me to breakfast, I actually had an idea for a lesson plan that I wanted to get your thoughts on." Narcissa stated warmly, and Hermione was relieved that they were ok.

"That sounds perfect actually." Hermione returned with a smile.

"Marvelous, Shall we?" Narcissa returned gesturing towards the Great Hall, and Hermione nodded in reply, before both of the woman headed into the hall together, to have breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was later that same week, and Hermione had just finished teaching her last class of the day, when she saw Narcissa walking towards her down the corridor, with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Marvelous, just the woman I was looking for." Narcissa stated when she approached, and Hermione couldn't help but blush slightly, wishing that Narcissa had meant those same words in a different context.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for a drink, in my quarters, tonight." Narcissa asked.

"That sounds lovely, but unfortunately Ginny is coming up tonight for a visit. Though if you wouldn't be opposed to the extra company, it could be the three of us. Ginny wouldn't mind at all, and she's never opposed to a little girl talk, we could just go to your place, and make it a girl's night." Hermione proposed, hoping that the blonde agreed, because as much as she loved Ginny and was thrilled that she was coming all the way out here to see her, she didn't want to pass up spending time with Narcissa.

"Of course, that sounds fun, actually. As long as you really don't mind me crashing your time with your friend." Narcissa replied, trying to contain her excitement over hanging out with Hermione, even if another person would be present.

"You wouldn't be crashing, I love spending time with you, Narcissa. Plus I wouldn't have invited if you if I didn't want you to join us." Hermione returned with a sweet smile, as she watched Narcissa smile brightly back at her.

"Very well. How about the two of you just meet me in my quarters whenever, young Mrs. Potter arrives, and we'll proceed from there." Narcissa replied brightly.

"Sounds good, though if I were you I would stop with the Mrs. Potter stuff. Ginny isn't very formal, and I'm positive she would much rather you call her by her first time, especially if we're all going to be hanging out." Hermione responded with a grin.

"Noted." Narcissa replied with a grin of her own.

"So I guess I will see you shortly then." Narcissa added as she began walking backwards down the hall, her eyes never leaving Hermione, as she walked, and smiled at the brunette, who was smiling at her just the same.

"Very soon." Hermione agreed, before Narcissa disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Well in honor of drinking and girls night, I propose we do a little sharing, and since were all friends now the rules state the next step is to relay to each other our intimate discretions, staring with our first time stories." Ginny announced to the group with a bright smile, before taking another sip of the wine in her hand.<p>

"Ginny, I don't think that's really necessary, do you?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Of course it is, Hermione. Narcissa is our friend now, and it's tradition." Ginny returned playfully.

"Here, I'll go first. Harry was my first, last, and my forever. Now it's your turn Narcissa." Ginny said with a wide smile.

"You don't really have to do this." Hermione said turning towards Narcissa.

"It's fine I don't mind. Talking about these things has never really bothered me." Narcissa returned sincerely.

"See Hermione she doesn't mind. Plus I bet Narcissa exploits are at least more exciting than mine, because I really doubt that after all these years, that Lucius is the only person she's ever been with." Ginny spoke up again, and Narcissa laughed.

"Well I don't know how exciting mine will be, and I haven't actually been with that many people, but your right in saying that Lucius isn't the only person I've been with." Narcissa replied, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ah let's see, my first time was quite a while ago, but it actually happened here at Hogwarts, I was sixteen, and a new girl had recently transferred in, come to think of it, her name was actually Hermione." Narcissa said shooting a smile towards the brunette, not knowing that Hermione herself was actually reliving the same memories as Narcissa spoke.<p>

"Well that's interesting." Ginny whispered teasingly to Hermione, and the brunette shushed her a second later.

"We began a relationship, and we slept together, and continued to do so until she had to move away later that same year. After that there wasn't anyone until I married Lucius and we had to consummate our marriage and I had to bare him an heir. Though luckily for me it only took us doing it twice before we conceived Draco and after that neither of us were really interested in being intimate with one another any longer, since Lucius had quite a few mistresses to keep him entertained, and I was never really interested in being with Lucius in the first place." Narcissa informed them, and Ginny laughed.

Hermione didn't laugh herself but she did have a small smile gracing her lips as she took another sip from her wine glass. No she wasn't particularly happy that Narcissa had to be with Lucius at all, but knowing that they had only done it twice, and that both of those times had been almost 20 years ago, made Hermione feel a lot better about the situation.

"A few years later, Lucius and I were in Paris, and Lucius was off with one of his mistresses, and I was exploring the city on my own, while I was there I met a man, and ended up sleeping with him, though it was only the one time, because I very quickly found out that where I didn't enjoy being with Lucius, I didn't enjoy being with this man either. After that I came to the conclusion that where I had been with one girl, and two men, that the only time I had enjoyed it, was when I was with my girlfriend, so then I thought that maybe I was more sapphicly inclined." Narcissa continued, recalling her memories.

Ginny then nudged Hermione, grinning at Narcissa words, and then sent the brunette a playful wink, though in return Hermione just glared at her friend, telepathically telling her to behave, thankful that Narcissa hadn't witnessed the exchange.

"So sometime later I ended up sleeping with another woman, though to my surprise I didn't really enjoy it that time either. After that I just figured that even though I had always been a very sexual person, that maybe sex just wasn't really my thing, so I pretty much gave up on it after that. Lucius continued on with his various mistresses, and I was content just spending the majority of my time with Draco at the Manor." Narcissa concluded, finishing her story.

* * *

><p>"So that's the last time you were with someone? When Draco was a Baby?" Ginny asked after a moment, in an attempt to prompt Narcissa to tell the rest of her story, ignoring the warning glare that Hermione was sending her way.<p>

Narcissa stayed silent for a moment, seemly debating something in her head, before she decided to speak.

"Umm... No. That wasn't the last time actually." Narcissa said speaking very softly.

"Good, do tell." Ginny prompted, and Hermione really wanted to strangle her in that moment.

"Well there isn't really much to tell. It was a onetime thing, we spent the night together, and it was amazing, but it wasn't meant to be. That was a little over two years ago, and that is the last time I was with someone. Narcissa stated, looking directly at Hermione with her piercing blue eyes, the entire time she spoke, Hermione herself staring back just as intently, before they were both pulled out of the spell they had woven around each other when Ginny spoke.

"Urgh... Over two years, I can't imagine how anyone could go without sex for over two years; You're just as bad as Hermione." Ginny stated, thinking how she wouldn't be able to go without sex for two weeks let alone two years.

"Well not all of us are lucky enough to find the person we fall in love with so early on in life, and actually get to not only be with them, but marry them, and start a happy life together." Hermione returned a little more harshly then she had originally intended, but she was still a little upset with Ginny for bringing all this up in the first place.

"It's not luck, Hermione. It's just a matter of opening up your eyes and seeing what's right in front of you, and then when you do, actually going for it, and doing something about it." Ginny told her pointedly.

"Well now that my stories over, I believe now it's Hermione's turn." Narcissa stated to the duo, feeling the light tension, and wanting to turn the subject back towards something lighter, as she refilled their wine glasses.

"It's really not that interesting, I assure you." Hermione returned with a small sigh.

"Doesn't matter, it's you turn now, Mione. What's fair is fair." Ginny returned with a smile.

"Fine. During the Triwizard tournament I dated Viktor Krum and gave my virginity to him, we then proceeded to date, until he left to go back to Durmstrung at the end of the year." Hermione finished quickly.

"Continue..." Ginny prompted once it became clear that Hermione was stopping.

"Urgh..." Hermione huffed, definitely a little annoyed with her friend. She knew that Ginny's heart was in the right place, and that she was trying to get them to open up, but this was hard for Hermione.

"A few years later, I met a girl, and we started seeing each other, and became intimate, until we had to separate for reasons beyond our control." Hermione relayed with a huff.

"What? You didn't tell me about that? Why am I just learning about this now?" Ginny replied shocked at the revelation.

"Because It didn't end well, and because I really _really_ don't want to talk about it." Hermione returned adamantly.

"Sorry, Mione. You don't have to talk about it, I get it... Continue." Ginny said with a sympathetic smile, followed by a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend after that, but continued anyway, just wanting to get this over with.

"About two years ago, I spent one night with someone, and then it was over. It wasn't meant to be." Hermione stated repeating Narcissa's early words, and getting the story over with as quickly as she possibly could.

"Well the whole two year thing is rough, but at least on the bright side, your guy's stories aren't as boring as mine." Ginny said.

"I disagree; I don't think your story is boring at all. If I could be with the person that I love with for the rest of my life, I would be ecstatic, I would have no need for anyone else, because all I would want was them." Narcissa said with a small sigh.

"I think your absolutely right, Narcissa. It doesn't matter that I don't have much of a story to tell, all that matters is that I have Harry, and that I have no desire at all to be with anyone but him." Ginny replied, before looking between Narcissa and Hermione and smiling, she knew this was hard from them now, but she had a feeling they would work it out eventually.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after that, Narcissa went to refill everyone's wine glasses, when she realized that the bottle was empty.<p>

"Well we seem to have finished this." Narcissa stated gesturing to the empty wine bottle.

"Shall we open another?" She asked the other two, since she was fine either way.

"Sure" Ginny replied, at the same time Hermione said "No"

"Ginny I thought you said you had to get home early tonight?" Hermione urged her friend.

"Oh... That's right I did say that. Maybe another time, Narcissa." Ginny said going along with Hermione's lie.

"...and I have a lesson plan to finalize before class tomorrow, so we should probably call it a night." Hermione added.

"That's sounds like a good idea; we do have early classes after all." Narcissa agreed.

"Thank you for tonight, Narcissa. I'll see you in the morning for Breakfast?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course, I'll meet you there, bright and early." Narcissa returned with a soft smile.

After that everyone said their goodbye's, before Hermione and Ginny left Narcissa's quarters, Hermione walking Ginny out to the front gates of Hogwarts, so that the redhead could apparate home.

* * *

><p>"What was that about? Why did you make me lie, and say I had to leave?" The red asked once they were outside the gates.<p>

"What the hell was that you pulled in there? Why would you put Narcissa and I in that kind of situation? It was torture." Hermione threw back, clearly frustrated.

"She said she was ok talking about it..." Ginny began, but Hermione cut her off.

"I'm not talking about the sexual side of things, and you know it, Ginnerva." Hermione shot back.

"That was so awkward. We were both sitting there, talking about having sex with each other, while trying to act like we weren't, and we both knew it. It was awkward." Hermione explained her anger deflating.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have pushed it the way I did, but I just wanted you guys to talk about it, and if you could only do that under the guise that you weren't, then so be it." Ginny explained.

"I mean you heard her, she said that it was amazing." Ginny added.

"She also said that it wasn't meant to be." Hermione returned.

"Maybe that's because it's been over two years and nothing's happened between you two." Ginny stated.

"Well whose fault is that?" Hermione replied, getting angry again.

"Both of yours" Ginny shot back, getting a little frustrated herself.

"Neither of you want to talk about it, and you both just keep skating around each other. What happened the morning after sucked, and I'm not going to disagree with you on that, but both of you said the night before was amazing, so no matter how much you don't want to believe it's true, that night alone proves that she has feelings for you at least, and your completely in love with her, and if both of you, hell even one of you, would at least talk to each other about it, maybe you could just be with each other, and stop mopping around all the time, wondering what might have been." Ginny concluded with a small sigh.

"I just want you to be happy, Mione." Ginny added her voice soft, as she concluded what she had wanted to say.

"I know you do, Gin" Hermione replied the rest of her anger leaving her, as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you for coming her tonight, and give my love to Harry." Hermione said when the hug broke, ending the conversation.

"Of course." Ginny replied, hugging Hermione one more time, before apparating home.

* * *

><p>It's a few days later now, and Narcissa is sitting in her office, grading papers, when she heard a soft knock on the door.<p>

"Come in" Narcissa called out, not even looking up from her papers, the door than opens and closes, before Narcissa lifts her head to see who it was, and when she does a smile instantly graces her features.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Narcissa asks smiling.

"Well I don't know if you were aware or not, but my birthday is on the 19th, and Harry and Ginny are throwing me a party at their house, and I wanted to swing by and give you your invitation." Hermione said, handing Narcissa the crisp ivory invitation.

"I hope you'll be able to make it." Hermione added with a sweet smile, which Narcissa quickly returned.

"Well I may have to move a few things around, but I will definitely be there, Hermione. I wouldn't miss it." Narcissa says sincerely.

"Good, it wouldn't be the same without you." Hermione replies softly, and Narcissa heart skips a beat.

"Well I have a class in a couple minutes, so I should probably go, but I wanted to make sure that I got that to you as soon as possible." Hermione stated pointing to the invitation in Narcissa's hand.

"Thank you." Narcissa returned her voice soft.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" she added, as Hermione walked toward the door.

"I'll be there." Hermione replied sweetly, shooting Narcissa one final smile, before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So are we liking the future so far? Next up Hermione's Birthday Party, and More HermioneNarcissa goodness. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN:Wow, so the response latley has been amazing, with all the reviews, messages, alerts and favorites. Last Chapter actually had the most reviews for one single chapter, that I have ever gotten for this story. So thank you guys for that, and keep them coming. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

It was the evening of Hermione's birthday party, and she had been having a great time, and found herself increasingly thankful for the life she lived, and all the wonderful friends that she had made through the years. Though having said that Hermione was having a little trouble staying out of her own head, as the night progressed, and soon excused herself, in order to take a few minutes away from all the hustle and bustle, and just calm her wondering mind.

"So this is where you've hidden yourself away." Narcissa mused, as she stepped outside and saw Hermione sitting on one of the steps of the outdoor staircase, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah it's nice out here tonight, and I just needed some air, for a few minutes." Hermione replied softly.

"That's understandable." Narcissa returned, before sitting down beside Hermione on the step.

"Well in any case, this is at least a good time for you to open your present." Narcissa said with a smile, handing Hermione two silver wrapped packages, one considerably larger than the other, though both were tied with green silk ribbon.

Hermione chuckled as she accepted the gifts.

"Well I feel better now; I was beginning to worry after I opened my gifts from everyone else, and still hadn't received one from you." Hermione responded playfully, running her hands along the soft wrapping of the two packages.

"Narcissa scoffed lightly.

"You couldn't have possibly believed that I wouldn't have gotten you something." Narcissa returned with a raised eyebrow, and the young brunette just laughed.

"No, I knew that your gift would turn up eventually. Plus I knew you wouldn't turn up to a birthday party without a gift, it's bad manners after all." Hermione teased her.

"Well that's true, though maybe I wanted to just give you your gift in a more _intimate_ setting." Narcissa mused.

Hermione gulped a little at Narcissa words, and was sure that she was blushing a deep red at the moment.

"Though regardless of manners or not, I would never not get you a gift on your birthday." Narcissa said softly, before bumping the brunette with her shoulder playfully, and smiling down at her before she spoke again.

"Now if only I could get you to open it." Narcissa grinned, and Hermione smiled, before doing just that.

Hermione then carefully un-wrapped the first package, the smaller of the two, and when she finally saw what it was she looked down at book with wide eyes, at the new copy of _"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches"_ sitting comically in her lap.

"I remembered that you seem to be interested in this, when we ran into each other at the bookstore a few years back, and then the other day when I was in your office I saw that you didn't have a copy, so I figured I would amend that." Narcissa explained, in a playful voice, a teasing grin featured prominently on her features.

"Hmm... "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" I vaguely remember glancing at this a few years ago." Hermione replied.

"But do you really think I need it." Hermione returned with a smirk, knowing full well she was flirting at the moment, but not really being able to stop, and not really caring at the moment either.

"Definitely not." Narcissa returned a little more breathy than she had originally intended, and Hermione grinned.

"It was more of a gag gift than anything, when I was in the bookstore I saw it, and recalled the memory, and I couldn't resist getting it for you, but your real present is the second one." Narcissa said once she had regained her bearings and pointed to the second slightly larger package that still sat wrapped in Hermione's lap.

Hermione just smiled brightly, and eagerly went about un-wrapping the second package, though when she did, and saw what it actually was, her smile grew even brighter, as she saw the large leather bound copy of _"A History of Magic"_

"This is a first edition..." Hermione spoke in awe, of the book in her lap.

"A signed first edition." Narcissa amended with a smile.

"Narcissa this must have cost a small fortune." Hermione stated turning to face the blonde.

"It really wasn't all that much." Narcissa replied with a shrug, like it was no big deal at all.

"Thank you, I love it." Hermione replied genuinely, before launching herself into Narcissa arms and pulling the blonde into a tight embrace, both of them enjoying it quite a bit more, than the average person would enjoy a simple hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger, you out here?" Draco called out, as he began walking outside.<p>

"Hermi... Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt." Draco said sheepishly, when he walked down the staircase, and saw Hermione and his mother, just pulling out of their embrace.

"It's fine Draco, what is it?" Hermione replied casually, though she was a little frustrated with the interruption, considering how good it felt to be wrapped up in Narcissa's arms again, even if it was supposed to be a platonic hug of gratitude.

"Umm... Harry wanted me to find you, because apparently you have a surprise that will be arriving shortly, and he wanted you to be inside when it got here." Draco told her, relaying the message.

"Alright, thanks Draco. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Hermione said politely, but basically dismissing him.

"Ok, I'll let the others know." Draco responded walking back up the stairs, before turning around, and looking at Hermione, than looking towards his mother and throwing a wink to the brunette, before he headed inside.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Narcissa said, shaking her head and smiling, happy that her son was back to the more playful version of himself.<p>

Draco had always been a very playful child, but that had all changed when he got older, and began to feel all the pressures that his father had placed on him, and she was glad that he was finally able to move past that, and feel free to be himself. Though as soon as soon as Narcissa finished that thought another one rushed through her mind and she turned back to Hermione.

"Does he... Does Draco know?" Narcissa asked the brunette, quite interested in the answer.

Hermione sighed. "He knows that I'm attracted to you, yes. Though I figured that would be fairly clear by now, considering our past. Does it bother you, that he knows that?" Hermione returned telling only part of the truth, though she was genuinely curious to Narcissa's answer to her question.

"No of course not, it's fine. Draco's always been very inquisitive so I should have expected it." Narcissa replied, feeling her mouth going a little dry when Hermione admitted her attraction, not that she wasn't already aware of it since they had been intimate together, though hearing Hermione saying it aloud was marvelous.

"Does he know about what happened that night?" Narcissa asked remembering the night they had spent together.

Hermione blushed a little at the statement, suddenly being flooded with the memories of that night as well.

"No, he doesn't know. I wouldn't have told him that, it's not really my place. Though in the spirit of full disclosure, you should probably know that both Harry and Ginny know what happened." Hermione told the blonde, her voice soft.

Narcissa nodded her head; silently taking in the information she had just been given.

"Do they know everything? The wedding, that night... The morning after?" Narcissa questioned slowly, Hermione didn't reply, she didn't really trust her voice right now, so she just nodded in the affirmative.

Narcissa sighed, to herself as she digested the news, before turning back to Hermione once again.

"I know that we agreed not to talk about it, and that the past is the past, but I really think we should talk about it, all of it, that night, and ...the morning after." Narcissa said, talking about this was hard, for it but she knew it had to be done.

"I really _really_ don't think that we should." Hermione responded her voice slightly detached.

"and why not?" Narcissa returned, getting a little frustrated herself.

"Because people usually don't want to relive one of the worst moments of their lives." Hermione snapped back, a lot harsher than she had thought she would when she had first opened her mouth, and Narcissa was taken aback.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Hermione apologized immediately, feeling even worse than she already did, when she saw the pained look that was now gracing Narcissa's delicate features.

"It's fine, Hermione. I shouldn't have tried to push you to talk about something that you clearly do not want to talk about. Especially something we both already agreed not to talk about. I shouldn't have brought it up." Narcissa returned, trying to sound indifferent to the situation even though she felt like she was breaking on the inside.

She had always thought that she had taken advantage of the brunette that night, and in the cold harsh light of day that the brunette would regret what they had done together, but thinking it and hearing it were too very different things, and when Hermione had said it was one of the worst times in her life, Narcissa felt like she had been shot straight through the heart, and all she really wanted to do in that moment was cry, though she knew she could not.

"No don't apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Hermione insisted.

"It's fine, Hermione. It really is." Narcissa lied, forcing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Though we've probably been out here a little too long already, we should head back inside. You don't want to miss your surprise." Narcissa said as casually as she could, getting up from her seat on the stairs, and walking back into the house to join the rest of the party, Hermione following silently behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mum, did you have a good... What's wrong?" Draco asked immediately changing his tone when he actually saw his mother's face, once she came closer.<p>

"Nothing honey, I'm fine." Narcissa casually replied

"Yeah, well that's a lie. You do know that your icy façade doesn't work on me, mother. We have the same blood remember." Draco replied, not at all buying the act his mother was putting on, because he knew her so much better than that.

"Did something happen with Hermione? You two looked pretty cozy when I went out there; I can't imagine what could have happened to make you this upset after that." Draco mused, trying to figure it out in his head.

"Maybe you should lower you voice, when you're talking about such personal matters." Narcissa said lowering her own voice, and making sure no one around them had heard her sons little comment, she didn't want Hermione to be embarrassed further, if anyone had heard Draco's comment.

"Besides I know that you know, so sitting here and acting like you don't isn't helping anything." Narcissa added, a little sharply.

"That I know what? About Hermione liking you? Yes, I do know all about that." The blonde boy returned to his mother.

"Draco..." Narcissa said, trying to discourage her son off of his current topic of conversation.

"You know ever since I found that out, I have been paying extra attention to you, and your interactions with Hermione, and now I'm about 110% sure, that you like her as well, in the very same way she likes you." Draco informed her.

"Son it isn't a wise practice to talk so much about things, you know nothing about." Narcissa stated calmly.

"Well that's is good advice, but wholly unnecessary for the current situation, since I do in fact know what I'm talking about. Your pretty much in love with her, Mum, you can't deny it." Draco replied.

"I'm not... I'm not denying it." Narcissa returned, her voice sounding sad.

"Well I actually didn't expect you to admit it that easily, not that I'm complaining. But that's good because now the only thing left to do is go get your girl, and make it official." Draco stated with a bright smile.

Narcissa sighed. "Things aren't that simple." She told him, she knew his heart was in the right place, but that didn't make the situation she was currently in any less miserable for her.

"Of course it is. You love her; she loves you, sounds simple enough to me." Draco replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"Like I said you don't know the whole story, and even though your right about me loving her, she doesn't love me, no matter how much I wish she did." Narcissa informed him, her voice laced with sadness.

"She does, Mum. But she's not going to make the first move, so you need to access your inner Black, and go take what you want." Draco instructed her, his voice confidant and unwavering.

"I know your trying to help, Draco... and I really appreciate it, but you need to drop this, because it's not going to work, and it's not going to happen." Narcissa replied, hoping her son would head her words.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Trust me this is going to work, all you have to do is try." Draco responded.

"I already did try, she isn't interested, and I really would rather not talk about this anymore." Narcissa said growing frustrated.

"I doubt that, she doesn't even seem to know you're interested, so whatever you did, you obviously didn't try hard enough, and..." Draco began, but was instantly cut off by his mother, who was now letting her frustrations take over.

"I slept with her, so she should at least know I'm interested." Narcissa snapped back at him, not even realizing what she had said, until it was already out of her mouth, though luckily the only person who seemed to hear her little impromptu confession was her son, who was now coughing violently beside her, after choking on the Butterbeer he had been drinking.

This on the other hand did seem to draw the eyes of the crowd, and Narcissa sent everyone small smiles letting them know her son was indeed ok, as she was patting him on the back, waiting for his coughing fit to pass.

Though once it did Draco didn't say anything at all in response to what his mother had just said, he just wordlessly grabbed her by the hand and lead her away from the party, and into one of the Potters guest bedrooms so that they could talk.

* * *

><p>"You slept with her? Recently? Like within the last few days?" Draco asked once they were alone, because he couldn't really fathom how Hermione could believe that she had a slim to none chance with his mother, if they had already slept together prior to the talk they had, when the two of them had went to dinner.<p>

"Yes I did, and no not recently, it's was about two years ago, the night of the Potter's wedding." Narcissa sighed.

"What?" Draco screeched, not expecting his mother to say what she just did.

"Ok... Ok..." Draco said getting his thoughts in order, now knowing that he clearly lacked_ alot_ of information.

"I know that your my mother, and that you don't have to tell me each and every detail of your personal life, but you've clearly been keeping a lot of secrets for quite a while, and I'm not really too pleased about it, so we're going to sit down, right now, and you're going to tell me everything." Draco informed her and Narcissa began to fill him in, on everything.

* * *

><p>"You left her, while she was still asleep." Draco said again, still not really believing that his mother had done that.<p>

"I know, Draco. You don't have to tell me again how horrible that is, because I already know. But maybe it was for the best, since she pretty much confirmed that she regretted it tonight, when she informed me that it was one of the worst moments of her life." Narcissa replied in a huff, still not happy about that particular bit of information.

"Really Mum, look at it from her point of view. What if the situation was reversed and you had finally gotten to be with her, and had that perfect night, and then in the morning when you woke up she was gone, then she proceeded to never contact you again. You would have been heartbroken, doesn't sound like a great moment to me, and with that logic I'm pretty sure you took what she said out of context, because even after all that, she still loves you." Draco returned trying to get his mother to see sense.

"Draco..." Narcissa warned him.

"No, you know I'm right. She loves you Mum, and I pretty sure she meant that the next morning and the heartbreak that she went through was one of the worst moments of her life, and she regrets that, not that she regrets being with you." Draco said logically.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, maybe if I talk to..." Draco began, but Narcissa stopped him.

"No, I told you what's happening, I gave you the whole story, but I don't want to talk about this anymore, and neither does Hermione, and you are not to bring it up to her, nor are you to breath a word to her of what I told you just now." Narcissa instructed him, definitely pulling the mother card in that moment.

"But Mum..." Draco began, hopping to change her mind.

"You will not talk to Hermione about what I told you." Narcissa told him, in a way that said her word was law.

Draco sat there struggling with his decision for a moment.

"Alright, I don't agree with this, and I think you're making a mistake, but I won't say anything." Draco replied, his voice soft.

"No Draco, Promise me." Narcissa implored him.

"I Promise, I said I wouldn't tell Hermione and I won't. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Draco replied.

"I know." Narcissa returned, deflating a little at her son's words.

"Alright, well now that's done with; I'm in desperate need for a drink. Are you coming?" She asked reaching for the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Draco sighed, following his mother out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Draco and Narcissa both had reentered the party, and gotten themselves a fresh drink, Narcissa turned only to see the object of her affections, staring back at her intently, almost as if the brunette was debating on whether she should talk to Narcissa or not, or if she she should approach her at all. Though a moment later she had seemed to make a decision, and took her first step forward towards the blonde standing across the room, when she was stopped by a deep masculine voice calling out to her, and once she had heard it she quickly turned around to face it's owner, her eyes finally leaving Narcissa.<p>

"Viktor! Oh my Gods, it's been ages, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked the seeker in surprise, before pulling him into a hug, which Viktor returned tightly, lifting Hermione off the ground, as he continued the hug.

"It's your birthday party is it not?" Viktor replied with a smile.

"Your English has gotten so much better, and I'm aware it's my birthday party, but when I asked what you were doing here, it was in the broader sense." Hermione returned with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, I've been working on it, since the last time we saw one another. I'm here because Professor McGonagall needed a new flying Professor, so I'm taking a small vacation from Quidditch, and am filling the position temporarily for the rest of the year, until she finds a more permanent Professor for the job.

"You're going to be working at Hogwarts? That's so great, it will nice to have you back there." Hermione returned.

"Yes, I agree. It's nice to see you again, Hermione." He replied, hugging her a second time.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well I'm leaving." Narcissa stated, finishing the rest of her wine, and handing the empty glass to her son.<p>

"What do you mean you're leaving? Why?" Draco quickly returned.

"You're a smart boy, Draco. I'm sure you can figure it out." Narcissa responded dryly.

"If this is about Krum, it not a big deal. You shouldn't leave because of it." Draco told her, figuring that was the reason.

"We've both slept with her, and after the night I've had, the last thing I really want to do right now, is stand her and pretend to be happy for the sake of the party, why the two of them get reacquainted." Narcissa told him, lowering her voice as she spoke.

"Fine, but are you at least going to say goodbye, before you storm out of here." He returned, frustrated by the turn of events.

"Stop being so dramatic, son. It doesn't suit you, and I'm not going to storm out of here, I'm merely leaving, and of course I'm going to say goodbye, I have manners after all." Narcissa returned getting frustrated herself, but regained her composure enough to give her son a kiss on the cheek goodbye, before she went to make her rounds to the others.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa was done saying her goodbyes to most of the party guests, she made her way to the target of her final goodbye.<p>

Hermione was still talking to Viktor, laughing lightly at something he had just said, when she felt a soft touch on her forearm, a touch that immediately set tingles up her spine, and she instantly knew who it was considering there was only one person who had ever been able to do that to her, and she wasn't disappointed when she turned, and was met with bright blue eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving, and to say goodnight." Narcissa spoke when Hermione turned to her.

"Your leaving? Why?" Hermione returned, her voice sounding a bit more panicked then she would have liked.

Narcissa didn't say a word, but her eyes had subconsciously floated over to Viktor Krum for a split second, but it was long enough for Hermione to see it, and the brunette wasn't stupid, and knew that Narcissa must be leaving because of Viktor.

"You don't have to leave, Narcissa." Hermione spoke softly, her eyes pretty much begging the blonde to stay.

"I know, Hermione. But I'm actually quite tired, and it's been a long night. But thank you for inviting me, and have a happy rest of your birthday." Narcissa said just as soft, but didn't soften on her position to leave.

"Alright, I understand. But I'll still see you tomorrow right?" Hermione returned, hopeful.

"Of course." Narcissa replied, not being able to suppress the small smile that graced her lips.

"Good, Well if your leaving, at least let me walk you out." Hermione stated, wanting to at least spend a few more minutes with the blonde before she left, even if she rather that Narcissa didn't leave at all.

"It's ok, Hermione. You don't have to, stay here and enjoy your party." Narcissa said, about to leave, though she was halted when she felt herself be engulfed in heat, and soon realized Hermione had pulled her into a tight hug, and she allowed herself to just melt into the embrace for a few moments.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll have breakfast." Hermione said in almost a whisper, as she let go of Narcissa.

"We will." Narcissa returned adoringly.

"Perfect, goodnight Narcissa. Thank you for coming." Hermione said, finally accepting that the blonde was leaving for the night, and Narcissa smiled.

"Goodnight Hermione, it was my pleasure." She replied, before forcing herself to leave Hermione's side, walking out the front door, a few moments later.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous." Draco said mostly to himself from across the room, where he had just watched his mother and Hermione. Harry and Ginny standing and drinking beside him.<p>

"I know there both bloody blind." Ginny returned, not really meaning to, and only realizing what she had done, when Harry nudged her shoulder, and Draco's eyes snapped to hers.

Draco stood there, not saying a thing in response, but eying the redhead intently.

"You know don't you? Draco asked having a feeling that they did, but not wanting to say too much if they didn't.

"Do you know?" Ginny returned, eyeing Draco as well.

"Well if you mean that both my mother and Hermione are in love with each other, and that there both too stubborn to see that the other one does as well, then yes, I know." Draco returned with a lowered voice, once he was sure that the Potters actually did know.

"Hermione told me last week, and the rest I kind of figured out after that." Draco explained.

"Thanks the Gods" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm so relieved that not only does someone else know, but that they also see how ridiculous they're both being. " Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Ginny and I have wanted them to see sense for years now." He added with a small sigh.

"Do you know anything about the night of your wedding?" Draco asked cautiously, once he heard the "years" comment.

"Yeah Hermione told me, Harry knows too, but I thought we were the only one's beside the two of them. Did Hermione tell you about that last week too?" Ginny returned, curious.

"No, she left that part out. I learned about that night and the morning after, from my mother actually." The blonde replied.

"Really? Well that's definitely and interesting piece of information." Harry said surprised, and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I think what we need to compare notes. I already know Hermione's side of things, but I think It would help to know Narcissa's as well, and vice versa." Ginny spoke, addressing Draco.

Draco quickly agreed, and the three of them sat down in the corner of the room, and began to inform each other of the details they knew. Starting from the first time they had found out about Hermione's feelings a few years back, all the way to the conversation that Draco had just had with his mother, that very night.

* * *

><p>"I knew that's how Hermione felt, I tried to tell my Mum, but she wouldn't listen." Draco exclaimed.<p>

"Geez, there both a lot more stubborn than I had originally thought." Harry added, voicing his own thoughts.

"This is getting out of hand, and it doesn't seem like it's going to get much better any time soon. I think the three of us need to keep each other in the loop and share any information that we find out from now on. It's a lot easier to at least try to navigate through all this when, we have all the information and both sides of the story." Ginny proclaimed.

"That's fine with me." Draco agreed.

"I agree, but maybe we should be a little more subtle about this and maybe try to control things from the background a little bit. Both of you on multiple occasions have taken the more proactive approach to getting them to open up, and see sense, but it hasn't really worked out for either of you, so I think this will be better." Harry suggested, and the other two nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually surprised, and more than a little glad that you're not only being so good about the whole thing, Draco. But that you actually are trying quite hard to get them together." Ginny spoke after a few moments.<p>

"Well she's my mother, my blood, I love her, and I just want her to be happy, and Hermione's a good friend and I want her to be happy too, and the only way that's going to happen is if there together. Even if I did have a problem with it, which I don't, how could I possibly stand in the way of true love?" Draco explained with a little shrug of his shoulders, and both Potters smiled.

"To helping true love flourish." Harry said after a moment, raising his glass in a toast to the other two.

"To getting those two finally together." Ginny added raising her own glass to her husbands.

"To setting their future in motion." Draco said lastly, clinking his own glass to Harry and Ginny's.

After the toast, the three friends all drank, each of them thinking of how they were going to help their friends/family, see what was standing right in front of them, and hopefully help them get what they each deserved... Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:So there we have it. Thoughts? :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sorry about the slightly longer wait for this chapter, the last couple of days have been crazy, and I havn't been home much this week. So Sorry about that. :)**

**Don't worry guys, Hermione and Narcissa are finally going to see the light, very very soon. So you won't have to wait too much longer for that to happen I promise. Though even though they don't finally get together in this chapter, there is a little something in here, that I think you guys might like. ;) Plus there is a nice amount of Narcissa/Hermione goodness as well. :) So enjoy.**

**Oh P.S. I wanted to say thank you to all the guest reviewers who have been reviewing that last few chapters, since i can't thank you guys personally. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Hermione had just finished her last class of the day, and had dismissed her students, and was now packing up her desk when she heard a soft knock, and looked up to see Narcissa leaning in her doorway, with a smile on her face.

"Hi" Narcissa said softly when Hermione looked up at her.

"Hey, come in." Hermione returned, brightening up considerably at the presence of the blonde.

"I was wondering if I could steal you for the night, and we could go out and get some dinner, before patrol tonight." Narcissa stated, as she casually walked into the classroom.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful." Hermione quickly replied, and blushed a little at her eagerness.

"When were you thinking of going?" She added.

"Well I just have to drop this off to Draco real quick." Narcissa said holding up the text in her hand.

"...But besides that I'm ready to go." The blonde informed her.

"Draco's not here, he already left, he has a date tonight." Hermione responded.

"Really?" Narcissa said with a smile and Hermione nodded.

"He was out the other day and ran into Daphne Greengrass and met her younger sister Astoria, apparently it was love at first sight. He really want's this to go well tonight, and he said if it did, he was going to ask her to accompany him to the Ministry Ball." Hermione relayed with a small grin, as she saw Narcissa light up at the possibility.

"That's wonderful, I hope tonight goes well then. He deserves to find a little love and happiness." Narcissa said with a proud smile.

"Well in that case, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Narcissa added with a charming smile.

Hermione smiled as well. "I'll just go grab my coat, and then I'm all yours." She returned, gulping a little at the implication of her unintentional words, and Narcissa's mind was flooded with all the images those same words entailed.

"Perfect." Narcissa returned, once she regained her bearing a few seconds later.

"Alright, I'm just going to run up to my quarters for a minute. I'll meet you in the front hall, and then we can head out." Hermione replied, extremely pleased with the dinner invitation.

"I guess, I'll see you in a moment then." Narcissa grinned, before smoothly slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me tonight." Narcissa said, as the two of them walked down the front hallway.<p>

"How could I resist, the invitation was too good to pass up." Hermione returned with a grin.

They had just about reached the front doors of the castle, when they heard a voice call out to Hermione as footsteps came closer to them, and both women turned towards the voice.

"Hermione." Viktor said again, once he caught up to them.

"Yes Viktor." Hermione replied kindly, when she saw the Bulgarian standing in front of her.

"Are you leaving?" He asked her.

"Yes, actually. We were just heading out to dinner." Hermione returned, shooting a smile to Narcissa.

"That's nice... Though I just needed a word with you for a moment." Viktor replied.

"Sure" Hermione returned, waiting for him to speak, and she soon noticed that the man's eyes were switching quickly between her and Narcissa, and she caught on that Krum would rather have this conversation alone. Which made sense to Hermione since Viktor had always been a little shy about these types of things, so she turned back to Narcissa.

"Can you apparate and get us a table? I'll just be a moment." Hermione asked her sweetly.

Narcissa was a little torn, she didn't really want to leave Hermione's presence, and she wanted to leave her alone with Viktor even less. But she knew she was be childish, so she decided that she would just do what Hermione had asked.

"Of course" Narcissa simply replied.

"Thank you, Cissa. I'll join you shortly." Hermione added softy, assuring the blonde that she wouldn't take too long. Narcissa nodded in response, and sent Hermione one more smile, before she walked out the doors.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was sitting at a small table for two in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione true to her word, had arrived quite quickly, and made her way over to the table and sat down with Narcissa.<p>

"Sorry about that." Hermione apologized as she sat down.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Narcissa returned, dismissing the thought.

"They carried that Pinot that we shared before, so I ordered us each a glass. I hope you don't mind." Narcissa stated, sliding the full wine glass over to Hermione.

"Of course not. It was very thoughtful of you, thank you." Hermione replied accepting the glass and taking a sip.

* * *

><p>A short time after that Madam Rosemerta had come over and taken their dinner orders, but the last thing Narcissa's mind was on at the moment was dinner. Ever since Hermione had sat down, she had been wondering what her and Viktor had talked about, and been dying to ask the brunette about it ever since.<p>

Though the sensible part of her brain was still working as well, and was trying to discourage her, by telling her that it wouldn't be proper manners to ask, and that it really wasn't any of her business anyway, but finally it became too much, and her curiosity overrode her good sense and she spoke.

"So what did Professor Krum wish to speak to you about?" Narcissa asked trying to sound casual and uninterested; when in reality she was anything but.

"Oh Viktor... He just wanted to see if I would accompany him to the Ministry Ball." Hermione replied, her voice small.

Narcissa fought with herself for a moment, about asking the next question that was on her mind, but apparently the decision was already made for her, when the words fell out of her mouth, before she could stop them.

"What did you say?" Narcissa asked, waiting on bated breath for the answer.

"I told him yes." Hermione replied, seemingly very interested in her wine glass at the moment.

"Oh..." Narcissa let out softly, before regaining her composure once again and trying to act unaffected.

"Well that should be fun; hopefully Draco has as much luck with Astoria tonight, as Professor Krum had with you. It would be nice to see Draco with a date he actually likes at a ball for a change." Narcissa said smoothly, transitioning the subject, and trying to sound like she was ok with the whole thing, and Hermione just nodded, before taking another sip of her wine.

* * *

><p>Besides the first few awkward moments at the beginning of the evening, the rest of dinner went surprisingly well due to the fact that the two witches got along so easily, and that Narcissa had decided to try and push Krum and the ball out of her mind for the moment, intent to just try and enjoy her night out with Hermione.<p>

"...Apparently Ginny couldn't wait, and it completely slipped her mind that I was to be over any second. So then I apparate into the entry way, and come out practically on top of her and Harry, while they were lying in the front hallway about to go at it. Harry is still embarrassed about it to this day, and I love teasing Ginny about it, since she loves teasing me about pretty much anything." Hermione said, finishing her story with a laugh.

"Oh I think I may have you beat." Narcissa replied, laughing herself.

"Just a few weeks ago, I walked in on Draco and one of his companions. We were supposed to have breakfast and I was just supposed to meet him inside his quarters like I usually do when we have breakfast together. When I got there I had my hands full with a tray for us both, so I just walked into the kitchen to set everything down like I usually do. I then saw that he was sitting in one of the dining room chairs with a very naked young lady straddling his lap, thankfully they hadn't gotten a chance to actually start anything, and Draco was still dressesd for the mosrt part. But when she saw me standing there with breakfast in hand, so early in the morning, just made some assumptions, and slapped Draco, telling him not to contact her, and then grabbed her clothes' and stormed out the front door. She had a slight accent I couldn't quite place so I figured, that she was here on holiday, which made more sense, because most people here, know of Draco and I, and that I'm his mother. The whole thing was quite amusing, though Draco didn't find it too funny, but it serves him right for forgetting our breakfast plans." Narcissa joked, and both women broke into laughter, before Hermione stopped laughing when she saw Narcissa shiver.

"Are you cold?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Just a little, I think I may have a slight circulation problem due to the lightness of my features, and It's always been quite easy for me to get cold because of it, when the weathers like this." Narcissa explained, and Hermione started to take her jacket off.

"No I'm fine Hermione, keep it. Were almost back to the castle anyway." Narcissa said when she saw what the brunette was doing.

Though Hermione wasn't having it, and pulled her jacket, around Narcissa shoulders.

"Don't be silly, Cissa. Your cold, and I'm not, take the jacket. Hermione insisted.

"I like it when you call me that ...Cissa." Narcissa said softly, liking the familiarity of the nickname, while Hermione began buttoning up her coat that the blonde was now wearing.

"Good. I didn't even realize I was doing it, but I'm glad you like it." Hermione replied with a smile, as she buttoned.

"There we go, all better." Hermione said after the last button, but not stepping back from the blonde.

"Thank you" Narcissa replied in almost a whisper, and Hermione locked her eyes onto hers, as the two of them stood there in silence, their faces so close, that they could feel each other's breathe on their face, but neither one of them moved, just stood their together, locked in the silence of the moment.

Hermione seemed to come to her senses first, and took a step back giving them a little distance, so that she could breathe normally again, and when she did she gave Narcissa a small smile, before the two began walking again.

"We should probably get back, we do have patrol tonight, in a couple hours, and I for one would love to be able to take a shower and change before we have to do that." Hermione said with a smile, changing the subject to a less dangerous one.

"That sounds nice, I think I will as well." Narcissa agreed as they reached the front of the castle and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that were paired together tonight... I mean not that I don't like the other professors..." Narcissa began.<p>

Hermione chuckled. "I understand, I'm glad were paired up tonight too." She replied with a shy smile.

"Well I'm just going to go shower and change, and then I'll meet you down here, before our shift." Hermione stated.

"Perfect" Narcissa returned with a charming smile, that Hermione happily returned.

Hermione was just about to leave,and head back to her room, when Narcissa suddenly remembered something, and stopped her.

"Wait... Your coat." Narcissa said, as she went to take off the jacket, that she was still wearing.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." Hermione returned with a grin, before practically skipping off down the hall, and Narcissa smiled adoringly as she watched her go, forgetting completely about Viktor Krum at that moment.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hermione and Narcissa had begun their patrol and were now inside the library, heading into the restricted section, to make sure that there weren't any students sneaking around back there.<p>

"You know it's kind of amusing being able to actually be allowed back here, this time around." Narcissa mused.

"I know, it's a lot different being back at Hogwarts as a Professor, as opposed to being a student." Hermione agreed.

"Have you actually ever been back here before?" Narcissa asked curious.

"Well not as of late, but I used to come back here quite a bit when I was a student." Hermione revealed with a small smile.

"Well that's interesting, Hermione Granger the prodigal daughter of Gryffindor, breaking the rules." Narcissa teased.

"What can I say, sometimes some rules need to be broken, especially when your best friends Harry Potter and there's a war on." Hermione returned, explaining her actions to the blonde.

"That's certainly understandable." Narcissa agreed.

"Though to be fair, when I was a student I used to come back here quite a lot, and my reasons were a lot less noble then yours, and more purely for myself, and because I wanted too." Narcissa confessed, as she slowly trailed her fingertips along the spines of the books that were residing inside the bookshelves.

"I do have quite a few fond memories about this part of the library." Narcissa added softly, and Hermione began to recall a memory herself.

Hermione then remembered all the times in the past, when she had come back here and found Narcissa standing in the stacks, perusing the books, and writing down some of the information on her scrolls, to help her later for one of the many spells that she liked to try and come up with. Hermione would just watch her for a few moments, completely in awe of her girlfriend, before her more naughty thoughts would come to the forefront of her mind, and she would turn the blonde around, kissing her hard, before she would proceed to ravish Narcissa against those very stacks.

"Having a few fond memories of your own, Professor Granger?" Narcissa teased, with a raised eyebrow, pulling Hermione from her thoughts, and making her blush when she realized what Narcissa had said, and what she had been caught thinking about.

"No, not really... Just thinking" Hermione replied a little sheepishly, and Narcissa laughed.

"I'm sure. You're not very subtle, Hermione. You were looking at the bookcase and blushing quite profusely, way before I even made my little comment." Narcissa pointed out with a grin, and Hermione blushed even harder.

"It's alright, Hermione. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I myself had quite a few less than academic encounters in that section when I was a student here, and I'm sure your experiences were tame compared to mine." Narcissa shared, as she thought about the memories she was referring to with a small smile, not knowing that Hermione was reliving those same memories as well.

"I doubt it." Hermione replied mysteriously, as the two of them walked out of the restricted section, and left the library all together.

Hermione smiling to herself when she thought about how all the fond memories Narcissa had been talking about, and seemed to be thinking about as well, all included her, and were the same memories that she had been reliving, even though the blonde didn't know it.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later and Hermione and Narcissa were walking down the dark corridors of the school, with only the "lumos" from their wands for light, as they walked, making sure no students were out of bed, or getting into trouble.<p>

"Well it seems like tonight, is a pretty quiet night." Narcissa mused as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah, it actually seems like this year, the students aren't getting up to nearly as much trouble as they were when I was a student here. I mean there were myself, Harry, and Ron, and the war going on, and of course we also had the Weasley twins who couldn't help but to be up to something, every chance they got." Hermione explained her agreement.

"Plus I'm sure it was just as just as bad, when you were a student here." Hermione said, knowing it was true.

"Yes, you do have a point there. My generation seemed to be far less tame, then the current one that were teaching. I was no angel during my time here, and there was Lucius and the other Slytherins, as well as Sirius and his... Oh what did they call themselves..." Narcissa said trying to think.

"The Marauders" Hermione said helpfully, knowing what Narcissa was trying to say.

"Yes the Marauders, that was it." Narcissa stated, eyeing Hermione curiously.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, I heard quite a bit about them and their time here at school, apparently they were quite the troublemakers. Hermione replied truthfully, she did know all about that before her trip to the past, she just happened to leave out the part where she had actually seen it for herself on a few occasions.

"Yes, they were quite the handful, probably a lot like your Weasley twins. Though Sirius and I, and especially James and I, had quite a few arguments back then, and I even jinxed them both quite a bit, but it served them right at the time, because both of them were quite the bullies back then, especially to poor Severus, so I tried to look out for him as much as I could. But at least three out of the four of them turned out to be great men and redeemed themselves quite a few times before their untimely deaths." Narcissa mused softly, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement, already knowing all about what Narcissa had shared, but listening anyway, when a small smile began to grace her face, as she remembered the times the Narcissa had cast spells or jinxed people in front of her, and how good she was at it, and how much hotter it made her.

"It seems you must have been quite the force to be reckoned with during your time here. An intelligent, beautiful, and well-connected Slytherin, who stuck up for someone as proficient in magic as Severus Snape, and who had no problem taking on or jinxing the marauders. Though I'm not really surprised. Hermione stated with a flirty grin.

Narcissa laughed. "Well I was quite good, though I'm sure you understand that, considering all the tales I've heard about you, and your time here as a student." Narcissa returned, flirting a little herself.

"Though don't forget about Lucius, he went here too, and I jinxed him more times than I can even remember, it was something that always made my time here much more pleasant." Narcissa grinned and Hermione laughed, remembering a few of those times herself.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly and seemingly out of the blue, Mrs. Norris, ran down the corridor past them, at lightning speed, causing Hermione to lose her footing, and almost fall over. Though Narcissa was quick in her actions, and grabbed Hermione before she could fall, pulling the brunette to her.<p>

Hermione no longer felt as she was falling, knowing that she was now safely wrapped up in Narcissa's arms. She then felt her back being pressed back into the side wall of the corridor, and steadied herself against it, though she was still wrapped in Narcissa, the blonde not yet having let go, her face buried in Hermione's neck as she held her close. Though Hermione didn't say a word, just stood there silently, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling, for however long it would last.

* * *

><p>Though mere moments later, Hermione felt that she had to be imaging things, when a delicious chill ran through her, and she felt warm lips press against the soft flesh of her neck. Though when Narcissa started to quite obviously begin to place kisses down the column of her throat, Hermione realized that this was very much reality, and subconsciously tilted her neck to give the blonde better access to continue her ministrations, and Narcissa seemed to get the hint, and quickly obliged the request.<p>

After what seemed like forever, Narcissa slowly pulled back removing her mouth from Hermione's throat, and instead looking deeply into the brunette's eyes, their faces mere millimeters from each other.

Narcissa then seemed to realize what she had just done, and was now wearing an unreadable expression on her face, and seemed to have an apology on her lips, though she couldn't seem to stop looking at Hermione's.

A few minutes later, after them just staring in silence, Narcissa seemed to be coming back to her senses, and was actually about to apologize for her abrupt and inappropriate behavior, when Hermione stopped her.

"Please..." Hermione whispered as the blonde looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please kiss me..." Hermione spoke so softly, it was a wonder that Narcissa had even heard it. But what she did manage to say, was spoken with such longing and desperation, that Narcissa couldn't possibly refuse the request, nor did she want to.

So the blonde ever so slowly moved in, and connected their lips, no longer being able to suppress her desire to do so.

* * *

><p>The kiss was electric and all consuming, just like all there other previous kisses had been before, though it seemed to be amplified even more by the sheer desperation of it. The feeling that they shouldn't be doing this, that they weren't supposed to, that they were both trying to fight so hard to not give into their respective desires, and let what was currently happening, happen.<p>

The kiss proved to be even more powerful, because where they were both trying so desperately to not let this happen, and regardless of how strong they both were, their feelings for each other were stronger, and out of their control, and it seemed as though they just couldn't stop themselves, as the moment they were wrapped in, threatened to consume them both.

The kiss had grown heated, and passionate, and when Hermione let out a small moan, Narcissa had used the opportunity to smoothly glide her tongue into the brunette's mouth, connecting it with Hermione's, where they began to slide together, like this is what they were always meant to be doing.

Narcissa moaned this time, her body already overflowing with pleasure, and they had only just begun. She then pushed Hermione even harder against the wall, and tangled one of her hands in the brunette's hair as they kissed, her other hand firmly placed on the brunette's hip, as she held her against the wall.

Hermione herself was beginning to get lost in the feeling of Narcissa, to the point where nothing else mattered except the blonde, and what the two of them were feeling, and Hermione couldn't believe just how much she had missed doing this, once she was actually able to feel it again, and she needed Narcissa even closer, and found herself subconsciously gripping the front of the blonde's robes, trying to pull her into her impossibly closer, as the kiss progressed.

Though a lot sooner than they would both had liked, they were suddenly pulled out of their bubble by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly, from a ways down the corridor, and then both turned their heads in that direction. Instantly seeing the light of two wands coming towards them as the heard the accompanying footsteps approach.

* * *

><p>Narcissa quickly pushed off the wall, and away from Hermione, while the younger woman tried to make herself look presentable, and not look like they had been caught doing, exactly what they had been doing, and the blonde did the same, as the two people began to approach.<p>

Neither of the women looking at each other once the kiss had broke.

When the two figures finally reached them, they saw that it was Severus Snape and Viktor Krum who had been the ones to interrupt them. Snape looking at them with a knowing look, which caused Narcissa to roll her eyes at him, and Viktor who seemed oblivious to the whole thing, and obviously hadn't caught on to what was going on, just mere seconds before.

Narcissa then silently thanked Snape, knowing now that he had seen them from down the hall, and it was him clearing his throat to alert them to their presence, before Viktor had been able to see them, and what they had been doing.

"Having a good patrol." Snape said causally with a hint of amusement in his eyes, that Narcissa had definitely caught.

"Yes, it's been fine. A quiet night actually, no students seem to be misbehaving tonight." Hermione answered polietly, though she still felt a little disheveled.

"That's always good. Well it's seems your shift is over. Viktor and I were actually coming to find you, so that we could relieve you of your position." Snape responded, explaining their presence to the two women.

"Oh... Good." Narcissa said speaking for the first time, and sounding a lot less confidant then she would have liked.

"I'll walk you back to your room, Hermione. Before I start our patrol." Viktor said, stepping forward and offering her his arm.

Hermione then looked to Narcissa, but found that the blonde wouldn't meet her gaze, and was instead looking at her hands, as she fiddled with her fingers, seemingly trying to ignore the situation at hand.

"Thank you, Viktor. That would be nice." Hermione said taking his arm, when she couldn't gage Narcissa.

"I suppose I'll take Narcissa back to her quarters as well, and i'll meet back up with you here, Krum." Severus spoke addressing the seeker, and Viktor nodded his agreement, before he and Hermione walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well looks like I'm escorting your back to your quarters, and then you can tell me exactly what's going on with you and Professor Granger, and what we just walked in on." Snape said turning back to his friend.<p>

"Hermione and I are friends, and we were patrolling, nothing's going on, and you didn't walk in on anything, so there really isn't any more to say on the matter." Narcissa told him pointedly, and Snape didn't push the issue any further, he had known Narcissa for almost all his life, and he definitely knew by now when she didn't want to talk about something, and he had learned when not to push her, knowing that it would only make the situation worse.

"Though I will take you up on your offer to walk me back, wouldn't want you to just have to sit here and wait for Krum to get back, after all." Narcissa added, her voice softening as she spoke, not wanting to take her emotions out on Severus.

* * *

><p>Once Viktor had dropped her off, and Hermione was back in her quarters alone, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about Narcissa or what had happened between them in the hallway.<p>

Though the next thought she had was how she never really did this, and even though she was more than comfortable with herself in sexual situations, she always found herself becoming embarrassed when she was still so wanton and turned on even when she was alone. Though this time the sensations she were feeling seemed to be too much, and she didn't really have a choice.

She then found herself lying down on her bed, her hand slipping beneath the waist band of her pants, her other hand gripping Narcissa's Slytherin tie, that still smelled just like the blonde, even after all this time, as she pleasured herself to images of Narcissa, what they did in the hallway, and fantasized about what could have happened had they not been interrupted.

* * *

><p>Narcissa on the other hand was pacing back and forth along the floor of her room, not being able to get there encounter off her mind either, and finding herself becoming increasingly frustrated, as her brain started working into overdrive.<p>

She knew the situation had been sudden and hadn't been planned at all, but she also knew that her actions were a little uncalled for, and that the only reason she had done what she had done, was because she couldn't take her feelings, and being so close to the woman she loved, without touching her in some way, and giving into her desires just a little bit.

Though what had been surprising was when she had found the strength to stop herself, and was about to apologize for her actions, only to find Hermione pleading with her, practically begging her to kiss her.

Of course she hadn't been able to resist and quickly obliged the brunette, and the kiss, that kiss, was amazing. She had waited so long to feel those lips on hers again, and was surprised that she was actually able to pull back from them when the time came, interruption or no interruption.

She was also pretty certain that if they hadn't been interrupted when they did, that neither one of them would have stopped, and the kissing would have progressed to something much more intense.

A thought which equally confused and intrigued Narcissa, and she then decided that she had to know what it meant.

She had to go and talk to Hermione, find out what was happening between them, and what their encounter in the hallway had meant, and maybe even continue where they had left off once she had gone to the brunette's room, and got her answers.

So with that decision in her head, she stopped her pacing, and headed out her door, making her way to Hermione's room.

* * *

><p>Once Narcissa reached Hermione's door, she took a deep breath trying to psych herself up, before lifting her hand to knock on the door, and just before she did, she heard a soft moan sound from the other side of the door.<p>

She stopped and thought about the noise for a moment, before she shook it off, and went to raise her hand again, only to be met with another moan, this one slightly louder, and Narcissa became very curious to what was going on.

She knew she was being childish in that moment, and was quite embarrassed about what she was about to do, but that still didn't stop her from stepping forward, and pressing her ear against the door, so she could hear more clearly, and distinguish what was going on.

When she did, she definitely hadn't expected to hear what she had just heard.

"Oh Merlin. Mmm... Oh my Gods... You feel so... Mmph..." She managed to hear, before she couldn't listen anymore, and pushed herself off the door, like she had been burned, tears pooling in her eyes, when she came to the conclusion that it had worked out a lot better for Krum to walk Hermione back to her room, than the boy had originally planned.

Narcissa felt sick, and she soon found herself stumbleling backwards, not really looking where she was going, and just trying to get away from Hermione's room as quickly as possible, before she lost the last of her self-control, when she found her back colliding into something solid, and soon felt a familiar presence, as strong hands gripped her hips, and steadied her.

* * *

><p>Once she was steady and no longer about to fall, the hands dropped from her, and she turned around only to be met with the curious yet worried expression, that her son was wearing as he looked at her.<p>

"Mum, What are you doing out here?" Draco asked her curious.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Draco." She turned back on him.

Draco chuckled lightly, "I was getting a few things from the potion storeroom, I've been up working on a lesson plan for later in the week," He said pointing to the satchel he was wearing, that held the ingredients that he had collected.

"Hermione and I just finished patrol, and I was going to talk to her...But now I can't." Narcissa revealed with a sigh.

"Well I'm glad you were going to talk to her, but why can't you now?" Draco asked a little confused.

"Because she has company. Krum, I believe. I wouldn't want to interrupt." Narcissa said feeling a little sick at the thought.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind the interruption, Mum. Especially since it's you. You should still go." Draco returned.

"I can't." Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"...and why not?" Draco asked, getting frustrated with this whole thing, and his mother not being able to see what was right in front of her.

"Because I believe their being intimate." Narcissa practically shouted at him, not really having a good hold on her emotions.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you raised your voice to me, or lost your temper when I was talking to you, more in the past month or so, than you have in my entire life, even when I was little, and even when I was being a selfish prat and trying to impress Dad and his Deatheater friends." Draco mused, not really affected, by his mother's raised voice.

"But back to the task at hand. I think you're being silly, because I highly doubt that Hermione is being intimate with Viktor, right now or at any other time." Draco told her, like his words were facts.

"I heard them. Plus it wouldn't be the first time they have been intimate." Narcissa countered agitated.

"But that was a long time ago, what like five of six years ago, or something like that, then isn't now. She not interested in him like that anymore, so I doubt you heard them being intimate, there must be another explanation to what you heard. You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Mother." Draco told her, being very level headed about the whole thing.

"Fine, maybe you're right, maybe I misunderstood what I heard, but that doesn't mean that she isn't interested in him." Narcissa returned frustrated, she loved her son, and usually talked quite easily with him, but she never much liked being reprimanded, and definitely didn't like it from her son.

"...Since their going on a date after all." Narcissa added, trying to show her son that maybe he wasn't right about this.

"I doubt that." Draco returned, knowing how deeply Hermione loved his mother.

Narcissa was irritated now. "Really? He asked her out, Draco. To the Ministry ball, as his date, and she said yes. She told me so herself, earlier tonight." She revealed upset at the situation and a little bit at her son too.

"She what?" Draco returned, more than a little shocked about the discovery.

"Exactly, so see Draco, even though I appreciate what you've been trying to do, and that your heart is in the right place. You can't always be right about everything, and this is just one of those things." Narcissa said a little sadly.

* * *

><p>Draco was silent for a few moments, just trying to process, while Narcissa stood there silently.<p>

"But... No. That doesn't make any sense." Draco said, trying to reconcile what he had just found out in his head.

"Draco please, I've had a long day, and I'm not in the best of moods anymore. So where I love you, and I love that your trying to help, the last thing I want to do right now, is talk about this anymore. I would love nothing more than to just go to sleep and try to forget this whole day." Narcissa told him, her tone almost sounding pleading to his ears, and Draco relented.

"Alright, Mum. Your right it's late, we should probably just head to bed." He said softly.

"I'll walk you back to your room; I was heading back to mine anyway." Draco added with a small smile.

"That would be nice, Draco. Thank you." Narcissa returned, thanking him for more than just walking her back.

As mother and son began walking down the hallway to their rooms it was silent, neither one speaking any more as they walked, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Narcissa thinking of Hermione and what had happened tonight, and Draco thinking about what all of this could possibly mean, and how as soon as he got back into his room he was going to ring Harry and Ginny and let them know, what he had found out tonight.

Hopefully three heads would be better than one, and they would be able to figure out what was going on, and try to devise a way that they could help fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:So there we have it. They stepped up their physical interactions, though sadly they are still being quite blind, though they wont be for much longer, Promise. :)<strong>

**Next up : The Ministry Ball...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Here we are, The Ministry Ball is up this chapter, and there will be alot of thinking, soul searching, and trying to figure things out from our favorite pairing, with alot of help from their friends/family. :)**

**And maybe just maybe, someone might just figure it all out, and finally see the light... 8D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

The next day had come and went, and where things were still comfortable between Narcissa and Hermione, neither one of them spoke of what had happened between them the night before. The days past by and their interactions were as normal as ever, the two of them getting along like they always did, talking, hanging out, and sharing meals. Though the one thing that Hermione did notice, was where Narcissa was still friendly and sweet towards her, the flirting that they usually did when they were together, had become quite one sided, and Hermione found herself missing that kind of attention from the blonde.

On top of that, Narcissa still hadn't spoken to her about that night at all, and all of that together was not only extremely disappointing to the brunette, but it had actually started to drive her a little crazy, that the blonde wasn't trying to broach that particular topic, when in the past Narcissa had usually been the one to try and push those kinds of discussions.

So that's how Hermione found herself at her best friend's home that evening. Getting ready for the Ball that night, with Ginny, and talking to the redhead about that very thing.

* * *

><p>"I mean yes, everything is still normal, and she's not acting uncomfortable around me, but she's not flirting with me like she used to either, and she did that all the time." Hermione continued the conversation she had been having with Ginny.<p>

"So you miss that, do you?" Ginny asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, and on top of that she hasn't brought up what happened that night, not once. I thought she was going to bring it up the next morning, but no, and it's been days, and she still hasn't said a thing about it." Hermione returned in a huff.

"We'll have you? Have you tried to talk to her about it, or bring it up?" Ginny asked, knowing that answer already too.

"No" Hermione replied under her breath, the answer barely making any sound at all.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, even though she had already heard what Hermione had said.

"No, I haven't talked to her about it, or brought it up." Hermione replied, knowing what her friend was doing.

"Well then, how can you sit here being all frustrated with her about not talking with you about it, when you're doing the same exact thing, Hermione?" Ginny returned, hoping she was getting her point across.

"She started things that night; I thought that she would bring it up." Hermione tried.

"Really Hermione? Please, you're just avoiding it. The two of you could have had sex again that night, and for some reason, which is beyond me, neither of you still would have brought it up." Ginny returned.

"It takes two, your both adults, either one of you could have brought it up, but you didn't. The question is why, because this is clearly bothering you. So why didn't you talk to her about it?" Ginny added wisely.

"You know why, Ginnerva." Hermione snapped back, not liking the way this conversation was turning.

"Oooh, full name, huh? I must have struck a nerve then." Ginny returned with a small chuckle.

"Though the funny thing is, Mione. I really don't know why? Ginny added truthfully.

"You know what happened that night, you know that she left." Hermione returned like it was obvious.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"I know that i've said it probably a million times before, but yes that was horrible, and it sucked that it happened. But you can't keep using it as an excuse, it's the past, and I know that the both of you agreed to leave it there, according to your orders actually, and even though I wish it hadn't happened that way, it did, and you need to stop blaming you inability to talk to her about your feelings on that one bad moment." Ginny told her, truthfully.

"...and I know that you probably don't want to hear any of this, but even if you take that one night, over two years ago, out of the equation, you still have all of your interactions since school's been in session, as well as what happened between the two of you on patrol a few nights back, and that right there is enough to warrant a conversion. Enough to maybe prove that she's ready for this, ready for you, and that maybe your feelings aren't actually as one sided as you had originally thought." Ginny concluded, hoping her friend would take in her words, and actually hear what she was trying to tell her.

Hermione didn't say anything in response, but just nodded to let her friend know that she was listening and that she had heard her, while she sat there and processed what the redhead had just told her.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit later now, but not much, and both women were in Ginny's bedroom doing their hair, when Ginny remembered something else, that she had been wanting to ask Hermione about, and figured now was the perfect time to do it.<p>

"By the way, while we're on the subject of "The Ball" why in the holy hell, are you going with Krum?" Ginny asked, interested.

"Because we're friends and he asked me. He said that I was one of the only people he was close to over here, and that we had such a good time the last time we went to a ball together, and he wanted to try and somewhat recreate that night that we had together, all those years ago, it was actually quite sweet." Hermione explained casually, not seeing the problem.

"Well that is sweet." Ginny relented, after Hermione explained.

"But let me rephrase the question. Why would you possibly accept to be Viktor Krum's date to the ball, when you're head over heels in love with Narcissa? Narcissa who will actually be in attendance tonight as well." Ginny said asking the question again.

Hermione grimaced a little at that, when Ginny said it that way, it did actually sound kind of bad, but she tried to shake it off.

"Like I said, Viktor and I are friends, and he asked me. What else could I do, it's not like I could have asked Narcissa to be my date instead." Hermione returned a little frustrated, as she continued to curl her hair.

"Why not? That's exactly what you could have done." Ginny returned like it was obvious.

"I mean the worst thing that could have happened would have been that she said no, but I seriously doubt that would have happened, Hermione." Ginny added rolling her eyes a little at her friend, and how blind she really was.

"That's just it, Gin. She could have said no. I would have put myself out there, and made a fool of myself, maybe even chancing making our friendship awkward, all for nothing, I don't think I could handle that." Hermione said sadly.

"Well your friendship is already a little awkward, with all of your guy's unresolved sexual tension, sometimes its stifling just to be in the same room as the two of you. But having said that, at least were finally getting to the real root of the problem. You're scared, scared of rejection, that's why you won't talk to her about anything." Ginny spoke, hitting the nail on the head.

"Of course I'm scared. I love her, and she has the power to break me. I don't know if at this point, after everything that's happened, if I could handle that kind of rejection again." Hermione said her voice soft.

"Ok I understand that, and it's very understandable, but let's take something small like the ball. Wouldn't it have been worth all the anxiety of asking her, if she had said yes, and the two of you actually got to go together." Ginny asked her.

"Of course it would have been, and that would have been great, but her saying yes, isn't a guarantee." Hermione returned.

"It isn't..." Ginny agreed before continuing.

"...But isn't it worth it? Isn't she worth it? Wouldn't the possibility of the good out way the possibility of the bad? Isn't Narcissa worth you at least taking the chance?" Ginny urged her.

"You know she's worth everything to me, Gin. She has my whole heart, but I just don't think I could survive the fall out if she were to say no, or if I were alone in these feelings." Hermione admitted feeling very small at that moment and Ginny instantly sensed it, and decided to start wrapping this up, before Hermione completely pulled into herself.

"Well you already said yes to Viktor, so that's already done, and there's nothing we can really do about it now, and we're going to all go tonight and try to have some fun. But while we're there tonight, I want you to think about Narcissa, and how it would have been like if she was actually your date, and after tonight I want you to think long and hard about if being with her is worth it. If it's actually worth going after her, and the possibility that you may get your heart broken, though I really doubt you will. But regardless of your decision, you need to make one, because what's been going on between you two, isn't really good for either of you. So you either need to get together, or move on, but regardless of what happens between the two of you, this needs to stop, because neither of you can carry on the way you have been, for much longer." Ginny told her seriously.

"I know Ginny, and thank you. I promise I'll think about it." Hermione returned softly.

"Good, now let's finish getting ready, because I'm going to make sure that you look absolutely stunning tonight, to be sure that you turn the head of a certain Slytherin beauty that I know you have your eye on. Ginny said with a grin and Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>They were at the ball now, and had been for a little while. At first Hermione and Viktor had stayed close to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, just talking with their friends as the night progressed, but after a while they had broken off from the group and began to mingle around with the other guests, spending some time with Neville and Hannah who were also in attendance, and had already bumped into Draco and Astoria. Draco looking happier in that moment than she was sure she had ever seen him, and she was happy for his friend and his new relationship.<p>

Though she couldn't help but notice the apparent lack of Narcissa, and asked Draco about it as casually as she could, to which the boy laughed, and assured her, that his mother would be there tonight for sure, and that she was probably only running a little bit behind, and that most people showed up to these things fashionably late anyway, which had caused Hermione to at least feel a little better.

* * *

><p>It was a little later, and Hermione was standing on the side of the room alone, waiting for Viktor to come back with the drinks that he had went to get for them, when she was greeted with a beautiful sight, just mere steps away from her.<p>

Narcissa was standing there, just across the way, looking absolutely stunning in her tight floor length crimson dress, the dress fitting her perfectly and hugging her in all the right places, a sight that made Hermione's mouth water as she looked at her. On top of that Narcissa had her hair in a half up half down style, with platinum blonde curls flowing freely over her back and shoulders, she seemed to have no makeup on except for the dark colors around her eyes, that made the ice blue pop even more, and the dark red lipstick she was wearing on her lips, and a few pieces of simple silver jewelry to finish the look.

Hermione knew that she looked rather good that night as well with her brown almost gold ball gown she had chosen, her hair falling in soft waves around her face and shoulders, and the modest makeup Ginny had done for her, and she knew that her friend had lived up to her word when she said that she would make her look beautiful tonight, but Hermione thought she looked like nothing compared to Narcissa, because Narcissa looked absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

><p>Soon Narcissa looked up and their eyes met from across the way, and Hermione swore it felt like her heart stopped, though just as quickly Narcissa began walking over to her, a look of awe on her beautiful face, and Hermione's heart began pounding with every step the blonde took, as she made her way over to her.<p>

"Hi" Hermione spoke in kind of daze, once Narcissa was standing in front of her.

"You look breathtaking." Narcissa said softly in lieu of a greeting, looking the brunette up and down.

Hermione blushed. "You look better; I can't really get over how gorgeous you look, Narcissa." She replied.

Narcissa shook her head. "I wish you could see you, Hermione. Your captivating, you literally took my breathe away when I saw you just now, and I'm actually a little amazed I'm breathing right now at all." She told her genuinely.

Hermione felt her heart beat violently at Narcissa's words, and at the way the blonde was looking at her, like she was the only thing that existed in the world to the blonde, and Hermione found herself going over Ginny's earlier words, and started wondering what it would have been like if Narcissa had actually been her date tonight.

* * *

><p>Hermione was just about to say something in reply, when she suddenly noticed an older distinguished looking man, seemingly walking right over to them, and she froze when she saw the man stop besides Narcissa, wrap his arm around her waist and use his other hand to hand the blonde, <em>Her blonde<em>, a full wine glass.

Hermione winced at the scene in front of her, wanting to just run away from them, and the situation, and just go curl up in a corner somewhere and cry, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was an adult, and they were at the ministry ball, with her colleagues and all of Wizarding high society, and Hermione knew she didn't have that luxury.

Though before she had a chance to spiral even deeper into her thoughts, she heard the man addressing her, and she snapped to attention.

"Hermione Granger, I presume. I know we haven't actually met before, but I've heard quite a lot about you, over the years. I have to say it's quite a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Tiberius McLaggen" The man introduced himself, and Hermione shook the hand he was offering her, and accepted the greeting.

Though she did let her gaze switch ever so slightly to Narcissa who was standing beside him, and Hermione could almost swear that she saw a look of pain in those icy blue eyes, which didn't make any sense to her, since Hermione was the one, who felt like her heart had been ripped out.

"It's a pleasure, Mister McLaggen." Hermione responded politely, wondering to her why this man seemed so familiar to her, and she soon realized why, a moment later.

"Please call me Tiberius, everyone does. " He returned, before turning towards Narcissa.

"I knew that you worked with Hermione, Narcissa. But you didn't tell me that you two were actually acquainted, and were on friendly terms." Tiberius said to her with a smile.

"Yes, Narcissa and I have actually been..._ Friends_ for quite some time now." Hermione said speaking up, and Narcissa felt her heart sink at the word "friends", though it's not like she actually expected more anyway, especially not after Viktor had come along.

As I understand it I'm not the first McLaggen that you've met, apparently you dated my nephew Cormac." Tiberius said with a small grin, and Hermione saw Narcissa's eyes widen slightly.

"Which is understandable, the women seem to love the McLaggen men." Tiberius said proudly, shooting a smile towards Narcissa, who he still had his arm around, and Hermione felt sick, hearing his words, and watching the display.

"Actually I only went out with Cormac once, it turned out he wasn't quite my type." Hermione returned trying to be polite, even though all she really wanted to do at that moment was rip of the man's head off. Though when she spoke to Tiberius, she wasn't even looking at him, but kept her eyes on Narcissa the whole time, epecially when she said that Cormac had not been her type, but Tiberius seemed to have been oblivious to that fact.

He wasn't bad looking for an older man, rather handsome actually. He reminded her a lot like his nephew that way, but he also had an air of self-importance and superiority around him, that reminded her of Lucius. He actually to her seemed to be the perfect hybrid between Cormac and Lucius, only without Cormac's childishness, and all the evil and hatred that Lucius possessed inside him, and it made Hermione hate the man even more.

"Well that surprising..." Tiberius began, confused at her statement, wondering how a McLaggen couldn't be her type, but then stopped when he saw the figure approaching behind Hermione, as Viktor returned walking up to her and handing her, the wine he had gotten for her.

"...Though I can see why now, you apparently have a thing for famous Quidditch players." Tiberius added happily, as he held out his hand, and went to introduce himself to the famous Viktor Krum.

Though the only thing Hermione could think of at that moment, was no she didn't have a thing for famous Quidditch players either, she only had a thing for one beautiful blonde Slytherin, who happened to be standing right in front of her. After that she tuned out the rest of the conversation that the men were having, Narcissa now having her soul focus, as she looked at the other woman, the blonde looking back at her just as intently, seemingly lost in their own world.

Though Hermione soon snapped out of it a few moments later, as her hurt over the situation, became her strongest emotion, and she began to speak in a whisper, so soft that only Narcissa could hear.

"It seems you've finally found what you wanted... I hope you'll be able to be happy now, Narcissa. That's all I ever wanted for you." Hermione spoke, and Narcissa was in a shocked silence.

Hermione then turned to Viktor and tapped his shoulder lightly, to get his attention.

"Viktor, we should be going, I told Ginny that we hurry back, and that I wouldn't leave her alone with Lavender for too long." Hermione lied, just saying the first thing that popped into her head, though Viktor seemed to buy it with no problem, and soon they were saying their goodbyes to Tiberius, Narcissa still not saying a word as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the room stood Draco and Astoria who had been talking with Harry and Ginny, the couples talking and observing as Hermione and Narcissa and their respective dates, attempted chatting with each other across the room. Ron and Lavender had actually excused themselves from the group a few moments earlier, and were now currently catching up with Neville and Hannah over by the bar across the room.<p>

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that Viktor's dress robes tonight, look quite similar to her Durmstrung dress robes?" Draco mused, as he took in the other man's appearance.

"No, we noticed it too." Harry answered him.

"Apparently he wants to recreate when him and Hermione attended the Yule Ball together, so I'm guessing his robe choice has something to do with that." Ginny said filling the other three in.

"Well that's kind of sweet." Astoria commented softly.

"No it is not." Draco returned kind of abruptly, but instantly caught his mistake.

"Sorry" He said to Astoria, softly touching her cheek, and the brunette just smiled in understanding.

"But isn't the Yule Ball, when Krum and Hermione... You know." Draco replied a little flustered, turning back to his friends, and using awkward hand gestures to get what he was trying to get across.

"Yes it is, but even if Krum is planning on recreating that particular moment, there's no way Hermione's going to go along with it." Harry said quite confidently in response.

"I agree, Hermione wouldn't do that." Ginny said voicing her agreement a second later.

"I don't think she would actually do that either." Draco confessed.

"...But if she does, I swear that she better get over my mother and let her down gently, because Mum will be devastated not to be with Hermione, and that she's with another, but if Hermione choses to be with Krum, then she better at least not string my mother along, because she doesn't deserve that." Draco said more forcefully then even he had first realized.

"It's really appealing how protective you are of your mother." Astoria said, and kissed Draco lightly, and both Harry and Ginny were staring over at him pointedly.

'What? So I told her, it's not like she's going to tell anyone else. I needed someone to talk to, besides the two of you, and it's only fair since, you two already have each other." Draco returned, knowing exactly what his friends were thinking.

"Don't worry, Draco's right. I won't say anything. I think it's all rather romantic actually, it's like their star crossed lovers or something, I'm glad you guys are trying to help them out." Astoria returned genuinely.

"Very well, I'm glad you have someone else to confide in, Draco, and hopefully if all goes well, they'll get together, and then there will be no more hiding and then everyone will know." Harry stated to the group.

"Harry's right, hopefully all this madness won't last for much longer ...but back to what you were saying earlier about Hermione being with Krum and hurting your mother." Ginny began turning her focus to Draco.

"That won't happen, I actually had a good talk with Hermione earlier, and there's only one person that she wants to be with, and I don't know exactly what will happen after this, but I've at least got her thinking and weighing her options, so that's at least a good thing." Ginny said informing the group.

"Well that's helpful at least, I really..." Draco began, but Astoria cut him off.

"Draco honey, Hermione and Viktor are heading over her, quite rapidly, I think a subject change is in order." She warned him.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco, all sent Astoria grateful smiles for her keen observations skills and warning them, and they quickly took the girls advice, and starting talking about Quidditch, just as Hermione and Krum approached them.

* * *

><p>The night wore on, and Hermione and Krum were dancing on the dance floor, like they had been doing for a good part of the night, and Narcissa watched them for across the room, like she had been doing for a good part of the night. Subtly trying to watch them by peering over her wine glass, as she drank, and pretended to be engaged in the conversations around her.<p>

Though soon Narcissa was pulled out of her musings, when the song changed, and Tiberius implored her for a dance, and began walking them over to the dance floor. Narcissa following along, without saying a word, as she watched Hermione, wrapped up in the arms of her seeker, the pair getting closer and closer as she and Tiberius stepped onto the dance floor.

_And dance your final dance, this is your final chance, to hold the one you love, you know you've waited long enough. So, believe... That magic works. Don't be afraid, of being hurt, don't let this magic die, the answer's there... Oh, just look in her eyes._

Narcissa listened to the lyrics of the song being sung, as she danced, her eyes never breaking from the object of her desire, as she watched the brunette over Tiberius's shoulder, the words sinking in and ringing true for her, as she gazed lovingly at Hermione, but still feeling the pain of watching her in another's arms.

_And make your final move, don't be scared, she wants you to. Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away... Now, believe, that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt, don't let this magic die, the answer's there... Oh, just look in her eyes._

Hermione herself who had been trying and failing to stop herself from watching Narcissa the better part of the night, instantly noticed when Narcissa and her date, had entered the dance floor, and Hermione valiantly tried to keep her eyes away from the blonde beauty who was now dancing so close to where she was. She had even managed to keep her eyes from straying for a good part of the song, before it became too much, and she finally connected her eyes with the icy blue dancing across from her.

When she did, Hermione felt her heart break and soar, all at the same time. Soaring by just looking over at Narcissa, and feeling all the love she felt for the woman, but breaking at seeing her wrapped so closely to another, dancing to the love song, with a look of what Hermione could only describe as "love" written across her features, as she looked at the blonde's face, that was turned to her, over Tiberius's shoulder. The music and lyrics that were being played around her, filling her head, and mocking her, as Hermione thought about the false hope the lyrics stirred in her, knowing that not everyone got their happy ending.

_So dance, your final dance, because this is... Your final chance..._

As the song came to an end, Hermione's heart broke that much more, knowing that maybe the lyrics were right, that maybe things could have worked out for her, but she had already been given her final chance, and she had been too scared to take it, and now she was faced with the all too real reality, that maybe she had already lost the blonde, lost her before she had even began to fully have her, and this time, maybe she had lost her for good.

* * *

><p>It was coming to the end of the evening, and Draco was standing next to Astoria who was quite emerged in the conversation she was having with Ginny, when he saw Hermione standing outside on one of the balconies alone, he then got his girlfriend's attention, and excused himself, before heading outside himself to talk to the brunette.<p>

"Hey what are you doing out here, all alone." Draco greeted when he approached, though as soon as he did he saw Hermione turn around to face him, and instantly saw the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione, What happened? Did Viktor do something because I'll..." Draco began getting protective over his friend, when Hermione cut him off by shaking her head, before she began to speak.

"It's not Viktor, he hasn't been anything but sweet to me all night, sweetness I don't deserve because all I can think about is your mother." Hermione told him, and Draco figured that he should have expected that.

"After I talked to Ginny earlier, and actually saw Narcissa tonight, I thought that I might actually have a chance, that this might actually all work out, but I was just being stupid." Hermione said shaking her head, as her tears continued to fall.

"Hermione you're not stupid, and you do have a chance, a lot more than you think." Draco returned, hating this.

"I don't, Draco. Did you not see her date tonight? I'm sure you have, and that you've already been introduced by now." Hermione asked, and Draco nodded that he had.

"She's got everything that she could ever want now. He's perfect for her, a much better match for her, than I am at least. He's a man for starters, there age difference is a lot more acceptable than the one we have, and he's a pureblood, rich, well connected, society Wizard, and he would look a lot better on her arm then I ever would. It would never work out between us, I'm just a silly little girl with a crush, a stupid little Mudblood, who's shouldn't even be able to be in her presence, and..." Hermione wasn't able to finish the rest of her self-deprecating rant, when Draco instantly cut her off, gripping her shoulder.

"I don't want to ever hear you talking about yourself that way, or calling yourself such a vile name. I know that I myself have called you that many times in the past, and you'll never know how sorry I am about that, or how much I regret it, but I never want to hear you refer to yourself that way ever again. A word that horrible and prejudice doesn't even sound right coming out of your mouth, Hermione." Draco said softly, though you could tell he was adamant in his words.

"...and you would look amazing on my mother's arm. You're beautiful, intelligent, and so kind, and you're everything that my mother has ever wanted or needed. The two of you are perfect for each other, you have so much in common, and get along so well, I don't know how many countless times I've seen the two of you locked away in conversation for hours, so comfortable with each other, and acting like you were the only two in the world that even existed. I know I shouldn't be saying this, and it's not really my place to be the one telling you this, but my mother loves you, Hermione. She always has and she always will, so I will say you have a little more than a chance." Draco said, truth and sincerity lacing his words, and Hermione cried harder.

Draco then acted quickly, and pulled the brunette into a hug, holding her while she cried.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Draco... For saying all that, it was really very sweet, and means more to me than you will probably ever know, but I should stop living in a fantasy, and maybe try and move on." Hermione returned pulling out of the room.<p>

"I'm sorry, Draco. But it's over, over before it really even began." Hermione added, and started to walk away.

"You both are so frustrating. Why can't you see what's right in front of you? She loves you, you can see it in her eyes, and I know you can feel it, and even if you don't, I know what happened in the hallway during your patrol, you had to at least felt it when she kissed you. How can you just discount all of that because of your own insecurities." He said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore, Draco. I need to get back to Viktor I'm sure he's wondering why I've been gone so long." Hermione returned as she began to walk back inside.

"Hermione" Draco called out to her, and she turned slightly.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, before continuing to head inside.

"Hermione..." He called out to her again, but she didn't stop this time, and just disappeared back inside.

* * *

><p>After Hermione left him on the balcony, to say Draco was frustrated was and understatement, so he immediately went inside too, walking over to Astoria and informing her that he would be gone a little bit longer, before he scanned the room for his mother, and as soon as he saw her, he started heading over that way.<p>

"Excuse me Mister McLaggen, but I need to borrow my mother for a moment." Draco said interrupting the man's conversation.

"Of course, Draco. But like I told you before, call me Tiberius." The man returned with a smile.

"Very well, Tiberius, we'll just be a moment." Draco returned forcing himself to smile back at the man, before he grabbed his mother's hand and practically dragged her out to the balcony, where he had just had his conversation with Hermione.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Draco asked rounding on his mother, once they were outside.<p>

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to, Son." Narcissa said a little icily, not appreciating her son's tone.

"With Tiberius, Mother. Why in the world would you bring him here as your date, when you're in love with Hermione, and you knew she would be here, and see you with him?" He asked her, his tone still slightly hostile.

"Not that it's any of your business, Draco." Narcissa began, and she was pretty sure she heard her son growl.

"...But Tiberius contacted me a few weeks ago, and asked me to be his date tonight, and at the time I had told him no, but after Hermione said yes to Viktor, and having to witness them together that night, regardless if they were doing anything intimate of not. I realized that I had to stop living in a fantasy, when Hermione clearly doesn't want me, and is more set on rekindling her relationship with her Bulgarian seeker, so I called Tiberius back and told him yes." Narcissa explained.

"...and even though I don't have any romantic feelings for him, it's better to actually be here with a date, then to be alone, staring at Hermione and her date all night." Narcissa added a little sadly.

"Though having a date hasn't kept you from staring at Hermione and Krum all night." Draco countered.

"I love her, Draco." Narcissa said, like that was explanation enough.

"And she thinks you don't Mother. She thinks that she's not good enough for you, and that Tiberius is all you ever wanted, and now you have him. She called herself a Mudblood, Mum." Draco said, delivering the final blow.

"No, she didn't, there's no way." Narcissa tried to protest, tears pooling her eyes.

"She did. She said she was a stupid little Mudblood, and that she was just a silly little girl with a crush, who would never look good on your arm, and that didn't even deserve to be in your presence. Draco stated, and Narcissa cried.

"Listen I'm sorry I started this with hostility, but I'm not trying to hurt you, Mum. I'm just trying to get you to see sence. This whole thing has been going on for way to long, the two of you love each other, but your being so stubborn and insecure, that the only thing you're doing is hurting each other. So you need to get yourself together, and talk to her, be honest with her, and tell her your feelings, and that you love her, or you just might lose her." Draco told his mother softly.

Narcissa didn't have words at the moment, as she cried in her son's arms, she couldn't believe things had gotten this far, that she had let it get this far, and she felt horrible at the realization of how much Hermione was second guessing herself.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, once they had both gathered themselves and fixed their disheveled appearances, both Draco and Narcissa returned back inside, Draco going back to Astoria, and Narcissa going to talk to Tiberius. After she had talked to him and thanked him for a lovely evening, she excused herself for the night, and headed over to where Draco and Astoria were standing with the Potters.<p>

"Do you happen to know where Hermione is?" Narcissa asked them when she approached.

"You just missed her actually..." Ginny began with a small sad smile.

"She and Viktor already left." Draco finished, hoping his mother had actually heard him earlier, when they had talked.

Narcissa sighed. "This whole thing really has become so messed up, hasn't it?" Narcissa asked, and they all nodded.

"The way she's acted over this whole thing, has been completely heartbreaking, and I don't think I have ever felt so many conflicting emotions over one person, in my entire life. But I'm just as much to blame, I've been just as bad, and I really shouldn't have let it go on this long, I guess I was just scared of the outcome." Narcissa confessed to the group.

"It's alright to be scared, Mum. But this has gone on long enough, and it's time to access your inner Slytherin, you inner Black, and go after what you want." Draco told her encouragingly, and Ginny, Harry, and Astoria, all nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to... Well I'm going to try at least." Narcissa told them.

"I'm going to be brave about this, and throw caution to the wind, and do something decidedly Gryffindor and put myself out on the line for once." Narcissa began with a small chuckle.

"...and even if I turns out that this is only a physical attraction for her, then at least I'll finally know where I stand, and know that I did everything I could do to be with her." Narcissa said, voicing her biggest fear, that maybe Hermione wanted her, but maybe the attraction was only a physical one.

She then smiled at them, before suddenly starting to walk away, confusing the group she had left behind.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out to her.

"I'm going to go make this right. I'm going to tell her I love her." Narcissa answered with a smile, before turning and making her way out of the ball, walking to the apparition point, and the group of friends celebrated, extremely relieved that this was going to finally be coming to an end, and that Narcissa and Hermione would finally be together, since they all knew that there was no way that this was only physical to Hermione, and that she loved Narcissa just as much, as the blonde loved her.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa entered Hogwarts, she had only one destination in her mind, Hermione's room, and she began to head over there, she then found herself walking down the corridor that held most of the staff housing, when she heard two very familiar voices, and hid herself around the corner, only to see Hermione and Viktor talking outside of Viktor's room, before both of them slipped inside, closing the door behind them, and Narcissa completely lost it, slid down the wall, and cried.<p>

She had been so stupid, she knew all the things Draco had told her were true, and when she had finally snapped out of it, deciding that the rejection that she may get, didn't outweigh the possibility that Hermione would return her feelings. That Hermione was worth it, worth everything, even the possible heartbreak, and as she sat there, and let the tears fall down her face, she tried to hold on to the hope, that maybe she wasn't too late, and that she hadn't lost Hermione yet.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Narcissa was still sitting there crying, having not moved an inch, since she had first sat down, really having no idea how long she had actually been sitting there, when she heard footsteps approaching, and saw the light of someone's wand.<p>

"Oh my... Narcissa. You startled me, what are you doing on the floor?" Minerva asked when she stumbled upon the blonde.

Minerva then noticed Narcissa's puffy eyes, and her tear stained face, and her proximity to Viktor Krum's door, and it didn't take her long to put two and two together. She knew that this day would come, especially if both Hermione and Narcissa continued to be blind to the others feelings, and she knew it was time.

"Narcissa, I think you should come with me..." Minerva began offering her hand to the blonde, to help her up.

"There's something you need to see." Minerva said confidently, and Narcissa didn't know why, but she felt compelled to listen, and compelled to find out what Minerva thought she needed to see in that moment, so she got up, without a word, and silently followed behind the Headmistress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Hermione's off with Viktor, Draco knocked some sense into his Mum, Narcissa's has finally decided to go after what she wants regardless of the consequences, and Minerva has something that she thinks Narcissa needs to see... <strong>

**There's definatley alot going on, and all will be revealed, and hopefully worked out, next chapter, so stay tuned. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey guys! Once again the amount of reviews, messages, favorites, and follows, have been amazing, so thank you very much for that.**

**I don't really have too much to say before this chapter, except that i'm pretty sure you guys will like it, and it's what alot of you have been waiting for... Well hopefully at least. I'll keep my fingers crossed. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

After Minerva had erased the holds that were placed on Narcissa's mind that altered her feelings and kept her from remembering about Hermione and their past life together, she gathered what they had taken from Narcissa, from the locked cabinet on the wall before pouring the contents into the pensive. Even throwing in a few memories of her own and Hermione's, so that Narcissa could see what happened in the war the first time around, and what had ultimately led to Hermione journeying to the past in the first place.

Once she finished, she gestured for Narcissa to lean into the pensive, knowing that once the blonde was finished, all of her feelings and memories would be fully restored to her, just like they had never been taken in the first place.

* * *

><p>"It was always her... I've always only loved her." Narcissa said in awe, a few moments after the restoration had completed.<p>

"It was always you for her too, Narcissa... And I know that the past few years have been hard for both of you, but try to keep in mind what a struggle this has been for Hermione, since she has always had the memories that you have just received, so it's always been that much harder for her." Minerva returned kindly.

"I can't even imagine..." Narcissa spoke in almost a whisper, thinking about what Hermione had to deal with.

"Thank you, Minerva. You'll never know how much of a gift you've given me, by restoring these feelings and memories back to me." Narcissa told her sincerely.

"Well I wish they hadn't had to have been taken in the first place, but it's what had to be done at the time, and I was more than happy to be able to give them back to you." Minerva responded with a small smile.

"Thank you." Narcissa replied again.

"...and where I do appreciate everything you've done for both Hermione and I, I really need to go and find Hermione, so that I can talk to her, and tell her how I feel, because I can't stand for even another second to go by without her knowing." Narcissa admitted, love and adoration shining in her eyes, as she thought about the woman she loved so much.

"Of course. Don't let me keep you." Minerva replied in understanding, and the blonde got up to leave.

"Good luck, Narcissa. Though I doubt you'll need it." Minerva said when the other woman reached the door, and Narcissa just turned her head and smiled, before heading out the door, and back towards Hermione's quarters.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was determined now more than ever to talk to Hermione and to let her know that she loved her.<p>

She had loved Hermione Granger, Draco's smart and beautiful classmate, and she had loved Professor Granger, the woman that she had fallen deeper and deeper in love with each passing day, but to learn that Hermione was the Hermione from her past, and that she had loved her then too, made her heart inflate even more, and she knew that they had waited long enough.

At that moment she could care less about Viktor Krum and what he wanted, and regardless if they were dating, or if Hermione had done anything with him that night, Narcissa no longer cared. Because she loved her, and they were in love with each other, and Narcissa wasn't going to just give up, she was going to tell Hermione how she felt, and she would fight for her if she had to.

So when Narcissa reached Hermione's door, knocking several times with no answer, Narcissa wasn't even deterred in the slightest. She was Narcissa Black afterall, and when she put her mind to something, she did it.

So if she had to wait at Hermione's door all night, until the early morning she would. She had to talk to Hermione as soon as possible, it just couldn't wait any longer. So Narcissa just casually leaned against the door, perpared to wait for Hermione's return, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

><p>Though fortunately for Narcissa she didn't have to wait much longer, and she soon saw Hermione turning the corner, making her way over to her, and her room, and when the brunette got closer, and finally saw her standing there, their eyes connected, and they both stood their frozen for a moment, before Hermione finally worked up enough strength to speak.<p>

"Narcissa, What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, pleased to see the blonde, but still a little confused.

Narcissa didn't say anything in response, just pushed off the door she was leaning on, and quickly closed the distance between her and Hermione, wrapping her arms around the brunette and holding her close, before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Narcissa trying to put each and every one of her feelings into the kiss, hoping that Hermione would be able to feel all the passion and love she was putting into it.

* * *

><p>When she finally pulled out from this kiss, she felt a small amount of accomplishment rush through her when she saw the glazed over look Hermione was wearing, still rather dazed from the kiss she had just been given, so Narcissa took this as an opportunity to speak, before Hermione would regain her senses and begin to question her actions.<p>

"I love you. I'm in love with you... Fully and completely. I have always been in love with you, and I always will. You own my whole heart, Hermione. You're the only one that I want, the only one that I've ever wanted." Narcissa spoke trying to get the most important parts about what she had to tell Hermione out first, truth, sincerity, and love, lacing each and every one of her words.

Hermione stood there for a moment just in awe of the moment that was playing on in front of her, and when she finally came back around, she didn't answer the blonde's words with words of her own, but instead just surged forward pressing Narcissa back against the door, and kissing her for all she was worth.

"I love you too, I love you so much. I always have." Hermione spoke, when she broke the kiss.

Narcissa smiled, the brightest, and most genuine smile that Hermione had ever seen grace her features, before dipping her head, and delivering another soft kiss to Hermione's lips, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"What about you and Viktor?" Narcissa asked, not worried about Hermione's answer, but still having to ask.

"There is no Viktor and I, we're just friends, and I told him as much, tonight. That's why I was in his room for as long as I was, I was letting him know that I didn't want to rekindle our relationship. I was only with him in the first place all those years ago to try and get over my feelings for you or maybe feel something for someone else, but as you can see that didn't work quite so well. There's only one person I've ever wanted to be with Narcissa, and it certainly isn't Viktor." Hermione explained to her, hoping that Narcissa would see that she had no competition at all from Viktor, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well that one person better be me." Narcissa said with a grin, though Hermione could tell she was serious as well.

"Of course it's you. It's always been you." Hermione returned truthfully, kissing the blonde again, before suddenly remembering something and pulling back to pose a similar question to Narcissa.

"What about Tiberius? You two seemed chummy at the ball." Hermione said, the slight disgust in her tone leaking through.

Narcissa scoffed lightly. "Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about with Tiberius. I've never had an interest in him, and I still don't. He was only my escort to the ball, and even if I was interested, it not like I would even notice him, or anyone else, since I've always only had eyes for you." She returned, and was about to say more, when Hermione kissed her again.

After Hermione pulled back, she looked at Narcissa in a sort of daze, looking at the blonde's face like she was desperately trying to engrain this one moment forever in her mind.

"What's wrong, Darling?" Narcissa asked her a second later, gently cupping her cheek.

"Nothing, it's just that I keep trying to decide if this moment is actually real or not. It feels too good to be true, to just be handed everything I've ever wanted, especially after all this time, and I keep feeling like it's all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up at any moment, and find that none of this even happened, that none of it was real." Hermione confessed softly.

"It's real, Hermione. I promise. It's very real." Narcissa said softly, before leaning in and pulling Hermione into a deep kiss, letting their tongues play for a while, before biting lightly on the brunette's bottom lip, and slowly dragging her teeth along it, as she began to pull away, bringing her mouth right up next to Hermione's ear.

"Was that real enough for you? Surly the kiss felt quite real." She whispered, and Hermione could almost hear the smirk in voice, which only proved to turn the brunette on even more than she already was, and soon she was attacking Narcissa's lips with her own.

* * *

><p>After a good amount of time kissing against Hermione's front door, the pair finally began to stumble into Hermione's quarters, still attached at the lips. The next thing Narcissa felt was the feeling of Hermione's bed against her, and she quickly laid down, pulling the brunette down with her, as the continued to kiss.<p>

Clothes soon became a thing of the past, and Narcissa let it happen, being too engrossed in the moment to stop what Hermione was planning for her. But once they were both naked, lying on top of one another, with Hermione's hands speeding things up quicker by the second, Narcissa at least had the good sense to start to pull way, knowing that no matter how much she very desperately wanted to continue, there was a few other things that they had to talk about first.

"As much as I want to do this, and I really _really_ do. There's a few more things that I think you need to be aware of first, so I think we should talk for a little bit more, before things get too heated, and then talking will be the last thing on my mind." Narcissa told her, trying to catch her breath and calm down her overheated body as she spoke.

"Though rest assured after we talk, I fully plan on ravishing you for the rest of the night." Narcissa added with a smirk.

Hermione at first only heard that Narcissa wanted to stop, and Hermione didn't want to do that at all. But then she heard her say that they needed to talk a little more first, and Hermione knew that they probably should, but when she heard Narcissa's promise of ravishing her afterwards, it didn't take any more convincing after that, and Hermione was apt and ready to listen to whatever Narcissa had to say, before they could get back to their more extra-curricular activities.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess it started back at the ball, I had a few very enlightening talks with Draco and the rest of your friends, and I finally was able to come to the decision to tell you how I felt. When I asked where you had gone, I was informed that you and Krum had already left, so I apparated back to the castle myself, so that I could talk to you. But on the way to your room I heard voices, and soon witnessed both you and Krum going into his room together, and after that I kind of lost it a little bit, thinking that I may have waited too long, and that I had already lost you, and all I could do was sit down in the hallway and cry." Narcissa began once she saw that she had Hermione's full attention, but when she mentioned the part about seeing Hermione and Krum and crying, Hermione looked sad herself, and reached out a hand to gently cup Narcissa's cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Cissa. But nothing happened, I was only telling him about how I wasn't interested in him, and how I wanted to be just friends." Hermione assured her once again.

"I know, love. It's ok. That's not even the really important part about what I'm trying to tell you, that's just what leads up to it." Narcissa told her with a small smile, and Hermione nodded in understanding, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I have really no idea how long I had sat there for, but at some point Minerva stumbled upon me, and once she figured out what must have happened, and what was wrong, she told me to come back to her office with her, because there was something there that I really needed to see." Narcissa told her, stopping to take a small breath, before telling her the main event.

"Once I was there, Minerva gave me a very wonderful gift... Well not really a gift, since they had belonged to me in the first place, but by restoring them to me, she had actually given both of us an amazing gift." Narcissa said, purposely being a little cryptic.

"Something that already belonged to you, and Minerva had them, and there a gift for us?" Hermione returned confused, not really understanding what the "Gift" was, or what she was supposed to be understanding here.

"What was the gift, Cissa? What did she give you?" Hermione finally asked, and Narcissa smiled brightly.

"What do you think it was, Miss Wyndham?" Narcissa returned, and watched as Hermione's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, as she took in what Narcissa had just said to her.

"You... You remember?" Hermione asked in a shocked whisper.

"I do, I remember everything, love." Narcissa smiled softly.

"She gave you back your memories... Your memories of us?" Hermione asked still a little stunned.

"Yes, each and every one of them, as well as the feelings that went with them." Narcissa returned smiling, and Hermione began to cry, tears streaming down her face, and Narcissa quickly flipped into panic mode.

"Hermione darling, what is it? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked pulling the brunette to her.

Hermione giggled then, the sound breaking through the panic that Narcissa was feeling.

"Nothing's wrong, absolutely nothing. These are happy tears, Narcissa. Tears of relief." Hermione told her.

"It was so hard, not only going through what we went through, but having the memories on my own on top of everything else, and it was almost worse, because with the stuff now I can least talk about it with Harry, Ginny, and Draco, but with the stuff from the past, I couldn't tell any of them. On top of that I was so happy that you loved me, and that we were finally going to be together, but at the same time I hated knowing that I couldn't talk to you about our past, and that there would still be secrets between us, but now you know, you know everything, and I'm so relieved." Hermione explained with a bright smile.

"Yes, finally everything is out in the open, from here on out, we can tell each other anything, no more secrets, no more lies, no more holding back from one another." Narcissa stated, and Hermione's smile brightened even more.

"I want to be with you, Hermione . No more games, no more avoidance, and definitely no more dating other people, just me and you, being together, and being in love. Is that something you would want?" Narcissa asked her softly.

"That's all I've ever wanted." Hermione returned, crashing her lips to Narcissa's kissing the blonde so passionately that it literally stole Narcissa's breath away, and when they finally pulled back, they were both panting.

"Are we done talking yet?" Hermione asked with lust filled eyes, and Narcissa felt heat rip through her.

"I think we've covered a lot of ground tonight, we can talk about the rest tomorrow." Narcissa replied quickly, already too turned on to really care about anything else at the moment, and didn't waste any more time after that, before crashing her lips back to Hermione's and beginning to devour the brunette.

* * *

><p>"Your beautiful, Hermione; absolutely gorgeous." Narcissa spoke, pulling her lips from their previous position on Hermione's neck, so that she could connect her eyes with the brunette's as she spoke, before pulling the younger woman into a deep kiss.<p>

Hermione quickly losing herself in the kiss, and the passion she was feeling.

For the better part of the last hour, Narcissa had been kissing, caressing, biting, and licking, nearly every part of her body, almost as she was worshipping the young brunette. Though the only place that she had yet to touch, was the one place that Hermione needed it most, and even though Hermione had been enjoying the delicious torture, she was becoming increasingly turned on to the point that all she could really think about in the moment was her impending release, as she writhed beneath the blonde, who was steadily setting her body aflame.

Though even though Hermione was past all thought, except for all the thoughts that were currently running through her mind regarding her more carnal desires, she still felt her heart flutter in her chest, at the love and sincerity that Narcissa had when she spoke to her the sweets words that had been slipping so effortlessly from the blonde's mouth since they had begun.

* * *

><p>Narcissa finally broke away from the kiss with a final bite to the brunette's bottom lip, grinning to herself when she heard the moan she had pulled from Hermione at the action, before she resumed her previous task, and began peppering kisses and bites, along the brunette's jaw, neck, and chest.<p>

"I cannot even put into words, how much I've missed doing this." Narcissa mumbled against the skin of Hermione's collar, before trailing lower and taking one of the brunette's nipple's in her mouth, her tongue swirling along the bud.

"I can imagine." Hermione managed to reply in between moans, as her hand wove itself through the blonde's hair.

At that Narcissa released the brunette's nipple from in between her lips, and turned her head up to look at Hermione, and when she did what she saw made her smile even wider than before, as she took in the other woman's flushed, and wanton appearance, as Hermione trembled beneath her.

"I'm sure you can." Narcissa returned with a smirk.

"So it's safe to say that you missed doing this too?" She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"...At least a little bit." The blonde added, teasingly, as she trailed her nails down the sides on Hermione's torso, enjoying the shudders that her action evoked from the woman beneath her.

"Yes, so much. I've been thinking of nothing else, since the last time we did this." Hermione husked back, feeling her arousal course through her, and unconsciously bucking her hips up into Narcissa as she spoke, causing the blonde witch to let out a moan of her own, at the unexpected sensation.

"Mmm... Me too." Narcissa responded, pleased with Hermione's answer, knowing full well that she felt the same way.

Narcissa continued trailing her nails along Hermione's chest with one hand, while her other hand, slipped lower, a more specific task in mind, before both woman let out twin moans, when Narcissa's fingers finally reached their destination, now running along warm wet folds.

"God..." Hermione moaned out, when Narcissa's fingertips grazed over her clit, causing the blonde to chuckle under her breath, as she quickened her ministrations, and began to draw tight circles around the little nub.

"Mmm... Not quite, Darling. I know I'm good, but I'm no God." Narcissa returned amused, enjoying every second of this.

Hermione chuckled herself at the reply, and was almost positive she could feel Narcissa smirking against the skin on her neck, as the blonde continued the ministrations that were driving her wild. Though she was able to think for a brief moment, that Narcissa's statement was kind of ironic, considering that Hermione had always viewed her as some kind of Goddess, ever since the first time she had laid eyes on her, at the Qudditch World Cup.

* * *

><p>A few moments passed, and Hermione found that she couldn't really take it anymore. For as much as she was enjoying what Narcissa was submitting her to, all the pleasure she was feeling at the moment, added to the almost ridiculous amount of foreplay she had already endured, was proving too much, and Hermione needed her release more than anything at this point.<p>

"Your right, Cissa; it's been way too... too long since the last time we did this... Mmmm... and as much as I love this, I really can't take anymore teasing. I just need... I need..." Hermione stuttered out, trying her hardest to get her lust filled brain to finish a simple sentence, so that she could voice her desperate request to the blonde.

"What do you need, love?" Narcissa asked, knowing full well what Hermione needed, but having an overwhelming urge to hear her actually say it, and she trailed her fingers lower, and began to circle the brunette's entrance.

"I-I..." Hermione began to choke out at the new sensation, so close, but still so far way from getting what she wanted.

Narcissa grinned then, and teasingly sank just the tip of her fingers, in and out of the brunette's opening, silently challenging Hermione to speak, in order to get what they both so desperately needed.

"Fuucckk" Hermione swore, as her body shuddered at the blonde's actions.

"Mmm... Were almost there, darling." Narcissa teased, becoming increasingly more aroused by the second.

Hermione clenched her jaw, gathering all the strength she had, formulated what she could of her thoughts, and spoke.

"I need you, Narcissa. I need you to fuck me." Hermione commanded her voice husky.

Narcissa gulped at the response, feeling her own body shake in anticipation at Hermione's words, and didn't waste any more time before giving the brunette exactly what she wanted, easily slipping her fingers inside her, in one quick motion.

Causing both woman to groan, Narcissa at the feeling of being inside Hermione again, and Hermione at the sensation of finally being filled, her mind going a million miles an hour, as Narcissa began pumping in and out of her.

* * *

><p>"Fuck... Mmm... Just like that. Don't stop..." Hermione spoke through her passion, raising her hips, and bucking them in tandem with each of Narcissa's thrusts.<p>

"I have absolutely no intention of stopping." Narcissa replied, her voice lower than Hermione had ever heard it, the blonde's fingers picking up the pace as she spoke, before Narcissa crashed their lips together.

"Har... Harder... Mmm... Fuck me harder." Hermione cried out after the kiss broke, the sensations she was feeling beginning to take her over, now feeling completely uninhibited, as her desires flew out of her mouth, without a second thought.

Narcissa let out a sound that could only be described as a growl, at Hermione's request, and in one smooth motion pulled Hermione from the bed, and off her back, the younger woman now in a position that was more akin to sitting or kneeling above Narcissa's lap, the blonde never letting up with her fingers, as she crashed her lips to Hermione's. Their chests pressed tightly together, as Narcissa plunged into Hermione, faster and harder with each thrust.

* * *

><p>Once breathing became an issue, Narcissa tugged on Hermione's curls, pulling the brunette's head back, revealing her neck, before Narcissa dove in, biting down, on Hermione's pulse point just the way the brunette loved, as their bodies, as well as the bed continued to shake, from the sheer force of Narcissa's thrusts.<p>

"Mmm... So good, Cissa. I'm close... So so close." Hermione moaned, as she felt her body becoming tighter than ever before, and she knew without a doubt, that she was on the precipice of unraveling completely.

Narcissa trailed her tongue along Hermione's throat, stopping at her ear, and pulling the lobe in between her lips, scrapping the flesh along her teeth as she pulled way, before whispering into the brunette's ear.

"I love you, Hermione." She whispered simply, though she knew she had never spoken truer words.

Though before she was able to think much more about it, do or even say anything more. She felt Hermione's palm on the back of her neck, as she was quickly pulled forward, her lips slamming against Hermione's own.

Not that Narcissa minded the action, but she soon realized the cause of it, when she felt Hermione's walls flutter around her fingers, the brunette's body shaking against her, as she finally found her release.

Narcissa held Hermione close, kissing her languidly, and just enjoying the feeling of the brunette, as she rode out her orgasm, and each and every one of her various aftershocks.

Afterwards both women flopping down upon the mattress, next to each other, attempting to catch their breaths, in the after math of what just took place between them, mere moments before.

* * *

><p>"That was... Wow." Hermione breathed out, seemingly at a loss for words in her post orgasmic daze.<p>

"It must have been, if you of all people are at a loss for words." Narcissa replied with a grin, pulling Hermione into her arms, as the brunette chuckled lightly.

"Though I do agree, that was nothing short of amazing." Narcissa agreed with a small sigh, as Hermione snuggled into her side.

"...Not that I've had very much experience in between being with you, but one thing can be said for age, I seem to be a lot more skilled at that, than I was when I was sixteen." She added with a laugh.

"Mmm... You were kind of amazing then too." Hermione replied dreamily, and Narcissa smiled.

"Every time we were together was amazing. Though having said that, I think that this time may be a personal best for us, because that was the best sex of my life, I've never come as hard, as I did just then." Hermione mused.

Narcissa smiled proudly at the compliment before she spoke.

"Well that makes sense, I suppose. Since we have never been freer, or as connected, as we are now." Narcissa said, and Hermione looked up at her with a curious expression on her face, as she waited for Narcissa to continue.

"Like you said, every time we have ever been together it's been amazing, and I'm sure a large part of that is due to how sexually compatible we are, and the immense amount of love we have for one another. But in reference to what I said, and this being the best we've ever had, I think it's because everything has finally slid into place for us now." Narcissa began with a soft smile.

"In the past, we were in love with each other, but everything was so uncertain. We were young, and in school, I was betrothed to Lucius, and on a sort of self-imposed time limit, and you never knew when you would have to go back, and leave me behind. That added to the fact that you believed that was the only time that you would ever get to spend with me, and that we would never be together in our own timeline, didn't really make for a relaxed relationship, when the whole thing was composed of stolen moments, and an uncertain and daunting future..." The blonde continued, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"...Then when we slept together in the present, that night was amazing as well, but we were both so unsure of where we stood with one another, and both feared that the other didn't return our feelings, so it's safe to say that, that night both of us were holding back to some degree. But now none of that matters. Were both in our true timeline, were both hopelessly in love with each other, there's no longer any doubts or secrets between us, and now were officially a couple, and are free to just revel in our feelings for one another, and look towards our future, for probably the first time ever." Narcissa explained with a smile.

"Well that definitely makes sense. I'm glad we finally got everything straightened out." Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"Me too" Narcissa agreed, delivering a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips, before the brunette nuzzled back into her chest.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... Well in that case, this is going to be great for us, because that means that were going to continue having mind-blowing sex, from here on out." Hermione chuckled, and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh as well.<p>

"Well that sounds promising, considering how much you seemed to enjoy, what we did a few moments ago." Narcissa said with a smirk.

"...I bet the Wizarding world at large, would be quite surprised if they knew what a dirty mouth you actually have. You're so misleading, Hermione. I'm pretty sure I could count the times I've heard you curse on one hand, but when you're in bed..." Narcissa trailed off with a teasing chuckle.

"Well you think you would be used to it by now, since you have your memories back and all. If I can recall correctly, I had quite the dirty mouth back then too." Hermione returned with a grin, before lifting up, and readjusting her position, so that she was now straddling Narcissa's waist, causing the blonde's breath to catch in her throat, at the new and intimate position.

"...and what do you think you doing?" Narcissa asked with an amused chuckle, as she watched the brunette with lust filled eyes.

"Research" Hermione answered simply, though Narcissa could see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Research?" Narcissa countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh..." Hermione agreed as she trailed a lone finger teasingly down the blonde's bare chest, and Narcissa shuddered.

"I want to see just how dirty I can get your mouth to be." She added with a grin, before diving in, connecting her lips to Narcissa's in a deep and passionate kiss.

The two women instantly getting lost in the kiss, and in each other once again, as they continued to make love into the night, and well into the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thoughts? 8D<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, i wanted to get this chapter posted a little earlier than today, but the last two days I was out of town, and super busy, so that didn't happen. But without further ado, here is the next chapter of A Love Worth Fighting For. :)**

**PS: This Chapter is dedicated to ThePhantomPipster, for being my 200th review. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Thankfully for Hermione and Narcissa the Ministry Ball had been held Friday night, which left them with a good part of the weekend, to spend together and catch up on all that they had been missing, due to their own insecurities.

They had spent the entirety of Friday night and the beginning of Saturday making love, not able to keep their hands off each other, now that they both had full privileges to do so. Though the hours passed, and they finally took a small break from each other and their carnal desires, to stop and have something to eat, their bodies clearly needing some type of sustenance, and they took that time, to actually talk about the rest of the things that they had neglected to discuss the night before.

Which included the long overdue talk about what had happened between them at Harry and Ginny's wedding, that night, and the morning after, each woman sharing their account of the events that had transpired, and the feelings they had felt for each other, and how they had felt in that moment.

After quite a lot of discussion on their relationship, and where they were now, both women felt lighter than they had in a long time, and couldn't be happier in that moment, before they tumbled back into bed with each other, picking up right where they had left off, before their meal, and discussion.

Spending the rest of the morning, wrapped up in one another, and making love until finally deciding that even though they really didn't want to, they had things to do, and had to get out of bed at some point.

Hermione getting up and going into her office, to grade the papers that she had needed to have done by her Monday morning classes, that she had put off until then, in favor of spending the better part of her weekend in bed with her blonde girlfriend.

Narcissa for her part had quite a bit to do as well, and had left shortly after, having to run by her house to collect a few things she needed, before heading into town to run a few errands.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening was now upon them, and Hermione was just finishing up the last of her grading, when she felt herself being wrapped from behind in familiar arms, not even hearing Narcissa as she had gracefully slipped into the room.<p>

Hermione sighed in contentment, and subconsciously leaned back into the embrace, just as she felt soft breath tickling her ear.

"Well someone's definitely been a busy girl, since I've been gone." Narcissa mused, looking at the stacks of graded papers.

"I tried, though I did need a proper distraction to keep my mind from missing my gorgeous girlfriend, who left me to run her _mysterious_ errands." Hermione returned playfully, before turning in her chair, and facing the blonde.

Narcissa chuckled at that. "They won't be mysterious for much longer, Love." She replied before leaning down and capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss, a bright smile on her face when she finally pulled back.

"...and I missed you too. Terribly in fact." The blonde added sincerely, and Hermione swooned.

"Really? You've spent the better part of the weekend locked up with me, I figured you would be sick of me by now." Hermione teased, as she put her papers away, and stood up from her chair, now facing Narcissa.

"Never." Narcissa returned, and Hermione smiled, before wrapping her arms around Narcissa's neck, and connecting their lips again.

* * *

><p>The kiss grew passionate, and desperate rather quickly, and Narcissa found herself getting lost in the feeling quite easily. Though when she felt Hermione's hands beginning to undue the top buttons of her shirt, she knew that she had a plan that she had to follow, and that regardless of how much she didn't want to, she had to stop where this was going, for now.<p>

"Darling, as much as I would love to continue, I picked up dinner for us from that little French restaurant that you like so much, and I persuaded Aurora to let me use the astronomy tower, and everything is already set up." Narcissa informed her, a little breathless, from the intense moment that she had just broke them out of.

"Mmm... Well that was sweet of you, Cissa." Hermione began, licking her lips, as she recovered from the kiss.

"...I'm actually starving, I got so caught up with grading, that I haven't eaten anything since this morning." She added.

"I figured as much." Narcissa returned with a smile, as she held open the office door, for Hermione to walk through.

"Though it is a shame that we had to stop, I've always had quite a few fantasies of you fucking me up against my desk." Hermione husked teasingly, before stepping through the door, and into the hall.

Narcissa stopped at Hermione's statement, her eyes glazing over, as her arousal began to take over, and at that moment she was seriously considering blowing off the dinner she had worked so hard on, in favor of making Hermione's fantasy a reality.

Though she was brought back from her thoughts, when she heard the sound of Hermione chuckling beside her.

"Don't worry Cissa, we have plenty of time to get to that at a later date." Hermione teased with a small grin, pecking Narcissa's lips lightly, before grabbing the blonde's hand, and leading her over to the staircase for the Astronomy tower.

* * *

><p>When they reached their intended destination, and stepped inside the room, Hermione was a little taken aback, by the beautiful sight that greeted her.<p>

The room itself was completely decked out in candles, and bunches of various exotic flowers, the only lighting being the candle light, and the light from the moon that was casting into the room from the main window. Next to the window was a small table intimately set up with fine linens, their dinner plates, two wine glasses, and a bottle of the wine that Hermione and Narcissa had first shared at Hermione's flat, the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Do you approve?" Narcissa asked softly, from beside her, breaking Hermione out of her daze.

"I absolutely love it, Cissa. This is so sweet." Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck and kissing her deeply, which Narcissa eagerly responded to, still be a little worked up from their interactions downstairs.

Though her senses soon kicked back in and she delivered one softer kiss to Hermione's lips, before pulling back completely.

"If we don't stop, I don't think I'll be able too, and then there will be no dinner, and I do know that you are actually quite hungry, love. For more than just me, that is." Narcissa said with a small smirk, and Hermione laughed.

"Your right, we should eat... actual food. But you're in a lot of trouble later." Hermione flirted, as she went to take her seat.

"Mmm... I'm counting on it." Narcissa returned with a grin, before taking her own seat.

Though a moment later, Narcissa pulled herself up, and leaned across the table, taking Hermione's lips into her own once more.

"Sorry, last time. I just couldn't resist." Narcissa explained with a smile, pulling back, and sitting back down.

"I'm definitely not complaining." Hermione replied, with a smile of her own, before digging into her dinner.

* * *

><p>They were now finished with both dinner and dessert, and were now just sitting at the table next to each other, gazing lovingly at one another in the candle light, before Narcissa finally broke their gaze, to pull something out of her pocket, before sliding a small slip of parchment across the table to Hermione.<p>

The brunette looking at her curiously, before taking the parchment into her hands, and opening it to see what it was, and what it said, Narcissa watching her, with a small smile on her face.

_I love you, Narcissa. With all that I am. The time we've spent together, has been the happiest of my life. I will love you forever._

Hermione's breathe stilled when she saw her own writing adorning the paper, and it caught in her throat, when she had read the words that she herself had written to a 16 year old Narcissa, over 20 years ago.

I found this in one of the books in the library a few weeks ago..." Narcissa began, meeting Hermione's questioning eyes.

"I was confused when I found it at first, since I'm aware that I'm the only Narcissa that has attended this school in quite some time, if not ever, and I had absolutely no idea what this note meant, or who had written it, but I was intrigued by it, and the strange yet familiar feelings it invoked in me, so I decided to keep it, and put it in my office. It was only this weekend when I remembered the note, and actually remembered what it was, and what it had meant." Narcissa continued to explain.

"...I remembered how much it meant to receive that note, and read your words, after you had disappeared and went back to your own time, and I remember clutching the paper to me desperately, fully intending on keeping it as a memento. Though soon after I was summoned to Dumbledore's office, so I grabbed one of the books you had left behind, and placed the parchment inside, to keep it safe until I got back to my room. But I suppose after my memories were taken from me, I had forgotten about it, and probably just took the book back to the library. Where this little piece of parchment waited all this time to be reunited with me again, kind of like what happened between us." Narcissa said with a small smile, which Hermione returned.

"It just reminded me, once again, of how grateful I am not only to be with you, but to have my memories back, of the time we had already spent together, and it served to remind me of quite a few other long lost memories." Narcissa added, a little mysteriously, but Hermione just smiled.

"...and well I just wanted to you to know, that regardless of how much I love my memories, and how much I loved you in the past. That even if I had never gotten them back, I still couldn't have loved you more than I do right now." Narcissa spoke softly, her words laced with love and sincerity, as she laced her fingers with Hermione's on the tabletop.

Hermione feeling that something profound was about to happen, and gave her full attention to the blonde sitting in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty positive that I've been in love with you since the very first time I saw you that day with Harry and Ron, in Madame Malkin's. Sure I had heard about you before then, but that was the first time I had ever found myself face to face with you, and even though I was in the middle of trying to protect Draco, and fighting with Harry. When I turned to you, and our eyes met, it was like everything in my world just stopped, and I had never felt feelings before as intensely as I had in that moment. At the time I had forced myself to look awa,y and try to control myself, so confused by what had just happened to me, but later I was so grateful to run into you inside the bookstore, and when we touched, regardless of how brief or innocent, it felt like my whole being had been set aflame, and from that day forward I knew that I was in trouble." Narcissa began with a small sigh.<p>

"How funny it is, that my younger self was correct in saying that's what I must have felt in my own timeline, because I didn't know it before then, but I have been lucky enough to experience, true love at first sight twice in my life, once when I was sixteen and I saw you outside of the Headmasters office, and once a good amount of time later inside Madam Malkin's." Narcissa relayed with a small smile, and a light giggle, and Hermione was actually giggling to herself as well.

"I definitely know the feeling, as you know I first had my love at first sight moment at the Quidditch world cup, but I felt it at Madam Malkin's that day as well, and after our encounter in the bookstore, I actually repeated your sentiment, telling myself that I was definitely in trouble." Hermione replied, with a loving smile, which Narcissa returned, before picking up where she had left off, and returning to the speech she had gone over in her head all day.

"After that day, you were all that I thought about, and at night when I slept it was your face that filled my dreams, throughout time I saw a glimpse of you here and there, and each time my heart would beat erratically, and I knew I was falling deeper and deeper in love with you, without us having really even interacted." Narcissa continued, a dreamy look on her face.

"Time went by, and things with the Wizarding world and the war, were getting worse and worse. The Dark Lord, was getting stronger and stronger, and both Lucius and Bellatrix were living in the manor with Draco and I, along with a few various other Deatheaters from time to time, and I truly felt as if at that moment things couldn't get any worse. But I was soon proven wrong, and the next thing I knew you were being drug into my home by the snatchers, and I was terrified for you and what may happen. Then Bella started... Started to torture you, and I've never felt pain as intensely as I did that day, and I knew I had to do something to stop it, but I also knew if I didn't go about it the right way, that none of us, would make it out of there alive. So I stopped Bella from carving into your arm, and waited for her to grow frustrated enough to stop momentarily, so that I would be able to take the chance to save you, and get you out of there." Narcissa spoke, her voice becoming a little shaky, as tears began to pool her eyes, and Hermione's squeezed her hand tightly, stroking the top of it softly with the pad of her thumb, and silently encouraging Narcissa to continue her story, with a small supportive smile.

"That night you had asked me why I cared, and I had responded that I couldn't explain that to you, but just to know that I did. At the point in time I was sure that I had completely fallen in love with you, and even though I was terrified that I would never see you again after that night, I was elated that at least I was able to help you, and got you away from there safely." Narcissa spoke her voice very soft, as she began to regain her bearings enough to continue speaking.

"When the final battle was raging, besides my worry for Draco's safety, the only coherent thoughts I had running through my mind, were about you, and you're well-being, and if you were ok, and when I came upon you and Bella and saw what she was about to do, I think all logic fell from my mind completely, and I just began to act on pure instinct as I rushed over to you. I knew what Bella wanted to do, and I knew what she had saw inside my mind, and it wasn't even a choice at that point to do what I did, I just knew that I had to keep you safe, no matter the cost." Narcissa explained, but stopped, when she heard Hermione's breath hitch sharply, and turned to see the brunette, sitting across from her sobbing.

Narcissa immediately got up from her chair, and went over to Hermione, kneeling on the floor in front of the brunette, and taking both of the younger woman's hands in her own, as she looked up at her tear stained face.

"I know that moment is difficult for you to relive, my love. But it happened, and its part of our story, but there is no need for tears, because you fixed it, you saved me, and that moment doesn't even exist anymore." Narcissa said reassuringly.

"I know, it's still just hard. I still know what it feels like to have you bleeding out in my arms, and not be able to do anything about it. To have to live without you the days after you were gone, knowing that I may never get to look into the eyes of the person I love, ever again." Hermione explained, as her tears began to let up.

"I know, love. And I wish I could take that pain away from you, but I can't. Though I'm here now, you didn't lose me, and I didn't die, and now we have forever to spend in each other's arms." Narcissa replied softly.

"Your right, Cissa, and I couldn't be happier to know that moment no longer exists, and that now I have you wrapped in my arms, and will be able to look into your eyes or see your smiling face, anytime that I want to." Hermione replied sweetly, and waited for Narcissa to continue, now that she was feeling better.

"Though having said that, I would never take back what I did that day, and I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I would die a thousand times over, if it meant protecting you. So I don't regret what it did, and I would do it again, if I could do it all over again. But what I am thankful for is that you didn't give up on me, that you found a way to fix it, a way that we would both be safe, and that I would be able to come back to you." Narcissa told her adamantly, and Hermione nodded in agreement, she had been about to argue at first, but she knew that what Narcissa had said was true, and she couldn't blame her for it, knowing that she would do the exact same thing, if their places were reversed, because that's how love worked.

"...and once the war was over, you saved me yet again, this time from Azkaban, and at the time I had just been grateful that you were safe, and that I had gotten to speak with you a little bit, but then you were adamant on clearing both mine and Draco's name, and I fell for you even more. I was so happy to just be taking to you after that, enjoying the light banter and how easy that it was, but then I saw the marks on your neck, and my heart broke thinking they were from Ronald Weasley, and I told myself that even though I couldn't be with you, that I would be happy as long as you were. Though it's quite ironic now considering that I actually gave you those marks to make sure that people from the future knew that you were taken, when the only person it managed to upset and ward off was me." Narcissa said with a chuckle, which Hermione shared in.

"At the Potters wedding, once I knew that you weren't with Ron, or anyone for that matter, I was overjoyed, and allowed myself to just feel comfortable and talk with you, hoping that at least maybe we could be friends, if nothing else, though I couldn't help but be a little flirty as well, just testing the waters, and then one thing lead to another, and at the time, what we shared that night, had been the most amazing and passionate night I had ever experienced." Narcissa said with a small smile, as she fondly remembered the events that had gone on that faithful night.

"Though I eventually let my insecurities get the better of me, and I know that we talked about this already at length earlier, but I just want you to know that I still regret that I did that, and if I had only have stayed maybe we wouldn't have had to wait as long as we did, to be as happy as we are now." Narcissa said her voice a little sad as she spoke, and Hermione locked their eyes together, and reached out to softly cup Narcissa's cheek, before speaking.

"We both made a lot of mistakes, that kept us from being together sooner, but the past is the past, and regardless of what happened then, I have you now and that's all that matters." Hermione said lovingly, softly pressing her lips to Narcissa's.

"It's seems we were destined to be together, regardless of how blind we were both being, because once again we were reunited, and when I realized that you were to be teaching here, my world filled with color again, and my heart pounded in my chest, at the possibility that I would get to be around you again, regardless if our relationship was to only be a platonic one, just being around you was enough." Narcissa said sincerely, and Hermione fell a little more in love.

"After that, well we both were pretty stubborn, and it was quite the up and down ride that we were on, but luckily for us my son was finally able to talk some sense into me, and I finally knew I had to tell you how I felt, regardless of the consequences. And well you know what happened after that." Narcissa concluded with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"...Though one thing I did remember when I got my memories restored, is a promise that I made to you, and I always keep my promises, regardless of how long it may take for me to fulfill them." Narcissa relayed with a small grin, as she pulled a dark box out of her pocket, still kneeling down in front of the brunette.<p>

She hadn't actually planned it that way, only going over and kneeling in front of Hermione to comfort her, once the brunette had started crying, though she smiled to herself thinking that regardless if it had been planned or not, that it was working out for her rather nicely.

"At the time, I was only a sixteen year old girl, but regardless of age, I knew that you were the only one for me, and I promised you the night that you left, that I would find you, and we would be together again, and when we were, I would make you my wife ...and even though it took a bit longer than I had originally thought, I still fully intend on fulfilling my promise." Narcissa said, a little nervously, as she flipped open the box in her hand, revealing a beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anything in this world, I always have, and I always will. You complete me in a way I never knew was possible, and I would love nothing more than to completely intertwine my life with yours and spend forever with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Narcissa asked, trying to stay confidant as she spoke, even though her hands were shaking, which was definitely a new thing for her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was speechless in the moment, trying to decide if what she was seeing and hearing was actually reality or if she was just dreaming, knowing that she had actually had this exact dream many <em>many<em> time before. Hermione's brain was still struggling to speak actual words, so instead she took in the ring that was being presented to her.

It was gorgeous, and had the ability of looking antique and modern at the same time. White gold band, various small diamonds, and a large princess cut emerald right in the center. She then noticed the small "N" etched on one side of the emerald and the small matching "H" that was on its other side, before taking in the small etching of the outline of a crest that held only a prominent capital "B" in the middle of the green stone, and Hermione found herself wondering, if this ring was something that Narcissa had bought for her, or if it was a family heirloom, and she voiced her thought a moment later.

"Did you buy this or was this ring in your family?" Hermione asked, still in a daze.

Narcissa chuckled lightly. "Well it was a family heirloom, which means a lot to me, but it was a little dark and gloomy, and the original crest and motto, translates to "Always Pure" which I found a little inappropriate. So I took it to the jeweler, and had it redesigned, though all the gold and the stones are from the original ring." She answered with a small smile, and Hermione nodded her head, still staring at the ring in the blonde's hands.

"Well it's very beautiful, Cissa." Hermione said softly.

* * *

><p>Another moment passed and Narcissa started to laugh, partly out of nervousness, and partly because of how amusing and absolutely adorable Hermione was being in her dazed state.<p>

"So is that a yes? Or..." Narcissa asked softly, knowing what the answer probably was, and what she wanted it to be, but also knowing that Hermione still hadn't actually given her an answer to her proposal.

At that Hermione's head snapped up, and her eyes met Narcissa's ice blue. Hermione wearing a slight look of embarrassment, and panic on her features, as she finally realized what was going on, and how she reacted.

"Oh Merlin... I can't believe I..." Hermione started before abandoning that train of thought completely.

"Yes, the answer is yes, Cissa. Of course I'll marry you, it all I ever wanted." Hermione spoke, before launching herself into her now fiancée's arms, and kissing the blonde passionately.

"Wonderful... You had me a little worried there for a minute." Narcissa joked, when the kiss broke, and she removed the ring from the box, and smoothly slid in on Hermione's finger, both women wearing matching smiles on their faces.

"You never have to be worried, Honey. Your it for me, it will always be you." Hermione said lovingly, as she admired the way the ring sparkled on her finger, before turning her eyes back to the woman she loved.

"You said yes." Narcissa spoke softly, a loving smile adoring her lips, a little in awe at the moment.

"Of course I did, Cissa. It was the only answer. This is all I have ever wanted, and more than I had ever dreamed could happen." Hermione returned sincerly, loving gliding her fingers across Narcissa's cheek, before connecting their lips once again.

"Mmm... Well I don't know how you plan to beat this, but what are our plans for the rest of the evening?" Hermione asked playfully, as Narcissa blue eyes sparkled back her at her, brighter than any ring ever could.

"Well no plans per say, but I would very much like to make love for the very first time to my fiancée and my future wife." Narcissa returned with a bright smile, which only brightened when she saw Hermione become flush at her words.

"I would like that very much." Hermione replied with fire in her eyes.

Narcissa gulped, feeling her own body heat up, at what was about to come, and with a quick flick of her wand, the Astronomy room was emptied, and everything was cleaned up, the room now looking exactly how it did when Narcissa had found it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Narcissa asked the brunette with a flirty grin, and Hermione smiled, before lacing her hand with the blonde's, the two women practically running out the door of the Astronomy tower, and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was much later now, and was technically Sunday morning, rather than Saturday night, though Narcissa and Hermione had hardly noticed being way too wrapped up in each other the last few hours to even really care.<p>

Narcissa laid on her side, her fingers softly tracing Hermione's skin with her fingertips, when she suddenly began to chuckle to herself at the sight she saw laid out in front of her, causing Hermione to turn to her, a lazy grin etched on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked, curious to what Narcissa was chuckling about, before sitting herself up on her elbows to see for herself what the blonde was seeing, and when she did, the sight that greeted her was not only amusing, but rather erotic as well.

Hermione looked down at her own body and saw the various bruises and bite marks, though that wasn't anything new, but then she saw the various lip prints, and streaks of blood red that coated her body, from the lipstick Narcissa had been wearing.

"It seems like you whole body is completely covered in... Well me." Narcissa said with a chuckle, pulling Hermione's eyes to her.

"In more ways than one." Hermione replied with a grin, and Narcissa laughed, a beautiful, genuine, and completely carefree laugh, and Hermione loved the fact that, that laugh was now very common place coming out of Narcissa's mouth.

"Though it seems that you are quite marked yourself." Hermione smirked, gesturing to Narcissa's body, which was equally littered with various, bruises, scratches, and teeth impressions.

"Mmm... So it is. I quite like it." Narcissa spoke her voice husky.

"Me too." Hermione replied, her voice full of arousal, as she crashed her lips to Narcissa's.

* * *

><p>"Gods you're so sexy." Hermione said breathlessly when the kiss broke.<p>

"I would love nothing more, than to flip you over, and have my wicked way with you again, but I'm afraid you've completely exhausted me." Hermione revealed, her voice sounding aroused and tired at the same time.

"Well the feeling is entirely mutual, Darling. But i'm afraid that i'm quite exhausted myself." Narcissa returned, and Hermione pouted slightly, and Narcissa smiled, before pulling Hermione close, and kissing the pout right off her lips.

"It's ok to sleep now, love. After all we do have forever, for you to do all the dirty little things that you want to do to me." Narcissa said with a grin, looking deeply in Hermione's eyes, her fingers playing with the ring on the brunette's hand.

"We do have forever, don't we?" Hermione replied with a small smile on her face, a little in awe, as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yes we do." Narcissa said with a sweet smile, before opening her arms for Hermione to cuddle into, the brunette instantly complying, and molding her body into the blonde's, with a sigh of contentment.

"I love you Hermione, with every breath I take." Narcissa stated lovingly.

"I love you too, Narcissa, so much. You've made me the happiest person alive, tonight." Hermione responded, turning her head back to give her blonde a sweet and loving kiss, before snuggling back into her sleeping position.

"Goodnight, my love." Narcissa whispered against the shell of Hermione's ear.

"Mmm... Goodnight Baby." Hermione muttered, finally letting sleep overtake her.

Narcissa falling into her own peaceful slumber behind the brunette, mere seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So there we have it, Chapter 28. What did you guys think? 8D<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: The rest of their weekend is going to be split into two parts. This is the first part. Enjoy. 8D**

**Part 1/2**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Hermione awoke that morning feeling completely content, and happier than she had ever been. But then she noticed that she felt a little colder than she had previously, and soon figured out it was because of the lack of a body wrapped around her. So she turned slightly, her eyes still closed, to reach out for Narcissa, and pull the blonde back to her, when suddenly all she felt beneath her hand was empty sheets, and her heart was suddenly clenched with fear.

Fear of the past repeating itself, and that Narcissa had left her again. Though mere seconds later she felt the metal of her engagement ring scratch lightly against her face, and Hermione began to calm. Telling herself that things were different now, than they had been before, and that Narcissa was hers, and the blonde loved her, and she started to feel better by the second, her faith in Narcissa and their love, taking over any other feelings she had been having.

Her faith then proved itself, when she heard a small shuffling sound from across the room, and opened her eyes to see Narcissa standing in front of the bed, fully dressed in a tight pencil skirt, button up shirt, and heels, as the blonde witch fixed her hair in the mirror in front of her, and the sight filled Hermione's heart with warmth and love.

* * *

><p>"Not that you don't look completely sexy in that outfit, but I'd still prefer if you were naked." Hermione said after a moment, and Narcissa smiled into the mirror, before turning towards the bed, at the sound of Hermione's voice.<p>

"As would I, love, and I would love nothing more than spending another day in bed with you. But unfortunately we do have things to do today." Narcissa returned with a smile, walking over to the Hermione's side of the bed, bending down to kiss the brunette.

"I know, you're right." Hermione agreed when the kiss broke.

"I know I am." Narcissa replied with a small smirk, and Hermione grinned.

She knew that some people might not like how cocky Narcissa sometimes was, but Hermione had always though that is was extremely sexy, and totally appealing, and it was just one of the many things she loved about the blonde.

"I know we have that staff meeting later, but where are you running off to now?" Hermione asked, as Narcissa finished fixing her hair, before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Well I have a couple meetings with a few of my students, and I have quite a bit of grading and paperwork to do, that I have been neglecting this weekend, since I found something better to do." Narcissa answered with a grin.

"More like _someone_ better to do." Hermione flirted, and Narcissa laughed.

"Exactly" Narcissa smirked.

"What are your plans for the day?" She added as an afterthought.

"Hmm... Not much, I have to owl everyone about tonight..." Hermione began and Narcissa nodded.

"...and then I just have a few errands to run." Hermione said a little evasively

"Well I can try to finish up early, and go with you if you'd like." Narcissa returned with a smile.

"No, that's alright. I can just go by myself." Hermione replied a little too quickly, but Narcissa had noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke, and decided to just let it go, instead of pressing the brunette for more information.

"Very well" Narcissa said simply, her smile never leaving her face.

"Well I should probably be going." She added with a small sigh, really not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to.

"Probably" Hermione returned, just as hesitant for the blonde to the leave, which caused Narcissa to smile, before she leaned into Hermione pulling the brunette into her arms, and kissed her deeply.

Though the kiss soon began to take a rather passionate turn, and Narcissa began to feel her body heat up, as Hermione pressed up against her, especially since she could feel the younger woman's still bare form pressing delisciously against her own.

"Mmm... If you don't stop kissing me like that, I'm never going to leave." Narcissa spoke against Hermione's lips.

"Interesting" Hermione purred in response, before pressing her lips more firmly against Narcissa's, letting the kiss deepen once again, before pecking the blonde's lips one last time, and gently pushing her away.

"Then you better go now, or I won't be able to control myself." Hermione replied honestly, before shooting her fiancée a small teasing grin, as Narcissa looked back at her a small dazed look written across her features.

"Go where?" Narcissa questioned in her daze, before she snapped out of it.

"Oh, right. That's probably a good idea." She added, before getting up from the bed, and standing once again.

She was just about to lean in to give Hermione one more final goodbye kiss, but thought better of it, knowing at this point if she did, she really wasn't going to get out of there, so instead she just walked over to the door.

"I love you." Narcissa spoke as she opened the door, shooting Hermione a flirty grin.

"I love you too." Hermione said sincerely, before Narcissa smiled again, and slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

Hermione then flung herself backwards onto the bed, smiling and chuckling to herself, thinking about just how lucky she was, and how she had never been as happy as she was then, in her entire life.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit later now, and Hermione was fully dressed and ready for the day, walking down one of the corridors of the castle, when she ran into Draco, who was walking down the hall coming from the other direction.<p>

"Hey, Hermione. How are you? No one's heard from you since you and Krum left the ball on Friday." Draco asked her.

He, Harry, Ginny, and Astoria, had all been wondering what had happened that night in the Hermione/Narcissa/Krum triangle since none of them had heard for Hermione, and Draco himself hadn't heard from his mother either.

"I'm great actually, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with anyone this weekend, but I had quite a few things to catch up on." Hermione replied with a small secret smile, as she thought of all the things she and Narcissa had got up to that weekend.

"No it's alright. We were just worried." Draco replied, telling half the truth.

They had been worried about what had happened, maybe his mother had backed out, or even worse she had went through it, and she had been too late, that Hermione had already chosen to rekindle her relationship with Krum instead. Though mostly they had been excited, excited to hear about what had happened between the two women, and waiting to hear the news that they were finally together.

"So anything interesting happen on your end of things this weekend?" Draco asked casually, hoping to get the information that he and the others had been waiting to hear, for a very long time now.

Hermione smiled, though she didn't say anything in response to Draco's question. Instead she just raised her left hand, in front of her face, showing the boy the beautiful engagement ring that now adorned her finger.

"You're engaged?" Draco questioned speechless, at the revelation.

For a moment, upon seeing the ring, Draco began to panic. Thinking that maybe his mother had been too late, and that Krum had been quite smitten with Hermione and had been intent on moving their relationship forward. But the panic he was feeling began to instantly dissipate when he actually began to look closer at the ring. Taking in the familiar style and design, before his eyes roamed over the etched "N" and "H" before they settled on the very familiar crest in the middle of the emerald, and he went from panicked to overjoyed in a matter of seconds, knowing exactly who that ring came from.

* * *

><p>"You're engaged to my mother." Draco stated, his voice filled with all the happiness, that Hermione was feeling in that moment.<p>

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend's excitement, and nodded her head excitedly in the affirmative.

"Merlin, Hermione. That's fantastic." Draco exclaimed, before pulling her into a tight hug, which the brunette quickly returned.

"Mum sure doesn't waste any time does she?" Draco asked with a laugh, as they pulled out of the hug.

"Well we both figured we waited enough time already." Hermione returned truthfully, though she knew that she and Narcissa had actually been together a lot longer than Draco thought, though it only made her statement even truer.

"Well if that isn't the understatement of the century." Draco chuckled.

"I'm just happy you two are finally together. Though I guess leave it to my Mum to go the extra mile ...It's a Black trait. When she does something, she definitely does it fully that's for sure." He added with a happy smile.

"So you're still ok with all this? Us getting married and all?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course I'm ok with it. I've been trying to get you two together for like ever now." Draco returned.

"I know, I guess it's just marriage is a lot different, I suppose." Hermione shrugged with a small smile.

"Well that's true. But in this case, it just makes things even better. I was going to be happy if you two were at least dating, but getting married makes things that much better, because at least we all know that you two are finally taking this seriously, and are going to let yourselves be happy for once." Draco proclaimed, happiness and excitement coating his words.

Hermione chuckled. "Well that's good to know. I'm glad I have your blessing then."

"You're the only one who does." Draco returned seriously.

"Does anyone else know? Harry and Ginny?" Draco then asked back to back.

"No, not yet. I suppose the other professors will find out at today's meeting, but concerning our friends, I actually sent owls to everyone this morning inviting them all to dinner, so Narcissa and I can share the news with them. I sent one to you, and one to Astoria as well." Hermione replied, informing him of the plan.

"We'll be there. I couldn't very well miss my own mother's engagement announcement." Draco said with a smile.

"Well anyway, now that we got the exciting part taken care of, I was actually on my way to come find you before I bumped into you. I wanted your help on and errand I had to run today." Hermione informed him, with a smile.

"Sure, I have the day pretty much clear until the meeting later. What did you need help with?" He replied.

"Well I don't want to be the only one wearing one of these on her finger..." Hermione began with a chuckle, holding up her engagement ring.

Hermione not only wanting to buy Narcissa an engagement ring because of the symbol of it, and because she loved her. But it also didn't hurt things that Narcissa wearing an engagement ring, would tell Tiberius, and any of the other countless men and women who would vie for Narcissa's attention, that she was in fact, very much taken.

"...So I was wondering if you would go with me, when I bought one for your Mum, today." She said with a smile.

"Of course, Hermione. I'm actually really glad you want me to be there with you today, and I know whatever you pick out will be perfect. Plus the ring my father got my mother was absolutely horrible, a total eyesore, and didn't match her at all, so anything you pick today will be a million times better than her last one." Draco said with a small laugh.

"Great, well that actually makes me feel a lot better." Hermione joked, and Draco smiled.

"Oh...If you don't mind, we should invite Astoria to come too. She is really great with this kind of thing, and has quite the eye for gems. Though I'm pretty sure no one would dare trying to screw either of us over,let alone both of us. But it's always nice to have someone along, who actually knows what they're doing." Draco explained with a shrug.

"That's actually a great idea, Draco. I would love if Astoria tagged along, and helped us out. Plus I imagine I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her in the future, so it doesn't hurt to hang out with her whenever I get the chance." Hermione said sweetly.

"Contact her, and tell her to meet us at Lustra's. I'll just be a few minutes, and then I'll meet you out front, and we can head there ourselves." She added informing Draco of the plan.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at the apparition point, when I'm done." Draco returned, and Hermione nodded, before both of them headed back to their respective rooms, before they left to embark on their trip to the Jewelry store.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco had just arrived and were now standing outside of "Lustra's Fine Wizarding Jewelry", when they heard a small popping sound, and were soon greeted with the sight of Astoria Greengrass, who greeted them both warmly.<p>

"I hear congratulations are in order." Astoria stated with a happy smile, before pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Yes they are, and thank you for coming out, and helping us with this today." Hermione replied, once the hug broke.

"Of course, it's my pleasure. Now let's see the ring." Astoria returned happily. Hermione smiled at the request, just getting used to being able to show off her engagement ring, and lifted her hand up for Astoria to see.

"It's gorgeous, Narcissa has amazing taste." Astoria spoke, grabbing Hermione's hand, and looking over the ring.

"I'd say the emerald alone is about 4 carats, and is pretty much flawless." Astoria observed.

"Well I wouldn't know... Though I do know that it was an old family heirloom before this, and then Narcissa took it in to be redesigned." Hermione informed her with a smile, and a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Ahh... Well now I know why it looked so familiar to me then. I know just what ring Mum had redesigned, which was a good choice, because I really don't think you would have liked the way it looked before." Draco said voicing his realization.

Hermione smiled at the statement.

"Ready to head inside?" she asked the other two, both of them nodding that they were, before the trio made their way inside the store.

* * *

><p>"They're all so beautiful, I don't know how I'm going to decide on just one." Hermione stated, after they had been looking around for a while.<p>

"It's just one of those things. When you see the right one, you'll just know." Astoria replied helpfully.

"Though it still seems like a rather tough choice." Draco added, looking at the engagement rings himself with a smile, thinking that if everything continued to go well with Astoria, that he himself might be in Hermione's position sometime in the future.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed absent mindedly as she continued to peruse the various rings.

When suddenly she came to the next case, and stopped. She saw a gorgeous three stone ring, emerald and diamonds like a few of the others had been, but this one in particular really stood out to her, and she figured it was because not only the interesting shape of the stones, but because where most of the other rings she had seen were yellow, white, or rose gold, this particular ring was a rich black gold, and definitely made the diamonds and the center emerald pop that much more.

"I think this might be it." Hermione said almost in a whisper, and Draco and Astoria came over to see.

"Wow, great choice Hermione." Draco said as he looked at the case.

"It's lovely, the stones are teardrop cut, and I say the emerald itself is at least 3 carats." Astoria added.

"Could I see this one, please." Hermione asked raising her head to the store owner and pointing into the case.

"Of course, dear." The woman spoke and walked over to where Hermione was to retrieve the ring.

The store owner Mrs. Lustra had just been sitting quietly in the background watching the trio, offering them help if they needed it, but for the most part had just let them look around, and peruse what she had in stock, until they needed her assistance.

"It's a good choice. 24 carat black gold band, the stones are all cut into the teardrop design, the two side diamonds are both a carat each, and the center emerald is 3.5." Mrs. Lustra informed them as she removed the ring, and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked over the ring in her hand, just holding it and looking, when suddenly it hit her, just like Astoria had said, she didn't know how to explain it, but she just knew that this was the ring she was going to buy for Narcissa.

"This is the one." Hermione spoke addressing Mrs. Lustra, and Draco and Astoria both smiled.

"Wonderful, now would you like to try it on so we can see if it fits." The shopkeeper spoke kindly.

"Oh, it's not for me." Hermione returned a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'll need a size... Oh merlin, I can't believe I didn't think of that before." Hermione said a little frustrated when she realized that she had been so excited about actually going and buying the ring, that she hadn't thought about the fact that she had no idea what Narcissa's ring size actually was.

"She needs it in a six." Draco spoke up helpfully, seeing Hermione's dilemma, and the brunette sent him a thankful smile.

"It's a good thing I brought you, Draco." Hermione said playfully, and Draco smiled.

"Six, well that will be easy, this ring is already a size 6, so it won't need to be resized." Mrs. Lustra replied.

"Now will you like to take the ring as is? Or would you like any modifications or inscriptions?" The woman asked.

"Yes actually, would you be able to etch the Slytherin symbol in one of the diamonds and the Gryffindor symbol in the other? I also like to have an engraving in the inside band as well if possible." Hermione said informing the woman of what she wanted.

"Yes, we can do all that. Just fill this out listing exactly what you would like done." The woman said with a smile, as she slid Hermione the form she had to fill out for her requested modifications.

It didn't take Hermione very long to fill out the form, and soon she was sliding it back over to the older woman, who quickly looked it over, before addressing Hermione once more.

"Well that should all be simple enough, just wait here, and I should be done in a jiffy." Mrs. Lustra informed them, before slipping into the backroom, leaving the trio alone on the show floor.

Hermione thinking how this was another thing she loved about magic, how fast everything was, because she knew if this had been a Muggle store, she would of had to come back to pick up the ring another day.

* * *

><p>"Well I for one, think you made a really good choice, Hermione. Mum's going to love it, and it's way better than her last one, that's for sure." Draco told her with a happy smile.<p>

"Yes, and all the little extras were a nice touch as well." Astoria added, smiling as well.

"I know that Narcissa had the ring completely redesigned, but did she put an inscription as well?" Astoria asked curious.

"You know what, I actually don't know. Narcissa slid it on my finger when she asked me, and then after that I was a little preoccupied, and I haven't taken it off since." Hermione replied, before sliding the ring off her finger for the very first time, to see if there was in fact something inscribed there, and as soon as she did she saw it.

_I'll love you for an eternity._

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and fell a little more in love with her blonde Slytherin, when she read the inscription that Narcissa had placed inside her ring.

"That's so romantic." Astoria said swooning a little herself, when she saw the inscription, and Draco nodded his head in agreement, a proud smile on his lips, as Hermione slid her ring back on, noticing that now that she had it, she really didn't like when it was off her finger. Though all talking stopped a moment later, when the clerk reentered the room, ring in hand.

"Alright, all finished. Just make sure everything is to your liking," The woman said when she walked over to where Hermione was standing, and handed her the ring.

"It's absolutely perfect." Hermione returned with a bright smile, once she looked at the finished product.

"Wonderful, I'll just wrap it up for you then." Mrs. Lustra said, taking back the ring, and placing it safely inside a black velvet ring box, before packaging it up for Hermione, with a flick of her wand.

* * *

><p>"It's actually kind of intresting, I usually don't do many etchings, and this weekend I did two in a row..." The shopkeeper mused aloud.<p>

"Ms. Black actually came yesterday morning to have a ring redesigned, and she requested some etchings, as well." Mrs. Lustra informed them, looking over at Draco with a smile, knowing exactly who the young man was.

Though to the woman's surprise Draco and Astoria began to laugh, as did Hermione.

"Oh I know." Hermione stated, seeing the woman's confusion, before lifting her left hand up, so that she could display the ring that Narcissa had come in for earlier. As it sat proudly on her wedding finger.

"Oh I see." The woman returned. She didn't disapprove of the match, but she was a little shocked by the fact that Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy were getting married, and she briefly wondered what Draco, thought of his mother marrying one of his friends. But she figured by the fact that Draco was there helping Hermione, and the bright smile that he had on his face since he walked in the door of her shop, that he must be pretty ok with it.

"Yep, the ring Hermione picked out is actually for my Mum, happy coincidence, I guess." Draco said with a laugh, and the shopkeeper smiled, thinking even though the pairing seemed very odd, and wasn't the usual that she was used to, that the engagement seemed to make everyone quite happy, and that's all that really mattered in her book.

"Indeed, Well is seems congratulations are in order Miss Granger." The shopkeeper returned with a smile, which caused the trio to smile as well.

"Thank you." Hermione returned politely, still smiling.

"Well it seems were almost finished here. Would you like to pay in store, or would you like to have the money transferred from your Gringott's account?" The woman asked Hermione kindly.

"From my Gringott's account." Hermione confirmed.

"Lovely, just fill this out with your account information, and the transfer should only take a few moments after that, and while you're doing that I'll ring up you total for you." Mrs. Lustra informed her, sliding over the necessary forms for the transfer.

* * *

><p>"Ok, all finished." Hermione said pleasantly as she handed over the back forms to the store clerk.<p>

"Great, let's see... Your total comes to, 2,173 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 7 Knuts. Will that be alright, Miss Granger?" The store clerk asked her sweetly, she always liked to make sure the customers knew how much they were paying, before she ran the transfers, regardless of how wealthy the client was, especially with a purchase as large as Hermione's.

"That's fine, thank you." Hermione returned with a smile, and the shopkeeper left to run the transfer.

"Merlin Hermione, that's a lot of money. I had no idea engagement rings cost that much." Draco exclaimed a little in shock.

"Well it was worth it for the perfect ring, and Narcissa's definitely worth it." Hermione replied with a silly grin, as she thought about Narcissa, how happy she was, and how much she loved the blonde witch.

"Plus all engagement rings aren't that much, honey. A lot of people's rings cost somewhere between 200 and 500 Galleons, Hermione just choose to go the more expensive route." Astoria explained to her boyfriend, before winking at Hermione.

"Well if the ring Hermione just got cost that much, then now I really one to know how much the one that my mother gave her cost." Draco stated, looking over at Hermione expectantly.

"I have no idea. It's not like I asked." Hermione returned, when she realized what he was asking her.

"Well don't you want to know?" Draco asked her.

"No, it doesn't matter." Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Well I do." Draco replied with a bright smile.

"Well you can find out, if you want. But I personally don't want to know, it doesn't matter to me." Hermione told him.

"I'm going to find out." Draco replied, before turning back to the shopkeeper who just entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Well everything went through smoothly, and your transaction was approved. So we're all set here, unless you needed anything else." Mrs. Lustra told Hermione politely, handing her over her package and her receipts.<p>

"Do you do appraisals here?" Draco spoke up, addressing the shop keeper.

"Of course. What would you like appraised, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Lustra returned.

"That" Draco said simply, pointing to the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Well that should be quite simple, since I don't have to appraise it, since I already did this weekend, all I would have to do is grab the file, and then I can tell you the number. If that's ok, with Miss Granger that is." The shopkeeper replied to Draco, before turning her head to Hermione to receive confirmation that it was alright.

"It's fine, you can tell them, I just would rather not know." Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Very well it will just be a moment then." Mrs. Lustra replied, as she looked through her files.

She then found the one she wanted, found the price, and pulled out a slip of parchment, jotting down the number, and sliding the parchment over to Draco, face down, in order to comply with Hermione's request.

"Oh my..." Astoria said in awe, as she saw the number on the parchment, before Draco even did.

"Bloody hell..." Draco exclaimed when he himself saw the number.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"I don't think so." Astoria answered with a smile.

"Let's just say its good you spent what you did, it doesn't seem that crazy, now that I've seen what your rings worth." Draco added, with a smile of her own, trying to reassure her, now that Hermione was thinking maybe she didn't spend enough.

Mrs. Lustra, instantly recognized the young woman's dilemma and spoke up.

"Though you have to keep in mind, Miss Granger. That even though your engagement ring is worth quite a bit, the most expensive parts of any ring is the gold, and the stones. Emeralds themselves can range from 100 Galleons to 5000 Galleons per carat, depending on quality, and the one you have is pretty near as perfect as they get, so that's what most of the value is from. But Ms. Black already owned the gold, diamonds, and the emerald, so she only had to pay for it to be redesigned, and for the embellishments that she wanted added. So when you think of things that way, she really didn't spend all that much, so don't worry, the ring you bought is lovely, and very appropriate." The older woman stated kindly, and Hermione felt better.

"Thank you" Hermione said simply, knowing what the other woman had done for her.

"Your very welcome, have a nice day." The woman replied, before the trio made their way out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten back to the castle, Draco and Astoria had decided that since Astoria was already with him and Hermione, and would be joining them all for dinner that night, that Astoria might as well just stay at Hogwarts and hang out in Draco's quarters while Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa attended the staff meeting, and when it was finished they would all leave to dinner together.<p>

So after that with a quick goodbye to Hermione, Draco headed to his room to go drop of Astoria, before telling Hermione he would see her at the meeting. While Hermione herself headed over to Narcissa office, to retrieve her fiancée.

* * *

><p>"Hey almost ready?" Hermione asked as she walked into Narcissa's office, and found the blonde sitting at her desk jotting something down with her quill on a large strip of parchment.<p>

"Almost, I just have one more notation... and done." Narcissa returned, putting down her quill, smiling at Hermione, and rising from her seat, so that she could go over to where the brunette was standing.

"I missed you." The blonde stated, before pulling Hermione into a kiss.

"Mmm... Not as much as I missed you." Hermione replied, licking her lips, when the kiss broke.

"Well we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one, I'm afraid." Narcissa returned with a smile.

"How did your errands go?" She asked a second later.

"Perfect actually, I met up with Draco and Astoria and they went with me, it was nice." Hermione returned with a bright smile, when she thought about how true her words were, and how perfect her errand had gone.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time, and that you had some company with you today." Narcissa returned genuinely.

Hermione nodded. "It was nice, I had a good time. I really like Astoria, and I think you will too." Hermione told her.

"I'm sure I will. I met her briefly at the ball, and she seemed like a sweet girl. Though really as long as she makes Draco happy, than I'm happy." Narcissa replied truthfully.

"Well I don't think that will be a problem, because Draco's absolutely smitten with her. I think that the next wedding we'll have to deal with after ours, just might be there's." Hermione informed her, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Well that would be amazing. If Astoria makes Draco even half as happy as you make me, then he should definitely marry her, and they will absolutely have my blessing on the matter." Narcissa replied, before delivering a soft kiss to Hermione's lips.

"Though regardless of her relationship with Draco, I think you will really like her, Cissa. Not only is she a good match for Draco, but I think she will fit in really well with our group of friends. I already know that both Harry and Ginny really like her, and I do as well, and we haven't even really known her that long." Hermione explained.

"Well that's definitely good then." Narcissa responded and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh... and she really liked my ring, she thought it was gorgeous, and according to Draco, that's quite the compliment, because apparently Astoria has quite the eye for these types of things." Hermione stated with a happy grin.

Narcissa nodded. "Well I do have good taste, so the ring is gorgeous..." Narcissa began with a smirk.

"...But it's nowhere near as gorgeous as the woman, whose finger it's on." She added, her voice softening as she spoke.

"I love you so _so_ much." Hermione returned adoringly, as she gazed at the blonde.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione sweetly then, just thinking of how much she loved the other woman, and how lucky she was to be able to call Hermione hers, and with that thought in her head, she pulled the brunette towards her, and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, more than anything. But we better start heading over to the staff room, I know how much you hate being late." Narcissa stated, a little breathless when she finally pulled back from Hermione's lips.

"...and I love that you know that." Hermione replied with a silly grin, diving in for one more final kiss, before linking their fingers together, and heading to the staff meeting, walking down the hallway hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a line, and let me know what you think. 8D<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: **Sorry about the wait... Real life has been all kinds of crazy latley, and i've gotten really behind on everything. Plus we're moving, and I havn't really had reliable internet this month. :/****

****Though this chapter is a little on the longer side, so hopefully that makes up for the wait, at least a little. ;)****

****But regardless of time passing between chapters, I wont ever abandon this story, nothings worse than reading a story and never finishing it, because it was never finished, so don't worry i won't do that.****

****Part 2/2****

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

When Hermione and Narcissa walked into the staff room hand in hand, they noticed that all of the Professors were already there, and where they weren't late for the meeting, they had been the last to arrive.

Draco saw them first and when he did, he smiled brightly at the pair. Next to notice their arrival was McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks. McGonagall and Snape first noticed the couple before their eyes narrowed in on their clasped hands, and both professors smiled at the development, though Tonks had been the first one to notice the engagement ring on Hermione's hand.

"Bloody hell, Mione. Look at that rock." Tonks exclaimed as she stepped towards Hermione, and grabbed her hand, so that she could better look at the ring that was adorning her finger, causing Hermione and Narcissa to both chuckle at her display.

"Well it's seems that Professor Black and Professor Granger may have an announcement before we start today's meeting." McGonagall announced to the room, a soft smile on her face.

Hermione smiled herself, before nudging Narcissa, who was also smiling.

"Hermione and I are getting married." Narcissa announced proudly, Hermione's hand still clasped tightly in hers own.

A chorus of congratulations rang throughout the room from the various Professors, before Tonks spoke again.

"Well you sure work fast, Cissy. Anyone with eyes could tell the two of you were into each other, but I didn't even know you were dating. Let alone on the way to getting married." Tonks exclaimed with a chuckle, surprised, but happy for them none the less.

"Oh, trust me it's actually way_ way_ overdue." Draco spoke up, with a smile on his face that the couple quickly returned.

"I can't wait till my Mum hears the news, she's going to die." Tonks added, processing the information.

"Andy actually already knows. Well not about the engagement, only Draco, Astoria and now all of you know about that, we're informing the others at dinner tonight. But in reference to Hermione and I, Andy already knew about that." Narcissa informed her niece, with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry I won't say a word, I'll let you tell her tonight." Tonks replied.

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa replied sweetly, and Tonks smiled, before she began to think about what Narcissa had said.

"Mum already knew? How did I not know about this." Tonks said voicing her thoughts.

"Well to be fair, we were kind of keeping things under wraps for a while. The only ones who knew anything about Narcissa and I, were Harry and Ginny from my side of the family, and Draco and Andy from Narcissa's." Hermione explained

"Well I'm happy for you guys, congratulations." Tonks said hugging her aunt, before turning to Hermione.

"Welcome to the family, Mione. Though you have kind of always been a part of it, but now I guess it will be official." Tonks told the brunette with a smile, before pulling Hermione into a tight Hug.

"Thank you" Hermione said returning the hug, with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Next up to congratulate the pair was Neville, as he stepped up to his old friend with a happy smile.<p>

"Congratulations, Mione, Narcissa. I can't wait to tell Hannah, she's going to be ecstatic, not only that Hermione's happy and she found someone, but we haven't been to a wedding since Ron and Lavenders last year, and Hannah loves weddings." Neville told the pair with a small laugh, before he hugged them both.

"I'll be expecting the invitation in the mail." He added with a wink, when he stepped back.

"Good, you'll be one of the first one's we send out, Neville." Narcissa returned with a smile, causing Hermione to smile as well.

* * *

><p>After that Narcissa saw Krum making his way over to Hermione out of the corner of her eye, and she instinctively tightened her grasp on Hermione's hand. Hermione was confused about the action at first, but soon saw what Narcissa was seeing a moment later, and turned back to the blonde shooting Narcissa a loving and reassuring smile, which managed to make Narcissa feel a little bit better about the situation, and a second later she released Hermione's hand from her own, so that Hermione could step forward and address the man, who was obviously coming to talk to her about their news. Though she did keep a watchful eye on Krum and the situation, even though she was giving Hermione the space to talk to him.<p>

"You really love her, don't you?" Krum spoke, when he approached Hermione.

"I really do, I love her very much." Hermione responded honestly.

"...and she makes you happy?" He asked her.

"Yes, she makes me amazingly happy." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Well you were always a catch, Hermione. But we were never meant to be, and I think we both knew that. I'm glad you finally found who it is you are meant to be with, and I'm glad she makes you happy. I'm happy for you." Krum told her truthfully.

"Thank you, Viktor." Hermione responded, with a happy smile, pulling the man into a hug.

Narcissa felt a twinge of jealousy at their embrace, but pushed in down, in favor of focusing on how well Viktor had handled the situation, and how happy his response and acceptance had made Hermione.

Though she was even happier when Hermione finally stepped away from the boy, and once again returned to her side.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, I'm very happy you two finally saw that light." Minerva said to the pair when she approached.<p>

"Thank you, Minerva." Narcissa responded happily.

"Yes, and thank you for the part you played in all this." Hermione added, with a sincere smile, knowing that both Minerva and Narcissa would know what she meant, knowing none of this would have been possible without McGonagall's help.

"Your very welcome, Hermione. Any time." Minerva returned with a proud smile.

After that Minerva and Hermione began talking amongst themselves, while Snape walked up to Narcissa.

"Congratulations on your impending nuptials, Narcissa." Snape told his friend with a smile.

"Though it did come as quite a shock, since you said just last week, and I quote. "Nothing's going on between Hermione and I, we're just friends." Snape added with a teasing grin, and Narcissa laughed.

'"Well obviously I was lying, though I'm very certain you already knew that, Severus." Narcissa returned with a grin of her own.

"Oh, I did know, but I'll let it slide ...this time." Snape smirked in reply.

"I'm just happy that you actually get to marry for love this time. Plus Hermione's a way better catch, than that arrogant prat, that you were forced to marry the first time around." Snape told her truthfully.

"Oh, I know. You don't have to tell me, Severus." Narcissa replied with a laugh, and Snape smiled in return, before stepping to Narcissa's side to congratulate Hermione as well.

"Well I'm sure everyone is happy about the news of Narcissa and Hermione's engagement, and that you all wish the couple well on their impending marriage..." Minerva began addressing the room, with a proud smile.

"...and now that we got all of the excitement out of the way, if you all would like to take a seat, we can get this meeting started, so that we can finish up, and you all can be released to your respective evening plans." Minerva concluded, and all the professors nodded their heads in agreement, before going around the room and taking their respective seats. Hermione and Narcissa sitting down next to Draco, their hands still tightly clasped, with bright smiles on their faces, as the meeting begun.

* * *

><p>Once the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed for the evening, Hermione and Narcissa quickly got out of their seats, intent to head over to the restaurant they had booked, to make sure everything was in order for dinner that night before their guests would arrive there themselves. Though contrary to their previous set plans, the two women headed to the restaurant alone after Draco had informed them that he needed to speak to McGonagall before he left that evening, and that he and Astoria would join them at the restaurant shortly.<p>

It wasn't just that Narcissa had booked a table for their party at one of the local restaurants, but she had rented out the restaurants entire rooftop terrace, as well as booked the chef service that they offered for catering or private parties. When the couple got there they soon realized that they had no need to worry once they saw that everything had been set up just the way they wanted. The terrace itself lit with candles and strings of lights, setting a mood and a peaceful ambiance all while illuminating the focal point of the room which was the large table in the middle of the terrace, decked out with it's own candles, as well as fine linens and table settings for ten.

Hermione and Narcissa then just smiled at each other, taking in the atmosphere and the view, just content to be wrapped up in one another, as they waited for their party to arrive.

* * *

><p>Though they didn't have to wait much longer, because soon their friends started to arrive and trickled into the terrace to greet them. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive, followed closely by Draco and Astoria, and then the party was completed a few minutes later at the appearance of Ron and Lavender, and Tonks and Andromeda.<p>

Everyone greeted each other warmly before taking their seats at the table, shortly after drinks were poured and dinner orders were taken, and the group submerged themselves into the comfortable atmosphere.

Narcissa looked around the table at their friends and family with a smile on her face, before turning to Hermione and directing her smile towards the brunette. Hermione smiled back just as brightly and gave Narcissa's hand and encouraging squeeze, before the blonde returned her attention to the rest of the table, knowing that it was now time to inform them of the occasion they were all gathered for.

* * *

><p>"Well as lovely as this is, us all having dinner together like this, I'm sure most of you have been wondering what the occasion for this dinner is, and why Hermione and I have called you all here tonight." Narcissa announced addressing the table.<p>

"Well the reason is a simple one, you are all our family, the very closest people to Hermione and I, and the ones who have been with us through all of our relationship struggles. Some more than others..." Narcissa began casting a quick glance over to a beaming Draco, and both of the Potters who were practically sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for Narcissa to finish her announcement and hopefully give them the information that they had been dying to hear for the last few years.

"...Though all of you have gone through them with us none the less. So it pleases me greatly to be able to inform you that Hermione and I have finally "Gotten our heads out of our arses" and admitted our love for one another, as my son so eloquently put it." Narcissa continued with a chuckle, as she shot Draco a smile.

"Though the most exciting news, and the reason we have gathered you all here tonight is because..." Narcissa trailed off.

"We're getting married!" Hermione finished with a bright smile, holding up her hand and her engagement ring for all to see.

"That's a girl, Narcissa. Congratulations you two." Andy said proudly, being the first to speak, before getting up from her chair and going over to congratulate the new couple, with a big smile on her face.

"Thank Merlin, it's about bloody time." Ginny spoke next, as Harry and her both rose from their chairs to hug Hermione and Narcissa and offer the pair their own congratulations.

"It took a while, but I knew everything would eventually work itself out. True love always does." Harry said, after he hugged each of the women, a big smile on his face as he spoke, causing both Hermione and Narcissa to hug him a second time.

When Hermione finally released Harry from the hug, she smiled when she saw Ron and Lavender standing beside them.

"I know I was a right git about this in the beginning, but I'm glad to see that I was wrong. I'm happy if your happy Mione, and Narcissa obviously make you very happy, so I'm happy for you... the both of you." Ron said looking at both Hermione and Narcissa with a soft smile on his face, clearly a lot more grown up now that he had a wife and son of his own.

"Congratulations Mione" He added, right before Hermione pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione said softly, pulling out of the hug, then turning and hugging Lavender after the woman had given her and Narcissa congratulations of her own, before everyone headed back to their respective seats.

* * *

><p>"Well you certainly don't look surprised. Happy... But not surprised." Ginny said, addressing Draco, as she took her seat.<p>

"That's because I already knew, I found out this morning." Draco returned, his grin firmly planted on his face.

"What? And you didn't tell us." Ginny exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I would have, but Hermione asked me not too, she wanted to tell you all tonight." Draco defended himself.

"It's ok... This time. I'm just so happy that this all is finally happening, that I don't really care that I had to wait a few extra hours to find out the news. I mean what's a few hours compared to the years we spent trying to get through to these two." Ginny replied with a teasing grin, before she, Harry, and Draco, all turned their grins onto the new couple.

"We're we really that bad." Hermione asked innocently, after Ginny's comment.

"YES" chorused across the table, Draco, Harry, and Ginny, being the loudest in their answer, causing the group to break out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Well I think this call for a toast." Astoria spoke up, once the laughter receded, and raised her glass of champagne.<p>

"I agree." Harry said raising his own glass, as the rest of the table followed suit, and waited for him to speak.

"To Hermione and Narcissa, wishing them love and happiness in their marriage, and the beginning of their lives together" Harry spoke, everyone agreeing the sentiment, and toasting the happy couple.

"Now that we got all that out of the way let me get a better look at this ring." Ginny stated, grabbing Hermione's hand so that she could examine her engagement ring more closely.

"I really do love what you did with it, Cissy. It's much more _"Hermione"_ now." Andy spoke as she looked at the ring herself, the older witch remembering quite clearly what it had looked like before Narcissa had taken it in to the jeweler to be redesigned.

"Thank you, Andy. I agree, though I really just wanted Hermione to like it." Narcissa replied with a soft smile.

"...and I do. I love it, Cissa. It's absolutely perfect." Hermione spoke up, turning to her fiancée with love in her eyes.

"Of course you do. What's not to love? It's bloody brilliant." Ginny piped in, still examining the ring as she spoke.

"You really do have great taste, Narcissa." Ginny added a minute later, finally releasing Hermione's hand.

"Of course I do, Gin. I mean you've seen my fiancée." Narcissa returned with a grin, before lifting up Hermione's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, before turning that same grin onto the brunette.

Hermione smiled "Always the charmer... Though you do know that you don't have to try so hard anymore, you've already got me after all." Hermione teased, lifting her hand and gesturing to her engagement ring for emphasis.

Narcissa then grabbed said hand within her own, and pulled Hermione closer to her.

"That has nothing to do with it, and you know it. I'm merely speaking the truth, love. And I will continue to do so even after we're married." Narcissa responded, a playful but genuine smile on her face.

"...and that's just one of the many _many_ reasons why I love you." Hermione returned, before pulling Narcissa into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Well that brings me to my next order of business." Hermione smiled, once she pulled back from the kiss.<p>

"After Narcissa proposed to me, and gave me this amazing ring, which I love more than words can express, I felt compelled to give her a gift of her own, which is exactly what I purchased today with the help of Draco and Astoria, when I went on my own mysterious errands." Hermione said with a smile, directing the last part of her sentence to Narcissa, and the blonde smiled.

"Do you want to see what I bought you?" Hermione asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" Narcissa returned, practically reading Hermione's mind.

"No, not really. I know you want it." Hermione smirked, and Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at the double meaning of her words.

"Draco, if you would." Hermione said turning from Narcissa and addressing her son.

"Of course" Draco replied, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulling out a black ring box, before handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took it with a bright smile, before turning back to Narcissa, opening the box, and presenting the blonde with the beautiful engagement ring that lay inside.

"It's gorgeous" Narcissa exclaimed a little breathless as she took in each detail of the ring.

"But you didn't have to..." Narcissa began a second later, meeting the brunette's eyes with her own.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You gave me such a beautiful engagement ring, that I wanted to do the same for you." Hermione returned, looking at Narcissa like she hung the moon.

"...Though if it makes you feel any better, my actions were not purely selfless, I do have to admit that a good portion of the appeal of me getting you an engagement ring as well was so you could wear it, and you would have a symbol that showed everyone else that you are indeed very much taken." Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

"I was taken long before you ever gave me this ring, love. I always have been." Narcissa replied with a loving smile, before connecting their lips in another soft kiss.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Narcissa asked, when the kiss broke, holding out her engagement ring to Hermione.

"I would love to." Hermione said, taking the ring, before smoothly sliding it onto Narcissa's finger.

"A perfect fit." Narcissa mused softly, once the ring was snuggly in place on her finger.

"It actually almost wasn't..." Hermione chuckled, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question to her comment.

"It was actually one of the reason's I was so glad to have Draco with me at the jewelers." Hermione added.

"Yeah, Hermione didn't even realize that she didn't know you ring size, until after we were already there, and she already had picked out your ring. When the clerk asked her what size she went into a mini panic, but luckily she had me there to help her out." Draco said adding to the story, with a small chuckle of his own.

"It's a six" Narcissa replied, clearly amused.

"Well I know that now" Hermione replied, smiling at Narcissa's amusement, before she thought of something.

"Wait... Come to think of it, how did you find out my ring size? Because my ring fits perfectly." Hermione asked.

"I measured your finger, while you were sleeping." Narcissa returned simply.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione huffed lightly, at the simplicity of Narcissa's actions.

"It's because I'm smarter than you are." Narcissa deadpanned.

"Oh clearly" Hermione returned sarcastically.

"Good thing that you're only marrying me for me devastatingly good looks, then." Hermione added playfully.

"Yes, good thing." Narcissa agreed, her tone just as playful, bumping her shoulder against Hermione's own.

* * *

><p>"So you like it then." Hermione asked somewhat shyly a moment later.<p>

"I love it, darling. It's perfect." Narcissa replied genuinely.

"Told you she would love it." Draco sings songed in the back ground.

"I know you did, and you were right." Hermione replied smiling at both Draco and Astoria.

"You were worried?" Narcissa asked softly.

"A little, picking out an engagement ring is actually kind of stressful." Hermione admitted.

"I know" Narcissa said laughing lightly.

"But you didn't need to worry, love. Whatever you would have picked, would have been perfect, just like the actual ring that you picked is perfect." Narcissa told her truthfully, and Hermione nodded, knowing that she felt the same way about her own ring.

"Well it is beautiful, Hermione. It was a good choice, and it's definitely a million times better than her last one." Andy spoke up referring to Narcissa's engagement ring from Hermione, as well as her previous one from Lucius.

"Oh Gods yes, that thing was atrocious." Narcissa agreed, remembering the ring that she was happy she no longer had to wear.

"That's what I told her." Draco added with a chuckle, at his mother's and aunt's comment.

"Ok, someone's going to have to explain this ring to me, all I keep hearing is about how horrible it was." Hermione stated, and it seemed like the rest of the table agreed, all of them waiting to hear about the ring that Narcissa had received from Lucius.

"Oh it was" Narcissa said agreeing with Hermione's assessment.

"Well of course Lucius would never care about what I wanted in a ring or what would suit me best in the first place, he would just get what he wanted and make me wear it, but actually he didn't even go that far. His mother actually gave him the ring and he just simply passed it on to me, once I graduated from Hogwarts." Narcissa began.

"...and the ring itself was horrible, big and gaudy, and definitely not my tastes in the least. It was a thick gold band that was shaped into a snake ready to strike, the snake itself was almost completely covered in emeralds except for the two ruby's that served to give the creature it's red eyes. It practically covered the entire length of my ring finger, it was horrible and I hated it. I was extremely relieved when I divorced Lucius that not only would I be rid of him, but that I would no longer be obligated to wear that horrible horrible ring." Narcissa concluded her distaste evident in her tone.

"Ok well that does sound horrible." Harry spoke when she was finished, he wasn't the best when it came to picking out jewelry, but he knew for sure that he would never pick anything like that out for anyone, let alone his wife, and especially not for her engagement ring, or her wedding band.

"I kind of have this overwhelming urge to see it now, just to experience the sheer horribleness of it firsthand." Ginny added.

"Well I would be happy to show it to you Ginny if I had it, but I threw it into the ocean the moment I filed for divorce." Narcissa informed them, a small proud smile on her face as well as Hermione's.

"You really didn't like that ring, huh?" Harry said through, a chuckle.

"I really didn't. Plus the only good thing I ever received from being married to that sorry excuse for a man, is sitting right there." Narcissa said pointing over to Draco.

"Draco was the only good thing our marriage brought, I don't need anything else from Lucius except my son, and I definitely didn't need that god awful ring." Narcissa explained.

"It really was bad. I'm glad Mum through it into the ocean. I went with her when she did it, it was actually very cathartic." Draco mused, recalling the memory of that day.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that my ring choice was way better than his." Hermione said with a small chuckle.

"Everything of yours is significantly better than anything of his." Narcissa returned automatically.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked her voice slightly huskier than before, which immediately caught Narcissa's attention.

"Yes. Your ring choice was exquisite, everything about you is exquisite." Narcissa replied, with a small smirk, as she could now see quite clearly the fire beginning to burn in Hermione's eyes.

"You know I love it when you use that word." Hermione husked back.

"I know, thats why I try to use it as often as possible." Narcissa flirted, drawing Hermione closer to her, and pressing their lips together into a deep kiss.

A kiss that didn't stay as chaste as their other ones of the night had been, and was very quickly turning into a full blown make out session, right there at the table with 8 other people watching them.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say how ecstatic we all are that the two of you are finally together, but that doesn't mean we want to see you guys shag the hell out of each other on the dinner table." Ginny teased, speaking loudly, and effectively pulling both Hermione and Narcissa out of their steamy embrace.<p>

"Mmm... We don't really want that either. I mean I'm not a prude by any means, but voyeurism isn't really my thing, Gin." Narcissa returned, with a smirk, and Ginny laughed.

"Good to know." The red head returned through her laughter.

"Sorry guys, we umm... Get a little carried away sometimes... I guess." Hermione apologized with a small blush to her cheeks.

"You're so adorable. I love it when you blush like that." Narcissa said, effectively shutting out the rest of the room once more.

"I know you do." Hermione replied, her two once again believing they were the only two people in the world at the moment.

"You do, Huh?" Narcissa replied, her breath ghosting along Hermione's lips.

"Mmm Hmm" Hermione responded, before crashing their lips together once more.

* * *

><p>Though this time the couple was stopped a lot quicker than before, and things weren't able to proceed as much as they were last time, thought this time it wasn't Ginny's voice that stopped them, but Draco's.<p>

"I know I'm more than ok with the two of you and your relationship, but you got to remember that she's still my Mum, so maybe you can give a guy a break." Draco spoke, as the two women pulled apart once more.

Hermione was just about to apologize a second time, when Draco spoke again halting her words.

"I mean we all know that the two of you screw like bunnies, but that doesn't mean we want to see it in action." Draco said and it was clear from his tone, and the look on his face that he wasn't upset in the least, but was rather enjoying poking fun at his mother and Hermione.

"I mean..." Draco began but immediately stopped speaking, when Hermione reached into the bread basket sitting on the table, pulled out a roll, and threw it at him, hitting him square in his chest.

"What?" Draco chuckled.

"I'm just speaking the truth, it's perfectly normal for you..." Draco stopped speaking and managed to dodge the next roll that Hermione had thrown at him, laughing even harder as she threw a third one, and he was able to dodge it as well as the last one, most of the table laughing along as well.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hermione. We're all adults here." Draco continued, enjoying teasing his friend.

"It's not like we all don't know the reason why you guys were hauled up in your bedroom all weekend. No contact with..." Draco continued, before he abruptly stopped, not only because this time a roll had successfully hit him the face, but because the roll had landed directly into his opens mouth, effectively stopping him from speaking.

Draco quickly took the roll out of his mouth and took a big bite out of it, smiling at his mother. Who was smirking at him across the table, quite pleased that her aim had been so accurate

"Just so you know, total turn on." Hermione whispered to Narcissa, referring to her roll throwing skills.

"Really?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yeah" Hermione returned with a grin.

"I guess skill is skill, and I know how much that turns you on." Narcissa purred leaning closer into Hermione.

"Are you two going to make me get the hose?" Harry joked, stopping the women's progress, when he saw them start to heat things up again, knowing that the more it happened, the less will they would have to stop each time. Dinner hadn't even arrived yet, he didn't want them running off somewhere to consummate their relationship, before the evening even really started.

"Sorry" They said in unison, both grinning at Harry, who just laughed in return.

* * *

><p>"Ok stop me if I'm wrong, but why do we keep stopping them again? I mean I know we're all friends here, but two hot chicks making out... Really don't see the problem here." Ron spoke suddenly.<p>

Though that was short lived, because before anyone could even say a word in response, roll after roll was being thrown at Ron, each roll hitting him right in the face. Draco throwing all the rolls that he had collected at him, one after the other like some sort of machine gun.

"Hey, that is my Mum you're talking about, Weasley." Draco told him, once he was out of ammo.

It was one thing for a bit of friendly teasing with Hermione and his mother. They were a couple and they were going to get teased, just like Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco, all already did. But it was another thing to hear someone talk about viewing his mother in even a remotely sexual way.

"And..." Ron asked, not trying to be a jerk by any means, but really not understanding it. Guess no matter how much he had grown up, he still did have a little bit of teenage boy left in him after all.

"You wouldn't want anyone talking about Mum like that would you, or hear that one of your mates wanted to get his jollies by watching her kiss someone right?" Ginny spoke addressing her brother.

"Course not, I'd be pissed." Ron returned.

"It's the same thing. Nobody wants to hear their mates saying those kinds of things about their mum." Ginny reasoned hoping the comparison would make things easier for Ron to understand, it was one thing when they were all teasing Hermione and Narcissa, it was all in good fun, but it was another thing for you mate's to make those kind of comments about your mum, regardless of how hot she is, or if the statement is or isn't true.

"It's not the same. Mum is well... Mum. And she's a lot older and more... I don't know Mum like than Narcissa." Ron replied.

"Doesn't matter. Aunt Cissy is still Draco's Mum. Same rules apply." Tonks spoke, breaking into the conversation.

"Not really. I mean Hermione and I are both Draco's mates, but you're perfectly ok with Mione actually screwing your Mum, but I'm not even allowed to say that she's hot?" Ron asked clearly confused by the double standard.

"Exactly" Draco said with a small grin, not really upset as much as he was amused by Ron's confusion.

Though Hermione on the other hand was starting to get a little agitated as Ron continued to speak.

"What? I mean not that I want to screw your Mum or anything, but that just doesn't make any bloody sense. I mean how can you possibly be ok with any aspect of Hermione's relationship with your Mum, if it upsets you just to hear someone make a comment about her or her appearance?" Ron asked Draco, getting more confused by the minute.

"Hey!" Hermione said, speaking for the first time since this whole thing started, and sending Ron a glare across the table.

"I mean I'm not trying to be a prat about this. I already told you that I'm happy for you two, and that I'm fine with your relationship, and I'm glad that Draco is too, I just can't see how he can be." Ron said, trying to defend himself.

Draco sighed to himself, knowing that Ron was right in some ways that it was a double standard, so he decided to put his friend out of his misery and just explain his feelings on the matter to him.

"Ok, well I know it seems like a double standard and in some ways it is, but what you have to understand is that not everything is so black and white, every situation is different. Hermione and my Mum are in love with each other and are getting married. Their a couple and it's perfectly normal to expect them to do things that other couples do. Their meant to be, and it would be wrong for anyone to try to stand in the way of that, regardless of the fact that Hermione is a friend of mine, or because of the age difference. It's not the same thing as some random bloke, or one of my school mates saying sexually suggestive things about my Mum. That I still have the right to get upset over, no matter how old I am." Draco explained.

"I mean just ask Blasé, he was one of my best mates in school, and he found out first hand to watch his tongue around me when it came to my mother. He made a harmless comment about her in our fifth year, and I hexed the hell out of him. Needless to say he learned his lesson, and never so much as murmured my mother's name, ever again." Draco said looking a little proud.

"You never told me that, Draco." Narcissa spoke, with a small smile clearly amused by her son's protectiveness.

"Well like I said, it really was harmless, but I wasn't going to let some horny teenage boy use my mother for his own fantasies. That's just unacceptable, so I handled it." Draco returned, with a small smile directed at his mother.

"What exactly did he say?" Hermione asked suddenly, and Narcissa could feel the brunette's grip on her hand tighten.

"I mean I don't remember what _exactly_ he said, but it's not like it even really matters anymore. It was almost five years ago, and I was just making an example." Draco returned soothingly, noticing the frustration in Hermione's voice.

"It does matte..." Hermione began to speak, though she stopped and felt all of her frustrations start to drain out of her when she felt Narcissa's soft hand upon her cheek, as the blonde turned Hermione's face to her.

"It doesn't matter, love. Just like Draco said it was almost five years ago, and he handled it." Narcissa spoke softly.

"I know... I just don't like..." Hermione began.

"I know." Narcissa returned with a small smile. She understood Hermione's feelings and jealousy completely, especially since her own feelings of jealousy and possessiveness were so potent.

"Though it doesn't matter how many wizards, witches, or even muggles, fantasize about me. You're the only one who will ever get to actually be with me, the only one that I have ever or will ever want." Narcissa assured her, before lowering her voice so that only Hermione could hear the rest of her declaration.

"Before I met you I figured love or lust just wasn't in my nature, and then you came into my life and from the first second I saw you I was hit with both, and I wanted you like I had never thought possible. I've wanted you and only you for the past 21 years, and that's not going to change now or ever. So you don't have anything to worry about, Darling." Narcissa told her, truth and sincerity lacing each and every one of her words, before she pulled Hermione into a soft but chaste kiss.

"Are you good now?" Narcissa asked pulling out of the kiss, and noticing the serene look on her fiancée's face.

"I am now. I'm perfect actually." Hermione replied, still lost a little bit in her dreamy haze.

"I know you are, love." Narcissa said with a gentle smile, which Hermione returned, before the two women turned their attention back to the rest of the table, who had all been watching their interactions, with soft smiles on each of their faces.

* * *

><p>A moment passed in comfortable silence, before Ron remembered the conversation at hand, and turned back to Draco.<p>

"Ok, I understand what you said, but I still..." Ron began to speak, but was instantly cut off by Lavender reaching over and smacking him upside the head, leaving the rest of the table completely silent for a moment.

"Better?" Lavender asked her husband with a small grin.

"Better. Thanks Hun." Ron said with a smile of his own, kissing his wife on the cheek, much to everyone else's confusion.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes when I'm confused, and my thoughts just kind of run way from me sometimes, and I don't know how to stop from just blurting things out." Ron said addressing the table.

"He tends to ramble when he's confused, and won't really stop until something, pulls him out of the situation, and gets him to realize what he's doing and saying." Lavender explained with a small smile that was met with a few laughs around the table.

"Well as amusing as this has all been, I think it may be time for a subject change." Harry stated.

"I second that" Hermione agreed, smiling at her friend.

"Well it seems we have perfect timing, because the foods here." Tonks added, and sure enough the rest of the table could see the wait staff filing in, with the various dishes they had each ordered.

"Marvelous, i'm famished." Narcissa spoke, placing her napkin on her lap as the plates were lowered to the table.

"Well eat up, sweetie. You're going to need your strength later." Hermione whispered seductively in her ear, and Narcissa grinned from ear to ear, as she took the first bite of her meal, thinking of all the amazing things that Hermione would be needing her strength for, later that night.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone was strewn across the terrace, drinks in hand, and talking and laughing with their friends in small groups.<p>

Hermione was standing at the front of the terrace, with a glass of wine, leaning over the railing, and taking in the view that overlooked the city, as she just sat their serenely thinking about her life and all that had happened.

"So, how does it feel?" Harry asked as he slid up next to Hermione, leaning on the railing himself.

"Surreal" Hermione replied shooting a small smile to her friend, before she took a sip from her glass.

"I get that. I mean if someone would have told me when we were back at Hogwarts, that the war would be over, and this is how our lives would be now, I would have thought that they were living in some kind of fantasy." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Hell I mean, if someone would have just told me that we would all be best mates with Draco, and that you would be marrying his Mum, I would have thought they were insane." He added with a small chuckle.

"I know. Sometimes I think that this is all some dream I conjured up, and that one morning I'm going to wake up and realize that none of it ever happened." Hermione added with a sigh.

"Ahh... Well that's it, isn't it? That's how you know you're truly happy and really in love, when real life suddenly becomes better than a dream." Harry told her with a bright smile.

"I guess you're right. This is all I ever dreamed of, and never thought possible, and now it's my reality and I couldn't be happier." Hermione agreed a smile of complete contentment and happiness on her face.

"I'm glad, you deserve it, Mione." Harry told her sincerely.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione returned, her tone a little shy at the compliment.

"Nothing to thank me for, Hermione. It the truth. After everything the three of us have been through, with school, and the war, and Voldermort, all of the things you have been through personally, and with Narcissa. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world, and you've finally gotten it." Harry told her adamantly, brotherly love coating each of his words.

"I really have, haven't I?" Hermione spoke, slightly breathless in her amazement. Looking over across the way and connecting her eyes with Narcissa's across the terrace, where her fiancé was chatting with Ginny. The blonde never wavering her gaze from Hermione, as their eyes met over the top of the wine glass Narcissa was sipping from, causing Hermione's smile to brighten instantly, just taking in the features and mannerisms of the woman she loved.

"Love really does look good on you, Mione." Harry said once he noticed where Hermione's eyes had strayed to and the bright smile on his best friends face.

"...Both of you." He added with a smile of his own, pulling Hermione out of her inner musings.

"We've been friends a long time, and I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are now, but the change in Narcissa is amazing. I'm sure that I've never seen her look the way she does now. I think you two bring out the best in each other, and if anyone ever had any doubt that the two of you belong together, that fact alone, would be enough to sway them." Harry said truthfully, as he continued to look back and forth between the couple.

"That's nice to hear, I just hope that I'm able to make Narcissa at least a tenth of how happy she makes me." Hermione sighed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. She's so happy, and she loves you. It's written all over her face as plain as day, and it's amplified by about a million every time she looks at you, Mione. So I guarantee that's at least one thing you won't have to ever worry about." Harry told her with a small chuckle.

Hermione smiled, and the two of them sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Hermione spoke.

"It's crazy really when you think about it, letting yourself be this happy, and I know realistically that everything from here on out won't be puppies and rainbows, but I can't help but feel that everything is just going to get better as time goes on. I mean I know that as the years pass everything won't be perfect and Narcissa and I will have to face some hurdles, because that's just how life works. But it feels different now, like no matter what comes our way in the future it will be ok. That as long as I have her, everything will be ok." Hermione mused, a small smile tugging at her lips as she turned to Harry.

"That's exactly how it is, Hermione. Ginny and I are happily married and so in love, but like you said everything isn't always going to be perfect, even if it doesn't have anything to do with us as a couple. Hurdles may come your way in the form of other people, different situations, and things beyond your control, because that's life. But Ginny and I will get through them together, and that's what makes it feel so different. You're stronger together, and when you're married you no longer have to face any of these hurdles alone and that in itself is kind of amazing, and you and Narcissa will be exactly the same way. Your love for one another is so strong, that I have every faith in the world that the two of you will be able to handle whatever is thrown at you, as long as you're together." Harry informed her, each word ringing genuine and true.

Hermione was silent for a moment, just taking in everything that Harry had said, before she took a few steps closer to him, out her hand lightly on his shoulder and spoke.

"You know I've never got to properly thank you, Harry." She said her tone soft.

"For what?" Harry returned.

"For everything, for school, and being my friend, for being there for me whenever I needed you over the years, and for everything you guys did to help me with Narcissa. I wouldn't be where I am today without all that, I wouldn't have any of this, if it weren't for you, Harry." Hermione explained, her admiration and thanks clear in her tone, before she pulled her very best friend into a tight hug, pouring all her thanks and gratitude that she had for just having him in her life, into the hug.

"You're welcome, Hermione. And trust me the feeling is entirely mutual. There is no way that I would be at the same place in my life that I am today, had it not been for your place in my life and your friendship." Harry spoke, as the hug continued.

Finally the hug broke, and they pulled back from one another, both a little teary eyed.

"You're like my sister, Hermione. You know I love you and would do anything for you, right?" Harry asked her softly.

"I know, I feel exactly the same, and I love you too." Hermione replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the terrace, Ginny and Narcissa had stopped talking to one another and were just watching the heartfelt exchange going on between their significant others.<p>

Once Ginny saw that their private talk was over, she shot Narcissa a grin, before grabbing the older witches arm, and pulling her over to where Hermione and Harry were still standing, the pair talking and laughing as they approached.

"So what have you two been up to? Huddled up here all sneaky and alone?" Ginny teased the pair.

"Not anything unsavory, I hope." Narcissa added her tone flat.

"...Not trying to steal my fiancée are you, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow, valiantly suppressing the grin that was threatening to break free as she spoke, especially after seeing the look of amusement on Hermione's face at her comment.

"No, Hermione's too smart to do that; she knows I can take her." Ginny piped in, with a huge teasing grin.

"Well I don't know about that, Gin. I am quite good with a wand." Hermione finally spoke with a grin of her own.

"But I wouldn't worry about it. I already have this amazing goddess of a woman wanting to marry me..." Hermione began taking a step towards Narcissa, looping her arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"...So I have no need or want in the slightest to be with Harry." Hermione concluded.

"Sorry mate" She added directing her last part towards Harry with a playful smile.

"No I get it, no apology needed. I'm already a happily married man, and Ginny is way more than enough for me." Harry returned with a laugh, in which they all shared.

"Plus even if Ginny didn't exist, and I somehow developed feelings for Hermione. I value my life way too much to ever even entertain the idea of trying to steal you away from Narcissa." Harry teased the pair.

"Smart boy" Narcissa responded with a smirk, causing them all to break into laughter again.

Narcissa then smiled contently, and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, pulling the brunette to her more fully, and lightly kissing her neck from behind. Before the couple easily slipped into comfortable conversation with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the two couples were still deep in conversation, when Draco approached them.<p>

"I'm going to head out, I have to drop Astoria off at her place, so I'll see you guy's later." Draco said saying his goodbye's to both of the Potter's, before turning to his mother and Hermione.

"...and I'll see you two back at the castle." He added, before hugging the both of them, and then taking his leave.

A few minutes later they were interrupted again, though this time it was by Ron and Lavender, with Andromeda and Tonks in tow.

"We should be heading out too, I have work in the morning, and I still have to pick up Jasper from Mum's." Ron said before him and lavender went around saying their goodbyes.

"Us too, we have to pick up Teddy from Molly's as well." Tonks spoke next, before her and Andromeda went around just like Ron and lavender had saying their goodbyes.

"Contact me later this week, and we'll set up that shopping trip, Cissy." Andromeda spoke, pulling her sister into a hug, before wrapping her arm through her daughters and apparating away.

"I guess we should go as well then, it is getting late, and Harry and I both have work, and the two of you have classes to teach bright and early tomorrow morning." Ginny spoke when she saw the time.

I believe you're right, we should be getting back." Narcissa agreed when she saw the time herself.

After that they all gathered their belongs and said their final goodbyes, Both Narcissa and Hermione thanking Harry and Ginny for coming as well as for everything the pair had done for them, before both couples, apparated off the terrace. Harry and Ginny apparating home, while Hermione and Narcissa apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Narcissa got back to the castle they were hit with their first hurdle as a new couple, though the problem wasn't a big one considering it only had to do with the fact that neither one of them wanted to spend the night without the other.<p>

After a short discussion on the matter they decided that they would spend the night together in Narcissa's quarters, since they had already spent the weekend in Hermione's, and soon the pair headed off towards Hermione's room, so that the brunette could pack herself a small overnight bag with the stuff she would need for the morning, before they retired for the evening.

Though when they reached Hermione's room, and opened the door, they were confused by the sight that greeted them.

* * *

><p>"What the... This isn't my room." Hermione exclaimed at what she saw.<p>

"Well it is, but this isn't my stuff." Hermione amended, as she took in the belongings and décor.

"Your right, it isn't. It's Draco's." Narcissa informed her, when she recognized the familiar scene.

Hermione was just about to comment on her fiancée's observation when they heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Oh bloody hell; I was positive that I was going to make it back before you." Draco spoke, and the two women turned to him.

"Sorry about that. This is what I had to do with McGonagall after the meeting. These are my quarters now. Would you like me to show you to yours?" Draco asked Hermione with a smile that grew even more when he saw how confused she was.

"But... Why?" Hermione returned, confused by what was going on, but Draco just smiled, and began ushering them down the hall, and into the next corridor.

"All will be revealed soon." Draco returned a little cryptically, his smile still firmly in place.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived to the next corridor, before coming to the wall that had previously held the two doors to Draco and Narcissa's separate quarters. But now the doors were gone and in their place was a large set of double doors right in the middle of the wall.<p>

"Just think of it as an engagement present." Draco said, as the three of them approached the door.

"It was actually a lot simpler than I thought it would be and took no time at all to do with McGonagall helping me. All I really had to do was switch mine and Hermione's rooms, and do a couple enchantments to rearrange the walls between mine and Mum's rooms, in order to make one large living quarters for the two of you to share. I figured that with you two getting married and all, that you would rather share your living space, then be living down the hall from one another." Draco informed them with a proud smile, as he opened the doors and ushered the two of them inside.

If Hermione and Narcissa hadn't already been in awe by what Draco had just said, they certainly were once they saw their new quarters and what Draco and done for them.

The living quarters being basically the same as their old ones, accept for the fact that each of the main areas like the dining room, kitchen, and living room, were all slightly bigger now, as well as the large library/sitting room that was down the hall and the massive master bedroom suite that they now had. Everything being tied together perfectly by the integration of both Hermione and Narcissa's belongings and décor woven throughout the entire space.

"Thank you so much, son. This was very sweet of you." Narcissa said speaking first, hugging her son, and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, thank you Draco." Hermione joined in, her eyes full of joy as she spoke, pulling Draco into a hug of her own.

"It's funny really, we were just talking about the dilemma of separate living quarters, and were talking about setting up a schedule of what nights we would spend in what room, but now that's all solved." Hermione added with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad to help, I'm glad you like it." Draco added with a smile.

"We love it." Narcissa amended wrapping her arms around Hermione's waste and smiling at her son.

"Good" Draco replied.

"Well I'll let you two get settled in, and I'll see the both of you tomorrow at breakfast." Draco said with a final smile, before walking out the door, and heading back to his own quarters for the night.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy we don't have to worry about being separated anymore." Narcissa spoke softly.<p>

"I know it's amazing." Hermione said turning to her with a bright smile, before pressing Narcissa lips to her own, the simple kiss instantly reigniting the fire in Narcissa that they had started throughout dinner.

"Mmm... Well it is late, and we do have to wake up early, and we'll probably regret this in the morning..." Narcissa began as she pulled back from Hermione's lips and started to trail soft kisses down her jaw and neck.

"...But the best part about any new place is breaking in each of the rooms." Narcissa finished delivering a quick nip to Hermione's pulse point, causing a low moan to escape past the brunette's lips.

"Don't you agree, Darling?" Narcissa teased playfully, as Hermione clutched her even tighter.

"I really do." Hermione husked back, before capturing Narcissa's lips, and initiating a deep and passionate kiss.

"Though you're right about it being late and we'll probably be tired tomorrow, but we definitely won't regret it." Hermione spoke when the kiss broke, a small mischievous glint in her eye as she started to pull away from Narcissa.

"Because it will definitely be worth it... I promise." Hermione said seductively, as she began to walk backwards into the living room, unbuttoning her top as she went, her eyes never leaving Narcissa.

"It always is." Narcissa returned with a grin, before stalking into the living room behind Hermione, getting ready to embark on what she knew would be a very long and very pleasurable night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again sorry about the wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sorry again about the wait between Chapter 29 and Chapter 30. This Chapter is a little on the longer side, and the next few ones should be as well, so hopefully that makes ups for the absence a little. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

A few weeks had passed since the night of Hermione and Narcissa's engagement dinner and everything was going amazing for the couple, and neither woman could have been happier than they currently were.

It was the weekend now, and Hermione decided that since she wasn't able to spend her day with Narcissa, since the blonde had gone shopping with her sister and her niece, that she would have her own shopping day with Ginny in Diagon Alley.

The day itself went splendidly, and besides from missing Narcissa which she always did when the blonde was away, Hermione was happy, and was having a great time just spending a simple day with her friend. Something she hadn't fully been able to do the past few years during her melancholy over her relationship, or lack of one with Narcissa. But know that everything had worked itself out; Hermione was fully able to enjoy the simplicity that a day trip to Diagon Alley brought.

* * *

><p>It was later on in the day now, and both Hermione and Ginny had made many purchases throughout the day. Hermione mostly buying new books, quills, and rolls of parchment, and Ginny spending mostly on new clothing for Harry, and new Quidditch gear and accessories for herself. Once they walked out of the last store they were both kind of shopped out and agreed that they would only go to one more store, before they headed somewhere to grab a late lunch.<p>

The shop they had agreed on going to was a brand new store that Ginny had seen an ad for earlier that week in the Daily Prophet. The two of them figuring it was worth a look and quickly heading into "Alexandria's" the shop having boasted about being the newest clothing shop for the modern and elegant witch.

Once inside both women began to look through the aisles and aisles of fine clothing. Though suddenly Hermione got an idea, and decided that where she'd much rather have Narcissa with her, that she was going to take advantage of her fiancée's absence and go shopping for a few new items that she would be able to surprise Narcissa with. So with a grin on her face and a quick word to Ginny, Hermione headed over to the lingerie section of the store.

Hermione ended up spending quite a bit of time in that section actually, millions of different pieces catching her eye, and she soon found her arms full of little silk robes, baby dolls, and various bra and pantie sets, and quite a few garters and stockings as well. Hermione then mentally calculated up the cost in her head and smiled when she realized that if she liked everything she had grabbed on, as much as she did on the rack, that she would be spending more on lingerie than she had spent on everything else that she had purchased that day combined.

She then went back into the main area of the store and quickly located Ginny, letting her friend know that she would be in the dressing room trying things on if she needed her, before heading off to said dressing room a moment later.

* * *

><p>A half an hour passed and Hermione was almost done in the dressing room, having loved everything she had tried on so far, and was excited to try on the last outfit she had. One that as long as it looked good on, she was definitely going to buy, because she knew it was something that Narcissa would absolutely love.<p>

The outfit itself being a lacy blood red and black balconette bra and matching crotchless panties, garter, and stockings. Hermione smirked to herself when she thought of what such an outfit would do to Narcissa and quickly stripped out of the white baby doll she was wearing, eager to try on the last outfit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ginny was still on the store floor, her arms filled with several new outfits, and the redhead was glad that she had decided to try out this new shop, considering she was quite pleased with the selection she had been finding there.<p>

Moments later, Ginny had just found the cutest peach summer dress and was holding it up looking it over, when she found herself being greeted by a familiar voice.

"Fancy seeing you here." Tonks spoke as Ginny saw the woman walk towards her a big smile on her face, Narcissa and Andromeda trailing a couple steps behind, talking and laughing with one another.

"I thought you guys were shopping in Hogsmead today?" Ginny questioned when Tonks reached her, before pulling the woman into a quick "hello" Hug.

"We were, and we did. But my Mum heard about this place and wanted to check it out, and since we had already hit up all the stores in Hogsmead, we decided to come check it out." Tonks answered.

"Oh, hello Ginny dear." Andromeda spoke when she realized that her daughter had stopped to talk to someone, and then saw that the "someone" was Ginny Potter.

"Hey Andy, Narcissa." Ginny returned hugging each of them in greeting causing both women to smile.

Though Narcissa's smile was practically blinding, when she realized who they had run into. Not that Narcissa regurly wouldn't be happy running into Ginny, but today she was ecstatic, because she knew running into Ginny today, meant running into Hermione as well, and Narcissa immediately began scanning the room, looking for any signs of her fiancée.

"She's in the dressing room." Ginny spoke, instantly catching on to what Narcissa was doing.

"Thanks, Gin." Narcissa returned with a relieved smile.

"I'm just going to run back, and let her know we're here." Narcissa added addressing the group, not even really waiting for a response before heading to the back of the store towards the dressing rooms.

The other three women smiling and shaking their heads before they launched back into conversation with each other, as Narcissa walked away.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Hermione seemed to be the only one in the dressing rooms, so it was simple for Narcissa to deduct which stall was hers, and the blonde immediately walked over to it, unlocked the door with her wand, and smoothly slipped inside. Though she couldn't help but release the sharp gasp that slipped past her lips, at the image she saw when she entered the room.<p>

Hermione on the other hand, whose back was still turned to Narcissa, was smirking to herself, thoroughly enjoying the reaction she had gotten from the blonde before she had even turned around. Hermione not being surprised in the least when she heard the gasp behind her, having felt Narcissa's presence the moment she had walked into the dressing room

Narcissa soon took a step forward, and Hermione felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist, as soft lips began to descend upon her neck and shoulder, and Hermione couldn't help but moan at the contact.

"I was wondering when you were going to come, I knew you were being way to hands on with me, to just be simply being nice for the sake of you job. But we'll have to hurry, I don't want my friend finding out what we're doing back here, and telling my fiancée, because well... that wouldn't work out well for either of us." Hermione husked, her back still turned to Narcissa.

Hermione was silent then, desperately trying to contain her laughter and not give the game away, not being able to resist teasing the blonde a little bit, since Hermione already knew it was her, before Narcissa had even touched her.

Though Narcissa for her part abruptly stilled her hands and lips, as soon as she heard Hermione's words. Then suddenly before Hermione even knew what was happening, she felt herself being quickly turned around, and pushed up against the wall of the stall, Narcissa's body pushed flush against her own, the blonde's blue eyes glowing with a strange mix of arousal, jealousy, and anger, as she stared down at Hermione.

Though amazingly enough even with Hermione's little bout of teasing, the brunette could still see quite clearly the most prevalent emotion in the blonde's eyes was still arousal, and Hermione grinned.

Narcissa was breathing hard, fire burning through her, as both lust and jealousy warred inside her. But soon jealousy and anger gave away to confusion, when she stopped and really looked at Hermione, and saw the smirk on the brunette's lips, and the lust and amusement swirling in her eyes, her fiancée not looking surprised in the least to see her standing there.

"Oh please, I knew it was you the whole time." Hermione spoke with a quick roll of her eyes, seeing the blonde's confusion over the situation, before crashing their lips together in a lust filled kiss that Narcissa eagerly responded to.

When they had to finally break the kiss due to sheer oxygen deprivation, Narcissa leaned her forehead against Hermione's in silence, while the two women tried to regain their breath.

"You did? How?" Narcissa spoke softly after a moment, still a little breathless.

"Of course I did, Cissa. I was just teasing you; you know you're the only one I want." Hermione replied, and felt Narcissa smile.

"As for the how, I always get this delicious little tingle up my spine whenever you're close by, so you won't have any luck sneaking up on me in the future, because it gives you away every time." Hermione admitted with a smile of her own.

"Does it now?" Narcissa asked, feeling playful again once her anger had fully dissipated.

"Mmm hmmm" Hermione answered, running her fingertips down Narcissa's forearm.

"I can't believe you teased me like that. You know I don't do well with jealousy, love." Narcissa husked.

"I know baby, but I can't say I'm entirely sorry for it either. You slamming me up against this wall was pretty hot." Hermione confessed with a gasp as Narcissa's lips began to trail down her neck.

"You liked that, huh?" Narcissa flirted, trailing her hands slowly down Hermione's sides.

"Mmm hmm... Very much." Hermione answered, placing her palms flat on Narcissa's chest, before pushing the blonde off and away from her, much to her confusion. Though Narcissa wasn't too worried, because the brunette was still wearing that sexy little smirk, and looking at her with hungry lust filled eyes.

"Do you like my outfit? I picked it out for you. I was just trying it on, seeing if I should get it or not. What do you think, love? Hermione asked her voice husky and full of want as she spoke.

Narcissa then dropped the eye contact she had been holding with Hermione, and began to slowly scan her eyes down the brunette's body, taking in every delicious detail of the outfit she was wearing. When suddenly Narcissa felt like it was a thousand degrees hotter in that little dressing room, and she knew her control was quickly slipping.

"You should definitely buy it, love. You look completely ravishing." Narcissa said after a moment, finally finding her voice.

Hermione smiled and was about to say something in response when she was hit with a flash of memory.

Hermione giggled. "Well this scene is certainly familiar. I'm having quite the déjà vu moment."

"I know, but it's in reverse. Because as I recall I was the one who was scantily clad the last time." Narcissa said giggling herself.

"Mmm yes, plus were no longer Hogwarts students messing around in Hogsmead either." Hermione noted.

"Though I do have a feeling that will be to our benefit and that the situation will play out much better this time around." Hermione husked, her eyes filled with desire.

"Why do you say that?" Narcissa asked playing along, and taking a step forward herself.

"Well..." Hermione began trailing her fingertips teasingly down Narcissa's chest.

"Last time the only reason we stopped ourselves from fucking each other in the dressing room was because we hadn't reached that stage in our relationship yet, and I didn't want our first time together to be like that. But now... Now our relationship is way past that stage, and this is nowhere near our first time." Hermione husked against the shell of the blonde's ear, running her teeth along her earlobe when she finished, and with that Narcissa snapped, not being able to control herself anymore.

* * *

><p>Within seconds Narcissa had lifted Hermione up, slammed her into the back wall, and crashed their lips together, effectively pouring every ounce of passion and want that she was feeling at the moment into the kiss.<p>

Hermione eagerly responded to the kiss, happy things seemed to be going the way she had wanted since she had first become aware of her fiancée's presence, and quickly wrapped her right leg around Narcissa, pulling the blonde even closer, and effectively trapping her there.

Narcissa moaned when she felt Hermione wrap herself around her, seconds before the brunette threaded her hands through the blonde's curls and deepened their kiss even further, the intensity and passion of their embrace rolling off them in waves.

Their passion increased with each minute that passed, never wavering only growing in it's intensity. Narcissa only leaving her lover's lips in order in trail them down Hermione's neck and chest, thoroughly enjoying herself, as she relished in the fact that she had her finance gasping and shivering against her.

Though the next thing Narcissa felt was the hand she had been using to trail her fingernails down Hermione's ribcage was now being momentarily captured by Hermione's own hand, before movement started again, though this time her hand wasn't being moved by her own accord. but by that of her fiancée, as Hermione began dragging Narcissa's hand to where she needed it most.

Narcissa looked up at Hermione with lust filled eyes once he realized what was happening, that Hermione was so desperate for her, so desperate for her touch, that she had decided to take matters into her own hands, and literally began guiding Narcissa's hand down to her core, and the desperate action had proven to turn Narcissa on more than she had anticipated.

"I need you to fuck me... I need you to fuck me now." Hermione husked in her desperation once their eyes connected.

Narcissa shivered as the words washed over her, her breath hitching as she was flooded with the intense lust and power that Hermione's statement and desperation had unlocked inside of her.

"God Cissy... Please..." Hermione pleaded as Narcissa stroked her in slow antagonizing circles.

"I need you... I need to feel you inside of..." Hermione began before her sentence was cut off by a deep moan erupting from her lips, when she was finally rewarded with the feeling of Narcissa slamming two of her fingers deep inside of her.

"Shhh... My love. You have to be quiet; you don't want to alert the rest of the establishment to our activities, now do you?" Narcissa spoke teasingly, as she continued plunging her fingers into Hermione, each stroke harder and deeper than the last.

Hermione instantly recognized the teasing tone that Narcissa was using with her, knowing full well that the blonde knew what she was doing to her, and how hard it was for her to keep quiet at the moment. But the tiny rational part of her brain that was still working through the lust filled cloud she found herself in. knew that Narcissa was right, and the last thing she wanted was to alert the rest of the store to their activities, or god forbid have to stop their tryst for that reason.

Hermione then gathered herself trying to get her body to comply with something besides fully giving itself over the pleasure she was feeling at her fiancée's hands, and once she was able to do so, she untangled one of her hands from Narcissa's hair before reaching over to her wand, with the intention of casting a quick silencing spell around the dressing room.

Though Hermione immediately found her plan being halted before she was even able to grab her wand, her arm instantly being lifted above her head, Narcissa pinning it to the wall, never letting up on the ministrations inside of her.

"Mmm... Sorry love, that would be too easy, now wouldn't it? I want you to have to try and be quiet." Narcissa smirked.

Hermione found herself equal parts irritated and aroused at Narcissa's little game, though soon the arousal began to take over once more, as Hermione caught the almost feral look in the blonde's eyes, as Narcissa fingers seemed to speed up inside of her, pumping at an almost punishing pace.

"Do you think you can do that for me, Darling? Hmm?" Narcissa whispered against the shell of the brunette's ear, and Hermione bit down on her own lip in her arousal, determined not to make a sound, as she continued to buck her hips at an even quicker pace against Narcissa's palm.

"Mmm... Splendid. I knew you could do it." Narcissa grinned, before crashing her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione hungrily returned the kiss, desperately trying not to shout out in pleasure as Narcissa continued to work her up.

At one particularly harsh curl of Narcissa's fingers, Hermione almost screamed out in pleasure, though instead she was able to express her arousal in a more physical form, and scratched her fingernails down Narcissa's exposed shoulders, her nails digging sharply into the blonde's shoulder blades, as she bit down on Narcissa's lip in an attempted to muffle her cry.

Though unsurprisingly the action only proved to further Narcissa's arousal, and Hermione soon felt herself being pushed more firmly against the wall, as Narcissa picked up the pace, and pounded into her, their lips still wrapped in a passionate embrace.

Narcissa's wrist began to ache slightly from the sheer force and intensity of her thrusts, but she didn't even register the throbbing, her only objective to bring Hermione to orgasm, and she knew that she wouldn't have to wait much longer by the way that Hermione was already starting to tighten around her.

Mere seconds later Hermione ripped her mouth away from Narcissa's and nuzzled her face where the blonde's neck and collarbone met, biting down harshly, as her orgasm raged through her.

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat on the floor of the dressing room, leaning her head against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Hermione leaning up against her doing the same, smiles on both of their faces as they bathed in their afterglow.<p>

"You should definitely buy it." Narcissa grinned, her fingers toying with the garters on Hermione's thighs.

Hermione giggled. "I think I kind of have to now." She returned, knowing full well that buying it was the only option, considering what Narcissa had just done to her while wearing the outfit.

"I guess you're right, can't very well put it back on the rack used, now can we." Narcissa replied, giggling as well.

"Not really. That would be inappropriate." Hermione smirked, before pulling Narcissa down to her, and kissing her gently.

"Very" Narcissa agreed, leaning in to connect their lips again, when they heard an almost timid knock on the door.

"Yes" Hermione asked, pulling back from Narcissa, and looking towards the closed door.

"Umm... We're going to all grab some lunch after this, so whenever you guys are ready we're going to head out, both Ginny and my Mum are paying for their purchases now." Tonks spoke, her voice floating through the still closed door.

"Thank you for letting us knows, dear. We'll be out in a moment." Narcissa responded her voice light.

"Sure, no problem. See you in a minute." Tonks responded, before turning and walking out of the dressing room.

Both women stood up then, and Hermione immediately began stripping out of her lingerie so that she could put her normal clothes back on, though upon seeing this Narcissa quickly turned away, which confused Hermione immediately.

"What's wrong, Cissa?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong per say..." Narcissa began, talking a deep breath to calm herself.

"It's just that if I watch you change... Well let's just say we won't be getting out of this dressing room anytime soon, and the others are waiting on us." Narcissa confessed, and Hermione grinned.

"Well I can't say that doesn't sound fun, but you're right we should get back. So I guess that means were just going to have to pick this up again later." Hermione husked trailing her nails down Narcissa's back, before taking a step back to finish getting dressed. Narcissa then let out a small breath, and began to make sure she looked presentable while Hermione changed.

When they both were finished, Hermione grabbed her bag and gathered her purchases, before grabbing Narcissa's hand within her own, opening the door, and stepping out of the stall.

After Hermione paid for her purchases, the group left the shop and headed down the road to a small café to have lunch.

* * *

><p>Now inside the café, the woman were all sitting at the table in a comfortable silence looking over their menu's, Hermione and Narcissa playing with each other's hands and sending flirty glances to one another while they looked at their own menus.<p>

"Alright, Pay up." Ginny spoke suddenly breaking the silence and holding her hand out to Tonks.

"What? No. You don't know what happened." Tonks countered the whole table's eyes now on them. Andromeda looking slightly amused, while Hermione and Narcissa wondered what was going on.

"Oh please, like it isn't mega obvious." Ginny replied.

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't just expect me to pay you, just because you say that it's obvious that you were right." Tonks returned standing her ground, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Ginny huffed, before turning her gaze onto Narcissa and Hermione.

"You two..." She said pointing her fingers at the couple.

"Did you or did you not have sex in the dressing room at Alexandria's?" Ginny asked them bluntly, causing Hermione to blush quite profusely, and Narcissa to laugh.

"Did you... Did you hear us?" Hermione asked after a moment lowering her voice, and feeling a little embarrassed at the possibility that regardless of how quiet she was trying to be, that maybe the whole store had heard them.

Ginny laughed at that. "No... No we didn't. We just made a bet about it when Narcissa left to go talk to you in the dressing room. I said that you guys were totally going to do it, and Tonks disagreed." Ginny informed her still laughing, before turning and holding out her hand to Tonks, who shrugged and placed several Galleons into Ginny's awaiting hand. Both women knowing that Hermione practically admitted it, by asking the question that she did.

"You didn't participate in the bet?" Narcissa asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself once you got into that dressing room, and I didn't want my poor daughter to have to pay out twice." Andromeda returned with a grin, and Narcissa laughed again.

"Yeah but I didn't want Andy to feel left out, so me and her made a side bet" Ginny informed them.

"A side bet?" Hermione asked, dreading a little what the second bet could have been about.

"Umm hmm..." Ginny responded taking a sip of her water.

"Well who won that one?" Narcissa asked, amused that their family was betting on their love life.

"No one, they don't know the outcome yet." Tonks answered with a smile.

"I guess it's only safe to assume that the second bet was about Hermione and I as well?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yep" Ginny grinned.

"Well go ahead then, tell us what it was about." Narcissa replied, gesturing with her hand for someone to speak.

"The bet was to see who the instigator was in your little dressing room rendezvous." Andromeda answered with a small smile, and Hermione choked on the water she was drinking, Narcissa patting her on the back within seconds.

"Are you alright, love?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just went down the wrong pipe is all." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"This isn't making you uncomfortable is it, darling?" Narcissa asked her in a whisper.

"No, it's fine. I'm not uncomfortable, just a little surprised I guess. Though I shouldn't be considering I usually expect this kind of talk, anytime I go out with Ginny." Hermione responded, shooting her friend a grin.

"So, who picked who?" Hermione inquired, getting in on the conversation, and squeezing Narcissa's hand.

"Well I picked my sister of course, and Ginny choose you, Mione." Andromeda answered, confidant that she had chosen right.

"Well I guess it's Ginny's lucky day then." Hermione stated with a grin.

"Yes" Ginny spoke happily, high fiving her best friend, before putting out her hand to Andromeda.

"Really? I was certain it would be Cissy." Andromeda spoke a little caught off guard as she dug through her purse to retrieve the money to pay her debt to Ginny.

"Really. It was all Hermione. I went in their actually trying to exercise some self-control, but Hermione just wasn't having it." Narcissa explained with a laugh.

"I can be very persuasive." Hermione smirked proudly.

"Very persuasive" Narcissa agreed, pulling Hermione's hand up to her lips, and kissing her knuckles.

"This is awesome; we should totally make these bets more often. I completely reimbursed myself for today's purchases with the money I made, so I pretty much got everything I bought today for free." Ginny said happily, as she put her money away.

"Happy to help." Narcissa grinned.

"I bet you were." Ginny returned with a laugh, and the whole table broke out into giggles.

* * *

><p>Shortly after a young waiter in his 20's came by to take their drink and meal orders. The ordering process itself went smoothly, the waiter jotting down what they each wanted with a practiced eased. But Narcissa herself was anything but comfortable during the exchange, not liking the way that the boy was looking or talking to Hermione at all.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked her, once the waiter had left the table.

"Nothing, love. I just wasn't thrilled with how... Friendly the waiter was being." Narcissa responded calmly, trying to keep her jealousy in check.

"What? Ginny asked a little surprised by the comment.

"I mean he was friendly, but waiter friendly. He wasn't being "friendly" friendly." Ginny explained confused.

"He wasn't to you." Narcissa returned a little sharply, and everyone instantly caught on.

"Awww... Cissa, are you jealous?" Hermione teased poking Narcissa in the side, and trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course not, why would I of all people have the need to be jealous of some waiter." Narcissa said like the idea itself was ridiculous, but Hermione could see right through her.

"Good. Plus our waiter has zero chance with me, because your all I'll ever want." Hermione returned, trying to ease some of Narcissa's fears, without full on calling her out on her insecurities.

"I know that, love. I just don't want him getting the wrong idea." Narcissa replied.

"Me either, and if he does, I'll be sure that he doesn't have it for long." Hermione assured her, and Narcissa smiled.

* * *

><p>Though soon Narcissa was on guard again when she saw the waiter heading back to their table with their drinks.<p>

"Two butterbeer's and a bottle of our house red with three glasses." The waiter said with a smile, before setting down the drinks.

"Thank you" Andromeda said, thanking the young man, before going about pouring the wine.

"You're very welcome." The waiter responded with a smile, before turning said smile onto Hermione.

The waiter then kneeled down in front of the table so that he was now eye level to Hermione, and Narcissa began glaring daggers at the boy, watching him intently. and waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm Bradley McDougall, but my friends call me Brad." The waiter said still smiling, and holding his hand out to Hermione.

"Umm... Hermione Granger." Hermione replied shaking the boy's hand. She felt Narcissa shift in the seat next to her, and immediately put a calming hand on the other woman's thigh to prevent her from rising from her seat.

"Oh I know." Brad said with a small chuckle.

He had instantly known who each of the women at the table was the moment he sat down at the table in his section. Normally he would have doubled his efforts and tried flirting with both Hermione and Ginny, but he knew that Ginny was now married to Harry Potter and he wasn't about to go there. But as far as he knew Hermione had been single for quite a while, and he thought she was even prettier in person than she was in the Prophet, and decided to try to score his luck at getting a date with the only female member of the golden trio.

"So I get off tonight at 9pm, I was wondering if maybe I could take you out for a drink." Brad said with a cocky smile.

Hermione was still facing the waiter, but instantly felt Narcissa's fingers twitch, and knew without a doubt what the blonde would be reaching for next, so with a quick and seemingly practiced ease, Hermione smoothly slid her hand into Narcissa's side pocket, and removed her wand, bringing the weapon onto her own lap, so Narcissa wouldn't be able to use it.

Something Narcissa became aware of mere seconds later, when she went to reach for her wand herself, and found her pocket empty, before seeing the item she was looking for clutched in Hermione's hand and laying across the brunette's lap, Hermione's other hand still resting firmly on the blonde's thigh.

Now Hermione loved how protective Narcissa was of her, and would usually take any opportunity to see Narcissa cast a spell of any kind, but she was sure that she would be able to quickly diffuse the situation herself, and be able to spare Narcissa from hexing someone in the middle of the crowed café.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. I'm engaged." Hermione spoke politely, before raising her left hand to the waiter so that he could see her engagement ring, showing him the proof behind her words.

"I'm cool with that. So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Brad asked not missing a beat, and not really seeing a problem in Hermione being engaged.

"Wow" Ginny said from across the table, not really believing the audacity of the waiter. She knew that if someone had said something like that to her, Harry would flip out, so she was a little amazed by Narcissa's composure, and how the blonde witch hadn't already leaped over the table and strangled the boy by now.

"Well I'm not." Hermione said simply, a little disgusted by what Brad was implying.

"Oh come on, he doesn't have to know, it could be our little secret." Brad said in a way, that he thought was charming.

"What your fiancée doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Brad smiled and placed his hand on top of Hermione's shoulder.

Though the contact didn't last for long, because within mere seconds a pale hand was on top of Brads, perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin, as Narcissa stood above him. The blonde having moved so fast, that no one even saw her getting out of her seat.

"It would hurt me quite a bit actually, and if you don't want me to hurt you quite a bit, I would suggest that you remove your hand from my fiancée." Narcissa told him, her voice ice cold, and Hermione could swear she heard Brad gulp.

Brad instantly removed his hand, and stood up, turning as pale as a sheet when he saw the look on Narcissa's face, as well as the natural magic that was now crackling along her fingertips, begging to be released even without her wand.

"Your fiancée is Narcissa Black?" Brad asked Hermione weakly, still a little in shock at his faux pas.

"Yes she is." Hermione returned with a proud smile, glad that Brad was finally getting the picture now, and thinking to herself that maybe this whole thing would have gone faster, if she had just let Narcissa handle it from the beginning.

"My apologies Ms. Black, I didn't know." Brad said turning back to Narcissa, who was still glaring at him.

"Of course you didn't." Andromeda spoke with a small chuckle.

"No one with half a brain would purposely upset my sister the way you have, not if they valued their life and limbs." She added with a smirk, amused by her sister's intense display of protectiveness over Hermione, and Brad looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm... I'm just going to go... Go check on your order." Brad managed to get out. before practically sprinting away from the table, disappearing into the kitchens mere seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Insolent little prat" Narcissa huffed under her breath, as the waiter scurried away.<p>

Though she was soon pulled out of her musings when she felt Hermione reach up and grab her hand.

"Are you going to come and sit back down, sweetie?" Hermione asked with a loving smile, and Narcissa quickly obliged the unspoken request, and walked back to her seat, and sat down.

"Now can I give this back to you, or do you still need a minute?" Hermione asked with a teasing lithe to her voice, as she held out Narcissa's wand, that she had so cleverly confiscated from the blonde a few minutes earlier.

Narcissa smiled at that. "I'm fine, love. But thank you for your concern." She said, taking back her wand and stowing it safely away in her jacket pocket, before taking Hermione's hand into her own and lacing in on the table top.

"Well I don't think he will be bothering Hermione again, you scared him half to death, Cissy" Tonks said with a grin.

"I know it was brilliant, I'm surprised that cocky little prick didn't wet himself, it was hilarious. I can't wait to tell Harry about it when he gets home tonight." Ginny broke in with a laugh.

"Though i'm actually surprised it took you as long as it did to act, Narcissa." She added.

"Well that was all Hermione I'm afraid. She kept blocking me at every turn, she even managed to confiscate my wand right before I reached for it." Narcissa responded with an amused grin.

"Which actually is quite impressive, now that I think about it." She added, turning her grin onto Hermione.

"Well I know you... and I'm very skilled, so it was actually quite simple." Hermione returned with a grin of her own.

"Yes, you are." Narcissa replied, love shining in her eyes.

"Mmm hmm... and I plan on showing you just how skilled I am as soon as we get home. I'm ten times more worked up then I was before, after witnessing how possessive you were of me and our relationship just now. It was a total turn on." Hermione confessed her voice quite a bit deeper than it usually was.

"Is that so?" Narcissa husked back.

"Mmm hmm" Hermione managed to respond, before Narcissa crashed their lips together in a deep kiss.

Though the kiss soon broke, when Narcissa heard plates being set down upon their table, the waiter quickly passing everyone their meals, purposely avoiding looking at Hermione at all costs, being nowhere near stupid enough to purposely incur the wrath of a Black, and Narcissa smiled, glad that the boy was scared, and that he finally got the point to leave Hermione alone.

* * *

><p>Things were better after that, the five women enjoying their meal and talking amongst themselves, though Hermione could still tell that Narcissa seemed to be a little off, and seemed to be deep in thought as she ate.<p>

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked her gently.

"Well yes...I was just thinking about how we discussed that we weren't going to place an engagement announcement in the Prophet because we didn't think it was necessary with everyone important to us already knowing, but now..." Narcissa trailed off, thinking over her words.

"Now you've changed your mind." Hermione finished with a small smile.

"Yes" Narcissa replied. "Is that ok?" She added quickly.

"Of course it is. As soon as we get a picture to give them, we can write up a short announcement, and get it to the paper as soon as possible." Hermione told her with a bright smile.

"Oh that reminds me." Ginny piped in, digging in her purse.

"I have some pictures of you two that Harry took last week, I was planning on giving them to Hermione today, but I almost forgot. I'm sure there is a picture in there you can you use for your announcement, all of them came out really good." Ginny stated, locating the pictures and handing them over to the couple.

Sure enough Ginny was right, the pictures had come out quite good. It wasn't hard for Narcissa and Hermione to find one that they wanted to use for the announcement, finally settling on one with Narcissa's arms wrapped around Hermione from behind, Hermione leaning into her chest, Narcissa's chin on her shoulder, both of them with bright smiles on their faces.

"Well that settles it then, after we get the check, we can head over to the Daily Prophet, fill out the announcement, and we should have enough time that it will make it into tomorrow's edition." Hermione said with a smile.

"Splendid" Narcissa replied, giving Hermione a quick kiss, before gesturing to a bus boy and letting him know they needed the check.

* * *

><p>Brad soon appeared and looked like he was giving himself a little pep talk as he walked over to the table.<p>

"Can I interest you ladies in any dessert?" Brad asked politely, still dutifully keeping his eyes away from Hermione.

"Just the check" Andromeda spoke talking pity on the boy, who looked like he was sweating bullets just standing there.

"If that's all, then you ladies are all set. Your meal is on the house, and I do apologize again for any misunderstanding that we may have had earlier." Brad told them, trying to sound calmer than he was.

Andromeda just nodded at him, letting him know that he could leave, and Brad sent her a small grateful smile, before rushing off from the table once again, and causing both Tonks and Ginny to laugh at how much Narcissa had scared the boy.

* * *

><p>Once they left the café and were outside once again everyone said their goodbyes, before Ginny, Andromeda, and Tonks, all apparated away, leaving Hermione and Narcissa behind.<p>

Narcissa then turned to Hermione and smiled, giving the brunette a soft kiss, before linking their hands together, and heading off towards the newspaper office to take care of their announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:Thoughts? 8D<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying it. 8D**

**I just want to say a big thank you to all the guest reviewers that keep leaving their thoughts and comments. Since I can't reply to all of you personally, I at least wanted to give you all a little shout out on here. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Narcissa walked down the corridor with a bright smile on her face as she headed to Hermione's classroom to gather the brunette after her last class of the evening. The smile still lingering when she reached the open door of the classroom and leisurely leaned against its frame, as she watched Hermione standing at her desk, talking to one of her students.

Though it was only a moment before Hermione sensed her presence and her hazel eyes snapped up to meet Narcissa's blue.

"Professor Black... What can I do for you?" Hermione asked formally, though the smile on her face was anything but.

Narcissa grinned. "Professor Granger, I just came to collect you for our evening excursion to the Potter's. Though I do apologize, I didn't realize that you would be otherwise engaged." She replied as she pushed off the doorframe and entered the classroom.

"Ahh yes... Well I'll just be a moment, and then I'll be all yours." Hermione replied her tone still formal, though the double meaning of her words were not lost on her, nor were they on Narcissa, as the blonde bit her lip, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Take your time." Narcissa returned her voice slightly lower than it had been before. She then walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the transfiguration books housed there, flipping through it, while Hermione focused back on her student.

Hermione switching back into teacher mode and going over the piece of parchment on her desk with her student.

Though she didn't focus completely, and couldn't keep herself from casually glancing over in Narcissa's direction every few moments, while the blonde pretended that she wasn't doing the same exact thing that Hermione was currently doing, and was actually reading the book in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Well I think we've got it all sorted now, though I do recommend that you re-read chapter 32 sometime this week, just to cement the idea." Hermione told her student with a smile, rolling up the parchment and handing it back to the girl.<p>

"I will, and thank you for taking the time to go over this with me, Professor. It really helped." Gwendolyn replied.

Of course, Miss Garrott. Any time. That's what I'm here for after all." Hermione returned kindly, and the girl smiled in reply before gathering her belongs. Narcissa placing the book back on the bookshelf now that the student was packing up to leave.

"Have a good evening, Professor." Gwendolyn spoke, as she grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

Narcissa watched the girl walk out the door, watching the door with interest,and making sure it was securely closed, before spinning around to Hermione, pressing the brunette against the side of her desk, and kissing her passionately in greeting.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Hermione said dreamily when the kiss broke.<p>

"I missed you" Narcissa breathed against Hermione's lips.

"...and this desk." She added with a small smirk, as she caught her breath.

"I'm sure you did, considering you bent me over it during our lunch period today." Hermione replied with a breathy chuckle.

"I missed you too" She added a moment later, before pulling Narcissa into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go, or did you need to head up, and change first." Narcissa asked, taking a step back after their last kiss.<p>

"I changed before my class." Hermione replied, talking off her teaching robes and revealing a pair of dark jeans and a simple tight silver sweater. She then walked over to the corner of the room and hung up the garment behind her desk, before turning back to Narcissa, a smile on her face.

"You look good." Narcissa spoke, eyeing Hermione's outfit, and loving how it hugged her just right.

"You do too" Hermione returned looking at Narcissa's own outfit, which simply consisted of fitted black slacks and a form fitting blood red sweater. The blonde looking stunning even in an outfit so simplistic.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but talking seemed to be the last thing on my mind at the time." Hermione flirted.

Narcissa smirked, and held out her hand to Hermione, the brunette taking it, and lacing their fingers instantly.

"Well we better depart, before we get other ideas and end up late to dinner." Narcissa reasoned, thinking of how easy it would be for them to get caught up in each other, especially in that moment, in Hermione's abandoned classroom.

Hermione looked at the time, briefly wondering if they actually did have enough time to squeeze anything in before they headed to Harry and Ginny's. Though unfortunately they didn't, and were already running slightly behind schedule due to Hermione helping Gwendolyn after class.

"Let's go then, because I'm already getting ideas." Hermione winked at Narcissa, before walking towards the door, pulling the blonde along with her.

"I would be worried if you weren't." Narcissa returned with a laugh, and allowed Hermione to lead her out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Narcissa apparated into Godric's Hollow, and soon found themselves outside Harry and Ginny's new home. Harry having renovated his parents cottage into a sort of "Dream home" for Ginny and himself, and finally moving there from Grimauld place last week. Harry stating that was always the plan from the beginning, and that he had always wanted to move in there eventually and raise his future family in the same place his parents had intended to raise him.<p>

Hermione smiled as she and Narcissa walked up the pathway, taking in how good everything looked, before they reached the front of the house, and knocked on the front door.

"Come in... The doors open." Ginny called out from somewhere in the house, and Hermione and Narcissa let themselves in.

"Hey guys" Ginny greeted them, as she walked out of the kitchen hugging both Hermione and Narcissa.

"Harry's outside cooking." Ginny told them, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"He bought a barbeque the other day, and wanted to try it out tonight." Ginny explained looking just as confused as Narcissa did, as she spoke about what her husband was doing for dinner that evening.

Hermione laughed. "It a Muggle thing. It's like an enclosed fire pit you can grill food on. It's quite a popular method of cooking, especially during the summer." She explained with a smile to the two pureblood witches.

"Well I'm glad you seem to know all about it, Mione. Because Harry actually was waiting for you to get here to help him with some of it, since he knows how clueless I was about the whole thing." Ginny informed her with a laugh of her own.

"Ok, well I guess I'll head back and give him a hand then." Hermione replied, kissing Narcissa, and heading to the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ginny says you made a new "Muggle" purchase." Hermione greeted as she saw Harry manning the grill.<p>

"Hey Mione... Yeah I always was envious of all the other kids and their barbeques during the summer, since I never got to do anything like that with the Dursleys, so I wanted to get one so that my future kids could enjoy what I missed out on." Harry told her with a small smile, and Hermione returned it knowing that Harry didn't have the normal Wizarding upbringing before he came to Hogwarts like Ron and Ginny did, nor did he really get to have a normal Muggle upbringing like she herself had.

"That's understandable. Sounds like a good purchase to make then." Hermione told him as she approached the grill.

"Yeah I'm glad I got it. I was talking with Jeff McBride the other day at work, and as you know he's a Muggle born, so we got to talking about the summer holidays and he was telling me stories of grilling with his family every summer, and that's when I decided to go buy one myself. After that Jeff pretty much talked me through the mechanics of everything, and gave me a few of his family recipes to try out, and so far the brisket I'm cooking is coming along pretty well." Harry told her with a proud smile.

"Well Gin, told me you needed a hand, but since it looks like you got the brisket under control, what can I help you with?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to grill some vegetable skewers as well, and I figured that you have probably done this before, and would be able to do it without too much trouble." Harry told her with a small teasing grin.

"My dad used to grill during the summer sometimes when he and my mom were home from work. So I think I can handle it." Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, Mione. All the stuff is in the kitchen, and if you need anything extra just ask Ginny." Harry told her, before turning back to the grill and tending to his brisket, as Hermione made her way back inside.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked back into the kitchen and saw Narcissa opening the bottle of the wine they had brought, while Ginny grabbed some glasses from the cabinet. She smiled and trailed her fingertips along Narcissa's arm as she passed, before spying a cutting board and knife on the counter next to a large bowl filled with mushrooms, potatoes, peppers, and onions.<p>

She made her way over to the vegetables and cast a quick spell so that the various vegetables would begin cutting themselves up, before turning back to Ginny, who was now in the refrigerator grabbing a Butterbeer, leaving Narcissa to the wine.

"Hey Gin, do you know where the skewers are?" Hermione asked her, and was soon handed several metal rods.

"Thanks" Hermione replied before turning back to the vegetables and casting a second spell that would skewer the vegetables and put them on the tray once they were sliced. She smiled to herself at the high efficiency that her spell seemed to be working at, right before she felt familiar warmth on her shoulder and turned around.

She smiled brightly when she found herself face to face with Narcissa, the blonde handing her a glass of the wine she had just opened, with her own smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Hermione said accepting the glass and taking a sip.

"Of course" Narcissa replied, taking a sip from her own glass, and leaning up against the counter top next to Hermione, the brunette instantly wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist and pulling her close.

"Ginny was just telling me about the contractor they used to assist in reconstructing the house." Narcissa informed Hermione.

"Well they must have been quite good, because everything looks amazing, Gin." Hermione told her friend with a smile.

"They were very efficient. Harry knew exactly how he wanted everything, and they were able to bring it all to life quite easily, so we're very happy with the way everything turned out." Ginny returned, before taking a swig of the ice tea she had been drinking.

Hermione then glanced over her shoulder to check on the progress of the skewers, and was happy to see that everything was done and laid out in rows on the big metal tray. She then released Narcissa's waist and pulled her arm free, kissing the blonde on the temple, before setting down her wine glass, and turning back to the skewers, coating them in olive oil and various spices.

"Ok well these are ready, so I'm going to bring them out back, so Harry can put them on the grill." Hermione announced to the other two women, grabbing her wine glass in one hand and the tray in the other.

"Can you take this to Harry, I almost forgot." Ginny asked her, holding out the Butterbeer she had gotten from the fridge.

Hermione smiled and set the tray back on the counter, she then pulled out her wand and did a simple incantation before grabbing the Butterbeer from Ginny, and heading towards the backyard, beer in one hand and wine in the other, the tray full of skewers magically floating out in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Incoming" Hermione called out softly as she approached the grill, and Harry moved over to the side, so that the tray could settle itself down on the small grill table next to him.<p>

"Thanks Mione." Harry smiled, immediately adding the skewers onto the grill.

"Not a problem... and this is from your wife." Hermione replied handing Harry the cold bottle of Butterbeer.

"Thanks" Harry said again, taking a long sip from the beverage.

"Speaking of wives, is yours inside? I haven't seen her yet." Harry asked.

"Yes, Narcissa's inside, she's talking with Ginny, and she's not my wife." Hermione replied with a shy smile.

"Not yet" Harry grinned turning back to the grill.

"Yeah Not yet." Hermione replied grinning herself, and taking a sip of her wine.

"Hermione Black. It's going to be different, but I like it. Good thing you didn't fall in love with someone who had a horrible last name." Harry joked as he shut the grill lid and turned back to Hermione.

"It's sounds good though, Hermione Black, it just kind of rolls of the tongue." Harry added with a smile.

"Yes it does." Hermione agreed with a smile of her own.

"Make sure to tell Narcissa that, she'd absolutely love it." Hermione told him, her smile brightening as she spoke, remembering how much Narcissa loved hearing Hermione being referred to as a Black.

"Will do" Harry laughed, before his attention was pulled to the back door opening. Ginny and Narcissa walking out, dishes and utensils floating out behind them as the patio table began to set itself for dinner.

* * *

><p>"How's it going, Honey." Ginny asked her husband, as she and Narcissa approached.<p>

"Really good actually, it should be ready in a few minutes." Harry returned smiling at his wife, before turning to Narcissa, greeting her and giving her a hug, before he stepped back and slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ginny inquired with a soft smile.

"Well... Harry started, smiling at Hermione, before turning back towards Narcissa and Ginny.

"I was just telling Hermione how lucky she was that she didn't fall in love with someone who had a horrible last name, and how good Hermione Black sounded." He stated, smiling at Narcissa this time, as the blonde broke into her own grin.

"I agree Harry; I think it sounds absolutely amazing. Though Hermione and I haven't quite got around to discussing that subject yet. I don't know if Hermione is going to take my surname, hyphenate, or even keep her own." Narcissa explained.

"Well we did kind of discuss it, Cissa... A while ago." Hermione stated, recalling the memory of the night she had left the timeline from the past, when she and Narcissa talked about getting married and how she would become Hermione Black.

Narcissa instantly recalled the same memory, and caught on to what Hermione was trying to express to her.

"Well like you said it was a while ago, Mione ...and it wasn't really a discussion per say. So I didn't know if you still felt the same way about the matter." Narcissa replied. She desperately wanted Hermione to change her last name to Black, but she wanted it to be Hermione's decision if she changed her last name or if she kept Granger.

"I don't know, I think Harry's right, Hermione Black sounds really good." Hermione responded playfully.

"It really does" Narcissa replied, love swirling in her eyes.

"Well it looks like no discussion is needed then." Hermione concluded.

"I suppose not." Narcissa agreed, very happy at the development.

"Hermione Black it is then." Hermione stated with a smile, and Narcissa leaned in and kissed her, happiness radiating off the blonde as Hermione returned the kiss.

"Well I'm glad we got that all settled." Ginny spoke with a laugh, when Hermione and Narcissa pulled back from each other.

"Perfect timing too, because dinner is ready." Harry added with a smile, before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and floating the food onto the serving dishes, as the four of them sat down to dinner.

* * *

><p>"So how's the wedding planning coming? Have the two of you set a date yet?" Ginny asked in between bites of her dinner.<p>

"We've been discussing it, throwing around a few ideas for the ceremony and reception. But we have still yet to set a date, or do anything concrete. It's mostly still just talk for now." Narcissa answered.

"Though... Now that you brought it up, like Narcissa said we haven't discussed it yet, but I was thinking that I want to have a winter wedding." Hermione replied, before taking the bite off her fork.

"A winter wedding, well that sounds nice, Mione. But it's already November; did you want to wait until next year to do it? I didn't think that you wanted to wait that long." Ginny spoke up.

"Neither did I" Narcissa spoke suddenly. She was pretty much willing to do anything that Hermione wanted concerning the wedding, though having said that, she wasn't too thrilled at the idea of having to wait over a year for the day to happen.

"I don't" Hermione replied quickly, sensing her fiancée's emotions over the misunderstanding.

"I know that these things usually take a lot of time and planning, in the Muggle world especially. But like Draco keeps reminding me we live in a world where magic exists, and Narcissa and I are both proficient in spells, and money really isn't a problem, so I was thinking that maybe we could have the wedding in December, as in next month. If that was ok with you of course, Sweetie." Hermione explained, before turning to Narcissa and casting a sweet smile her way.

"Well your right, love. It is rather quick in respect to the planning, but if that's what you want to do I'm more than ok with it. I would marry you tonight if you wanted me to, Mione. So the small time frame isn't really a factor to me." Narcissa said genuinely.

"Good. December it is then... and I would marry you tonight too, Cissa If I didn't think that we both deserved to have our dream wedding, instead of just doing a quick courtroom contract at the ministry." Hermione returned lovingly.

"It's actually the only reason we're not married already, love. I wanted you to have your special day; if it wasn't for that I would have already dragged you off to the ministry by now to make things official." Narcissa revealed.

"Our special day" Hermione corrected her softly.

"Our special day" Narcissa agreed with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"So when in December were you thinking, Mione?" Harry asked her from across the table.<p>

"Well I figured it would be best to do it during the winter break so that we wouldn't have to work things around our class schedules since school won't be in session, but I wanted to do it before the holidays." Hermione replied.

"So that would be somewhere between the 15th and the 23rd" Harry stated, figuring out the dates in his head.

"Yes, sometime in between there." Hermione agreed.

"Maybe you should do it on a weekend." Ginny suggested.

"I mean anyone you invite is going to get the day off no matter what, but a lot of people work during the holiday break, and most people who work for the ministry do the whole 8am-5pm thing during the week." She explained.

"Hmmm... That's probably a good idea." Hermione said, thinking in over.

Narcissa on the other hand, finished the bite of brisket she was chewing and set her fork down, before picking up her wand, and mere seconds later, a large magical calendar was floating over the table.

"I thought things would be easier if we had a visual aide." Narcissa explained, and Hermione smiled.

"We could do Friday the 21st, that way we could have the rest of the weekend to ourselves after the wedding, before all the holiday craziness starts up on Monday." Narcissa suggested looking at the calendar.

"I guess we have a date." Hermione spoke, smiling brightly.

"I guess we do." Narcissa agreed smiling in return, before flicking her wand and making the calendar disappear.

"So now that you mention it, what are you two going to do about the whole honeymoon aspect, since I know the both of you want to be here with everyone for the holidays?" Harry asked interested.

"Well Minerva already told us not to worry about the honeymoon taking time away from school, because it wouldn't be a problem for her to cover out classes whenever we decided to do it. They already have a plan in motion actually; Draco is going to pick up Severus's remaining potions classes, while he covers Defense against the Dark Arts for me, and Minerva will temporarily take over Hermione's Transfiguration classes." Narcissa explained.

"...So now that we've set a date I figured we would have the wedding on Friday, then spend the rest of the weekend alone, before joining everyone else in the holiday celebrations the next week, ending with the New Year's Ball, but after that we could leave, and do our honeymoon the rest of January." Narcissa concluded, looking over at Hermione to see what she thought.

"That sounds perfect." Hermione replied shaking her head in agreement.

"Good, so what do you think, the 4th to the 4th? It would give us the rest of the week to pack and rest up after the holidays, and then we can be back for the first Monday of February and restart our classes." Narcissa asked her.

"I didn't know you wanted to be gone for a month, but that's more than ok with me. But maybe we should do the 4th to 1st just so that we can have the weekend to rest up and get acclimated back into things, before we have to jump back into teaching our classes." Hermione purposed, amending Narcissa's idea slightly.

"Perfect, we'll let Minerva know the plan when we get back tonight." Narcissa smiled.

"Lucky. Not that my honeymoon wasn't perfect, because it was, but we only were gone for two weeks, and you two get a whole month, You're going to love it." Ginny stated with a smile.

"I hope so. Though the was a reason I wanted to do a month is because I thought that we could do two weeks in Paris, and then two weeks in Rome ...Actually I already went ahead and arranged everything, I just left the dates open. I hope that's alright." Narcissa asked softly, turning and locking her eyes on Hermione's. She had wanted to plan the perfect romantic getaway for the brunette, but hoped that she hadn't upset her bride to be, by planning it without her.

"Of course it's alright. It's sweet that you wanted to plan this whole romantic getaway for us, and I've actually never been to Paris or Rome, so I'm quite excited, especially because now I get to go there with you." Hermione stated lovingly, before leaning in and giving Narcissa a soft kiss.

"I've never been either, so you have to promise to take loads of picture while you're there." Ginny told them a moment later.

"We Promise" Narcissa and Hermione replied in unison, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of planning and discussions, coming here tonight and seeing how beautiful your new home came out, it reminded me of something that I've been thinking about doing for a while now." Narcissa spoke addressing the table.<p>

"I've been wanting to remodel the Black estate. The estate itself is quite old, and has been unoccupied since my parents lived there in my youth, so it would need a lot of work, But when I got to thinking about it, even at its former glory the house I grew up in would never really be described as "Homey" so essentially if I wanted things to turn out the way I would like them to, I would pretty much have to start over from scratch. So I figured that since the lot itself is rather spectacular, that I could just tear down the whole estate, and build a new one on the property from the ground up." Narcissa explained.

"That sounds wonderful, Cissa. But I didn't know that you wanted to do that." Hermione replied with interest.

"Well like I said I've been thinking about it for a while, but it's been on my mind a lot more as of late. For now, when I wasn't living at Hogwarts I was staying in Malfoy Manor with Draco, though it was never going to be a permanent thing, and I had always planned on doing the renovations and moving back into my childhood home at some point. But now all I can think about is turning the property into a dream home of sorts, for my future family. I thought that since were building everything from the ground up that it would be the perfect opportunity for you and I to make it everything we would want in a home, and when it was finished we could take up permanent residence there, and live there, during the times when we're not staying at the castle." Narcissa confessed, shooting a loving and hopeful smile at Hermione.

"I think that sounds amazing, Cissa." Hermione said with a loving smile of her own.

Hermione laughed. "Well I'm glad that you've gotten this all sorted out, because I hadn't even thought that far ahead. I mean I knew that we would be living together, and would need a place when school wasn't in session, and I knew that I would probably be selling my flat, so that we could move into something bigger together, but my planning didn't really go much farther than that, I'm afraid." She explained.

"Well like you said, it's a good thing I got this all sorted then." Narcissa returned with a grin, which Hermione returned.

"That's not like you, Mione. You usually have everything almost painfully planned out." Ginny stated with a small chuckle.

"I know. I've been in this love cloud the past few months, and I've found it hard to really think about anything else, but my gorgeous fiancée." Hermione confessed with a small sheepish smile.

"As have I, love. But I also had this intense need to get started on our future, and pretty much all I could think about was making you my wife, building our home, and starting our family. It's seems I just can't wait to spend forever with you." Narcissa admitted, genuine love and admiration seeping from her tone, and Hermione wasted no time in pulling the blonde into a soft and love filled kiss, hoping to convey how much Narcissa's words had meant to her, and how much she felt them too.

"Merlin, you two really are perfect for each other." Ginny laughed, a smile gracing her lips.

"I know." Harry agreed.

"...When Hermione first told us that she was in love with Narcissa Malfoy all those years ago, we were supportive of Hermione and her choice, but I have to admit hearing it, and thinking about the two of you as a couple was a little weird at first. But all it really took to eradicate those thoughts was being in the presence of the two of you for a moment, and then it became obvious that what the two of you had was something special ...and now look at you, getting married, and so happy. So I guess that even though at first the pairing seemed quite odd, it's now glaringly obvious that the two of you are meant to be." Harry explained a small soft smile on his face as he looked at the couple, Ginny sitting next to him nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks Harry. I admit back when I first talked to you about my feelings for Narcissa I never thought any of this was even remotely possible, but for once in my life, I'm glad I was wrong." Hermione returned with a smile.

"It wasn't an easy road that's for sure, and we had a lot of odds stacked against us, especially in the beginning, but I wouldn't have it any other way, all the pain and trouble was worth it, since it gave me you. What's meant to be will always be, and we're definitely meant to be, love." Narcissa said, picking up Hermione's hand and gently kissing her knuckles, her blue eyes conveying all the love she felt for Hermione as she stared into the tear filled Hazel.

"I love you" Hermione spoke softly, before placing her lips on Narcissa's.

"I love you too, darling. I always have and I always will." Narcissa promised, when the kiss broke, and Hermione sighed, thinking about how ridiculously in love she was with this woman, and how their life together was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>It was a little later in the evening now, and all the dinner dishes had been cleared, and now the two couples were situating themselves in the Potter's living room to enjoy the rest of their night together.<p>

"Did you want to try some of this wine, Gin? Or would you rather do a Butterbeer?" Hermione asked her friend as she handed Narcissa the wine glass she had just poured for her, noticing that Ginny was now the only one without a drink.

"Thanks, Mione. But I'm fine with my tea, I'm not drinking tonight." Ginny returned a small smile on her face.

Hermione for her part smiled back and nodded, before sitting down on the couch next to Narcissa. But for some reason her brain wouldn't let her stop thinking about Ginny's words. It wasn't like Ginny was a huge drinker, or had to have a drink all the time, but it was odd to be having an evening in where everyone else was drinking and Ginny wasn't. Though it felt to Hermione that there was something more to it, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"Actually this is quite the perfect segway for Harry and I to tell you our news." Ginny said proudly, the smile still on her lips.

"Ginny won't be drinking for a while, because she's pregnant." Harry announced with a proud grin.

"You're... You're pregnant. Oh my God, Gin. That's amazing." Hermione exclaimed getting up and hugging the redhead, Narcissa doing the same a moment later, as Hermione turned to hug Harry.

"We just found out yesterday, and told the family when we had dinner at Arthur and Molly's. We would have called you two and told you this morning, but we figured that since you were already coming over for dinner, that it would be better to just do it in person, even if it meant waiting a couple of hours." Harry explained with a bright smile.

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you two had this amazing news to tell us, and instead you let us ramble on about wedding plans for most of the evening." She said hitting Harry on the shoulder lightly.

"We'll we planned to tell you after dinner anyway..." Harry begun to answer.

"Plus we really wanted to know about your wedding plans, Mione. We would have asked you regardless if we had news of our own or not." Ginny told her with a genuine smile.

"So do you know how far along you are?" Narcissa asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Yes, three months. The funny thing is I didn't even know I was pregnant, I haven't really had any symptoms, the only reason I found out when I did was because the team was having a routine physical, and next thing I know the healer is telling me that I'm three months pregnant." Ginny answered with a chuckle.

"Speaking of the team, how's that going to work out with the pregnancy? It's not like you have a more conventional job where you can still work pretty much up until the baby is born, Quidditch is a lot more dangerous." Hermione asked concerned.

"Well I'll be placed on maternity leave, but I'll still be able to help the team out with strategizing and training as long as I'm still up to it, and I can come back and secure my position after the baby is born, whenever I feel like I'm ready. The whole team has been really great about this whole thing, and they want to make this as easy as possible for me." Ginny explained happily.

"Well that's great, Gin. I'm really happy for you... both of you." Hermione said genuinely as she smiled at her two friends.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to be a father." Hermione sighed with a proud smile on her face as she looked at her best friend.<p>

Narcissa and Ginny chatting happily on the other couch, discussing all things pregnancy and baby related, Narcissa sharing her tales of her pregnancy with Draco, and Ginny listening and asking the blonde what she could expect with her own.

"Yeah, I really am. I'm so happy Hermione." Harry stated with a bright smile.

"I know you are, I'm happy for you Harry. You deserve this, you really do." Hermione returned.

"We deserve this. I guess all it takes for all your dreams to come true, is to fight in a bloody war, and have your life be hell in your childhood years." Harry stated with a small grin.

Hermione laughed at that. "I guess so... Though I would fight a million wars, and go through all the pain, and anguish we had to deal with over the years in a heartbeat, if it meant we would end up right here, living the life we are now." Hermione supplied.

"Me too." Harry agreed taking a sip of his Butterbeer, and glancing over at his wife, who was laughing with Narcissa.

"We've really grown up haven't we?" Harry asked softly.

"I mean think about when this all began, three little kids meeting on a train, on their way to a magical school, which really shouldn't even exist. Ron following in his family's footsteps and you and I being introduced to a whole new world that neither of us had ever thought possible. You didn't know Narcissa I didn't know Ginny, and soon we were thrust into this world, into this war, that would have been a battle for an adult, let alone children, but somehow we stuck together and made it through..." Harry began with a small smile on his face, as he remembered their past.

"...Now look at us, all grown up, fully functioning members of a magical Wizarding society. Ron's married and has a son, I'm an Auror, happily married with my own child on the way, and you've managed to get yourself your own dream job, stepping into McGonagall's footsteps, engaged to the woman you love, and well on your way to planning your future. It's kind of amazing how things turned out. The three kids we were then, turning into the three adults we are now." Harry mused.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione spoke truthfully.

"Neither would I" Harry responded softly.

* * *

><p>"There's actually something that I've been meaning to ask you..." Hermione spoke a moment later.<p>

"You can ask me anything, Hermione. You know that." Harry replied bumping her shoulder with his own.

"I know" Hermione smiled.

"I was just wondering if you would stand up with me at my wedding. I mean I want both Ron and Ginny to be in the bridal party as well, but I really want you to be my best man." Hermione said rambling a bit.

Harry laughed. "Is that all? Of course I'll be your best man, I would love to. I've actually been wondering when you were going to get around to finally asking me." He joked, and Hermione laughed.

"Best man, Huh? Well I'm relieved, because I know you're my best mate and all, but I wasn't too sure about how I was going to pull of the whole maid of honor thing, I especially don't think I could pull of the dress." Harry teased.

"I don't think you could either." Hermione teased right back.

"I guess it another thing that's going to make our wedding a little less conventional, because we aren't having any maids of honor at all, we're actually having two best men, and Narcissa's having Draco be hers." Hermione explained.

"Wow, two best men, mixed wedding party..." Harry begun.

"Two brides" Hermione cut in, with a small smile.

"...and two brides." Harry repeated. "This wedding will be anything but conventional, but it will be perfect." He added.

"We'll all I need is for Narcissa to show up for that to happen, so it will definitely be perfect." Hermione smiled.

"Maybe we should try to worm ourselves back into the conversation, before those two get lost in talking about babies forever." Harry said after a moment, pointing over to the other couch, where Narcissa and Ginny were still lost in their own conversation.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione chuckled, before the pair, went to sit next to their significant others.

* * *

><p>"Well I definitely will be contacting the contractors you two used, if your home is anything to go by they seem to do good work, and we really need someone who is fast and efficient, for our tight time frame." Narcissa stated, after she had gotten the contact information from Ginny, about the magical contractors she and Harry had used.<p>

Narcissa then was about to turn to Hermione to ask her opinion on the matter, when Hermione closed her eyes, and let out a small yawn from behind her palm.

"Tired, love?" Narcissa asked her voice soft, she loved how adorable Hermione looked when she was sleepy.

"Mmm... I'm actually kind of exhausted it's been a long week, and a long day." Hermione returned, before covering another yawn, with the palm of her hand.

"Yes, it has." Narcissa agreed.

"...and it is quite late." She added when she finally spied the time, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well we've had a lovely evening as always, but I think it's time to be getting back, and I should be getting this one to bed." Narcissa spoke, pointing to Hermione with a small smile on her lips.

"That's sounds like a good idea, you look exhausted, Mione." Ginny stated looking at her friend.

"The weeks catching up to you, Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione agreed with a small sleepy smile.

"You two are welcome to crash in the guest room, if you'd like. Especially if Hermione's really that tired." Harry told them.

"Thanks Harry, but I really just want to curl up in my own bed and go to sleep." Hermione replied.

"Understandable. You should probably get going then, or else Narcissa will have to carry you to bed." Harry reasoned.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Hermione smiled, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, while the Potter's laughed.

"I bet" Ginny replied still laughing, before she gave both witches a hug goodbye, followed by Harry who did the same.

* * *

><p>Afterwards once everyone had said their goodbye's Hermione and Narcissa apparated back to Hogwarts, finding themselves outside of the iron gates of the school, mere seconds later.<p>

"It's times like this when I really wish we could just apparate into our quarters, or at least into the castle." Hermione spoke her voice tinged with sleep, as they opened the gates and began their trek up to the castle.

"I hardly feel like I can make it to the castle itself, let alone up stairs to our quarters at this point." Hermione added.

"Well I know that Harry was joking when he said it, but I could carry you, love." Narcissa told her softly.

"I know your strong, Cissa. But you're not that strong. There is no way that you could carry me all that way, let alone up several sets of stairs." Hermione pointed out, with a small amused smile on her lips.

"Well yes, but I could carry you with no problem, with the assistance of magic." Narcissa returned, already thinking of the featherweight spell that she could use on the brunette.

Hermione laughed. "I suppose so, but it would be quite embarrassing if we ran into another Professor or better yet a student while you were carrying me through the castle." She mused.

"Yes, well if you want me to carry you I will, darling. I don't really care what other people would think about it." Narcissa replied.

"I know you don't, Sweetie. It's one of the many things I love about you." Hermione replied with a smile, as they stepped into the front corridor of the castle.

"...and offering to carry me is really sweet, Baby. But unnecessary, I'm just tired, and I think I made the trip out to be longer than it actually is, and we're almost there anyway, but I love that you offered." Hermione told her as they walked hand in hand up the first staircase.

"Of course, Love. I would do anything for you, you know that." Narcissa responded sweetly.

"I know." Hermione returned with a smile.

* * *

><p>Not too long after they finally made it to their private quarters. Hermione quickly stepping inside and Narcissa shutting and locking the door behind them, both women heading straight to the bedroom once they got inside.<p>

Hermione walking right over to the bed, not even bothering to take off her clothes or shoes, before going to flop into the covers. Though Narcissa saw this action coming and had her wand ready, and all Hermione's clothing as well as her shoes were magically removed from her body, seconds before she landed on the bed.

Narcissa smiled, and then cast a few light hygiene related spells over Hermione, knowing that the brunette was too tired to brush her teeth or wash her face like she did before bed every other night, and that Hermione would be upset about the oversight in the morning. Though after Narcissa cast the spells Hermione was just as ready for bed as she usually was, clothes removed and put away, face clean, and teeth brushed.

Narcissa then began removing her own clothes the old fashioned way, before heading into the master bathroom to do her own nightly bedtime rituals, turning out the lights and stepping back into the bedroom a short time later.

She then crawled into bed beside Hermione, pulling out the sheet and guiding them both under it.

Hermione then even though she was still very deeply asleep began to move, snuggling deeper under the covers, and pulling Narcissa to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde, and laying her head against her chest, before fully succumbing to her slumber once more.

Narcissa smiled at the gesture, and how even in sleep Hermione always found a way to be close to her, and have her in her arms.

"Goodnight, my love." Narcissa whispered to Hermione, before kissing the brunette's temple, and drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Oh... Before I forget. I apoligize for not commenting back to the reviewers who posted for the last chapter. I'm currently out of town, and am barely squeezing in enough time to put this chapter up, let alone anything else. But I will make sure to reply back to your comments, before I post the next chapter. :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter of our little Narcissa/Hermione adventure, I hope you all enjoy. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

"I think that will work, we'll set up the tent and the archway against the backdrop of Black lake and we can float the candles along the aisle and in the lake itself, and line the trees with those sparkling lights that you wanted." Astoria stated as she jotted down something on the parchment she and Hermione and been pouring over for the better part of the day.

"Perfect, and then as long as everything goes to plan, everything should be set up for the reception at the house as well." Hermione sighed, a little tired from all the planning they had been doing the last few weeks. Hermione herself now knowing how difficult planning a wedding was, even with the help of magic.

"Everything will be perfect, love. Don't worry. The house needs to be finished before we let out for winter break so that we can stay there, so it will definitely be done in time for the reception." Narcissa assured her, wrapping her arms around Hermione from behind and placing a small loving kiss on her shoulder.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect." Hermione sighed, leaning back into the embrace.

"...and it will be, I know the planning has been a little stressful, but we've gotten most of the hard stuff done already. The location, the décor, the caters, we just have to drop off the invitations at the owlery on our way to the bridal shop today, and then will only be dealing with the fun stuff from here on out." Astoria told her with a reassuring smile.

"See darling, everything will be fine." Narcissa assured her as well and Hermione smiled.

"...And thank you, Astoria. You've been a huge help this entire process." Narcissa added, sending her son's girlfriend a smile.

"Oh Merlin yes. A huge help is an understatement. I don't think we would have been able to put any of this together, especially in such a small time frame without your help, Astoria." Hermione agreed smiling at the other woman as well.

"Well I think you would have found a way to manage it on your own, Mione. But I was more than happy to help." Astoria replied, smiling herself, before noticing the time.

"It seems we've actually been at this a little longer than we thought, and if we're going to send out those invitations on our way, we should be heading out... about now." Astoria stated, not wanting Hermione to be late for her appointment.

"Your right, I can't believe it's almost 2pm already." Hermione said surprised when she saw the time.

"I suppose you better get going, don't want to be late." Narcissa added, releasing Hermione from her arms.

"...and don't forget, I have my appointment at 5pm, so if you don't want me to see your dress, you'll need to be out of it before then." Narcissa reminded her with a small smile.

"Mmm... I remember." Hermione returned before pulling Narcissa back into her arms.

"The rational part of me knows that I don't want you to see my dress, and that I want it to be a surprise until our wedding day like tradition dictates, but the other part of me really doesn't want to do this without you." Hermione confessed.

"I know, love. I feel the same way, but it will only be for a few hours. Plus we've been able to do everything else together; this is pretty much the only thing that we have had to do separate." Narcissa reminded her, before pulling her into a soft kiss.

"I know, I just hate having to say goodbye." Hermione sighed, against the blonde's shoulder when the kiss broke.

"Well you don't have to say it yet, I'm going to walk down to the gates with you. I figured I would get some things done at the house, while you were away. Get some work done, and give myself a distraction, so that I don't spend the entire time focusing on how much I miss you." Narcissa told her with a grin, as she pulled away and laced their fingers together.

"Well I guess great minds do think alike because I'll be doing the same thing while you're at your appointment, Astoria and I were going to go over a few of the décor choices we talked about last week." Hermione replied, with a grin of her own.

"Good. Well do you have everything you need?" Narcissa asked, making sure she had her own clutch and wand.

"Yeah, I just need my bag, and the invitations, and then I'm good to go." Hermione replied.

"Here" Astoria spoke, handing Hermione her bag, and grabbing her own off the table.

"I shrunk the invitations and put them inside." Astoria added, pointing to Hermione's bag.

"Thanks" Hermione returned with a smile.

"Not a problem" Astoria returned genuinely, before the three women made their way out of Hermione and Narcissa's private quarters and began to head out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Once the three of them made their way out of the castle, and to the apparition point, Hermione dropped her bag on the ground, wrapped her arms around Narcissa, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.<p>

"I'll miss you" Hermione spoke, when she had to break the kiss due to the need for oxygen.

"I'll miss you too." Narcissa replied, still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Though if that's what I get every time we're separated, maybe I should make sure we are more often." Narcissa joked.

"Don't you dare?" Hermione quickly replied, pulling back from Narcissa, a small pout on her lips.

Narcissa laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, love." She said, quickly grabbing Hermione's wrist, and pulling her back, before connecting their lips in a second and equally passionate kiss.

"I love you, and I'll see you in a few hours." Narcissa spoke softly, when the kiss broke, and she released Hermione.

"I love you too." Hermione replied still a little dazed, before placing a soft lingering kiss on Narcissa's lips, and stepping back to pick her bag back off the floor where she had abandoned it moments earlier.

"Have a good time." Narcissa spoke to both Hermione and Astoria.

"We will" Astoria replied with a soft smile, before Hermione grabbed onto her arm and the two of them apparated away.

Narcissa watched them go, a small smile on her face, before she apparated away herself.

* * *

><p>After leaving Hogwarts and making a quick stop at the owlery to mail the invitations, it wasn't long before Hermione and Astoria found themselves walking into "Circe's Boutique de Mariée" for her 2pm appointment.<p>

Circe's Boutique de Mariée being a gorgeous French inspired bridal shop that catered to young witches. The shop's location across the way from Flourish and Blott's in the middle of Diagon Alley. The store being owned and run by Madam Lefébvre a distinguished witch in her 40's, whom after visiting London during her Beauxbaton years, decided to move there after graduation, and open up shop in the small Wizarding community of Diagon alley.

"Hey, there you guys are." Ginny greeted both Hermione and Astoria as the pair entered the bridal shop.

"Sorry, we had to make a quick stop, to mail the invitations before we got here." Astoria explained.

"It's ok, I haven't been here for very long myself. Though I was betting on the reason you two being late being more to do with the time you probably had trying to separate the two lovebirds." Ginny directed to Astoria with a laugh, and Hermione blushed.

"Well that too." Astoria grinned, and Hermione blushed even more.

"I knew it." Ginny added with a giggle.

"Anyway... Is it just you, Gin?" Hermione asked, changing the subject but also really wanting to know.

"Pretty much. Ron was here earlier, but he had to get back to the shop, but everything was fine with the suit, and he got everything all done before he left, and Harry's in the back now with Madam Lefébvre getting fitted." Ginny explained.

Then a moment later, almost as if on cue the proprietor walked back onto the main floor of the shop.

"Hermione, dear. It's so good to see you." Madam Lefébvre greeted her, hugging her, and kissing her on both cheeks.

"You as well, Madam Lefébvre" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Uh uh uh... None of that. I told you to call me, Collette. We are all friends here, are we not?" She asked them with a smile.

"We are. It's nice to see you too, Collette." Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

"Good, now that's better." Collette grinned.

"I'll be in the back if you need me, fitting Harry's suit, but I've already set up the dressing room for you. You'll find both Astoria and Ginny's bridesmaid dresses there as well, as well as a rack of dress selections I thought you may like." Collette explained.

"Thank you so much, Collette. We'll head back there now." Hermione smiled.

"Of course, take your time, and have fun. Harry and I will be in when we are through." Collette said before walking away.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this one guys. I mean it's nice, but I just don't know." Hermione called over the curtain, as she tried on one of the various dresses that Madam Lefébvre had set aside for her, in accordance to her tastes.<p>

"Well come out here so we can see it, and you can look at it in the full length mirror out here." Astoria called back helpfully.

"Yeah, Mione. Those are the rules, it doesn't matter what the dress looks like you have to let us see it once it's on." Ginny added.

"See what I mean, It's in accordance to my specifications, but I just don't like it." Hermione said when she came out of the dressing room in the long white wedding gown.

"It's the beading" Astoria commented right away, looking over the dress.

"The beading makes it look..." Astoria stopped, searching for the right word.

"Weird" Ginny supplied, not really liking the dress herself either.

"Not the word I was going to choose, but a good word none the less. Ginny's right it looks weird." Astoria agreed.

"Ok, so I guess I take this off and try on the next one." Hermione smiled glad her friends agreed, before heading back behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Things continued on like that for a while after that, Hermione trying on countless dresses, but with the three of them all agreeing that each one of them was wrong for one reason or another.<p>

"Well I actually kind of like this one." Hermione stated before walking out in a long floor length A-line style gown with black stitching up the back, and along the top.

"I actually think it's the best one you've tried on yet." Ginny spoke up, giving her opinion.

"I agree, it's quite beautiful. But does it give you that special feeling, like the one you got when you picked out Narcissa's engagement ring?" Astoria asked her.

"I like it, and if it was a different color I could see buying a dress like this to wear to a wedding or a ball, but I'm not sure that I want to where it to _my_ wedding." Hermione tried to explain.

"Then it's not the one." Astoria concluded simply.

"Yeah, Mione. It's a really great dress, but like Astoria's been saying it's just one of those things. When I found my wedding dress it was like all of the sudden I just knew, and that's what will happen with you too." Ginny told her kindly.

"How is everything going in here, ladies?" Madam Lefébvre's voice floated through the room as she approached.

"Wonderful, we haven't found the perfect one yet, but we're getting there." Hermione returned with a smile.

"Good, good. You will know when the time is right, which dress is for you." Madam Lefébvre stated wisely.

"But in the meantime would you girls like to see Mr. Potter?" She asked them with a smile.

"Of course" Hermione replied smiling as well, just before Harry walked in, in his suit.

"Very handsome, mate. That suit really looks good on you." Hermione said, smiling as she saw him.

"I agree, it's seems you and Narcissa both have really good taste." Harry replied.

"You look really good, Honey. Way better than my brother did." Ginny replied, stepping forward and giving Harry a kiss.

"I'm sure you're a little bit biased there, Gin. But I do like the Best men's suits the best." Hermione stated.

"As do I" Astoria agreed, thinking about how the small difference in the suits actually made a bigger difference than she thought when they were actually on the wearer. The suits that Draco and Harry were wearing being your normal black suits, paired with a black silk dress shirt, and a white silk skinny tie. Where Ron and Teddy's suits were the same black, but paired with a standard white dress shirt, a black vest, and a black tie.

"I'm glad you like it, but what about you girls, how did you find your dresses?" Colette asked Ginny and Astoria.

"We haven't quite got around to trying them on yet. We've been a little preoccupied with Hermione." Astoria stated sheepishly.

"Plus I really don't see the point of fitting my dress when I'm just going to keep growing anyway." Ginny added with a small pout, not enjoying an aspect of her pregnancy for the very first time.

"Well then you better go put them on now." Collette stated, pointing to the two extra dressing curtains in the suite.

"...and Ginny dear, of course I know that you are pregnant, little one. I already put the appropriate spells on your dress, so you have nothing to worry about, the dress will grow with you, and grow as you grow." Collette told her kindly.

"Thank you." Ginny returned, grateful to the older witch and her adjustments.

"Of course, that is what I am here for after all." Collette told her with a smile, as she and Astoria entered the changing room.

"Would you like some tea, while you're waiting for the other two?" Collette asked Hermione, when the brunette sat down in one of the large plush arm chairs, next to the one Harry was already sitting in.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Hermione returned, deciding that she was going to take a small break from trying on her own dresses while she waited for Ginny and Astoria to change into theirs.

* * *

><p>"Are you two almost done yet?" Hermione called out playfully to her friends as she sipped her tea.<p>

"The dresses look even better on, then when you and Narcissa picked them out." Astoria said as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing the short Grecian style silver V-neck dress, complete with black silk sash, and crystal accents along the bodice.

"I agree, much better than those bright pink poufy nightmares that some brides choose." Ginny called out, before stepping out from behind the curtain in a matching dress to the one that Astoria was wearing.

"Wow, Babe you look amazing." Harry spoke standing up and walking over to his wife, and twirling her around.

"Thanks" Ginny said with a quick kiss, before turning around towards Hermione and standing side by side with her husband.

"What do you think, Mione? How do they look together?" Ginny asked, and Hermione stood to take in the sight.

Granted Harry and Ginny weren't actually paired up at the wedding, Since they were both from Hermione's side, but Ginny would be paired up with Draco, and since he was wearing the same suit as Harry, Hermione could still get the visual.

"You two look great, I'm very pleased with how the outfits turned out." Hermione stated with a happy smile.

"Good, I'm glad, and I agree they do look wonderful." Madam Lefébvre commented.

"Now how do the dresses feel, girls? Any adjustments?" She asked, turning to Astoria and Ginny.

"No, I'm good, and like you already said mine will grow with me so it's perfect." Ginny said happily.

I think mine just needs to be tightened in the shoulders, but besides that, I think it's great." Astoria responded.

Madam Lefébvre then walked over to Astoria and looked over the garment, before taking out her wand and fixing a few things along the strap and bodice, before tightening the whole thing up around Astoria's form.

"There... Perfect." Collette said with a smile, taking a step back, and looking over her work.

"It really is, it's amazing how full adjustments can change the whole look of the dress." Astoria commented a little in awe.

"Wow, your right. It looks a million times better than it did before." Hermione added appraising the dress.

"Thank you, but back to you, Mione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I are all perfect, now it's time for you to find your dress. Plus it's getting later and if we don't jump back into the swing of things I don't think you'll have enough time to find a dress before Narcissa gets here herself." Astoria pointed out.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement when she saw the time, and knew Astoria was right.

"Ok, I guess I go back and try on another one then." Hermione told them before heading back behind the curtain. Harry, Ginny, and Astoria, going off to change into their regular clothes while they waited.

* * *

><p>Time passed after that, Harry, Ginny, and Astoria sitting and drinking tea, while Hermione tried on dress after dress, each dress being lovelier than the last, but still none of them being the one.<p>

"I think this is it." Hermione gasped through the curtain, as she looked over the dress she had just put on.

"Then come on out and show us." Ginny called back, excited now that Hermione might have found the one.

"It's amazing, Mione. Simply breathtaking." Astoria spoke, awe in her voice as Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a long strapless white gown, a long black silk sash tied around her middle. The dress sporting a tight corset bodice, with a skirt that flared out just slightly at her hips, the soft white material draping down her legs and resting on the floor.

"It's gorgeous Hermione." Harry stated a proud smile on his face.

"Extremely" Ginny agreed with a smile of her own, neither of them taking their eyes off Hermione.

"I don't know what it is. I have no idea what makes this dress any better than the last few we liked, I just know that it is. Like it was meant for me to wear it." Hermione replied, a little shocked herself, by how good she looked, as she looked in the mirror.

"Then it's the one." Astoria said happily, glad Hermione was able to find her perfect dress, and would no longer have to stress over it.

"It is definitely the one." Madam Lefébvre agreed as she walked back into the room.

"It really is." Hermione responded her voice soft.

"Marvelous, well then I'll just go over it, and make sure everything fits correctly, and then we'll ring you up, and have you on your way with a few minutes to spare." Madam Lefébvre said with a smile, causing Hermione to check the time herself, only now just realizing how close to 5pm they had actually come.

* * *

><p>Soon after the group happily existed the shop, their respective suits and dresses, placed carefully in the garment bags they were each carrying.<p>

Hermione stepped down the stairs and onto the street, when she suddenly felt a familiar and delicious tingling race up and her spine, and quickly turned to her side, only to see Narcissa, Andromeda, Tonks, and Teddy, all standing casually against the side of the building that Hermione had just come out from.

Narcissa's bright blue eyes sparkling, a blinding smile on her face, as Hermione faced her, the brunette wasting no time in walking over to her, and pulling her fiancée into a deep kiss, while all the others stood around them greeting each other.

"Your early?" Hermione spoke when she pulled back from the kiss, her arms still around her fiancée.

"I know. I wanted to see you." Narcissa returned automatically, still a little breathless.

"You what? Narcissa!" Hermione said, a little upset that Narcissa had almost seen her dress and that the blonde had actually planned it out, regardless of how happy she was to see her several hours before she had originally intended.

"No... I didn't mean it that way. I didn't see your dress... I wasn't trying to..." Narcissa tried to quickly explain.

Andromeda began laughing loudly then, quite amused at her sister's uncharacteristic display.

"I'm sorry; it's just amusing how Hermione is the only person I've ever seen in my entire life, that can get Narcissa tongue tied like that. It's quite uncharacteristic of the Narcissa Black I know and love, I assure you." Andy explained through her laugh.

"...and what Cissy is so eloquently trying to say is that she wanted to catch you on your way out of the shop, and see you for a few minutes before her appointment. But she didn't want to risk seeing you in your dress, so that's why we've all been waiting outside." Andromeda explained to Hermione, and her sister shot her a small grateful smile for the help.

"I just wanted to see you, love. Even if it was only for a moment." Narcissa added, looking into Hermione's eyes, and finally reacquiring her usual articulate speech pattern and elegance.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Cissa. It's was a wonderful surprise, one I'm really glad that you did." Hermione returned.

"As am I" Narcissa agreed, before lowering her head, and pressing her lips to Hermione's in a sweet kiss, the rest of their entourage content to just talk amongst themselves, and to let the couple stay inside their own little bubble for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Ok, kids break it up." Andromeda spoke, though Hermione and Narcissa didn't pull back from one another.<p>

Andromeda smiled slightly, and then sighed when she looked at the time, turning to her daughter. Tonks giving her mother a quick grin, before whispering something in Teddy's ear, and placing her son down on the street. Andromeda looked at her daughter curiously, but Tonks just smiled, and pointed to Teddy.

They then watched as the toddler, walked over to where Narcissa and Hermione were, before he began gently tugging on the bottom of his Aunt's robes.

"Auntie Cissy?" Teddy questioned giving the robes another small tug, causing Narcissa to almost instantly snap out of her haze, and begin to pull back from Hermione, before turning her eyes downwards to look at her great-nephew.

"Mummy say's it time to go." Teddy told Narcissa with a happy smile, before running back over to his mother and grandmother. The smile still on his face, the little boy happy that he had completed his task.

"It's already 5pm Cissy, we need to head inside." Andy explained, and Narcissa nodded.

"It's only a few hours." Hermione spoke softly, repeating Narcissa's earlier words.

"Only a few hours" Narcissa agreed, before giving Hermione a chaste kiss.

"I love you" Narcissa said, pulling herself away from the brunette.

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get finished here." Hermione replied, before the couple broke apart.

Narcissa and her family, heading up the stairs and entering the shop, while the others said their goodbyes to each other before they apparated away. Harry and Ginny to Godric's Hollow, and Hermione and Narcissa to the Black estate.

* * *

><p>"Andy, Narcissa, a pleasure as always" Colette greeted them as they entered the shop.<p>

"...and who's this little guy?" Collette asked smiling, as she looked at the little boy in Andromeda's arms.

"This is my grandson Teddy. Can you say hi to Collette, Teddy?" Andromeda spoke.

"Hi" Teddy spoke with a smile, before shyly turning his face into his grandmother's chest.

"Ahh yes the little ring bearer, He's adorable" Collette smiled.

"Thank you" Tonks returned with a smile of her own.

"...and I don't think you've met my daughter Nymph..." Andromeda began.

"Tonks" Tonks cut in, offering her hand to Collette.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Collette." Collette returned shaking the other woman's hand.

"Sorry, Dora. Old habits and all that." Andromeda apologized to her daughter, knowing how much she hated her full name.

"It's fine, Mum." Tonks told her with a smile.

"So is this everyone?" Collette inquired.

"Almost, Draco is meeting us here, and should be arriving any moment." Narcissa answered.

"Marvelous, well you'll be very happy to know Narcissa that the bridal party so far has looked fantastic in their respective outfits, and everyone has been fitted, and taken care of." Collette told them, smiling proudly.

"Wonderful" Narcissa returned, knowing how much weight that had probably taken off of Hermione's shoulders.

"You actually just missed Hermione, she and the others only left a few minutes before you arrived." Collette added.

"We actually saw them on their way out." Narcissa replied with a bright smile, as she remembered her brief but amazing reunion with her fiancée outside of the store.

"Oh, good then... and I'm sure you'll be even more pleased to hear that Hermione found a dress, and she looks absolutely gorgeous in it." Collette relayed, recalling how Hermione's dress fit her like a glove.

"I'm sure she did" Narcissa grinned, not doubting for a moment how gorgeous Hermione must have looked, knowing that the brunette would still look amazing even if she was wearing a paper sack.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Draco's voice entered the room as the door opened and the young man stepped inside.

"I had a meeting with a student that went a little longer than I had anticipated." He explained, hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek, before turning to greet his aunt and both his cousins.

"It's quite alright, Son. We've only been here for a few minutes ourselves, and haven't started yet." Narcissa assured him.

"Good, I was worried." Draco replied with a smile, placing his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Well if this is everyone, we can get started then." Collette stated, before leading the small group to one of the bridal suites.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and both Andromeda and Tonks had tried on their bridesmaid dresses, and had them altered, and both women looked amazing in the finished product. Though Narcissa herself had yet to find a dress, and had already exhausted the first rack of dresses that Collette had set aside for her, prior to their appointment.<p>

"Ok, We'll the bridesmaid's dresses are all done, and are hanging up in their bags in the front room for when you leave. Here are the suits for you boys to try on, and if any alterations are needed on those, I'll do them when I come back, and as for now I'm going to head into the back and put together another rack of dresses for you to try on, Narcissa." Collette explained with a smile, before leaving the room and the occupants to their own devices.

"Come on Teddy, you want to go put on our suits." Draco said with a sweet smile, offering his hand out to his little cousin. Teddy automatically taking it, with a big smile, as he let Draco lead him behind one of the dressing curtains.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Cissy?" Andromeda asked sensing her sisters emotions and sitting in the chair beside her.<p>

"It's nothing; I'm just worried that I won't be able to find a dress. Maybe I should just pick one; they all were very flattering, what does it matters if I don't find that mythological "One" Narcissa concluded with a small sigh.

Andromeda sighed as well. "What would you say to Hermione if she came to you with the very same problem?" She asked.

"I would tell her to keep looking until she found the one. That she deserves it, since it is her wedding day after all." Narcissa replied without thinking about it.

"It's your wedding day too, Cissy. You deserve the same thing." Andromeda pointed out.

"I know that, Andy. But this is my second wedding, my second marriage. Where this will be Hermione's first and only marriage, it's different." Narcissa tried to explain.

"Someone's quite confidant. First and only, huh?" Andromeda teased her.

"Yes, first and only." Narcissa replied, her tone absolute.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you, Cissy. You and Hermione are meant to be, anyone can see it. I have no doubt that the two of you will be together forever." Andromeda returned her voice just as absolute as her sisters had been.

"Though having said that, and getting back to the situation at hand. Even though I wasn't allowed to attend, I know full well that your first wedding had absolutely nothing to do with you or what you wanted. Not only did you have to marry someone that you didn't even like, let alone love. But I know that Mother and Mrs. Malfoy pretty much took over the whole affair, telling you what you were going to do, and what you were going to wear. So in all reality, this really is your first wedding as well, this will be the first time that you actually get to have a say in what you want, so take advantage of it. Because if you really think about it this whole wedding planning thing is as new to you, as it is to Hermione." Andy told her with a soft smile.

"I suppose you're right." Narcissa returned, brightening at the idea.

"Maybe the reason that none of the dresses I've tried on before were quite right, was because I already have another idea about how I wanted the dress to be in my mind." Narcissa confessed after a moment.

"Well that's definitely a possibility. What did you have in mind?" Andromeda asked, glad her sister was getting more into this.

"I already know that Hermione wanted the classic white dress with some sort of black accents, so I was thinking maybe I would do a black gown with white accents, instead of the traditional white. I mean I'm not pure by any means and everyone knows that this is my second marriage, and I already have a son, so the whole white dress thing is just a formality at this point, and I thought that the whole reversal of our two dresses would work well, and it would also do a sort of play on the whole bride and groom aspect of the wedding, even though we have no groom." Narcissa smiled, explaining her idea.

"You've thought about this quite a bit, it seems." Andy said with a laugh, once her sister was done.

"Just a little." Narcissa returned with a small grin.

"Well I think that sounds amazing, and more importantly since that's what you want to do, that is what we're going to do." Andromeda stated, directing her smile onto her little sister, before turning to address her daughter.

"Dora, be a dear, and go back and tell Collette to pick out some black gowns with white accents for the next rack of dresses for Narcissa." Andy instructed her.

"Sure, no problem." Tonks replied, getting up from her chair.

"...and good choice, Cissy. I think that's going to look wicked cool." Tonks told her aunt with a smile, before exiting the room.

"See Cissy, you made the right decision. Now you're going to look wicked cool." Andy said, repeating her daughter's previous words, and shooting her sister a teasing grin, before both women broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Draco...That suit looks amazing on you." Narcissa gushed, getting up from her chair, when her son entered the room.<p>

"Thanks Mum. I thought I looked quite sharp myself." Draco replied with a playful smile.

"You really do, Son. It's funny I almost feel like we're getting ready for your wedding day instead of mine." Narcissa mused.

"Well I guess we can think of it this way, you get to go through this with me a second time when it really is my wedding day." Draco replied, happy to see is mother so happy, even though it was only over something as small as him in his best man suit.

"Well the way things seem to be going that might be sooner rather than later." Narcissa grinned, thinking about how good Astoria and her son were together, and how she could definitely picture wedding bells for them in the future.

"Maybe..." Draco returned coyly, having the same thoughts his mother was currently having.

"What about me, Auntie Cissy?" Teddy asked from where he had been patiently standing at Draco's side.

"You look amazing too, Teddy. Very Handsome." Narcissa replied kneeling down to the little boy's level as she spoke.

"Thanks auntie." Teddy smiled, before running off to see what his grandmother thought of his outfit.

"How's every one doing in here?" Collette asked as she walked back into the room, a rack of black dresses trailing in front of her before it magically secured itself behind the bridal curtain, to wait for Narcissa.

"Well the suit looks amazing. Any adjustments?" Collette asked, looking over Draco.

"No, I think we're good. Everything seems to fit perfectly." Draco relayed with a smile.

"I think we're going to need to lengthen the slacks, on Teddy's." Tonks spoke looking over her son's suit.

"It seems he may have grown a bit since the last time I measured him." She added with a smile.

"I'm sure he has, though it shouldn't be a problem, it will be a quick fix really. Also I'll add the same spell that I used on Ginny Potter's dress, on Teddy's suit so that the suit will grow with him, if he decides to grow any more before the wedding. Which I'm sure he will ...little boys do grow up so fast, after all." Colette said with a warm smile, before walking over to Teddy.

"Yes they do." Narcissa spoke softly, with a loving smile, placing her hand gently on her son's shoulder. Draco smiling himself and giving his mother's hand a little squeeze, just enjoying the moment with their family.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Colette took Teddy and Tonks into the back so that she could fit Teddy's suit and do the necessary spells. While Draco ran over to the leaky cauldron, to get a snack for Teddy, the young boy not being as accustomed to having to do errands for hours, like the adults were.<p>

Leaving the two sisters alone in the bridal suite.

"So did you want to start trying on the black gowns, see if you like them better?" Andromeda asked her sister.

"In a moment, I want to wait for Draco to get back." Narcissa answered, and Andy nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad you're happy, Narcissa. I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time." Andromeda spoke softly.

"Thank you, Andy. I really am so happy, and the concept seems impossible even now." Narcissa agreed with a small laugh.

"When I married Lucius, I resigned myself to being with him, to living the life I had to live, the life Mother and Father wanted me to. I basically resigned myself to just dealing with being miserable for the rest of my life, and then I had Draco and he was my one light spot amongst all the darkness, and I thought that would be enough. Though soon I developed even more regrets as time went by, knowing that I had not only resigned myself to a life I did not want to lead, but that I resigned my son to that life as well. But now everything's different and I feel like I've been given a second chance, a second chance at happiness and love, a second chance with Draco, and a second chance at living the life I want to lead. So I really don't think I could be any happier then I am right now, and the amazing thing is I have a feeling it's only going to get better from here on out, because each day I have Hermione at my side feels like a blessing, and with each passing day I only love her more." Narcissa explained with a small sigh.

"Well you have each other now, and that's what matters. Regardless of the past or what both of you had to do to get here, it was worth it, and your together now." Andromeda told her wisely.

"Yes, it took a very long time, to get to where we are, but now that I have her, I don't plan on ever letting her go." Narcissa promised, and Andromeda knew that she would do anything in her power to keep it.

"Don't worry, Cissy. You won't have to. Things are different now. You won't have to let go of each other again, the past is the past after all." Andromeda told her, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

Narcissa stopped for a moment, her sister's words striking her as odd, before she realized that her sister must be referring to the night she and Hermione had spent together at the Potter's wedding, followed by their two year separation.

"Well we weren't really together at the time; the Potter's wedding was just the one night. Though regardless I would never give up Hermione or our relationship ever again." Narcissa returned adamantly.

"That's not really what I was referring to, Cissy." Andromeda said with a smile. Narcissa recognizing the smile instantly, it was the same smile that Andromeda used to have when they were children, and she was privy to information that her sisters were not.

Instantly Narcissa's mind went to her and Hermione's past relationship, the one from her youth, but she tried to shake the idea out of her head, telling herself that it was ridiculous to think that Andromeda could possibly know about that.

"I know how important this all is to you, Narcissa. That you and Hermione have waited a very long time to be able to be together the way you are now. 21 years if I'm doing my math correctly." Andy revealed, and waited to see her sister's reaction.

"How? How could you possibly?" Narcissa muttered, going paler than she already was.

"Well I knew a lot about your relationship with the Hermione from the past, as well as the Hermione from the present. So it wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Plus you know how I've always had "vibes" about certain things and the first time I witnessed you and Hermione together in this time line, I not only saw the immense amount of love between the two of you, but I also could tell just how far back your connection with each other went." Andy explained calmly.

"Well that makes sense." Narcissa said just as calm, quickly flipping into processing mode.

"I actually thought it was strange all those years ago, when I went from hearing all about you and your girlfriend Hermione, and how in love the two of you were, going on and on about her in all your letters, your 6th year, to hearing absolutely nothing. What I thought was even stranger was that when I finally asked you about it, you acted like it was no big deal, telling me that the two of you broke up, and that she moved away. That you really weren't that broken up about it, and it was just a fling, no hint of the previous love you had spoken of anywhere in any of your statements." Andy revealed.

"...Then when I started hearing about you and Hermione in the present, it wasn't hard to draw the similarities and put things together. After I did that I figured that you must have been put under some sort of mind altercation in order to preserve the timeline, which made more sense when I thought about your eratic change in behavior when you were 16. I also discovered that even though you were still very much in love with Hermione, that you had still seemed to have no recollection of who Hermione was to you in the past. Though I could pretty much tell straight away when you got your memories back, because your aura literally changed, and the connection you had with Hermione deepened." Andy concluded with a small smile, letting everything she had just explained soak in for her sister, knowing how much Narcissa loved to process things.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed after that in silence, as Narcissa processed, and Andromeda waited, before Narcissa spoke.<p>

"Well I wasn't expecting you to ever know the truth of how deep my and Hermione's relationship actually goes, but now that you know, I'm actually relieved." Narcissa sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"It's actually nice to know that someone else knows the truth, and knows just how much more Hermione and I are intertwined, and how much more we went through to be together now." Narcissa added still smiling.

"Good, I'm glad." Andromeda returned letting out a relieved sigh of her own.

"Though there is one thing that I have wondered about. How did Hermione get to the past in the first place, and why did she need to travel there? Was it a mistake? A mission?" Andromeda questioned her sister lightly.

"She used McGonagall's time turner, and going back in time wasn't a mistake, but going back as far as she did was." Narcissa said, and Andy looked even more confused at her sister's short answer.

"Let me explain, everything that you know to have happened up until the war, happened in both time lines, though the war is what changed everything." Narcissa begun and Andromeda gave her sister her rapt attention.

"There were many casualties in the war, as you well know, but the first time around it was different. In the original timeline Fred Weasley still died, but so did Severus. Remus still lost his life, but Nymphadora did as well." Narcissa began and she heard her sister gasp not only at the fact that more people close them had died, but that her daughter was amongst them.

"In the original timeline, Bellatrix was going to kill Hermione, and I ended up forfeiting my life for hers. Hermione wasn't able to take the pain, and decided that she couldn't live in a world that didn't have me in it, even though at the time she didn't think that I returned her feelings, but she loved me and that was all that mattered to her. McGonagall agreed to let her use the time turner and attempted to send Hermione a few months back, so that she could save my life. Though it seems that the time turner had other ideas and ended up sending her 19 years into the past instead, where she remained until the time turner called her back before winter break that year, and when she returned to the present time she used her precognition to kill Bellatrix, and save my life, the events altering just slightly so that she saved Severus and Nymphadora as well." Narcissa explained.

"Merlin Narcissa. If I hadn't thought it was true love before, I definitely do now." Andy spoke after a moment.

"The two of you were in love, then you died for her, and she traveled through time and space for you, you managed to meet again under different circumstances, fell in love again, then she left you, then saved you, only for the two of you to fall in love once more, all of that leading you up to this very moment." Andromeda rambled, completely stunned by the revelation.

"Yes in a nutshell" Narcissa returned, with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Well I've always loved Hermione, she's a good girl. But now knowing that she inadvertently or not saved my daughter, as well as my little sister. Plus that fact that she loves you so deeply and that the two of you are obviously fated to be together. Well I've never been so proud, or so happy to add someone into our family, as I am with Hermione." Andromeda stated proudly.

Narcissa laughed. "Well I'm glad you feel that way, Andy. Because she is definitely here to stay, I won't let her go again."

"I would think not." Andromeda returned with a smile, and a laugh of her own.

"Though all kidding aside. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how serious keeping all this a secret is, and how disastrous the situation would be if what I just told you would become widespread knowledge." Narcissa said seriously.

"Of course you don't have to tell me that, Cissy. I'm quite aware of how sensitive this information is, and all the problems it would cause if people found out, what Hermione was allowed to do." Andromeda immediately returned.

"Both you and Hermione already made your sacrifices to preserve the timeline. She gave up you, so that she could go back and help Harry and fight the war, and you gave up being with her so that you could marry Lucius, have Draco, and make sure that things went the way that they were supposed to, and now that you both fulfilled what needed to be done the two of you are now free to be together like you were always supposed to. But not everyone can be allowed to do what Hermione did, and most people can't see the consequences, or make the sacrifices they need to, regardless of how good their intentions are. Take Harry for example, if he learned of this knowledge the first thing he would want to do would be to go back and somehow save his parents, though both you and I know that couldn't happen. Lily and James needed to die, so that their son could live and fulfill the prophecy, without that Harry would never have been as special as he was, and he never would have been able to defeat Voldermort the way he did. Though it would be too hard for Harry to see things that way, and willing sacrifice his parents. So that is exactly why no one can know of what Hermione was allowed to do." Andromeda explained, letting her sister know that she understood her and the consequences perfectly, and that their secret would stay safe with her.

"Exactly" Narcissa replied nodding her head.

"It's a comfort to know that this secret is safe with you, but an even larger one that I was able to share this with my sister." Narcissa told her genuinely, a happy smile on her lips that Andromeda quickly returned.

Though soon there conversation was cut short by the reemergence of the rest of the family, so the two sisters just shared a small knowing smile, before throwing themselves back into the swing of things.

* * *

><p>"I think this is it; I think I may have found the one." Narcissa exclaimed from the other side of the dressing curtain.<p>

"We already know that, Mum... and Hermione's great and all but you really need to focus on finding a dress." Draco joked.

"Very funny, Draco. But I _was_ talking about the dress." Narcissa returned before stepping out from behind the curtain so that her family could see the dress.

The dress itself being a long black strapless gown, with a tight crystal encrusted bodice that gave away to a flowing skirt, a white silk sash wrapped around her waist, completing the outfit.

"Wow Mum, You look absolutely stunning. That's definitely the one, and it definitely has my vote." Draco spoke, looking at his mother in her wedding dress, and noting how she seemed to radiate inside of it.

"I agree with Draco, Cissy. There is no doubt in my mind that this is the one." Andromeda added, and Tonks vigorously shook her head in agreement to her mother's words, a little in awe of her aunt at the moment.

"Aunt Cissy, you look really pretty." Teddy added with a bright smile on his face.

Narcissa laughed. "Well that's everybody then, I guess this really is the one." She stated with a bright smile of her own.

"Marvelous, you really do look amazing, Narcissa." Collette added from her place across the room.

"So know that we've finally found your dress, we'll just go over it and do any alterations that need to be made, and then we'll wrap everything up, and hopefully I can get you back to your fiancée shortly." Collette told her with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful." Narcissa responded lighting up even more, at the possibility of being with Hermione once more.

* * *

><p>"Hermione darling, I'm home." Narcissa called out, once she entered their quarters and shut the door.<p>

"I'm in the bedroom, Cissa." Hermione called back, and Narcissa headed in that direction.

Narcissa smiled when she got to the bedroom door and saw the sight that awaited her. Hermione sitting on the bed in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, reading glasses on her face, and her hair thrown into a ponytail, quill in hand, and various papers spread out all around her that she was attempting to grade.

"It never seems possible, but I fall more in love with you, with each passing day." Narcissa spoke, her admiration clear in her tone, as she strode into their bedroom, and went to take a seat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Your absolutely adorable." Narcissa told her, before leaning in a delivering a sweet kiss to her lips.

"What like this? I probably look horrible right now. I was just trying to get some grading done while you were gone." Hermione returned, clearly not seeing the same appeal in herself at the moment that Narcissa apparently saw.

"Yes like this, your beautiful, Hermione. And you would never look horrible to me, regardless of what you do, or what you wear." Narcissa told her truthfully, before leaning in for a second more passionate kiss.

"Well as long as you think so, than I believe you. Especially if you keep kissing me like that." Hermione mused with a small chuckle, once Narcissa pulled away from her lips.

"Always" Narcissa returned sweetly.

* * *

><p>"Your back, late. That took a lot longer than I had expected." Hermione stated, after a moment.<p>

"I know, everything went swimmingly with everyone else, but I was having quite the time finding a dress myself. Though thankfully I've finally found it." Narcissa explained.

"Well that's good." Hermione replied, glad that Narcissa had finally found what she had been looking for.

"Where is your dress?" Hermione asked after a moment, noticing she hadn't seen Narcissa with a garment bag.

"Draco has it; I didn't want you to get the urge to peek." Narcissa told her with a grin.

Hermione laughed. "I gave mine to Astoria, and for the very same reason too." She told her, and Narcissa laughed as well.

"But in all seriousness, there was something that happened this evening that I need to talk to you about." Narcissa stated.

"Ok" Hermione replied, taking off her glasses, putting down her quill, and folding her hands in her lap, as she waited for Narcissa to tell her what happened, and what they needed to talk about.

"It came to my attention this evening that Andy knows about us." Narcissa began calmly.

Hermione looked confused. "Andy knows about us. Of course Andy knows about us, Cissa." She replied.

"No, you misunderstand me, love. Andy knows about us completely, past and present." Narcissa clarified.

"Oh" Hermione replied letting the news settle in. "But how? How is that possible?" She asked after a moment.

"Well Andy has always gotten these "Vibes" even as a small child and she could sense not only that we had a deep love and connection, but that the connection had been there for many years." Narcissa began to explain.

"...and do you remember how I told you back then, that even though I wasn't supposed to, I had always kept in contact with Andy, and sent her letters while I was at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Well... and this is rather embarrassing. But during my 6th year, that first semester, you were rather a large part of my letters, and I used to write pages and pages to Andy about you and our relationship, that were actually quite detailed. Apparently after that, when she saw us together in the present and knew of my feelings for you, that combined with her "vibes" it wasn't that hard for her to put two and two together and figure everything out." Narcissa explained.

"Well... I guess that makes sense." Hermione replied a little nervously.

"I was actually quite relieved when I found out that she knew, and that someone else knows just how deep our connection and our feelings for each other really are. Though don't worry, love. Andy also understands how complicated the situation is, and how dire things would be if people found out what you were allowed to do, so our secret is safe with her." Narcissa assured her.

"Ok..." Hermione replied, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Everything's fine then... I trust you, and I trust Andy. I know that our secret is safe with her, and I'm glad she knows. I'm glad that you can be completely honest with your sister, and that she can share this with us." Hermione stated, feeling a lot better about the situation, than she did when she had first found out.

"I am too, love." Narcissa agreed, glad that Hermione wasn't upset by the news, and that everything had went smoothly.

* * *

><p>"Did you eat?" Narcissa asked as she changed out of the clothes she had been wearing and into something more comfortable.<p>

"Nah uh..." Hermione returned as she marked the paper she was grading.

"...I was waiting for you." She added looking up from the parchment, and looking at Narcissa.

"Good, that's the same reason I didn't eat with Draco, when he offered it." Narcissa replied with a smile.

"Well I'm assuming that you have no desire to go out..." Narcissa trailed off, and Hermione shook her head indicating that she had no desire to go out, and that she was already pretty much in for the night.

"So let's head down to the kitchens, and I'll whip something up for us real quick, and we can bring it back here and eat it in bed, and then I'll give you a hand with the rest of your papers. How does that sound?" Narcissa asked.

"It sounds absolutely perfect." Hermione said, happy that what Narcissa had proposed had been just what she needed.

"Well come on then, let's head downstairs." Narcissa said, handing out her hand to Hermione, the brunette taking it instantly.

"The quicker we get everything done, the quicker we can curl up in bed together, and get some sleep." She added, with a small smile, as they walked out of their bedroom and to the front door of their quarters.

"Perfect" Hermione replied, repeating her earlier words. Thinking to herself just how perfect everything Narcissa had wanted to do actually sounded, as the couple made their way down the staircase hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thanks for reading. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey guys, Here's the next chapter, it kind of got away from me and turned out longer than I had originally thought before I actually wrote it all out, lol. So this part will hopefully be broken into only 3 chapters. :)**

**Part 1/3**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"Tell me again why we're doing this." Narcissa breathed against Hermione's lips, as she held the brunette close.

"Right at this moment, I really don't know. Though I imagine that it has something to do with the fact that our family went to an awful lot of trouble setting this all up, and that we have to." Hermione returned with a sigh, trying to be rational about this.

"I really don't want to." Narcissa returned, only really thinking at the moment of the woman in her arms.

"I know. I really don't want to either. I hate being away from you." Hermione confessed, before being pulled into a deep kiss.

"Ok you two, enough with the theatrics. It's only for one day." Ginny spoke her tone frustrated yet playful. The redheads voice effectively pulling the two women out of their kiss, and severing the bubble they had wrapped themselves in.

"You should know by now, Ginnerva. That even a single day is entirely too long to keep us apart." Narcissa returned, pulling back from her embrace with Hermione, but not completely letting the brunette go.

"Oh we know." Draco chimed in, an amused smile on his face.

"Aww... Give them a break. They're in love, and have waited a very long time to be able to be together the way they are now. It's been a long road; I think we can give them a few more moments to act like love sick teenagers." Andromeda said with a smile

But for their part Hermione and Narcissa finally started to slip out of their daze, the voices of the other three, pulling the couple back into the reality of their situation. Where they weren't in fact alone, but surrounded by their family and friends, who had all gathered and had been waiting to take both Hermione and Narcissa on their separate bachelorette excursions.

It now being the first Saturday after winter break had started, as well as the weekend before Hermione and Narcissa's wedding, which would be held the following Friday. Their families having insisted on them having the traditional bachelorette parties before the wedding, as well as insisting that they would be separate, just like everyone else's had been before them. Each group getting, a bride, for the duration of one full day and night.

Hermione with Harry, Ron, and Draco, and Narcissa with Ginny, Andromeda, Tonks, and Astoria.

At first Hermione made a small huff about the groups being separated into sex, and the fact that she was with the boy's, stating that there were no gender roles at play anywhere in her and Narcissa's relationship. But quickly relented to the idea, when Ginny reminded her that Harry was her best man and it was his job to throw Hermione her bachelorette party, something he had been really looking forward to being able to do for her, and since Ginny had taken on the role of throwing Narcissa's, the groups had just fell easiest that way, so that no one was spending the day with their significant other, and that the other members of the bridal party would be estranged from their other halves during the celebrations, just like the two brides had to.

* * *

><p>"Ok, well as lovely as this all is, we need to get a move on, or we're going to miss our appointment." Draco pointed out, once he realized the time, and just how long they had all been standing there. Going over to Astoria to give her a quick kiss goodbye, and getting ready to leave the school, so that they could start off Hermione's bachelorette day.<p>

"Agreed. We have lunch reservations ourselves." Andromeda spoke agreeing with Draco, but talking to Narcissa.

"Alright" Hermione sighed, knowing that she actually had to leave now, before turning back to Narcissa to say her goodbyes.

Though before she was able to embrace the blonde like she had wanted to, she felt herself being pulled back by Ginny, before being pushed into Harry's awaiting arms, where he was holding her things by the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out in frustration once she had realized what had happened.

"I don't want to hear it, Mione. We're all going to be late, and as much as you don't like being separated from each other, you both already agreed to this, so deal with it." Ginny replied, her tone was firm, though she had a grin on her face the entire time.

"I can't even say goodbye." Hermione retorted, a small pout on her lips.

"Of course you can say goodbye, if you were really just saying goodbye. But the two of you saying "goodbye" is what put us behind schedule in the first place." Ginny responded, reminding Hermione of her and Narcissa's earlier actions.

"Ok, how about this? You can say goodbye, as long as it's a quick normal goodbye that will get us out of here in the next few minutes." Harry proposed, hopping that even with their good intentions, the pair wouldn't get caught up, and that if Hermione agreed to his terms, that they really would be leaving in the next few minutes.

"Deal" Hermione agreed with a smile, which Harry returned, before turning to say goodbye to his own wife.

Hermione then made her way over to Narcissa, the blonde wasting no time wrapping her up in her arms and kissing Hermione like it was the last time they would ever be able to do this.

Once the kiss broke the two witches were left breathless from the intensity of it, just staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Hermione." Narcissa stated softly, when she had regained enough breath to speak.

"Have fun, and try not to miss me too much." She added with a playful grin. Though still knowing that regardless of how much fun they had or how much they enjoyed their activities, that they were still both going to miss each other terribly.

"I will, and I'll try." Hermione replied with a grin of her own.

"I love you too, and I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Hermione added, her voice taking a softer tone.

"As will I ...I'll see you tonight." Narcissa concluded releasing Hermione from their embrace.

Hermione nodded. "I can't wait, and then we can have our own little celebration." She husked seductively against the shell of Narcissa's ear, feeling Narcissa's breath hitch, before pulling back completely, sending the blonde a bright flirty smile, and then heading over to the front door where the boys were waiting for her. Narcissa shaking her head and chuckling as she watched her go, falling a little more in love with her future bride with each passing second.

* * *

><p>Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she found herself waiting in the lobby of a very popular Wizarding spa. She herself had never been there before today, but had heard a lot about the oasis in passing, and knew that many society witches often frequented the same place she know found herself in, with Harry, Draco, and Ron.<p>

Hermione giggling to herself at thinking how she could imagine Draco in a place like this, even Harry under the right circumstances, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect to see Ronald Weasley in "Nebulae Auallonia"

"Hello, welcome to Nebulae Auallonia. How can I help you today?" The receptionist asked them as they approached.

"We have a reservation under Malfoy" Draco informed the receptionist who immediately went flipping through a large book.

"Ahh Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The receptionist return, skimming her finger along the page.

"We have you scheduled for three men's retreat packages, and the superior bridal package." She told him, making sure everything was correct.

"Yes, Perfect." Draco responded with a smile, before signing his name on the paperwork she handed him.

"Wonderful, now if you would like to follow me, I can take the four of you back to the changing rooms and get you some robes." The receptionist told them with a kind smile, as she led them into the Spa.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt that nothing besides being with Narcissa, had ever relaxed her this much or made her feel this good. She thought that if a regular trip to the spa made people feel wonderful and rejuvenated, she couldn't even put into words how spending the day at a magical spa made you feel.<p>

She had a manicure and a pedicure, facials and masks, and had pretty much every part of her body, waxed, peeled, conditioned, and rubbed, and at this point she had felt as if she was literally glowing.

After her spa treatments were finished, Hermione found herself being whisked into the Salon, where she was to have her hair cut and styled, and her make-up professionally done, and was surprised when she saw, Draco, Harry, and Ron, sitting in the chairs beside her, all three of the boys getting their hair cut as well.

Ron finally giving in and cutting his long hair, into a style that was more short cropped and manageable. Draco completely changing his longer slicked back style for something shorter as well, the blonde now sporting a neat side part with a bit of messy fringe in the front. Though Harry had chosen to stick with his usual short classic style, and had just gotten a trim.

Hermione on the other hand didn't want to go too far from her regular style, but even she knew she was badly in need of a trim. She decided to let the hairdresser cut subtle layers throughout her hair, and also agreed to the slight hair tinting that was designed to bring multiple shades of brown both dark and light throughout her already brunette hair, before simply curling it, and letting it flow freely down her neck and shoulders.

"Ok, so one last thing and then we'll be ready to head to our next location." Draco stated, as they rose from their salon chairs, before heading to the dressing rooms and handing each of his friends a sealed garment bag.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself extremely curious of her own garment bag when she stepped inside the dressing stall, and wasted no time trailing down the zipper to see what was inside, and when she did she was a little taken aback by what she saw.<p>

"Draco, this is too much." Hermione called from her dressing room.

"Nonsense, Mione. Just put it on." Draco instructed from his own dressing room.

"It's exquisite Draco, and I love it, I really do, but I'm sure it cost you way too much." Hermione tried again.

A moment later Hermione heard shuffling before there was a slight knock on her dressing room door.

"Are you decent?" Draco's voice floated through.

"Yes" Hermione replied, still in her robe, as she stared at her garment bag, and before she knew the door was open and she found herself face to face with Draco.

"Hermione your my... Well your one of my closest friends and since I don't want to associate the word "Mum" in any way between us, there isn't really anything I can call you besides one of my best mate's. But we are family now, and family does these types of things for each other, especially on special days such as this. It's not a big deal. Plus if it will make you feel any better you can always pay me back when it's my special day, and you all are planning my Bachelor party." Draco told her with a grin.

"So get dressed, so that we can all head to our next stop, ok?" He told her, hoping that she would just comply.

"Ok" Hermione agreed. "I'll be out in a minute." She relented with a small smile.

"Fantastic" Draco smiled as well, before shutting the door, and going back to his own dressing room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Hermione stepped out of the dressing room fully dressed and ready to go, and smiled at her three friends who were waiting for her, looking themselves over in the mirror, and not even realizing she was standing there yet.<p>

Hermione then chuckled to herself as she took in each boys appearance, all three of them looking very good in their respective outfits, but laughing about how they all seemed to be in different stages of formality.

Ron wearing black slacks and a red t-shirt, a black sports coat finishing the look, who was standing next to Draco in his silver suit and crisp jade dress shirt, managing to look both casual and formal and the same time, and then there was Harry wearing your classic black three button suit, with a white dress shirt, and a black silk tie.

"Well don't you boys look sharp?" Hermione complimented, causing all three men to turn and face her, jaws dropping slightly as they did. All three of them knowing that their friend was beautiful, but not expecting her to look how she did.

Hermione standing there and smiling at them in the form fitting little black designer dress Draco had picked for her, complete with black heels, and a simple emerald necklace, that came to rest on the top of her cleavage, her long curls and the professionally done make-up she was wearing pulling the whole look together, and Hermione was stunning.

"Mione you look..." Ron stuttered seemingly lost for words.

"Amazing. You look absolutely amazing, Hermione." Harry finished for him with a bright smile.

"You look just as stunning as I imagined you would." Draco complimented with a smile of his own.

"Now come on stop drooling over, Mione. So that we can head out." Draco ordered playfully after a moment; hitting both Harry and Ron on their shoulders. Effectively bringing the mood back to its earlier playful tone.

"The two of you act like you've never seen a woman before..." Draco teased them as they made their way out of the room.

"...Though I guess we're lucky that my Mum's not here, or we may have never gotten out of the room." He joked, smiling at Hermione, while the rest of them laughed, knowing how true Draco's statement actually was.

"I guess so. Wouldn't want Narcissa to ruin the dress before I even really got to wear it." Hermione returned, shooting Draco a wink, before walking past him out the door, Harry and Ron laughing beside her as they walked, while Draco tried to shake the images out of his head, that Hermione's words had produced.

* * *

><p>Soon Hermione found that they had apparated into what looked to be "Muggle" London, and Hermione tried to distinguish where exactly they were, and where they were going, as they walked out of the alley they had apparated into, and began walking onto the main street.<p>

"I bet your wondering where we're going" Harry stated, smiling at Hermione as he walked beside her.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Hermione replied a smile of her own.

"Well... I really didn't want to go the whole traditional route of just bar hopping or clubs, when it came to your bachelorette party. So we decided that we would keep some tradition, as well as do things we thought that you would like to do. So the three of us decided to split up the day, and have each one of us take care of different parts of our little excursion. The spa and the salon was all Draco, the next two parts are mine, and then Ron, and then Draco again at the end of the evening." Harry explained to her, still smiling.

"Well as wonderful as that all sounds, that still doesn't tell me where we're going?" Ginny replied teasingly.

"Nowhere... We're here." Harry replied with a grin, glad that he had been able to successfully distract Hermione until they had arrived in front of their next destination.

Hermione was surprised to say the least, but instantly recognized where they were, realizing that they were in Muggle London's west end, standing directly in front of the West End Theatre.

"You didn't" Hermione said excitedly as she smiled at her best friend.

"Oh but I did." Harry replied, holding up four tickets for that evenings showing of "Jekyll and Hyde".

"Thank you" Hermione returned excitedly, before jumping on Harry and hugging him tight.

"Much better than bar hopping" Hermione spoke into the hug.

Harry laughed. "I said it wasn't going to be _all_ bar hopping, I didn't say there wasn't going to be any." He informed her.

"Still you're the best." Hermione replied with a happy smile, before turning and hugging Draco, and Ron, as well thanking them all for the evening so far, and for doing everything that they had for her.

"Well the nights nowhere near over yet." Draco grinned.

"Yeah, Mione. We still have loads to do." Ron added with a big smile.

"Ready to head to our seats?" Harry asked her with a happy grin of his own.

"Definitely" Hermione replied, before the four of them headed into the theatre.

* * *

><p>On the other side of things, Narcissa and the girls had a lovely lunch at a beautiful little English tea garden and café that Andromeda had booked for them, before journeying to the same spa that Hermione and the boys had attended, once they had left for the theatre. Narcissa and Hermione both not realizing that they had missed each other by mere minutes.<p>

After the women had completed their spa treatments, each felt refreshed for the rest of their evening, afterwards walking around the small shops surrounding the spa, and making a few purchases each, before changing into their nighttime attire, and heading to their next destination. Apparating just outside of London to a small martini bar, for a light dinner and a few drinks.

After dinner the woman headed into the lounge part of the bar and snagged themselves a few plush couches and began to order their drinks.

It was about 2 hours in now, and many martini's later, when Ginny was able to rouse the group into a game of _"Shag, Marry, Kill"_ while she ordered them another round of the martini's they had all been drinking.

"Ok Andy... Kingsley, Tiberius McLaggen, Filtch." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Well I would kill Filtch... then I guess I would marry Kingsley, and shag Tiberius." Andy replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"Have a thing for Tiberius, do you Mum?" Tonks teased her mother with a laugh.

"Hardly. He's way too arrogant for my tastes; he was simply just the best looking out of the lot. Plus he's always had a thing for Cissy, anyway." Andromeda replied, turning the teasing onto her sister.

"Feel free to have him, Andy. My interests still and always have lied elsewhere." Narcissa replied smoothly.

"...and we all know where "elsewhere" is." Andromeda returned, with an amused smile.

"Of course we do. Cissy might as well be blind towards the rest of the population, since we all know the only person she can see is Hermione." Tonks added with a chuckle.

"That would be fine by me, I see no reason to "see" anyone else, when I already have all I'll ever need, and am fully satisfied." Narcissa justified with a smile, as she took another sip of her cocktail.

"Yeah, we're not really questioning how_ "Satisfied"_ Mione keeps you; we all have seen how you two can't keep your hands off each other. I can only imagine what the two of you get up two get up to when your alone." Ginny laughed.

"I think it's romantic. It's kind of nice being able to see true love like theirs on a regular basis." Astoria cut in, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, Astoria." Narcissa said with her own soft smile, and Astoria nodded.

"Ok boring... Narcissa your up." Ginny replied rolling her eyes playfully.

"Snape, Sirius, and Blasé" Ginny replied quite proud of her choices.

"Wonderful options, Gin." Narcissa replied sarcastically, knowing that they were horrible options.

"...and you are aware the Sirius was my cousin, correct? She asked the redhead.

"Of course, though I don't see what the big deal is. Pureblood families do it all the time, preserve the bloodline and all." Ginny teased, and Andromeda laughed, not only at Ginny's statement, but at the look on her sister's face.

"I suppose I would enter into a sexless pureblood marriage with Sirius, and then I would... Merlin this is hard." Narcissa lamented and Ginny laughed even harder.

The thought of sleeping with Severus, even for a game turned Narcissa's stomach, but she knew that if she said Blasé Hermione would be livid, even though the possibility of Hermione finding out about her choice was miniscule, but Narcissa didn't want to chance it. On the other hand Severus was a good friend, so she didn't want to kill him, and she supposed that she could kill Blasé, since she really had no tie to him, except that he was one of Draco's old school mates... But then Narcissa realized that she was overthinking things, and was taking this silly little game entirely too seriously, and actually laughed at herself for a moment, before going to state the rest of her answer.

"...I would shag Severus, even though I have no interest in him what so ever, if only to save his life, from me having to kill him... and I guess I would kill Blasé by default." Narcissa concluded with a small grin.

"Put a lot of thought into that one did you, Narcissa?" Ginny teased.

"Ok who's up next?" The redhead asked a second later, scanning the table with a smile.

"It's yours, Gin." Astoria grinned at the redhead. "Fleur, Angelina, Lavender" she named laughing as she did.

"A trio of sister-in-laws, huh? I'm game." Ginny returned with a smirk, not bothered in the least that the choices were all female, or that each one of them was married to one of her brothers.

"I would shag Angelina, because being a Quidditch player and being married to George, I'm sure she's good for a quick roll in the hay... I would Marry Fleur, because... Well I mean come on, no explanation necessary ...and I guess that means that I would have to kill Lavender, so sorry Ron." Ginny finished with a laugh that the rest of the table joined in as well.

"Ok Astoria, your turn. Turnabout is fair play after all." Ginny told her with a mischievous grin.

"Ok Ginny, go ahead." Astoria returned amused.

"Ok, I've got a trio for you as well, the "Golden Trio", Harry, Hermione, Ron" Ginny stated with a smirk, and Astoria's smile fell just a little, feeling a little awkward talking about her friends and her friends significant others, but reminded herself that it was just a game, not to be taken seriously, and the answers were all for fun, and she began to relax... a little.

"Well I suppose I would marry Harry, because he's such a good guy, and a definite family man... and I would kill Ron because as much as I value his friendship, we're definitely not a match, and I don't think I would be able to stand him after a while if we we're in an actual romantic relationship..." Astoria began and smiled when she heard Ginny laughing across the table.

"...and I would sleep with Hermione." Astoria said slower than the rest, before finishing with a smile, hoping that the group wouldn't comment too much on her answers, and just move on to the next person.

"Interesting" Narcissa, said flatly, and Astoria shivered at the word.

"Well we sure are a very interesting group. It's not every day a person hears that their son's girlfriend wants to bed their fiancée." Narcissa spoke calmly with a small humorless chuckle, the rest of the table quiet now, interested to see what would happen.

"I don't, I mean... Well..." Astoria began to stutter, frustrated that her words were failing her now.

"Why?" Narcissa asked simply.

"Umm... Why what?" Astoria returned a little confused at the question.

"Why did you choose to sleep with Hermione, you explained all of your choices but that one." Narcissa reminded her.

"Process of elimination." Astoria tried, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as she spoke.

"Mmm... Maybe but that isn't the real reason is it? So let's try again." Narcissa suggested her tone overly sweet.

"Well she's a very good friend, caring and sweet, so I figured she would be very attentive... and from what I've heard she seems to be very skilled in that area... I mean no, that's not what I meant... Damn what do I mean." Astoria struggled, not knowing what to say or do, but knowing that she kept saying the wrong thing, and now was rambling.

She loved Hermione and the two had become very good friends over the last few months, and she knew how attractive the other girl was, but in all reality she didn't have any sexual interest in her. Also she couldn't really picture Hermione with anyone but Narcissa, just like she couldn't really picture herself with anyone but Draco. But she was nervous right now, and couldn't seem to focus, and everything she was saying, everything she was thinking, was just coming out all wrong.

* * *

><p>Though soon Astoria's inner monologue stopped, when she felt something slip smoothly into her mind. Quickly determining that someone must be using Legilimency on her, and just as quickly deciding that it must be Narcissa, since the older witch was known to be quite proficient in the practice. Though she didn't feel her mind or her thoughts and memories being invaded like she had expected, but instead, heard a familiar soothing voice sound in her head.<p>

_"I'm sorry if I've upset you dear; I was just winding you up a little bit. I didn't realize that you would take things to heart. I could actually feel your guilt and sadness over the ordeal from across the table, and I'm very sorry to be the cause of that"_

_"Narcissa?"_ Astoria questioned, thinking the words, and trying to communicate to the blonde the same way.

_"Yes dear, I can hear you, and once again I do apologize for my behavior. And just to be clear I am not worried in the least about the relationship that you have with Hermione, and I know that you only have eyes for my son, so don't worry."_

_"Though moving on to what I wanted to ask you... Now that you know how I feel and that there are not any hard feelings, I was wondering if you would mind terribly continuing to play along with my little rouse. You see Ginny and the others have been teasing me quite a bit, and I thought that maybe we could get them back a little."_ Narcissa proposed.

_"Of course. I would be happy to help."_ Astoria laughed in her head feeling better already.

_"Ginny is always teasing me, and it's kind of hard to get her back, because she kind of always rolls with the punches, so If we could actually pull one over on her, I think that would be great."_ Astoria explained.

_"Lovely"_ Narcissa's voice spoke, before Astoria could feel her slipping back out of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Quite skilled?" Narcissa returned, her features tense, and her voice rising.<p>

"Yes... I mean no..." Astoria played along perfectly, seeming genuinely distressed and nervous as she spoke.

"So what you're saying is that you want to sleep with my fiancée, because you think she would be a good fuck." Narcissa shot back, her tone sounding angrier by the second.

"No I don't think that's what she was saying at all, right Astoria?" Ginny jumped in, now sensing a definite problem, hoping to diffuse things before it got too far.

"I mean I guess it is... I wouldn't have worded it that way, but I suppose Narcissa is correct." Astoria agreed.

"She didn't really just say that did she?" Tonks asked, sure that she had misheard the younger girl.

"Narcissa I think you better calm down, and see if we can discuss this rationally." Andy spoke up, seeing how taunt her sister's frame had become, knowing how quickly this could all go very _very _bad.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Plus Astoria didn't mean it. She doesn't know what she's saying, you've scared the crap out of her Narcissa. She isn't thinking clearly." Ginny tried to reason, though she was starting to panic. Horrified that her innocent questions had somehow turned into this.

"No, she's thinking very clearly, aren't you, Astoria?" Narcissa spoke her voice like ice, and Astoria involuntarily shivered, still a little scared even though she knew that this was all pretend. She could only imagine how she would be feeling if it was real, and reminded herself never to get on Narcissa's bad side.

"I've been inside your mind, I've seen you thoughts, and the sick fantasies you've been having about my fiancée. Narcissa taunted Astoria, as she began rising from her seat.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed her mind going into over drive now, Not only dealing with trying to quell Narcissa's jealousy, but now trying to process the information that Astoria actually did have sexual feelings for Hermione.

"Using my son, to get into the fold, and get close to all of us, when your real desire is to steal Hermione away." Narcissa accused, backing Astoria up against the wall, who was playing frightened to perfection at the moment.

"What the hell?" Ginny exclaimed, not knowing what to think at the moment.

"Oh no" Andromeda sighed her head in her hands as she tried to process the new information, knowing it must be true, since she knew how proficiant her sister has always been at Legilimency.

"Should I do something? I should do something, right?" Tonks asked her mother, panicking now herself.

* * *

><p>The next moment Narcissa had Astoria pushed up against the wall, the tip of her wand against the girls throat, and the other three woman all jumped out of their chairs wands drawn, now sensing the immediate urgency of the situation.<p>

"Put the wand down, Narcissa. We'll handle this another way." Andy told her sister.

"Andy's right, Narcissa. It's not worth it." Ginny piped in, her voice trembling.

"How can you say it's not worth it? Isn't this what you wanted, Ginny?" Narcissa returned.

"What? Of course not." Ginny replied in surprise.

"Asking your little questions, trying to work both Astoria and I up, by throwing Hermione into the mix. You got Astoria to embarrass herself and admit her attraction, and you get to see my jealousy and possessiveness on full display. Seems to me that this is exactly what you wanted." Narcissa informed her.

"No I didn't want this at all. It was just a stupid game, and I was asking stupid questions, and I was just being stupid, so _so _stupid." Ginny shot back, scared now for what Narcissa was going to do to Astoria, scared for what would happen to Narcissa after she did it, and scared of what Hermione would go through when she found out.

"Well as long as you admit your stupidity." Narcissa returned pleasantly, a smile on her face, as she sat back down in her chair like nothing had happened, Astoria laughing and doing the same.

"What?!" Ginny spoke before seemingly going catatonic, as the other two snapped out of it.

"Narcissa" Andy chastised smacking her sister on the shoulder, once she realized what she had done, and Narcissa laughed.

"I should have known, she always used to do this, when we were little. It's always the quiet contemplative ones that you have to watch out for; they're always the ones that get you back the worst." She stated looking between Narcissa and Astoria.

"Shit, Cissy. You really had been going for a minute there..." Tonks spoke, before a relieved chuckle escaped her lips.

"Is she going to be alright?" Astoria asked pointing to Ginny, who still hadn't spoken.

"She'll be fine, just give her a minute. I think we threw her brain into overload." Narcissa replied, before flagging down a waiter and ordering another round of martinis for the table.

* * *

><p>"You guys are jerks." Ginny huffed, with a small laugh, about 10 minutes later.<p>

"Takes one to know one, Gin." Narcissa replied casually, before Ginny huffed, grabbed an olive out of her glass, and threw it at the blonde. Narcissa expertly catching the small garnish in her mouth a second later and shooting Ginny a cocky grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So there you go, part 1 of their Bachlorette parties. Let me know what you think. ;)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is so late. :/ For some reason I was under the impression that I had already posted it, then randomly today I was thinking about it, and checked, and realized that I hadn't in fact posted this chapter.**

** My allergies have been killing me the past couple of days, and I think I may be getting sick on top of it now, thanks to my allergies and the constant rainy weather we've been having this week, so maybe that's why my head is all over the place at the moment. **

**But anyway... Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Bachelorette Parties: Part 2/3**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

After the play finished, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron headed to dinner at the new Indian place that Hermione had told Harry just last month, that she had been dying to try. After a delightful meal, filled with conversation about how amazing the musical they had seen was, the group paid the check, and left the restaurant, on their way to their next destination.

Once they apparated and arrived in their new location. Hermione quickly discovered that she had absolutely no idea where she was, and turned to Ron for the answer. Ron soon informed them that they were in Romania, and were heading to a club that he and George had went to with their brother Charlie the last time they had come to visit.

Next thing they knew they were standing in front of a large, dark and smokey club. A large sign over the door stating the club's name in Romanian, something Hermione roughly translated into _"Sins of the Flesh Burlesque club"_ and Hermione was already feeling a little uneasy. Though she figured a burlesque club wasn't so bad, and was trying to remind herself that it least it wasn't a seedy strip club instead, before shooting her friends a wary smile and following them inside.

* * *

><p>Hermione was actually pleasantly surprised my club's atmosphere, it was nice and sophisticated inside, with plush couches and low lighting, the service was good, and the drinks were even better. Even the show wasn't as bad as Hermione was suspecting and the dancers on the front stage seemed to giving more of a sensual choreographed ensemble, then the outright sexually charged display that Hermione had been suspecting when they had first walked in.<p>

It was actually quite relaxing and Hermione was having a nice time, chatting and drinking with her friends at the corner table that Ron had reserved for them.

"I think it's time to give Hermione our gifts." Harry stated, smiling at Hermione.

"Gifts? You guys didn't have to get me anything. Everything you've done today was more than enough." Hermione protested.

"Well too bad, Mione. Because we already got them." Ron returned with a smile.

"Here" Harry said, pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket and handing it to Hermione.

"Well you didn't have to, but I do appreciate the sentiment." Hermione told them, as she took the envelope from Harry, taking out the contents and looking over the papers inside.

"They're for a couple's spa day, one in Paris, and one in Rome. I figured you and Narcissa could do the one in Paris whenever you wanted, and do the one in Rome before you had to come back to work, so that you would be all revitalized after your trip." Harry explained.

"What a great gift. Thank you Harry." Hermione replied, before getting up and hugging her friend.

Harry then pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket, before tapping it with his wand, the box instantly enlarging.

"Now this one is from Ginny, so don't hold me accountable for whatever may be inside." Harry chuckled.

"I can only imagine." Hermione said, before pulling the box over to her and opening it up.

A moment later pulling out a skimpy piece of lingerie in her Gryffindor colors, before putting it back inside the box and laughing.

"I think I need another drink." Ron commented his face beet red.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Getting a little hot under the collar?" Draco teased.

"Well... I mean..." Ron stuttered, before pointing to the box that held the lingerie.

"I mean I'm a happily married man, and Mione and I are mates. But none of us can deny how attractive Hermione is, just like I can't deny that I used to fancy her. So I definitely don't need any images of her wearing _that_ in my head." Ron explained, pointing to the outfit.

"That's probably a good idea." Hermione agreed, putting the box away.

"...Wouldn't want Narcissa finding out that your fantasizing about me in lingerie." Hermione teased him, as well. Draco and Harry laughing at how much more crimson Ron's face had just gotten.

"Yep, definitely going to need that drink." Ron said, flagging down the waitress, and ordering the table another round.

* * *

><p>"So I know that usually these kinds of gifts are more adult in nature, like Ginny's gift. But there was just no way I was going to buy lingerie for my mother, nor did the idea sit right with me buying lingerie for you, since I know that you would be wearing it for my mother, so I got you these instead." Draco explained, before handing Hermione his gifts.<p>

"Understandable" Hermione laughed, as she began to open the first box.

"What are these?" Hermione asked curious as she looked at the large pill bottle in her hand.

"Well I figured since you and Mum were traveling to Paris and Rome for your honeymoon that I would whip you up something that you could use there. You just take two of those in the morning whenever you wake up, and for the rest of the day you will be fluent in whatever language is spoken to you. I know that my Mum already speaks French fluently so it wouldn't really be a problem, but I figured these would come in handy for your trip." Draco explained with a proud smile.

"You made these?" Hermione replied a little in awe of what Draco had just told her.

"Sure did. I am an Alchemy and Potions Professor after all." He replied with a grin.

"...and you really are your mother's son." Hermione added with a smile, thinking about how not only was Narcissa extremely proficient in spells, but that she also loved to make up her own, and did so quite often.

"Open the next one" Draco urged her with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, and began to open the second box, this one being larger than the last. She finally got it unwrapped and opened the lid and smiled when she saw a gorgeous silver cocktail dress, complete with matching heels, and jewelry.

"They're gorgeous, Draco." Hermione told him, as she looked over the outfit.

"I figured you could wear it during your honeymoon, on one of the many romantic nights I'm sure my mother has planned for you." Draco replied, glad that Hermione liked the gifts he had chosen.

"I'm surprised I haven't realized it before with the way you dress. But you have really great taste in fashion." Hermione told him.

Draco laughed. "I know. I have surprisingly good taste in clothes for a straight man. Astoria loves it." He replied.

"I guess you can thank my mum for that one too." He added with a smile.

"Well that makes sense." Hermione agreed smiling as well.

"Thank you. I love them." Hermione replied getting up and hugging him, before taking her seat once more.

"Now last but not least." Ron said, handing Hermione his own envelope with a smile.

"It's from both me and Lavender. By the way, she's sorry that she couldn't go to Narcissa's thing tonight since Jasper got sick, but she felt that if only one of us should go that it should be me, since were so close, and she didn't want me to miss your bachelorette party." Ron explained with a shrug.

"I know. I hope Jasper feel's better, and make sure to tell Lavender she was missed, and thank her for the gift." Hermione responded, as she opened Ron's envelope and perused the contents.

"It's for a tour of this popular vineyard in Paris, there's also a wine tasting, and when you're done you have a voucher to pick out a case of wine of your choosing to bring back home with you." Ron said, explaining his gift, as Hermione looked it over.

"Wow Ron. That's amazing. Thank you." Hermione stated a little surprised by the gift, hugging Ron in thanks.

"You're welcome, Mione. But you should thank Draco too. Lavender kept vetoing all my gift ideas, so I called up Draco for help, and he pointed me in the right direction." Ron confessed.

"Well then... Thank you, Draco." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Not a problem. I knew it was something that you and my mum would enjoy." Draco returned with a little shrug.

"I'm sure we will." Hermione agreed with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Huh" Hermione said aloud as she sipped on her drink, and watched one of the men at the table across from them, getting a private dance by one of the burlesque dancers that wasn't currently on stage.<p>

"What?" Harry asked hearing her exclamation.

"Nothing really, I just didn't think they did that kind of thing here." Hermione replied gesturing to the man and the dancer.

"Well it's a burlesque club, it's different than your run of the mill strip club, but they still give lap dances, Mione." Ron replied.

Hermione was about to say something in reply, when something else caught her eye, and she saw one of the dancers standing next to what looked to be one of the managers, the pair talking, and pointing at their table.

'Ron you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed placing down her drink, and gesturing over to the dancer across the way.

Ron gulped. "It was part of the bachelor party package I booked. They asked if I wanted the full "hands on" experience, and I thought that sounded better than the regular package, so I booked it." Ron tried to explain.

"And you thought this would be something that I would want?" Hermione asked him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Mione. I didn't find out what "hands on" meant until we got here and I checked us in. But I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, people get them all the time." Ron tried to reason.

"Does your wife know that you and you brother's like to frequent an establishment that gives lap dances to its patrons?" Hermione asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Of course not, Lav would kill me." Ron quickly returned.

"...And what do you think Narcissa's going to do to you, when she finds out." Hermione asked him through gritted teeth, taking only a brief enjoyment in how pale Ron had turned at her words, before the conversation was halted all together by the dancer who had just crawled on her lap, straddling Hermione, and pining her in place.

* * *

><p>This wasn't the most uncomfortable situation Hermione had ever been in, but it was definitely up there on her list. Though at least the dancer she had been assigned was attractive, long dark hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes. Though they were nowhere near the shade of blue that she loved.<p>

The thought only proving to bring Narcissa to her mind more than the blonde already was, and Hermione felt a little guilty over what she was currently doing. She knew these things were all in good fun, and that she was in no way getting anything out of what the dancer was currently doing to her. But she knew that Narcissa would still be pissed regardless.

"Why so stiff, Honey?" The dancer asked Hermione breaking her out of reverie.

"I'm engaged." Hermione replied, automatically lifting her left hand.

"Wow, That's quite the rock. Your fiancée must really love you." The dancer commented with a smile, and Hermione looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

The dancer laughed. "Of course I know your engaged. I am giving you your bachelorette lap dance after all." She explained, and Hermione felt a little stupid in that moment, because of course she knew.

"What's your name, Sweetie? The dancer asked kindly.

"Hermione." She returned.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Alana." The dancer introduced herself.

"Now let go a little, Hermione. These things are all in good fun. Just lean back and enjoy." Alana instructed, before grabbing both of Hermione's hands and placing them on her hips, as she continued her dance. Hermione still not moving a muscle.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Draco made his way back to the table, from the bathroom, and froze at what he saw, not quite believing his eyes, when he registered Hermione sitting there, recieving a lap dance.<p>

"Are you bloody mad, Hermione?" Draco asked as he approached the table and took his seat.

Draco new that this was regular bachelor party practice, and not really a big deal. But if there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he knew his mother, and regardless of the circumstances, to say she wasn't going to be pleased was an understatement.

"I didn't request this. Ron did." Hermione returned, turning her head and glaring at the redhead.

"Well then I guess we already know Weasley's mental." Draco stated.

"Apparently" Harry replied shaking his head.

"You do know that Mum's going to flip when she finds out about this, right?" Draco stated addressing the table.

"She doesn't have to hear about it, you know. If we all agree not to tell her." Ron said, thinking of ways to avoid Narcissa's wrath.

"Oh that's a great idea." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Of course I'm going to tell her, Ronald. I can't _not_ tell her." Hermione shot back indignantly.

"I agree with Hermione. Can you imagine what would happen if we didn't tell her, and she found out." Draco stated seriously, and Ron turned even paler than he was before.

"In short, it would be bad." Draco said looking at Ron, and talking to him like he was a small child.

"Is that your brother?" Alana asked Hermione conversationally,glancing at Draco, but still dancing away.

"Who? Draco?" Hermione asked, surprised by the question.

"Yes, the blonde. You two don't really look like you're related." Alana replied.

"That's because were not. Draco's my..." Hermione paused, thinking that Draco was right, that there wasn't anything that she could really call him that either of them would be comfortable with; he was just her friend, and now her family.

"...Draco's one of my best mate's." Hermione supplied.

Alana looked confused for a moment. "Then why does his mother care if you get a lap dance or not?" She asked.

"Because my mother is her fiancée." Draco replied, overhearing the conversation and pointing to Hermione, not at all liking the way the dancer has sounded when she posed her question, nor did he like the way she was currently looking at Hermione.

"Oh I see, Well I guess that explains the ring then." Alana muttered a look of judgment and pity across her face.

* * *

><p>Though Hermione was anything but stupid, and instantly caught on to what Alana was assuming about her and her relationship. Assuming that since she had an expensive ring, and because Draco was Narcissa's son, that automatically meant that Narcissa must be some gross rich old lady, and that Hermione was a gold digging whore. Both sentiments angering Hermione greatly, and even though she knew it didn't matter, she had an overwhelming urge to prove the dancer wrong.<p>

Hermione began wishing that she had a photograph or something on her that she could use to show the dancer what her fiancée really looked like, and that she shouldn't judge them at all, let alone pity her. She then remembered the picture's Harry had taken last month, and she wished she they were with her rather than sitting at home, but the pictures did give her another idea, and she remembered how they had used one of them in their engagement announcement in the Daily Prophet, and she knew it wouldn't be hard to conjure a copy of the paper.

* * *

><p>"Harry would you be able to conjure me a copy of the Daily Prophet, the one with my engagement announcement in it?" Hermione asked him, looking over her shoulder as she spoke, the lap dance not giving her much mobility, and Hermione found herself wondering how much longer it would be before it would finally end.<p>

"Umm... Sure, Mione. No problem." Harry returned taking out his wand, a moment later handing Hermione the paper like she had requested. Hermione removing her hand from the dancer's hip and taking it with a grateful smile.

"This is my fiancée." Hermione stated holding the paper up in front of the dancer's face, with a proud smile on her own. Pleased by not only how the picture would show how attractive Narcissa was, but how since it was a Wizarding picture and was animated, it would also show through their mannerisms and how they looked at each other, how truly in love they were.

"Oh" Alana said quietly. Looking at the picture and seeing how young, gorgeous, and desirable the older witch actually was, as well as how happy the couple looked together. Immediately rethinking her previous misconceptions.

"Yeah, Oh" Hermione returned, still not thrilled with what the dancer had thought in the first place.

"You know what? I'm finished." Hermione finally stated, attempting to get up from her chair.

"I'm not allowed to stop until the times up." Alana responded, not happy with the fact the Hermione was dismissing her.

"Fine" Hermione returned, before lifting the dancer and pushing her onto Ron's lap.

"You can finish with him." She told her before turning to Ron.

"You're going to get in trouble anyway, might as well enjoy it." She told her friend.

"I'll be right back, I need some air." Hermione announced to the table, before making her way to the door and slipping outside.

* * *

><p>Back in Godric's Hollow the martinis were still flowing and the girls were having a fabulous time, laughing and talking the night away. Ginny, Astoria, and Tonks, well on their way to a good buzz, the two older witches only being slightly buzzed, due to their higher tolerances and being able to handle their alcohol a little better than the younger girls. Though Narcissa and Andromeda we're still both having a marvelous time.<p>

"I think it's about time to give Narcissa her presents, don't you girls?" Andromeda announced to the table.

"Totally" Tonks agreed, and all the woman began digging into their bags, and pulling out their gifts.

"I didn't know we were doing presents." Narcissa replied a small smile on her lips.

"Well you two didn't have a bridal shower, so we figured we would give you those gifts tonight." Astoria supplied.

"Who's first?" Astoria asked with a smile.

"You go first, Astoria, and then we'll go clockwise." Ginny suggested, and the brunette nodded, handing her box to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled and accepted the package, before beginning to open the carefully wrapped paper, finishing quickly, and revealing a very beautiful ice blue corset, with matching panties, garters and stockings.

"Thank you, Astoria. It's gorgeous. I'm sure Hermione will love it." Narcissa stated genuinely.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to go with the theme, but still pick something classic and tasteful." Astoria returned, glad that her gift had been well received.

"Well you did a very good job. It's easily something I would have picked out for myself." Narcissa replied.

"Me next" Ginny spoke, excitedly pushing her gifts over to Narcissa, and the blonde laughed only imagining what Ginny of all people could have gotten her.

Narcissa opened the first box and grinned when she saw the crimson and black lace gartered lingerie set that Ginny had bought for her, the outfit being considerably more risqué than the one that Astoria had bought.

"Well it's definitely different from Astoria's choice, but I'm sure that Hermione will love this one as well. Thank you, Ginny." Narcissa told her, looking at the redhead with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh I don't doubt that, I'm expecting a big thank you from Hermione when the two of you get back." Ginny chuckled.

Narcissa smiled and then moved on to the second box and began to unwrap it.

"I actually got that one from a "Muggle" store, I explained to the clerk the occasion and who it was for, and she said that this would be the perfect thing, but that you might already have one, but I definitely know that you don't already have one..." Ginny trailed off with a laugh, as Narcissa got closer to opening the package, and revealing the gift.

Narcissa opened the lid to the box and peered inside, looking at the item curiously, not really knowing what it was. Though upon closer inspection she began to realize what it was, an accidently dropped the box.

Now to be fair she still didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew what it resembled, and had no idea why Ginny would give her something like that.

"You bought me some sort of phallic item?" She asked Ginny, as she picked up the box and put it back on the table.

"She bought you what?" Astoria asked, pulling over the box and peering inside, before blushing at its contents.

"I don't understand what you would like me to do with that." Narcissa confessed a little thrown off kilter.

Ginny laughed. "That's understandable, like I said it's a "Muggle" thing. I didn't either until the girl at the shop explained it to me. It's a toy for adults to use in the bedroom, apparently a lot of "Muggles" use them, and this one in particular is popular among couples who are both women." Ginny began, before getting up from her seat, and going over to the box.

"You see you take these straps... and you wear it, and then you can apparently have sex the old fashioned way, like between a man and a women." Ginny explained, taking the toy out of the box and demonstrating as she spoke.

"Huh?" Narcissa said taking it all in, as Ginny sat back down.

"Well I can't say that I'm not intrigued by the idea, but isn't it... I don't know a little offensive." Narcissa asked, unsure.

"No, why would it be offensive." Ginny returned not quite getting where Narcissa was coming from.

"Well to Hermione I mean. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. Have her thinking that I want her to be a man, or that I miss being with a man in that way, so that's why I would want to have this." Narcissa confessed pointing to the box.

"Because as intrigued as I am by incorporating new things into the bedroom, we don't in any way need it. Hermione and I don't have any problem in that area what so ever." Narcissa said trying to clarify.

"Oh is that all, Narcissa don't worry so much. It's not like that. Lots of lesbians use these apparently, it doesn't mean that they want to be men or that they want their partners to be. Just think of it as the same thing as trying a new sexual position, or wearing a new piece of lingerie, it's just an accessory." Ginny explained hoping to reassure her.

Thankfully it worked, Ginny saying just what Narcissa had needed to hear, and the blonde relaxed considerably.

"Well then thank you, Ginny. I look forward to exploring this new accessory further." Narcissa told her with a grin, thinking about all the different ways that she and Hermione would be able to explore the new toy together.

Next was Tonks gift, the box revealing different candles, scented oils, and feathers.

"It's an adult massage kit. I went shopping with Ginny." Tonks explained with a shrug.

"Thank you, dear. I'm sure we'll get a lot of use out of it." Narcissa responded, hugging her niece.

"Here Cissy" Andromeda spoke, handing Narcissa her present.

Narcissa smiled and eagerly unwrapped the gift, but was slightly confused to find a bundle of incense. She then turned to her sister and raised an eyebrow, hoping that Andromeda would shed some light on the gift for her.

Andromeda laughed. "It's not just normal incense, Cissy. It's bewitched. I have a friend that makes them, she refers to it as role-play incense. Apparently once you light them and the smoke begins to fill the room, you just have to dream up a scenario, and it places you inside of it, complete with set, and costumes. It kind of puts you in whatever fantasy situation you want to be in for the duration of the incense stick, or until you're finished with your journey whatever comes first." Andy explained.

"Well that's interesting, it actually sounds quite fun. Thank you, Andy." Narcissa said hugging her sister, one part of her a little curious and amazed at the seemingly simple gift, the other part of her wanting to dissect the incense, and discover just how they and whichever combination of spells that were placed on them worked.

"Ok Andy. Your totally going to have to put me in touch with your friend, so that I can get some of those for me and Harry, because what you just explained sounds super cool." Ginny exclaimed with a big smile.

"Sure thing, Ginny." Andromeda easily agreed with a smile of her own.

"Alright I think it's about time to move on to our next and final stop of the night." Astoria informed the table.

"Were going somewhere else?" Narcissa inquired, rising from her seat, and gathering her belongings.

"Yep, it's this cool little Wizarding nightspot that Astoria discovered, it's a lounge, with a great bar, and live bands that play every night, you'll love it." Ginny explained, leading Narcissa and the rest of their group out of the martini bar with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright, time to go." Draco announced downing the rest of his drink, and setting the empty glass on the table.<p>

"Home?" Hermione inquired.

"Not quite yet" Harry smiled.

"But it's so late..." Hermione begun.

"...and it's also you Bachelorette Party. The night is still young." Draco replied with a grin.

"Fine, where are we going?" Hermione sighed.

"Just out to a club, have a few drinks, hang out." Draco replied, and Hermione seemed to be thinking it over.

"Don't worry, our last stop was my pick, and I made the reservation. So I promise that their won't be any surprises that you won't enjoy." Draco promised, knowing Hermione was still a little weary over what had happened earlier.

"Ok, as long as you promise... and I totally get to hold you responsible if there are in fact "Surprises" that I don't like." Hermione relented.

"Fair enough" Draco agreed with a grin, turning to the other two men, and making sure that they had everything, and were ready to leave, before the four of them stepped outside the club and apparated back home to London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Part Two Completed, lol. Let me know what you think. 8D<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Sorry this was so late, alot has been going on, and it's been crazy where I live due to finals week, so I kind of lost track of the days, lol. But today (12/12/12) is my ex fiancee's birthday, and we just recently broke up, so I needed to take my mind off of things, and what way is better than to work on my story, and post the next chapter for all of you. :) So Enjoy.**

****Bachelorette Parties:** Part 3/3**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

Hermione stepped into the club and took in the atmosphere, noting that Draco had been right so far and this club was more to her tastes than the last had been. They stopped at the front desk, while Draco talked to the hostess about their reservation, the blonde flipping through her book and noting the reservation, before directing them to the one of the VIP lounges they had rented for the night.

They walked further into the club, Hermione taking in the various sights and sounds around them, before she stopped slightly, feeling the familiar shiver run down her spine, spying Narcissa in front of them seconds later.

The blonde standing across the way in the VIP lounge talking and laughing with the rest of their party. Hermione's eyes scanning the sight she had been longing for, taking in the tight blue cocktail dress that Narcissa was wearing, the shade perfectly matching her eyes, her long blonde hair flowing in ringlets freely down her shoulders, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"Told you that you would like the surprises here." Draco said, coming up behind her and whispering in her ear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Narcissa was standing in the lounge, laughing at something that Ginny had just said, when she felt the atmosphere in the room change, her body lighting up with the familiar sensation of heat, a sensation that usually only meant one thing.<p>

She then went to turn, and scan the room in search of the source of the sensation, when she was stopped by Astoria's hand on her arm.

"We knew that the all-day separation was going to be hell on you two, so we decided that for at least the last stop of the night we could all celebrate together." Astoria revealed with a knowing smile, before turning Narcissa towards the direction Hermione was walking from.

Narcissa watched as Hermione and the boys walked through the club, and made their way towards them, Narcissa lightening up, a bright smile on her face, now that she was about to be reunited with her fiancée. Though after a moment Narcissa started to take in Hermione's full appearance and a whole different kind of heat quickly washed through her.

"Narcissa" Hermione spoke breathlessly, a grin breaking out onto her face, when she reached the blonde.

"You look stunning, Darling. Absolutely breathtaking." Narcissa spoke in lieu of a greeting and Hermione giggled.

"You'll have to thank your son for that one. He's the one who's responsible for all this." Hermione replied gesturing to her appearance. Happiness and love coating each and every one of her features as she spoke.

"Oh I will." Narcissa replied, before pulling Hermione close and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, the two women embracing one another like they had been apart for centuries instead of hours.

Draco, Harry, and Ron, smiling and walking past the couple, giving them their moment, and heading into the lounge to join the rest of their party.

* * *

><p>Narcissa leaned back into the couch that she was sitting on with a smile on her face, completely content now that Hermione and the others hand joined them. Hermione making her way over to sit beside her a moment later, placing a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table, and setting a full glass down in front of both her and Narcissa, before she settled herself into the blondes arms.<p>

Narcissa laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you all were trying to get me drunk." Narcissa stated, lifting her glass of Firewhiskey to her lips and taking a leisurely sip of the dark liquid.

"...Ginny's already been feeding me martinis all night." Narcissa explained, grinning at the redhead.

"Ginny's been feeding _all_ of us martinis all night." Astoria stated, causing the table to break out in laughter.

"I don't need to get you drunk, in order for me to be able to do all the things that I want to do to you tonight." Hermione whispered seductively against the shell of Narcissa's ear.

"No you definitely don't" Narcissa agreed, before connecting Hermione's lips with her own. Hermione deepening the kiss and pushing the blonde further back into the cushions of the couch, a full blown make out session starting in mere moments.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mione, still in public." Harry stated, nudging his friend when he realized that the two woman were getting a little too handsy, and if left unattended would soon be going well past making out.<p>

"Huh?" Hermione asked pulling away from Narcissa and looking at her friends.

"You were losing yourself a little bit there, Mione." Tonks explained.

"Oh... uh... thanks." Hermione responded sitting up, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"I definitely didn't mind, darling. Though perhaps this is not the place." Narcissa spoke, her voice only loud enough for Hermione to hear, before grabbing her drink and taking a sip, a smirk firmly placed on her lips.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit later now, and Draco looked over at Hermione, before leaning in, an speaking softly into the girls ear.<p>

"You should probably tell her about what happened soon. Now seems like a better time, with everyone happy and a little buzzed. Better than later, when my mother can tap into her wrath fully." Draco reasoned helpfully.

Hermione nodded agreeing with Draco, knowing that it would be better to tell Narcissa sooner rather than later.

"So we told you about our festivities, what did you four get up to today?" Andy asked Hermione's group.

"Well we had a day at the spa, and Draco picked out the magnificent outfit that I'm wearing." Hermione started with a smile.

"Oh thank you for that by the way, Son. Hermione looks gorgeous." Narcissa said shooting a smile to her son.

"My pleasure" Draco replied with a smiled, before gesturing for Hermione to continue.

"After that we had dinner, and went to the theatre, and then Ron took us to this burlesque club..." Hermione trailed off, wanting to just get this out of the way as quickly as possible, so hopefully they could go back to their night, without too much trouble.

"Burlesque club? How was that?" Narcissa cut in, watching her intently, and taking a sip of her drink.

"It was ok, not really my personal taste, but it was a lot better than I first expected." Hermione replied slowly.

"The atmosphere was relaxing, the drinks were good, and everything went smoothly ...until the end." Hermione began to explain.

"What happened towards the end?" Ginny asked wondering how her brother had managed to screw things up.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Ginny..." Hermione started, and Ron began sinking down into his seat, knowing what was coming.

"...Because apparently your brother thought it was a good idea to order one of the dancers to give me a lap dance." Hermione relayed her tone showing just how thrilled she had been with the situation.

"A lap dance?" Narcissa repeated her tone flat.

"It's a..." Draco began to explain, misunderstanding his mother's question for confusion.

"I know what it is, Draco. Your father used to be quite fond of them." Narcissa snapped, and Draco quickly shut his mouth.

Hermione bristled at that. She knew that Narcissa wasn't necessarily comparing her to Lucius, but she didn't care for the comparison regardless. Knowing that she was in no way anything like that horrible man.

"Cissy..." Andromeda warned, seeing the tension in her sister.

"It's fine, Andy. It was all in good fun, right Mr. Weasley?" Narcissa asked, directing her stare onto Ron.

"Right" Ron agreed relieved, already starting to relax, but Hermione and Draco both knew better.

"See, I knew it was no big deal. You guys were all upset for nothing..." Ron began, happy that he had been right.

Though mere moments later, before anyone even had a chance to blink, Ron stopped speaking. Now sitting bound and gagged to his chair, in only his underwear, a small troll like creature in a string bikini, giving him a very disturbing and unpleasant looking lap dance. Ginny bursting into a fit of giggles as she saw the uncomfortable and shocked look on her brother's face.

"Since your such a big fan of lap dances Mr. Weasley, Please do enjoy." Narcissa smirked, before stowing away her wand.

* * *

><p>"You didn't... I mean it's your choice of course. But you didn't get one as well, did you?" Astoria asked Draco.<p>

"What? A lap dance?" Draco questioned, and Astoria nodded.

"No, of course not." Draco returned truthfully.

"Good" Astoria stated simply, with a small smile, before she felt Narcissa place her hand on her arm.

"Astoria, dear. Do you know if this establishment has any private VIP rooms? I would love to be able to have a word with my fiancée in private." Narcissa asked her politely, though something in her tone had made Astoria shiver.

"Umm... Yeah they do, let me go grab you one of the keys." Astoria replied before getting up to do just that, returning a few minutes later, and handing the key over to Narcissa.

"Just go up the stairs, and they should be on the right." Astoria told her pointing to the staircase across the room.

"Thank you, dear" Narcissa smiled at her, before rising from her seat.

"Come, Darling. Let's go have a little chat." Narcissa spoke calmly, offering her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione gulped. "Wish me luck" She whispered to Harry and Draco who were sitting beside her, before getting up, and accepting the blonde's outstretched hand, willingly following Narcissa, as she guided them up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Narcissa unlocked the door to one of the private VIP rooms, silently walking inside, Hermione following right behind her, before Narcissa shut and locked the door behind them, without a word or even a glance at her fiancée.<p>

"Narcissa I'm sorry, but you have to know that I didn't want the dance. I mean I wouldn't even be in a place like that normally. I didn't enjoy it in the slightest and I was actually quite uncomfortable the whole time. The dancer herself even turned out to be a judgmental bitch, and I ended up shoving her off me, and having her finish the dance with Ron." Hermione rambled out her apology, as well as a brief explanation. Narcissa not uttering a word, and just letting the brunette speak.

The room was silent after that, the two women just staring at each other, Narcissa's face an unreadable mask, and Hermione pleading with the blonde with her eyes, begging Narcissa to believe her, forgive her, begging her to say something ...anything.

"Sit" Narcissa ordered, gesturing to the arm chair across the room.

"Honey..." Hermione began, taking a step towards the blonde.

"Sit" Narcissa repeated, a slight growl to her voice, and Hermione almost instantly complied, plopping herself into the chair.

* * *

><p>It was silent again, Hermione sitting in the armchair, her back ramrod straight, as she awaited what would happen next. Narcissa just staring at her, a faraway look in her eyes, as she assessed the situation, and the information that Hermione had just told her.<p>

The only sounds now being the music from the band playing downstairs, as the song changed, the beat filtering into the silence of the candle lit room.

"I understand that strip clubs and lap dances are normal during Bachelor parties..." Narcissa began, breaking the silence.

_"Burlesque club, not strip club, they were different"_ Hermione thought, but knew better than to correct the blonde about the distinction, especially right now. So instead she just stayed silent, and let the other woman speak.

"...Though I can't say I'm thrilled about the idea of someone else touching you, someone else touching what is mine." Narcissa spoke smoothly, her eyes fixed on Hermione. A familiar heat rushing through the brunette at her words, Hermione chastising herself and trying to remind her body that now was not the time for her to be feeling this way.

Then Narcissa did something that Hermione hadn't expected, and simply reached over to the side of her dress and trailed the zipper down, before stepping out of the garment completely, now standing there in only, in an ice blue lacy bra and underwear set.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry at the image, but was confused by how the events had turned.

"What?" Hermione cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh... Darling. I ask the questions now." Narcissa returned quickly.

"See something you like, love? It's new, I bought them this evening when I bought the dress." Narcissa stated gesturing to her undergarments with a smirk playing across her lips, knowing full well how much Hermione liked them.

"Yes, you look... You look amazing, Cissa. You always do." Hermione replied, not able to take her eyes off the blonde.

"Mmm... Well..." Narcissa began, slowly striding over to Hermione.

"Recent events have proven that your friends seem to think that you _need_ a lap dance for your bachelorette party, and well what kind of wife would I be if I didn't give you what you need." Narcissa purred, leaning over Hermione, her bra clad chest perfectly on display, and her breath tickling across Hermione's lips.

"I don't..." Hermione started, trying to explain that she had no need or want for the lap dance she had received, but her brain currently wasn't working properly, with how worked up she already was, and how close Narcissa was to her.

"So you don't want me?" Narcissa teased her.

"No that's not what I... Yes" Hermione replied, hating how she couldn't seem to grasp words at the moment.

"Full sentences, love. What is it? Yes or no?" Narcissa teased, enjoying herself more by the minute.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "Yes I want you. I always want you." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Now, there's a good girl." Narcissa replied, before climbing into Hermione's lap, straddling her in the chair.

* * *

><p>"This is how it goes right?" Narcissa asked with faux innocence, rolling her hips against Hermione.<p>

"Is this how... the dancer did it?" Narcissa continued, her lips millimeters from Hermione's.

"Alana" Hermione offered in a whisper, but immediately felt Narcissa's lips retreat from her own.

"You know her name." Narcissa spoke, an definite edge to her voice now.

_"Shit"_ Hermione thought to herself, realizing what she had said.

"She was trying to loosen me up, so she introduced herself." Hermione explained truthfully.

"Trying to loosen you up?" Narcissa repeated, sounding less than pleased.

"Yes, I imagine I wasn't what she was used to with her regular customers, I was quite unresponsive to her." Hermione answered.

"Hmm... I wonder why that was. You seem quite responsive right now." Narcissa commented, rolling into Hermione with more force, causing the brunette to let out a small moan.

"See... Very responsive." Narcissa grinned, trailing her palms down Hermione's chest.

"Mmmm" Hermione moaned in approval of the action, reaching out and placing her hands on Narcissa's back, trying to pull the blonde closer to her.

"Mmm... Sorry love no touching. Those are the rules aren't they?" Narcissa smirked, gathering Hermione's hands and placing them firmly on either side of her hips.

"Now those need to stay right there." Narcissa commanded, releasing Hermione's hands, before freely trailing her own over the brunette's body, her hips working in an intricate dance against Hermione.

At first Hermione had been furious with Ron upset at the boy for not only for putting her in such and uncomfortable position in the first place, but for also upsetting and angering Narcissa. But now she didn't know if she should be thanking him instead, for inadvertently facilitating all the pleasures that she was currently feeling, because of the situation he had put them in.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't think, her mind was all over the place, flitting from one thought to the next, as her body coated itself in fire, with each trail of Narcissa' s hands or thrust of her hips.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked, whispering into Hermione's ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Mmm... I'm actually finding it rather hard to think at all right now." Hermione husked, and Narcissa laughed lowly.

"Were you having that problem earlier in the evening as well." Narcissa asked, referring to her previous dance.

"No" Hermione managed to get out, gripping Narcissa's hips to keep her hands from moving from their place.

"No? Then what were you thinking about then?" Narcissa returned, trailing her tongue along Hermione's neck.

"You" Hermione breathed out, before biting her lip at the sensations Narcissa was eliciting in her.

"Really? What about me exactly?" Narcissa asked, pulling back from Hermione but continuing her dance.

"I was..." Hermione stopped, cleared her throat, and took a breath, trying to focus.

"At first I was just thinking about you, like I had been all day... Then I was worried about how you would feel when you found out about the dance, and how pissed off you would probably be... and then... and then I was angry at the dancer for the assumptions she made about us and our relationship, so I showed her the error of her ways, and then I shoved her off me." Hermione explained relaying her minds events during her earlier dance.

"What assumptions? You mentioned something about her being a judgmental bitch earlier; I suppose that has something to do with these assumptions your talking about." Narcissa replied, before she put her hand behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting the material fall to the floor as she continued her ministrations, Hermione's eyes glazing over at the sight.

"Hermione, What assumptions?" Narcissa asked again, trying to pull Hermione's attention back to the question.

Hermione shook her head, trying to focus again, pulling her gaze from Narcissa's chest and looking into the blonde's eyes.

"She assumed that because of my ring, and that fact that Draco was you son, that our marriage was one of convenience, and that you were some rich unattractive old woman, and that I must be a gold digging whore." Hermione began, and she heard Narcissa growl in response to her statement.

"But that didn't last long because I showed her our engagement announcement, and that quickly put her in her place." Hermione added, allowing a small proud smile to grace her lips at the memory.

"Good" Narcissa returned calmly, though Hermione could see the fire dancing in her eyes, before Narcissa once again turned up the heat, her hands and body feeling like it was almost everywhere all at once, against Hermione's own.

* * *

><p>"God Cissa, You're so sexy" Hermione husked out, sliding her hands slowly up the blonde's ribcage, before reaching her breasts. Hermione cupping them fully with the palms of her hands, before pulling and tweaking the nipples between her fingers, causing Narcissa to toss her head back and moan at the sensation.<p>

Though it was over as quickly as it started, and soon Narcissa was sliding Hermione's hand back down to her hips.

"No touching, love. I'll bind your hands there if I have to, but I would rather if I didn't have to." Narcissa husked, and Hermione felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her at Narcissa's words, as well as her instructions.

"Now where were we? ...Oh yes." Narcissa grinned, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist and trailing the zipper down the back of her dress, before lifting it over the brunette's head and tossing it to the floor, unsnapping her bra a second later.

"Am I getting the dance right, Mione. I do wish to be accurate." Narcissa asked innocently.

"Mostly" Hermione replied, her mind mostly on how amazing she felt now that their bare skin was actually touching.

"Mostly? What did I get wrong?" Narcissa asked again, same innocent tone.

"Well not... Not wrong necessarily, but usually the clients don't lose their clothing during the dance." Hermione answered.

"Mmm I see. Oh well, I suppose..." Narcissa replied with indifference.

"Your with me now. So my dance... My rules." Narcissa stated in a commanding tone, a smirk on her lips, and Hermione melted.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're alright in there?" Harry asked the table, setting his drink down.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine." Ginny replied putting her hand on his shoulder.

"They have kind of been in there for a while." Astoria pointed out, remembering Narcissa's tone when they had left.

"Well we haven't heard any crashing or yelling, so I think they're fine." Draco chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"We wouldn't" Andromeda replied, recieving a few slightly confused looks in response.

"If Narcissa didn't want us to hear them, we wouldn't" She explained, and Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"But it's not like either of them would ever hurt the other, so I'm sure they're just arguing." Draco offered.

"...That or Narcissa is jealous and Hermione is trying to reassure her." Andromeda added, and the rest of the table agreed.

"So now that we got that all sorted... Who needs another drink? Tonks asked with a smile, and each member of the table raised their hand, except for poor Ron who was still bound, and Tonks quickly got up to order another round for the group.

* * *

><p>At this point Hermione was literally trembling from her sexual frustration and longing, as Narcissa continued to dance almost naked on her lap. Hermione's only coherent thoughts being of what Narcissa was doing, and how she could get the blonde to do more, or let her do more to her, when suddenly she felt Narcissa slide off her lap, and saw the blonde standing in front of her.<p>

"Cissa... What are you..." Hermione managed to get out, before releasing a small whimpering noise.

"Patience, Darling." Narcissa instructed, before reaching down and sliding her panties down her milky thighs, and tossing them aside, doing the same thing to Hermione's own underwear a moment later, and climbing back into her lap.

"Merlin" Hermione gasped, feeling their bodies now fully pressed together, moaning when Narcissa began to roll her hips.

* * *

><p>Hermione's mind had gone blank now, the only things she could even faintly register being, the blood rushing in her ears, her heart thumping as it threatened to beat out of her chest, the warmth of Narcissa's body, and the wet silky moisture coating her skin, as the blonde continued to ride her thigh.<p>

Though a moment later, Hermione snapped to attention when she felt Narcissa's fingertips trail down her chest and abdomen, before finally reaching the place she had needed it most.

"God, Mione. Your so wet." Narcissa moaned as her fingers came into contact with the abundant moisture.

"Did your little dancer get you all worked up, or is this all for me?" Narcissa questioned, lightly circling Hermione's clit.

"Mmm Baby... It's all for you, It's only ever for you." Hermione husked between moans.

"Good answer." Narcissa replied, as she began to quicken the pace of her fingers giving more pressure to Hermione's little bud.

"Feel good, love" Narcissa asked leaning in towards Hermione, their lips only a breath apart.

"So good" Hermione husked, leaning in to take Narcissa's lips with her own, only to have the blonde pull back from the contact.

"What?" Hermione asked breathless, confused by what had just happened.

"None of that. I mean that's another rule, right? No kissing." Narcissa answered her, sounding casual about the rejection.

"Narcissa" Hermione shot back in a frustrated growl.

"Mmm... Yes, Narcissa. Remember the name, love. Because it will be the only one you ever scream out in passion. I'm the only one who can see you this way, the only one who will ever make you feel this good." Narcissa told her forcefully.

"I know. Only you, Cissa" Hermione agreed.

"I only ever want you touching me, and I will be the only person who will ever touch you." Hermione stated confidently, her tone absolute, and was rewarded for her words seconds later when Narcissa leaned in, and crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p>The kiss became heated quickly, lips touching and tongues exploring, the two women practically devouring one another, and after that something in Hermione snapped. Their little game had been hot, and had gotten her very worked up, but now she had reached the point where she was done with games, and was ready to take what she had been longing for.<p>

Then quickly and before Narcissa had even registered the change, Hermione spread her knees apart in the chair, effectively opening Narcissa's leg with her own, before snaking her hand between their bodies, and slamming her fingers into the blonde.

"Oh Fuck" Narcissa cursed, throwing her head back, and moaning at the pleasurable intrusion.

Hermione chuckled. "That's right, Baby. I thought it was way overdue, don't you agree." She asked rhetorically, as Narcissa's moans filled her ears. Hermione pushing faster and deeper, as Narcissa began to expertly ride her fingers.

"Mmm... You like that ? You like when I fuck you?" Hermione asked getting a little cocky, her lust filled brain and all the sexual frustration she had been made to suffer, clouding her mind.

No answer came and Hermione was about to speak again, when a deep groan ripped from her chest, and escaped her mouth, her bodies automatic reaction to Narcissa easily sliding three of her fingers deep into Hermione's core.

"Of course I like it when you fuck me, I love it. But you've seem to have forgotten, Darling. That this is still my game you're playing." Narcissa reminded her in the sexist tone Hermione had ever heard, the blonde's fingers plunging in and out of her.

At this point Hermione didn't care whose game this was, or who was in control. Hell, she didn't even care how they started this, or why they were doing it, all that she cared about was that they were.

"Fuck... Harder, Cissa." Hermione pleaded, feeling extremely wanton in that moment, but not finding it in her to care.

"Like this, love?" Narcissa growled. Slamming her fingers in and out, as hard as she could, at that angle.

"God yes, just like that... Don't stop." Hermione replied still working her own fingers inside the blonde.

Soon the chair they were both sitting in started to teeter dangerously, rocking back and forth with the force, of each of Narcissa's thrusts, before one particularly harsh thrust, succeeded in knocking the chair over, sending them toppling backwards, and slamming them against the ground.

Though neither woman seemed to notice the oversight, too lost in one another and the lust filled cloud that they were currently trapped in. Thrusting into each other with reckless abandon, before they were both thrown over the edge, and simultaneously began to scream out their release.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes later, when they were both panting into each other's necks, that they began to realize their position.<p>

"Why are we on the floor?" Hermione asked genuinely curious.

Narcissa then pushed herself up on shaky arms, and began to scan the room noticing that they had seemed to have knocked over the chair as well, and were actually still seated in the now upturned piece of furniture, the same as they had been before.

"It seems we knocked over the chair." Narcissa replied, and Hermione saw that she was correct, taking in the scene herself.

"I don't remember doing that." Hermione said trying to recall the action.

"Neither do I, but I guess it safe to say our minds were elsewhere at the time." Narcissa smirked.

Hermione chuckled. "Well I guess you know it was good, when you mind blocks everything else out." She said.

"Mmm.. Good is a definite understatement." Narcissa husked back.

"I couldn't agree more." Hermione returned, before pulling Narcissa into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back" Andromeda greeted, when Hermione and Narcissa walked back into the lounge hand in hand.<p>

"Get everything all sorted then?" Harry asked turning towards them.

"Yes, we managed to work everything out." Narcissa returned with a small secret smile.

"Good" Harry replied with a smile of his own.

Hermione then let go of Narcissa's hand for a moment and strode over to where Ron was still bound, taking out her wand and doing the counter spells, until Ron was 100 percent back to the way he had been before.

"I still don't love the situation that you put me in, Ronald. But surprisingly it turned out much better than I had expected. So as a little thank you gift, neither of us will ever speak about any of this again, and I won't tell Lavender about your little burlesque adventures, Deal?" Hermione said her voice low.

"Deal" Ron replied gratefully, before getting up and going over to the bar to order himself a well-deserved drink. Hermione just smiling to herself and walking over to the other end of the couch, and taking her place beside Narcissa.

"Everything alright now?" Draco leaned in an asked her, concern lacing his tone.

"Everything is more than alright. Perfect even." Hermione replied with a bright smile, and Draco instantly relaxed.

Hermione then turned when she felt a glass being placed into her hand, and smiled even brighter when she saw Narcissa's blue eyes staring into her own, a smile on the blonde's lips as she handed her a fresh drink, which Hermione happily accepted, before snuggling into her fiancée's side.

The couple content to just enjoy the rest of their evening, happy to be spending time with their families, and with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So there we have it, the final part of the <strong>Bachelorette Parties. Let me know what you think. 8D<strong>**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, anything at all. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit.**

**This is an AU Femslash story for the pairing Hermione/Narcissa. If that isn't your thing, then this isn't the story for you, which is ok. But if it is your thing, read on and enjoy.**

**AN: Extreamly sorry for the delay, I was out of town for winter break, going all over the place, and visiting various relatives. Then there was a family emergency I had to take care of, so my mind was stressed and on a million different things. So sorry. Hopefully there won't be that much of a delay from here on out, but regardless remember that I will never just abandon this story, even if sometimes the wait between chapter is longer than others. Well anyway, heres the next chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Worth Fighting For.<strong>

A story of a love that surpasses the test of time. A love that lives in the past, present, and future. A love that should have never been, but quickly became the only thing worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

The week flew by quickly after the night of the bachelorette parties, Hermione and Narcissa making sure everything was set and running smoothly in the days leading up to their impending nuptials. It was now the night before the wedding, and Hermione and Narcissa once again found themselves separated. Hermione spending the night before the wedding with Harry and Ginny at the couples house in Godric's Hollow, while Narcissa and Astoria were spending the night with Draco at the Manor.

Hermione and Narcissa complied to the separation somewhat hesitantly but they knew that it was tradition, and eventually gave into the idea. Ginny though wasn't too sold on the idea that the couple would actually comply to the terms of their separation, so the red head decided that extra precautions would be in order to make sure the couple actually stayed separated during the night before their wedding.

She then went about setting up various wards along the perimeter of her home, insuring that Narcissa wouldn't be able to sneak in during the night, and had even talked Draco into doing the same at his own home, so that Hermione couldn't sneak out to see Narcissa either, the redhead even going as far to shut down all the fireplaces in her home so that they couldn't be used for communication or travel.

* * *

><p>As the night passed on, Hermione found herself in Harry and Ginny's guest bedroom tossing and turning in her bed. She had already been well informed about all the precautions Ginny had taken earlier in the evening, and even though she was a little annoyed at being separated from her fiancée, she knew it was tradition, and kept reminding herself of that fact, as she tried to get some sleep, which proved harder than she had originally thought, having been spoiled during her relationship with Narcissa, and was now not really able to fall asleep without the blonde wrapped up by her side.<p>

Hermione was now at the point where she was considering just taking a sleeping drought, since she knew a sleepless night wouldn't bode well for her in the morning, especially since the following morning was her wedding day. She eventually decided that if she had any hope of looking decent tomorrow she would have to take something to sleep, and just as she began to sit up in the bed, she felt a small burst of wind brush by her from the open bedroom window across from her, before she had the sensation of soft lips caressing the shell of her ear.

"Come outside, Love." Narcissa's familiar voice whispered into her ear, causing the brunette to look around the room for her fiancée, though just as it had been before the room was empty. She smiled to herself before walking over to the window, and poking her head out, smiling even brighter when she saw the woman she loved looking up at her from outside. A small look of irritation coating the blonde's features which automatically confirmed to Hermione that Narcissa had tried to enter the house and had found out about the wards that Ginny had placed the hard way, though as soon as the blonde spotted her a smile came upon her face that matched the one that Hermione was already directing towards her.

After a moment of just smiling at each other Hermione sighed, and reached for the parchment and quill that was residing on the desk next to the window, knowing that Narcissa wanted her to leave the house, and knowing that she couldn't.

**I want to. Gods I want to, but I can't. Ginny was so paranoid about us trying to see each other tonight that even though she placed the wards she still convinced Harry to sleep down in the living room with her, so that they could catch me if I tried to slip out the front door after we all went to bed for the evening. **

Hermione then signed off her note, before enchanting the parchment into a small bird, just the way Narcissa had showed her, and then realeased the parchment out the window, where she watched it fly down to Narcissa. The blonde looking at her curiously before opening up the parchment and reading what was written.

Hermione then saw the frustration seek back into Narcissa's features when she finished reading her note. Though just as quickly as it had come it was gone, and was replaced by a look of slight superiority, which caused Hermione to smile, even though she was a bit confused to what Narcissa had just realized. But she actually didn't have much time to contemplate it, before she felt a smooth invisible caress engulf her body, and mere seconds later she was gently lifted from the ground, and floated out the window. Her body slowly descending down the side of the house, and towards Narcissa, grinning when she soon found herself fully on the ground, and wrapped up in the familiar arms of her fiancée.

* * *

><p>"Interesting... Ginny spent so much time trying to keep me out, that she didn't even do anything to keep you in." Narcissa spoke.<p>

Hermione laughed. "I guess so, but I'm glad she did. I was going mad without you."

"I know darling, I know." Narcissa replied with a sigh.

"It seems like your friend was quite diligent in her attempts to keep us apart tonight, but fortunately for us she forgot one very important thing." Narcissa stated the frustration in her voice giving away to confidence as she finished her sentence.

"And what was that?" Hermione practically purred, holding Narcissa even closer, loving when the blonde's slightly cocky and superior side came to the surface.

"...She forgot that I'm smarter than her." Narcissa answered with a bright grin, though the grin was short lived, because within seconds she felt Hermione's lips crashing against hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

The couple then looked at one another love and lust swirling in their eyes, when the kiss finally broke due to their need for oxygen. Both women knowing that their simple reunion had now turned into so much more, and that neither of them would be satisfied tonight until their more carnal desires were first satisfied.

"I want you." Hermione spoke in a breathless whisper.

"I know, love. I can feel it, and I want you too, so much." Narcissa returned, as she began to think of her plan of action.

Narcissa smiled to herself once she came to the realization of what she would do, before speaking to Hermione.

"Do you think you can hold out for a few minutes longer, my love?" Narcissa asked her with a grin.

"I think I can manage, Cissa." Hermione responded, returning Narcissa's grin.

"But what are you thinking?" Hermione asked knowing the blonde was up to something.

"Well apparently our little Ginny forgot something else when it came to her preparations... She seemes to have forgotten that I am much _much_ better at spells than she is." Narcissa smirked.

Hermione shivered. "God Baby, you know I love it when you get like this." She husked at the blonde, as her body began to heat up even more, her arousal increasing tenfold, as Narcissa spoke.

"Mmm... Good" Narcissa responded before pulling Hermione into another deep kiss.

"Hold onto that feeling, and you can show me just how much you love it in a moment." Narcissa flirted, before her face turned to an intense look of concentration, lifting her wand, and starting on the wards.

* * *

><p>A few short minutes later, Narcissa smiled triumphantly, sending a bright smile to Hermione before taking a few steps forward towards the Potters house, easily slipping through where the barrier that had previously kept her out had been.<p>

She then raised her wand again and soon a magical staircase rose from the ground climbing up to the bedroom Hermione was staying in.

"After you, love." Narcissa gestured with a smirk, and Hermione practically ran up the stairs, becoming more and more turned on by her future wife with each second that passed, causing Narcissa herself to chuckle, as she followed quickly after her. The staircase disappearing completely once the two women were safely inside the privacy of Hermione's temporary bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were both in the bedroom Hermione found herself pushed down upon the bed, Narcissa upon her in seconds, the blonde already lavishing the side of her neck, with each trail of her lips.<p>

"I want this... I want this so much. But should we be doing this in Harry and Ginny's guest room." Hermione asked, her words trying to sound hesitant and logical, though her tone and her body language was anything but.

"Do you want to stop?" Narcissa purred, already knowing the answer to her question before she even asked it.

"No" Hermione breathed out, gripping Narcissa more firmly to her.

Narcissa chuckled at that. "Well then consider this her punishment, for trying to keep us apart, and thinking her pesky wards would stop us from being with one another. They were only a mild inconvenience at best, and now we have no choice but to release our frustrations over the event in her guest room. As well as satisfy the longing we have accumulated for each other because of this silly notion of tradition they thrust upon us." She replied, as she lifted Hermione's night shirt over her head, and began trailing her lips down the brunette's chest.

"Mmm... Punishment... Sounds good." Hermione returned as coherently as she could, her mind way too lost on all the delicious feelings and sensations Narcissa was eliciting in her to really think clearly.

Narcissa lifted her head then, and smirked down at the brunette, quite proud and even more aroused by Hermione's lack of words in that moment. Though it didn't last long, because before she even predicated the action, Hermione's hand shot up grabbing the back of the blondes head and crashing their lips together.

Narcissa smiling into the kiss, thinking to herself that this would be a long and very satisfying night after all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny stood stretching in her living room about to walk up the stairs, to call Hermione down to breakfast with her and Harry, when the door to the guest room opened and Hermione stepped out into the hall, wrapped in her silk robe, a bright smile on her face.<p>

Ginny smiled to herself as well at the sight, happy to see the smile on her friends face, and glad that Hermione wasn't too mad at her after last night, especially after she had gone a little bit overboard with all the wards she had put in place.

She was then just about to open her mouth, and greet Hermione, when she saw an arm wrap itself around Hermione's waist, just before Narcissa's fully clothed form stepped into the doorway. The blonde kissing the side of the brunette's neck, before Hermione turned and pulled her into a deep kiss, while Ginny just stood at the bottom of the stairs dumfounded.

Narcissa chuckled when she pulled out of the kiss and saw Ginny over Hermione's shoulder, quite amused by the look that the other woman was currently wearing as she was looking up at them, before directing her gaze to Hermione.

"Looks like it's about time for me to take my leave, and about time for your breakfast." Narcissa spoke shooting a glance down to where Ginny stood, Hermione following her gaze a second later, and smiling at the redhead.

"Looks like it." Hermione spoke softly turning back to Narcissa.

The blonde nodded. "I love you, and I suppose I'll see you in a few short hours, Darling."

"I love you too, so _so_ much. And you will definitely be seeing me in a few hours, this is about to be the best day of my life." Hermione returned sweetly, before pulling Narcissa into yet another kiss.

"I definitely hope so." Narcissa returned with a loving smile once the kiss broke, then pecking Hermione's lips with once more chaste kiss, before gathering the willpower to actually leave her bride to be, so that she could get ready for the ceremony herself.

Hermione smiled watching as Narcissa walked down the staircase to leave, the brunette leaning over the banister still watching with a loving gaze, when Narcissa made her way past Ginny.

"Good morning, Ginny..." Narcissa greeted the redhead as she made her way past.

"...Admirable job on the wards, Dear. They managed to inconvenience me for a moment or so." Narcissa added, throwing a smirk over to Hermione, before exiting the house all together, leaving behind a slightly stunned Ginny Potter.

"What? But How?" Ginny sputtered towards Hermione once Narcissa had left, and Hermione chuckled as she began descending the staircase, making her way to her best friend.

"Aww Gin... You should really know by now that Narcissa always get what she wants." Hermione grinned.

"...Especially when it comes to being with me." She added with amusement lacing her tone, before grabbing the redhead by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Come on let's eat. I'm famished." Hermione smiled as they walked, Ginny just shaking her head at her friends comment, a smile gracing her lips as she did.

* * *

><p>The long awaited day had finally arrived, it was the day of Hermione and Narcissa's wedding, and there had been a constant flurry of preparations around the two brides for the better part of the day.<p>

The ceremony was now just around the corner and Hermione was now currently in one of the bridal suites that they had set up on the property, getting ready for the big event, with the help of Ginny and Astoria.

Hermione herself feeling happiness radiate through her as she stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the image of herself in her wedding dress, and thinking about how in a few short hours she would be married to the love of her life.

Though even know she was feeling immense amounts of joy at the moment, she was also feeling quite a bit of longing as well, wishing that she didn't have to be kept away from her future wife, even though she knew it was necessary, and that she had just been with Narcissa this morning.

Hermione smirking to herself as she relived the details of just what that morning had consisted of.

"What's that smirk for?" Ginny asked her with a laugh, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"What smirk?" Hermione asked suddenly, cluing back into where they currently were.

"The mischievous little smirk you're currently wearing, the one that replaced the joyful smile you were wearing a few minutes ago." The redhead replied.

"Having a little fantasy moment there are we, Mione?" Ginny asked with a laugh, knowing full well the answer.

Hermione smiled in return, and the let out a small sigh.

"It's just that I'm ridiculously happy right now, don't get me wrong, and I in no way want Narcissa to see me in my dress before I walk down the aisle, but I really just wish I could see her, even if it was only for a moment ...It's just hard." She concluded with another small sigh.

"Understandable. But just think of it this way, it's only for a little bit, and after that you'll be married to the woman you love, and you won't have to be away from one another from here on out." Astoria replied trying to be helpful, sympathetic to her friend's plight.

"I know, and it will be worth it. I'm just being silly, I suppose." Hermione returned with a small smile.

"I don't think so. I know that look Mione, and I know you and Narcissa. You're just being horny. Though I'm not really that sympathetic, considering that Narcissa broke through my wards, and all the things you two got up to last night and this morning." Ginny told her friend with a grin.

"Well that's kind of your fault, Gin. You made it a challenge, and you know how irresistible I find Narcissa when she gets all competitive and superior like that." Hermione smirked without missing a beat.

Astoria laughed. "She is kind of right, Ginny. Like Draco said, you can't underestimate a Black, especially Narcissa."

"...and especially when it comes to Hermione." Ginny finished.

"Yeah, I know." She added with a small smile. Ginny remembering just how shocked she was this morning to see Narcissa at her house, and how amused all their friends were once they heard the Narcissa had successfully broke in to see Hermione, and had been with her right under Ginny's nose, especially after all the trouble the redhead had put in, to keep that very thing from happening.

"It would probably due to remember that." Hermione grinned; laughing at the shake of her friends head as she spoke.

"Probably" Ginny said smiling in return.

"Well let's get started on your hair, the sooner you look perfect, the sooner we can get you to your future wife, and I for one would like to do that before you combust from sexual frustration." She teased.

"Ha-ha, Gin" Hermione replied sarcastically, with a smile on her face, as she sat down in front of the vanity.

* * *

><p>"Well I think that would be a good idea." Astoria said, speaking to Draco in the open field, while Ginny finished up on Hermione's make-up.<p>

"I agree. I'll figure something out." Draco replied.

"And thank you for thinking of this, and caring, it's really very sweet of you." Draco told her, smiling adoringly at his girlfriend.

"Well what can I say; I'm a sucker for true love." Astoria returned smiling brightly, before Draco leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, well I'm going to go take care of it, and I'll see you in a little bit." Draco stated once the kiss broke, grabbing another quick peck from his girlfriend, before walking back over to his mother's bridal suite.

* * *

><p>It was later now, and Hermione was once again standing in front of the mirror, now looking over her finished image, while she chatted away with Ginny and Astoria, the three girls talking and laughing in their wedding attire, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

Hermione turned and looked at the door, curious to who it was, while Ginny got up and walked over to answer it, though Astoria just stood next to Hermione with a smile on her face, secretly hoping her boyfriend, had come through with a plan.

Ginny didn't actually let whoever was on the other side of the door in the room, and instead stood in the doorframe, the door half closed behind her, having a conversation with whoever the person may be, a conversation Hermione was very interested in.

"Really? You think this is necessary?" Ginny spoke to the unknown person, though regardless of her words, Hermione could still detect the tone of amusement in her friend's voice as she spoke.

"Well I suppose that would work... since it's not technically breaking any rules." Ginny said seeming to relent to the person on the other side of the door.

"Fine... give it to me." Ginny agreed reaching her hand through the door, and accepting something from the mystery person.

"You've turned soft. You do know that, right? She teased the other person with a chuckle, before shutting the door, and walking back over to where Hermione and Astoria were still standing.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Hermione asked curiously once Ginny returned.<p>

"I suppose you already knew about this?" Ginny asked Astoria, holding up the silk blindfold that Draco had given her.

"I may know, a thing or two about it, yes." Astoria confirmed with a grin.

"Anyone want to fill the bride in on what's going on here?" Hermione asked, wanting to know what her friends were talking about.

"Well lucky for you, it seems that Draco could feel your anguish, and feels that it's necessary for you and Narcissa to be able to see each other before the ceremony." Ginny revealed with a smile, smiling even brighter, when she saw how Hermione lit up at her words.

Though almost as soon as it came, Hermione's good mood seemed to fade.

"This is almost even worse than before, I want to see Narcissa, god do I want to see her, but I don't want us to see each other in our dresses and everything before the ceremony." Hermione said, feeling extremely conflicted in that moment.

"That's what this is for, silly." Astoria giggled, holding up the blindfold Draco had given them.

"Geez, Mione for the brightest witch of your age, your kind of slow on the uptake today." Ginny teased.

Astoria laughed at that, while Hermione sent her best friend a glare.

"So there's nothing to worry about, you two can see each other for a little bit, without actually seeing each other, or your dresses." Astoria continued.

"...So the only thing left for you to do now is put the blindfold on, so that we can let Narcissa in, and we can leave you two alone for a little bit." She added with a bright smile, knowing that would kick Hermione in gear.

"Give that to me." Hermione said quickly, holding out her hand for the blindfold, wanting to do this as quickly as possible knowing now just how close she was to her fiancée, and just how close she was to actually getting to be with her again.

Astoria just giggled again, and handed over the blindfold to Hermione, who wasted no time at all, putting it on.

"Hold on just one moment." Ginny spoke once the blindfold was secure, before grabbing her wand.

"Just a quick enchantment to make sure this doesn't actually come off..." Ginny spoke as she did the spell.

"There, now you're good to go." She added, before walking over to the door to let Draco know that they were ready.

* * *

><p>Draco walked in a second later, holding his mother's hand, and leading an equally blindfolded Narcissa into the room.<p>

Hermione knowing exactly the moment Narcissa entered the room, even without all her senses, thanks to the delicious little tingle Narcissa always evoked in her, whenever the blonde was around.

Then before Hermione knew it, Narcissa was standing in front of her, her future wife's hand now gripping her own.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to it. We'll be back in a bit." Draco told them, before the three of them exited the room. Hermione and Narcissa only vaguely hearing their departure, both women too wrapped up in being in the presence of the other.

* * *

><p>"Draco must not be the only one going soft, it hasn't even been a whole day, and I missed you terribly." Narcissa confessed, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist and pulling the brunette as close as possible, their bodies flush with one another.<p>

"Merlin, we're terrible. Because I felt exactly the same way, it was torture having to be away from you today. It's our wedding day, and I know there are protocols, but all I wanted was to be near you." Hermione replied, nuzzling into Narcissa's neck, as they held each other close, neither woman feeling like it was really close enough, but content to just be with the other.

"You smell so good." Hermione mused, smelling the blonde's perfume, as well as the natural scent that was purely Narcissa.

Narcissa chuckled at that. "I'm glad you approve, darling."

"This is nice." Hermione whispered in pure contentment, just soaking up everything that was her fiancée.

"Very. Even though I can't see you, I'm so ridiculously happy to be able to feel you here in my arms. Though I'm sure you look absolutely gorgeous right now, my love." Narcissa returned, her voice full of the adoration she felt for the woman in her arms.

"I'm sure gorgeous would be an understatement for how you must look right now, Cissa." Hermione returned genuinely, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a loving and heartfelt kiss.

Though soon a familiar spark ignited in the two women and the kiss quickly deepened, turning from something simple and chaste, to something passionate, and almost desperate.

Narcissa gripping Hermione's hips tightly, trying to pull the brunette impossibly closer to her, while Hermione herself quickly threaded her hands through blonde curls, deepening the kiss even further, and causing the fire in both of them to rage to new heights, as they successfully got lost in one another.

* * *

><p>"I want you so much." Hermione husked, when the kiss finally broke.<p>

"I want you all the time, love." Narcissa replied, trailing her lips, down the side of Hermione's neck.

"God, Baby" Hermione moaned, loving all the sensations the blonde was currently giving her.

"I want this so _so_ much, but we don't have time." She added, trying to think clearly, something she was finding harder and harder to do, as Narcissa ran her teeth along the side of her throat, nipping and licking as she went.

"We'll make time." Narcissa stated, in a tone that told of just how far gone she already was, before reattaching their lips.

Soon Hermione felt herself being pushed back, until her back hit the vanity. Narcissa taking one of her hands off of Hermione in order to feel the vanity table behind them.

Content that she had found a stable surface, she then preceded to lift Hermione up, setting the brunette upon the vanity table, and securing her own place between Hermione's legs, never breaking their kiss.

"Do you want to make time, love?" Narcissa whispered against the shell of her fiancée's ear, as she began to bunch up the bottom of the brunette's dress, and slip her hands underneath the fabric.

"God yes" Hermione answered, now completely gone as well, before pulling Narcissa into another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"This is actually kind of kinky, with the blindfolds and all, and it isn't even our honeymoon yet." Narcissa chuckled lowly, as she slowly slid Hermione's panties down her thighs.<p>

"Mmm... Well I would prefer to be able to see you and your gorgeous body while we do this, but the sensory deprivation is definitely an interesting feeling, we may just have to revisit this, when we are on our actual honey moon." Hermione replied, trailing her lips across Narcissa's collarbone, while the blonde's fingertips found her moist center.

"Well this won't do at all." Narcissa stated suddenly, still keeping up her ministrations underneath Hermione's dress.

"What won't do?" Hermione asked breathlessly, though she wasn't really worried about her fiancée's odd proclamation, because Hermione didn't need to have her sight, to be able to know with perfect clarity that the blonde had been smirking as she spoke.

"That last sentence was way too articulate for me to be doing my job properly. Guess I'll have to step things up a little." Narcissa stated seductively, and once again Hermione could hear that smirk loud and clear.

"Guess so." Hermione returned playing along.

"...and just how are you going to do that?" Hermione began to ask, when she was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Narcissa's fingers now filling her completely.

"I thought maybe I would start with something like this." Narcissa husked back, as she began to plunge in and out of the brunette.

"What do you think, love?" Narcissa asked, as she began to curl her fingers, at the end of each thrust.

Though Hermione didn't actually answer the question, too lost in the intense feelings that were now flooding into her, and instead reached forward, and grabbed the back of Narcissa neck, crashing their lips together mere seconds later.

* * *

><p>It was about 30 minutes later now, and Hermione and Narcissa were just languidly kissing, both of them basking in the afterglow and each other, when their time together was finally interrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

Hermione knew what that knock meant, and even though she was reluctant to answer it, and let their time end, she knew that they had to, and that she was already fortunate to have gotten this time with Narcissa in the first place, regardless of how short the span was, or how much she wanted it to continue.

"Come in" Hermione sighed, as she hopped off the vanity, standing in front of Narcissa, and waiting for the others to enter.

"Sorry you two, times up." Andromeda stated as she walked into the room, Ginny and Astoria in tow.

"Have fun, did we?" Ginny asked with a laugh, when she noticed how flushed and content her best friend looked. Though she was quickly elbowed by Astoria, before the other woman began speaking herself.

"Draco's finishing getting ready with the rest of the boys, so Andy's going to escort you back to your suite, Narcissa." Astoria informed the older woman.

"...So whenever you're ready." She added with a smile, that neither bride could actually see.

"So I guess this is goodbye again." Hermione sighed, wishing she could just stay with her fiancée.

"It will only be a short while, before we'll be able to see each other again." Narcissa returned softly.

"You're right, we hardly have any time left at all now." Hermione returned trying to see the silver lining to the situation.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'll be the one walking down the aisle." Hermione joked, feeling the happiness begin to return to her, as she thought about how not only would she be seeing Narcissa again shortly, but when that happened it wouldn't be long before they were married and the blonde would finally be her wife.

Narcissa chuckled. "...and I'll be the one who will be waiting for you."

"I love you." Hermione spoke, knowing Narcissa would have to leave any second.

"I love you too, Mione" Narcissa responded, lingering next to the brunette, not really wanting to leave, even though she knew it was time.

"You two do know the quicker you separate, the quicker you can reunite, right?" Ginny teased the pair playfully, knowing full well that they both were wary of leaving the other again, and were each trying to stall in their own way.

"I suppose she's right." Narcissa sighed.

"But before I go..." she added, before reaching out one arm and pulling Hermione to her, and delivering a searing kiss to the brunette's lips. A kiss that was deep and passionate from the second their lips connected, a kiss that had effectively blew Hermione's mind, leaving the brunette without a single coherent thought, when Narcissa finally pulled back from her.

"Something to hold me over, until I can see you again." Narcissa explained with a grin, once the kiss broke, her grin growing even wider when she saw just how much her parting kiss had debilitated her bride.

"Mmm..." Hermione replied, still a little dazed, as Narcissa allowed her sister to lead her out of the room, and back to her own suite, to finish any last minute preparations before the ceremony begun.

Ginny and Astoria just chuckled at the friends and the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. Astoria going over to Hermione and taking off the enchantment as well as the blindfold, once Narcissa had left the room.

* * *

><p>Even though Hermione's vision was now longer hindered by the blindfold, she still had her eyes closed, lost in the daze that Narcissa had put her in before the blonde had left the room.<p>

"Mione?" Astoria spoke softly, amused by the whole situation, though she was still not able to rouse the other girl.

"Mione" Ginny tried this time, louder than Astoria had spoken, and still nothing.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, practically yelling, and knocking Hermione out of her love induced stupor.

"Merlin, Ginny... What? You don't have to yell." Hermione returned clearly startled.

Ginny just laughed in response. "Sure Mione." She said shaking her head.

"Let's get these last finishing touches done, and then you can go and marry your girl." Ginny stated with a smile.

Hermione lit up at that, smiling brighter than Ginny had ever seen.

"Let's get to it then." Hermione returned happily.

Her only thoughts now being how in barely any time at all, she was going to be doing just that, marrying her girl, marrying the love of her life, marrying Narcissa, and nothing could have made her happier. This really was going to be the best day of her life, and Hermione was ecstatic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Sorry again for the delay. Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
